


Make Me Feel Whole Again

by sakurastar0660



Category: Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Len is Michael, M/M, Mick is Lincoln, Near Death, Sexual Content, Violence, bottom!len, complicated family dynamics, complicated past, implied self harm, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes undercover in a mob boss bar for Joe where he meets Len, spending time with him and starts falling hard for Len. Then the particle accelerator explodes and Len hasn't seen Barry in a while and when he meets the Flash something seems familiar. Things happen, Len learning that Barry is the Flash and when Barry comes to him about transporting the Meta's Len listens to Lisa and let's them escape. When Len tries to explain everything to Barry the speedster knows Len is Michael Scofield and Len tries to explain everything to Barry, eventually everything gets smoothed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Barry, do you have those fingerprints?” Joe asks.

“Yeah.” Barry walk over and hands a file to Joe. “They belong to a Joshua Banzuitz.”

“Damn it.”

“What?”

“We can’t move on this.”

“Why not?” 

“Because Banzuitz is untouchable.” Joe explains. “We’ve been trying to bring him in for years but we’ve never had any solid evidence and his lawyers rip apart our prosecution.”

Barry watches as Joe tosses the file onto his desk, looking rather dejected. “What if I could get you evidence?”

Joe gives him a look. “Unless you have a magical  bag of tricks you can pull from.”

“You said that this Banzuitz guy has a local hang out spot right?” Joe slowly nods. “Well, what if you got someone to go undercover and do surveillance or reconnaissance?”

“We’ve already thought about that but Banzuitz would make anyone we send in there.”

“What if I go?” Barry suggests.

Joe looks at him as if he’s grown a second head. “Excuse me? There’s no way in hell I am going to send you undercover Barry. You’re not even a cop-”

“Exactly.” Barry steps towards Joe, his eyes hopeful. “I know how dangerous this is but I can help Joe.” Joe gives him a doubtful look. “I don’t look anything like a cop and you know that I’ve always wanted to take up a job as a bartender; it’s kinda a win-win for everyone.” Joe still doesn’t looked convinced. “I promise I won’t make a move on him or anything; just gather intel and relay it to you.”

Joe stares at Barry for a long moment, hating that this could actually work. “Under no circumstance are you to ever tell Banzuitz who you are and if I think you've been compromised I'm pulling the plug.”

Barry beams, rushing out of his lab. “I won't let you down Joe.”

Joe sighs, running a hand over his face. “What have I gotten myself into?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Len considers himself a careful man. Every heist and job planned out to the tee, contingency plans for contingency plans in place before Len even thinks of making a move. Len goes over the new plans, his fingers tracing the rim of his glass as he leans back into the booth. It was flawless, one of the best he's come up with and Mick can't nitpick this one. Len snorts, bringing the glass up to his lips and takes a sip of the cool liquor. Mick, he's always been one to really scrutinize his plans, but then again Len can't blame him; after all Mick is his brother and after the whole Fox River prison escape they've been careful. Even though things have been smoothed over there are still those people who want to kill Lincoln Burrows even if he technically isn't alive. Len made sure that Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows are so far buried underground along with everything involving Linc’s case and their escape that no one could ever find them. That he made sure of and he keeps an eye on it to make sure some nosy comouter geek doesn't accidentally stumble upon it. Len’s backstory with Lisa is true for the most part, a few revisions here and there. Len gently tugs his sleeve up, tracing the tattoos decorating his skin. He did have a plan to get them removed but he couldn't ever bring himself to make an appointment and Linc told him that it's an amazing piece of art that saved his life and that Len should keep it as a reminder. 

Len tugs his sleeve back into place as his contact enters the bar and makes his way over to the bar before coming over to join Len. He lets his eyes drift from the contact to the bartender serving him. Even though Len has a prefered taste for Saints and Sinners he finds himself spending more time at the Banzuitz’s bar, not because of the food or drinks and definitely not because of the company, but because of the handsome young man behind the bar. Len finds him very attractive, his brunette hair nicely styled, his eyes kind and soft, his smile warm and inviting, and his laugh. Oh, how Len could listen to him laugh for hours, watch as his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Len has been tempted on many occasions to ask the kid (because there's no way he could be more than 30 years old) out to dinner but he's always refrained, telling himself how dangerous it is to get attached to anyone not family, especially someone working in the Banzuitz bar. Len finishes his drink, swapping it out for the new one his contact brings over with him. Len has to pry his eyes away from the object of his desire and focus on the man sitting across from his, eyes glancing down at the paper he slides across the table and really tries to keep his focus on him but Len can't help if his gaze wanders back over to the bar to steal a glance here and there. It doesn't take long for Len to become bored and rather annoyed that his contact is telling him what to do. “Now offense Parker,” Len stands up, drink in hand. “But I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your opinion of the job, just relevant information about the security.”

Parker nods. “Right, but I just feel like I should tell you-”

“Save it.” Len holds up a hand. “If I want your opinion I’ll ask for it. So until then we're done here.” As if to emphasize his point Len walk over to the bar, taking up his usual spot and smiles at the bartender because there's a stronger drink waiting for him. Len takes a sip, watching Parker leave. “Thanks.” Len tells the bartender.

The kid smiles, taking his empty glasses. “Yeah, well you looked like you needed something a little stronger than just rum and coke.”

“And you're right.” Len savors the drink in front of him. The kid smiles, wiping the glasses off before putting them back. He looks like he wants to say something but changes his mind. “Something on your mind kid?”

“Barry.”

“Who's Barry? Your boyfriend?” Len asks, a little bitter because he should know someone as pretty as the kid would have one.

“What? No.” The kid seems a little thrown off by the question. “No, it's my name.” He holds out his hand. “Barry Allen.”

Oh. Len takes his hand. “Leonard Crosby, but you can call me Len.”

Barry smiles. “Leonard. That's almost as bad as Bartholomew.”

“The name suits you.” Len smirks as he brings his drink to his lips to try and conceal it.

Barry shakes his head, turning around to rearrange the liquor. They sit in silence, music faintly playing over the speakers. “So Len, do you live in Central?”

“Used to. I move around because of work.”

“What do you do?”

“I'm a structural engineer for a construction company so I go to various sites across the country to make sure everything is up to code.” The lie rattles off his lips before he can even stop.

“You're a structural engineer?” Barry glances back at him.

“Yeah, why? What did you think I do?”

Barry shrugs, returning to his work. “I’m not exactly sure but considering who runs this place, I wouldn't put it past anyone who frequents here to be doing a similar line of business.” 

“You thought I was a criminal?”

“I couldn’t be sure but if you were I didn’t want to do anything to make you mad at me.”

“It’s a good idea to stay on these people’s good side.” Len finishes his drink.

Barry glances over at the clock, the hands reading five to nine. Barry bites his lower lip, deciding to take a leap of faith. “Hey Len?”

“Hmm?”

“My shift is over in five minutes and I was wondering…” Barry leans against the bar, his hands clasped in front of him. “Do you want to get dinner?” Barry looks up at him.

Len stares into Barry’s green eyes, feeling himself being sucked in and he can’t help but agree. Barry smiles, heading into the back room to clock out and then meets Len outside by his bike. Len starts up his bike, handing Barry his spare helmet as he slips on behind him. Wrapping his arms around Len, Barry holds onto the other man for dear life, not because he doesn't like motorcycles but because the first time he ever rode one he got into an accident and stayed in the hospital for a week with a broken arm. Barry’s not ready to have a repeat just yet. 

It's not until Barry has his feet firmly planted on the ground that he realizes where they are. “Um Len? Are you sure this is the right place?” He asks.

“Of course. There’s no better place for Italian food than here.”

“I don’t question that it’s just I don’t get paid that much-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Len leads him inside. “You won’t have to pay for anything.”

“Oh no. I couldn’t possibly let you pay-”

“Good thing I’m not giving you a choice.” Len looks at Barry. “Don’t worry about it kid; I have plenty of money to spare and I’d rather use it on someone like you rather than myself.”

Barry blushes at the sentiment, rubbing the back of his neck as the waiter leads them over to a table in the back. “I’m not someone worth spending hundreds of dollars on.”

Len smiles, pulling Barry’s hand away and holds it. “I think you are.”

Barry stares at their hands, slowly moving up to Len’s face, looking into the other man’s eyes and he feels his heart skip a beat. Barry nods, picking up the menu to give him a reason to look away and slow his rapid beating heart. Len releases his hand as the waiter comes back, the older man ordering a bottle of Moscato as well as the lasagna. Barry orders the fettucini alfredo with chicken before surrendering the menu. Len dishes out two glasses of the wine, Barry taking his and takes a long pull, needing the alcohol to calm his nerves. Barry sets his glass down, though he continues to hold it. “So...a structural engineer, huh?”

“I think we’ve already established that.” Len sips his own drink.

“I know. It’s just, you don’t look like an engineer.” Barry’s comment makes Len raise a brow. “Not that you look any more like a criminal. That’s not what I was implying. I mean, you just. You look like someone who does something different. Like a manager or something of a leadership position and I’m just rambling aren’t I?” Len smiles, nodding. Barry flushes, choosing to stare down at his hands sitting in his lap. “Sorry, I do that sometimes. Ramble I mean. It usually only happens when I talk about something I’m passionate about or when I’m nervous.”

Len’s smiles widens, forming a half smirk. “Well, seeing as I’m not something you’re passionate about, you have nothing to worry about; I don’t have any expectations about this night except to get to know you, Barry Allen.”

Barry glances up, nervously smiling as the waiter drops off their food. “Thanks.” Barry tells the man before he disappears. 

“So tell me,” Len picks up his fork. “What is Barry Allen passionate about?”

“Well,” Barry smiles and begins rambling, but not the nervous rambling like earlier. No, this rambling is different. Barry’s eyes light up as he tells Len about the STAR Labs particle accelerator, how it would change their understanding and how he longed to meet Harrison Wells, the genius behind the machine. Barry talks with his hands, the fork moving with them and he barely pauses to take bites of his food. “It’s literally going to change the world and I just hope I can be there when they turn it on.”

“And why wouldn’t you be able to?” Len asks, watching in amusement as Barry stuffs several forkfuls into his mouth.

“Work.” Barry says around the mouth full of food. “Since I’m the newest there I get the crappy hours no one else wants to work.”

Len nods, unconsciously leaning over the table to wipe alfredo from Barry’s chin. Barry blushes, staring at Len. “Sorry,” Len retreats his hand.

“No, it’s fine.” Barry catches his hand, holding Len’s hand. They smile at each other, soon finishing their meal (which Len pays for despite Barry’s muttered disapproval) before Len drives Barry back to his apartment. Barry stops in front of his door, keys in hand. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome. If you’ll let me I’d like to do it again.”

“Only if I get to pay next time.”

Len laughs, nodding. “Very well kid.”

Barry nods, shifting from foot to foot before leaning over and pressing his lips to Len’s. The older man is a little surprised but returns the kiss. Barry pulls back and slips Len a piece of paper. “Call me?” Len glances down at the parchment, nodding. Barry smiles, kissing him one more time before opening his door. “Goodnight Len.”

“Goodnight Barry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change between Michael/Len and Mick/Linc depending on which persona they are at the moment. Sorry if it might confuse some of you.

Barry and Len have spent the past month going on various dates, going to dinner at various restaurants ranging from five star to Big Belly Burger, going to the occasional movie and bounce back and forth between Len’s apartment and Barry’s. Len is always careful to make sure Barry doesn’t see his tattoos, though that’s been getting harder the closer they get.

Len forces himself to pull away from the passionate kiss he and Barry are sharing, sucking in much needed air as Barry moves down and attacks his neck. Len groans, putting his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “Kid, I have to go.”

Barry whines, pressing him against the door to his apartment. “Please stay. You’re already inside.” He licks up Len’s neck. “I want to properly thank you for everything.”

Len gasps as Barry cups him through his jeans. “Barry,” Len grabs his hand. “I would love to stay; believe me, I _really_ want to stay but I promised my brother we’d have dinner.”

Barry sighs but pulls away, Len sighing in relief because a minute longer and he’s not sure if he could tear himself away. “Fine but you owe me.”

“I thought you said you owed me?”

“I said I wanted to thank you, there’s a difference.” Barry pokes Len’s nose, moving further into his apartment.

“Sure there is.” Len takes a moment to straighten his clothes. “Don’t forget about tomorrow.”

Barry pokes his head out from the kitchen. “What tomorrow?”

Len raises a brow. “I’m making you dinner? To sort of celebrate being together for a month?”

“Crap that’s right.” Barry actually slaps himself. “I totally forgot. Um, yeah I’ll be there.”

“7 o’clock Allen.” Len opens the door. “Not a second late or else.” Len flashes a coy smile before leaving. Len pulls up to the safe house Mick’s been staying at half an hour later, Len depositing his jacket on the back of a chair. “Mick, are you here?”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Mick materializes behind Len, handing him a beer. “When it’s just us you can use my actual name.”

Len takes the bottle, taking a sip. “I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Linc rolls his eyes, sitting down at the table as Michael sets about cooking dinner. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“It can wait until after dinner.” Michael glances back at his brother. “Trust me, you’ll want to eat first.”

Michael doesn’t like the idea of receiving news after dinner because the first time Linc told him their mother passed away; the second time Linc told him that Michael’s father was taking him back to raise Michael with his half sister, Lisa; the third time Lisa told him she was running away at 16 and he didn’t see her until a few years back; the fourth time Veronica told him that Linc was arrested for murdering the vice president’s brother and was on death row; the fifth time when Sara told him she was leaving. Needless to say, Michael takes as long as possible making dinner and eating to put off the inevitable. So when Michael pushes his empty plate away and Linc sets a folder down in front of him he can feel his stomach churn and knot up. “What’s this?”

“Something you should take a look at.”

Michael’s eyes move from the manila folder to his brother’s brown eyes, holding his gaze before flipping open the folder. It’s contents surprised him, making Michael stare at the picture and read the words over and over, trying to make sense of everything. “What- Where did you get this?”

“I did some looking into on the kid you’ve been spending time with and I found that.” Linc motions to the folder. “I thought you should know that the kid works for the CCPD.”

“As a forensic assistant.” Michael slams the folder shut, glaring at his brother.

Linc holds his gaze. “Michael, we both know how important forensics can be. What if this kid finds out the truth?”

“He’s not going to.” Michael pushes away from the table, grabbing their plates.

“Michael you can’t be mad at me.” Linc follows him into the kitchen, watching his brother furiously scrub the plates clean. “I’m just lookin out for my little brother.”

“I’m not mad at you Linc.” Michael hisses. “I’m mad at myself for not checking him out sooner.”

“Michael,” Linc grabs his hand, stilling Michael’s hands. “You don’t always have to know every little detail, know everything about someone and have these plans already worked out-”

“That’s where you’re wrong Linc.” Michael looks at his brother with his arms resting on the edge of the sink. “Because not only is he a forensic assistant but his foster dad is Detective Joe West.” Linc’s mouth drops open. “Yeah. So it doesn’t matter how much I like the kid we could never work out because the minute I meet the parents my ass is going to jail because West knows who Leonard Snart is and what he looks like.”

Linc raises a brow. “You seriously think you two will get to that point?”

“Not everyone is happy with one-night stands.”

“I’m not happy with them but we both agreed that it’s too dangerous to get close to anyone outside the family. You said that and I agreed.”

“I know Mick!” Michael clutches his hands into fists, shaking in anger. “I know. But I can’t….There’s something different about him….I feel like..I’m whole again.”

Linc’s expression softens and he rubs his brother’s back. “You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?” Michael nods, leaning down and rests his head on his arms. Linc continues to rub soothing circles into his back. “If you really care about him then you need to talk to him about this; be as open as you can and are comfortable with. I know it may not seem like it, but not everyone is going to leave you Michael.”

“I know.” Michael wipes the few stray tears away.

Linc nods, smiling. “Good. Now go take a shower and solve that problem in your pants.”

Michael throws the wet sponge at his brother’s retreating form. “Asshole.”

The next day Len decides to follow his brother’s advice and talk to Barry. Len has studied everything in the folder, noting that Barry’s father is in prison (Len remembers that he’s serving a life sentence for killing his wife) and that Barry visits him almost everyday and Len is a little jealous that Barry has a good relationship with his father. Len notes that Barry is the youngest forensic analyst to be hired and he’s very good, something Len has to be mindful of. Len abandones the file on the coffee table, moving into the kitchen to begin making dinner. Len finishes just in time as Barry knocks on the door. Glancing at his watch Len smirks, tugging his sleeves down over his arms as he opens the door. “You’re late.”

Barry gives him an exasperated look, glancing at his own watch. “You said 7 and it’s 7.”

“Technically it’s 7:00:35 and you’re late.”

Barry pouts. “I knocked exactly at 7 so technically I’m not late.”

Len carefully studies Barry, noting the shoulder bag and the kids slightly heavy breathing. He did have to give the kid some credit for trying to show up on time. “Fine, but only this once will I cut you some slack.” Len steps aside to let Barry in. “Make yourself at home; dinner’s almost done.”

Barry nods, dropping his bag into the recliner and notices the folder on the table. Curious, Barry moves around the table to get a better look, his eyes widening in horror as he skins its contents. He looks up as Len steps back into the room, carrying two glasses of wine and once look at Barry’s expression tells Len everything. “I can explain kid.” Len sets the glasses down.

“How did you find out? Who else knows about this? Are you working for Banzuitz?” Barry demands, clearly upset.

“I needed to know exactly who you are.”

“I told you-”

“Only half truths.” Len cuts in, taking a step closer. Barry, in turn, takes up a more defensive position. “I like you Barry, I really do but I knew that there was something you weren’t telling me and I needed to know.”

“And what? You couldn’t have just asked me? What, were you too afraid or was it easier to hack into the CCPD and pull my record?”

“If I’d asked you you wouldn’t have told me.”

“Maybe I would have.” Len gives him a doubtful look. “I could have. Besides, why does it matter that I work for CCPD?” Barry gives him a sad look. “You’re a criminal aren’t you?”

“No.” Len takes another step, reaching for Barry but the kid pulls away. “I’m not Barry. I wanted to know because I also found out you quit working at the bar a week after Banzuitz is arrested and is going away for life. People are going to realize that you had something to do with it and they are going to come after you.”

“And what can you do that the police can’t?”

“I know people who have a lot of influence in the criminal world. I can have them make sure no one finds out you had anything to do with Banzuitz and if someone does find out, make sure that you’re safe.”

“I think I’ll take my chances.” Barry grabs his bag and heads for the door.

“Barry wait.” Len grabs his arm. “Please let me help you.” Barry looks back at him, not quite glaring but clearly upset. “I’m not going to sit back and do nothing; I care too much for you to let anything happen to you.”

Barry turns his gaze to the floor, mulling over Len’s words. “Was it you who got my file?”

“No, that was someone else.”

“Who?”

Len hesitates for a moment, making Barry look up at him. “My brother.” Barry takes in the information, not sure how it changed anything. “He’s not a criminal either; he only did it because he’s looking out for me.”

“How long have you known?”

“I just found out yesterday.” Len tells him. “And no I wasn’t going to keep it from you; after dinner I was going to bring it up.” Barry doesn't look convinced. “I swear to you Barry, I was going to tell you.” Len pleads, feeling his heart sink as Barry pulls his arm away. “Please don’t let this be the reason you leave. I need you Barry.” Len reaches a hand out, though he doesn’t make contact with Barry. “Please.”

Barry looks him over, taking Len’s hand into his and Len let’s out a breath of relief. Barry allows Len to pull him to him, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist. They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for several minutes (3 minutes and 26 seconds to be precise) before Barry breaks the silence. “If I stay, than I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Anything you want to know.”

Barry pulls away to look Len in the eye. “Why don't you ever take your shirt off or even lift it up just a little?”

Len sucks in a breath, Linc’s words echoing in his mind. “I have...tattoos that remind me of who I was and I just...I don’t think I’m quite ready to share them with you. The wounds are still kinda fresh. But I promise, when I’m ready to move on I’ll show you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Len nods, moving them over to the table and they eagerly consume all the food. Barry watches as Len cleans up, washing the dishes and tossing out scraps of food. Barry slides out of his chair and over to Len, sliding in between him and the counter. “You know,” Barry says, looking up at Len through hooded eyes. “There’s something I promised that I want to make good on.”

“Oh?” Len raises a brow, “And what’s that?”

Barry gives a coy smile, a hand slithering down to cup Len through his pants. Len grips the counter on either side of Barry, letting out a breathy moan. “I think the perfect way to thank you is to let you fuck me.”

Len swears, gripping the counter tighter. “Shit. Barry. I can’t.”

“If you’re worried about me seeing your tats, don’t worry, I have a solution.” Barry takes the towel resting over Len’s shoulder and uses it to cover his eyes.

“You want me to blindfold you?”

“Why not?” Barry sets the towel aside, wrapping his arms around Len’s neck. “I want you to fuck me and I can respect you not wanting me to see yet and this is a perfect solution. Besides, I heard being blindfolded makes everything so much better.”

Len slightly hesitates. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

That’s all the confirmation Len needs, smashing his lips against Barry’s as he picks him up. Barry wraps his legs around Len’s waist, letting the older man carrying him into the bedroom before tossing him onto the bed. “Strip.” Len says, his voice gruff as he moves over to his closet. Barry wastes no time, tugging his jacket and shirt off before shoving his pants and underwear down, taking his shoes and socks along with them. When Len turns around, a tie in hand he feels his mouth water and his cock harden as he takes in the specimen stretched out on his bed. Flawless, pale skin that puts his dark, heavily inked skin to shame; long, lithe limbs gives off a runner’s physique. Moving over to the bed Len leans down and ties the tie around Barry’s eyes, making sure it’s not too tight. “How’s that?” Barry nods. “Good.” Len double checks before pulling his sweater off, tossing it to the ground before his pants and underwear follow. Moving in between Barry’s legs, Len takes Barry’s hands and places then on his chest. The brunette’s hands map out every plain of his chest, every dip and curve, tracing his muscles up his chest and down his arms. Len leans over Barry, connecting their lips as he reaches over into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper. He kisses down Barry’s jaw, licking and sucking his neck as Len pours some lube onto his hands and begins opening the kid up. Barry grabs the back of Len’s head, spreading his legs wider and moaning loud enough that Len’s sure his neighbors can hear. By the time Len’s thrusting three fingers in and out of Barry the kid is making some of the most wonderfully loud noises that Len thinks it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t get any noise complaints.

“Len, please.” Barry pants, running his hand down Len’s back. “I need you inside me _now._ ”

Len captures Barry’s lips in a bruising kiss, sliding the condom on and slicking up his cock. Slowly he presses forward, Barry pulling away from the kiss groaning. Len stills for a moment once he’s fully seated, kissing Barry’s neck and moans when Barry presses back against him. Placing his hands on either side of Barry Len begins slowly thrusting in and out, picking up the pace when Barry all but demands him to go faster, to do it harder. Barry clutches his shoulders, panting as he meets Len’s hips thrust for thrust, back arching up as he let’s out a loud, breathy, “ _Len_ ,”, cumming all over their chest. Len isn’t far behind, spilling over into the condom. Once Len catches his breath he slowly pulls out of Barry, tossing the used condom into the trash before pulling on his discarded shirt. Barry remain spent on the bed, his eyes closed beneath the blindfold as his breathing eventually evens out. Len sits down next to him, wiping his chest clean before pulling Barry to his chest. “You know you can take the blindfold off right?”

Barry turns to look up at him. “You’re ruining the illusion.”

Len slightly frowns. “What illusion?”

“The one I have of you, shirtless and all muscular. I’m also trying to imagine the tattoos you have.”

Len smiles, pulling the blindfold off and watches Barry’s eyes focus on him. “And what did they look like?”

Barry shrugs. “Not exactly sure but something that compliments your personality.”

Len snorts at that because in some way they do reflect his personality- his willingness to do anything for his brother, his attentiveness for having every detail mapped out and having contingency plans for contingency plans. “Well you’re not wrong.” He smiles, leaning down to give Barry a chaste kiss. “I don’t know about you but I could go for a nap.”

“Sleep does sound good.” Barry agrees, closing his eyes and curls up against Len.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of this is Arrow 2x08, which I do not own.

“Oh my god! It’s almost here!” Barry fangirls, practically squealing in delight as he plops down onto the bed next to Len, who is lounging on his bed.

“What’s almost here?” Len asks, not exactly sure what Barry is referring to.

“In just two days the particle accelerator will go online and change everything-”

“We know about science.” Len quotes Barry. “So you keep saying.” He glances over at his calendar hanging on the wall, December 11 circled in red marker. Barry bounces up and down, making the bed move with him. “Sit still before you break the bed.”

Barry gives Len a skeptical look but cesses his movements anyway. “Please, if the bed breaks it’ll be your fault.”

Len raises a brow. “My fault?”

“Yes your fault. Or have you forgotten how rough you are in bed?”

“I’m rough?” Len moves from where he’s lounging on the bed to hovering over Barry. “Have  _ you _ forgotten that you’re the one who  _ likes _ it rough?”

Barry opens his mouth to comment but his phone pings, forcing him to pull it out of his pocket and look at it. The story displayed on the screen has Barry scrambling off the bed. “Where’s your laptop?”

Len motions to the desk and Barry plops down in front it, typing away. “What has you running around like a headless chicken?”

“I need to know when the next train for Starling is leaving.”

“Starling?” Len slides off the bed, standing next to Barry. “What’s in Starling?”

“Several impossible crimes.” Barry’s eyes never once leave the screen.

Len picks up Barry’s phone, looking at it. “So you’re just going to drop everything and head to Starling? What about work?”

“I’ll call in sick.” Barry writes down the time and platform, looking up at Len. “If there’s any chance this could help get my dad out of prison I’m going to take it. I’m sorry.” Barry moves back over to the bed, pulling his pants on.

“Do you have to leave right now?” Len looks at Barry.

“I have to run home and pack, then stop by the lab and pick up a few things before heading to the station and catch the last train leaving at 11 and,” Barry looks at his watch. “It’s already 10:20. I’ll be lucky if I can make it on time.” Barry grabs his coat.

Len nods, his eyes locating the duffle bag in his closet all packed up for his trip. “What if I take you?” Len asks, eyes moving from the bag to Barry. “I’ll be heading up that way and I can drop you off. Save you some money and whatnot.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to trouble yourself-”

“I’m sure. We can leave in five minutes.” Len pulls the duffle out, a breath forced out of him as Barry hugs him from behind.

“Thank you.” Barry says, his voice slightly muffled by Len’s shirt.

“It’s not a problem.” Len moves into the bathroom, swiping his phone along the way. Len presses the phone to the side of his face as the number connects. “Hey, it’s me. Listen,” Len glances back out at Barry. “Remember that trip I talked about? Looks like I’m leaving tonight.” Len sighs, knowing his brother would know exactly why Len’s deciding to leave tonight instead of tomorrow night. “Yeah, it’s the kid. He has to look into something in Starling and since I’ll be up there why not give him a ride?...Yes, I’ll be careful as long as you do the same.” Len pulls the necessary toiletries out. “And tell LJ I said ‘hi’.” Len hangs up, dumping them into the bag then pulls on his boots and leather jacket. “Ready?” Len looks at Barry.

“After we pick my things up.”

Len drives them to the precinct in the spare car he keeps, keeping out of sight of any lingering cops before they stop by Barry’s apartment. With Barry’s bag stuffed into the trunk they jump onto the highway and begin the long, 600 mile journey. Not even an hour into the drive Barry falls asleep, his head resting against the window. Len smiles, grabbing a blanket from the backseat and lays it over the kid, watching him curl up under the blanket. Driving over the speed limit and avoiding the cops reminds Len of when he was on the run all those years ago, the familiar panic of being caught settles in his gut and Len forces himself to relax. That was Michael who was on the run, not Leonard and that’s all behind him. Len glances down to where his tattoo is peaking out from under his sleeve, reminding Len that what happened as Michael would never leave and that eventually the kid sleeping next to him will find out the truth, one way or another. Barry’s a smart kid and if he really wants to know what Len’s tattoos are he could find out if he tried. But Len promised to tell him and he plans to keep his plan; it’s just not yet the right time.

Len pulls into a gas station on the outskirts of Starling, filling up the tank while buying him and Barry some breakfast consisting of several donuts and two cups of coffee. When Len slides back into the car he finds Barry fully awake, stretching. “Morning sunshine.” Len smiles, handing him the food.

“Morning.” Barry glances around. “Are we already in Starling?”

“Yup.”

Barry glances at his watch, noting its ten to 9. “You drove through the night?”

“Yeah.” Len glances over as he pulls out. “What?” He asks, seeing Barry frown.

“You should have woken me up and let me take over.”

“It’s only an eight hour drive.” Len takes a sip of his coffee. “Besides, I couldn’t wake you up when you look so precious sleeping.”

Barry blushes, ducking his head down. “Shut up.” Barry smiles. “I’m not that precious.”

“Oh yes you are.” Len chuckles as Barry stuffs a donut into his mouth. “So, where are we going?”

Barry pulls his phone out, swallowing. “The latest attack happened at one the Queen Consolidated’s warehouses so the police will still be investigating the crime scene.”

Len nods, a little apprehensive about driving up to an active crime scene but if he played his cards right he wouldn’t get noticed. Not ten minutes later Len eases the car to a stop a little ways away from the scene, looking over at Barry. “Sorry, but this is as close as I can get.”

“It’s alright.” Barry sets the donut bag and empty cup aside, hoping out and pulls his two bags from the trunk and uses a magazine as a makeshift umbrella in the down pour. He leans down to kiss Len through the window. “Thanks for driving.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you need anything else just call, ok kid?” Barry nods. “And try not to catch a cold.”

Barry smiles, waving as Len backs out and drives off. Barry takes a deep breath before making his way inside the warehouse. Barry wasn't sure what he'd find but meeting Oliver Queen was not one of them. It really shouldn't surprise him that Oliver is at one of his warehouses, considering he is the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Barry sets his bags off to the side and makes his way over to the group, overhearing someone tell them that the other men must have been off camera. “Actually, it’s only one guy.” Barry says, making Oliver, a blond haired woman, a police office and a black guy all turn to look at him. “Sorry I’m late.” Barry makes his way over to them. “The weather made the commute take a little longer than I predicted.”

“Great.” The officer with a name tag reading Lance says. “Who the hell are you?”

“And do your parents know you’re here?” Oliver adds. 

Barry slightly frowns, not really appreciating Oliver’s joke, or at least Barry hopes that he’s joking. “I’m Barry Allen.” He moves on. “I’m from the Central City Police Department,” He pulls out his ID. “I’m with the crime scene investigations unit. We’re working on a case with some similar, unexplained elements in Central City so when the report of the robbery came over the wire my captain sent me up here.” Barry smiles, trying to make the lie sound plausible. As he looks at Oliver his smile disappears and Barry gets a feeling that Oliver is not happy that he’s here.

“And you think that one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?” Lance asks.

“One very strong guy, yeah.” No one says anything so Barry turns down to the tablet in his hand. “Uh, it takes about 1250 foot pounds of torque to break someone’s neck,” Barry shows them a photo of the guard. “You see the marks on the guard’s neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I’m guessing you don’t know how hard it is to break someone’s neck.” Barry looks at Oliver.

“Hm?” Oliver looks up at him, a little shocked. “No, no I have no idea.”

“Um, we’re going to need a list of the entire inventory to figure out what was stolen.” The other office says, making Oliver and the woman look back at him.

“Actually I think I know what was stolen.” Barry voices, causing Oliver to look back at him with a questioning look. “A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2B900, maybe the 6 series.” He clarifies, leading them over to where the centrifuge used to be. “Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the their just, ripped it out of the ground.”

“What exactly is a centrifuge?” Lance asks.

The blond woman answers before Barry gets a chance. “It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction.”

“The lighter object move to the top.” Barry adds.

The woman looks at him. “What did you say your name was, again?”

“Barry. Allen.”

“Felicity. Smoke.”

Barry smiles, then notices the look Oliver gives him so he decided to move on, looking down at the ground. “Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the doorway. Footsteps. One guy.” Barry watches as Oliver kneels down next to the raised platform that formerly housed the centrifuge. “It’s just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence.” 

“There has to be another explanation.” Lance tells him before heading off. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Barry says a little bitter, allbut used to people telling him that the impossible was just that, impossible. But it still didn’t do anything to dampen the sting when someone told him he was wrong.

Barry leaves a little after everyone else does, talking to Felicity about if there was a lab he could use and she told him that if he came by Queen Consolidated headquarters she’d show him it. He finds the building with relative ease, making his way inside with his bags and up to the top floor. He exits the elevator, slowly making his way towards the offices, pausing as he sees Oliver, Felicity and the other man, Felicity called him John Diggle, standing together, talking. Oliver glances up from whatever they’re looking at and scowls at him through the glass. “Can we help you with something, detective?”

Barry inches his way into the room. “Oh, CSI’s aren’t actually detectives. We don’t even carry guns, just some plastic baggies.” Barry chuckles, making Felicity slightly laugh. “Um, where should I set up my equipment?”

“I’ll show you.” 

“What’s going on?” Oliver says, his voice louder than normal.

Felicity glances back at him and Barry steps forward. “Your assistant says you’d like to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand.”

Barry watches Oliver pulls Felicity aside, speaking in hushed tones and Barry tries not to look directly at them. He glances up as Felicity makes her way over, smiling at him. “I’ll show you around.” Barry follows after her, smiling. She leads him back to the warehouse where he sets up several blacklights and begins going through the motions of collecting evidence. Felicity watches as he leans down to inspect the boot print, a pair of tweezers in hand. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Your thiefs shoes touched the ground which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he’s been the past few of days.” Barry finds a small chunk of dirt. “Gotcha.” He brings the sample over to the analyzer, placing it on the slide before closing the machine. “It shouldn’t take long.” Barry takes a step closer to Felicity, his excitement getting the better of him. “So you’ve seen him right?” Felicity turns to face him, giving him a blank stare. “The vigilante?” Felicity turns to look at the computer. “I read that he saved you. What was he like?” 

Felicity is silent for a moment before answering. “Green.”

“Green.” Barry repeats. “That’s interesting right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth and urban camouflage.” Felicity slowly turns around. “Me personally, I think he trained in some sort of forest or jungle environment and the green is a nod to that.” Barry smiles, slightly puffing out his chest.

Felicity moves around the table. “I don’t give the vigilante much thought.” She turns off the black lights.

“Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows but if he switched to an aluminum-carbon composite he would have, far better penetration.”

“Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine.” There’s a hit of defensive annoyance in her voice.

“Do you want to know something else?” Felicity gives him a look like she wants to know while at the same time she doesn’t. “I think he has partners.” Barry nods. “Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences.”

“Yeah,” Felicity moves to look at the screen. “Why are you so interested in the vigilante?”

Barry looks at her, sighing as he looks down at the table. Of course that question was going to come up when he started talking about the vigilante. “When I was 11 my mom was murdered.” Barry glances back up at Felicity. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Barry shakes his head. “They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have.” Barry’s attention is pulled away when the computer pings, displaying the analysis results. Barry examines them. “The soil, it has a crystalline structure in it.” He clicks a few things. “That’s weird.” 

“What’s weird?”

“It’s sugar.” Barry says, puzzled. Felicity steps away, calling Oliver and telling him that they found something. Not ten minutes later Oliver and Diggle arrive at the warehouse.

“Found something?” Oliver asks, directing his question at Felicity.

“We found something.”

“There were trace amounts of sucrose in a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot.” Barry moves back over to the computers. 

“Which got me thinking, there’s a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar so I checked; they had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago.” Felicity explains.

“Their truck matches the make and model the thief used to steal the centrifuge.”

“Can you track the vehicle?” Oliver asks.

“We’ve been trying.” Felicity says.

The computer pings and a few dots on the screen move around. Felicity glances down at it, a police report popping up. “You’re not going to believe this; the truck it was just to roba blood bank?” The end of Felicity’s statement sounds more like a question, Barry’s face mirroring Felicity’s confusion.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 cc of O-.” Felicity looks at Oliver.

“Wait, super strength? Likes blood?” Diggle looks at Oliver. “Please don’t tell me we believe in vampires?” 

“We should give this information to the local police.” Barry suggests, looking at Oliver. 

“I’ll...take care of that.” Oliver looks at him. “Did you say you’re working a similar case in Central City?”

Shit. “Oh, yeah...uh…” Barry’s mind tries to come up with something, anything, but his mind is blank. “You know...it’s similar. Has similar elements. Has a lot of similarities.” Barry holds his breath, watching Oliver’s expression for any tells that the man might not believe him but he doesn’t give up anything.

“Right,” Oliver sounds less than convinced and leaves with Diggle, who looks skeptical.

Barry kicks himself as he turns his attention to helping Felicity, trying to see what their thief could possibly want with a centrifuge and blood. When they don’t find anything the decide to call it a night and reconvene in the morning when Felicity says she has something. Barry can hear the storm building outside and is thankful that Central isn’t always this bad. While looking around the lab he’s horrified to find how they have arranged their shelves. “They have nitric acid next to hydrazine? Permanginase on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous.” He holds the chemicals in his hands, looking at Felicity.

“If it’s so dangerous, maybe you shouldn’t be touching them.” She suggests, a hint of worry in her voice. A rather loud clash of lighting makes the lights flicker for a moment, causing Barry to glance out the window. It hasn’t started raining yet, but still Barry is worried about Len because when he tried to call him last night he didn’t answer, so Barry left a voicemail and he still hasn’t heard anything. “Barry?” 

Felicity’s voice pulls Barry from his thought. “Yeah?” He turns to look at her.

“I managed to get a sample of the perpetrators blood from the police department.” She tells him, pulling on a pair of gloves. Barry returns to the task of moving the chemicals on the shelf around. “We need to isolate a sedative in the blood; it could lead us to the thief.”

“How did the police get it?” Barry asks, a little surprised that they would have a blood sample and not the thief.

“Apparently the vigilante shot him with an arrow.”

Mention of the vigilante cause Barry to stop. “You’re kidding?” Barry looks at Felicity before moving over to her. “You know what this means right? This means the vigilante’s working the same case we are.” Barry can feel his excitement bubble up again.

Felicity smiles, preparing a tube of blood. “Go figure.”

“How did you get it?”

“Oliver has a lot of connections.” Felicity looks at him. 

Barry huffs. “Wow. Pays to work for a billionaire.”

Felicity sticks the tube into a small centrifuge. “Actually my take home is nothing special, especially given I am rarely at home, since I’m with him every night.”

“Oh.” Things started to make sense, why Oliver kept giving him these looks whenever he’s with Felicity. “I didn’t realize you and he were…” Barry trails off.

“Oh no.” Felicity looks at him. “We’re-he-and I are not..I do not like Oliver.” She gives him a pointed look. Barry nods, smiling as he turns to go back to sorting the chemicals. “Um, I was invited,” Barry spins back around. “To a work function. It’s-It’s a party. And I have a plus one.” Barry nods, not entirely sure if he was following Felicity’s train of thought properly. “I was thinking you’d make a really good...plus one.” She smiles awkwardly.

Barry slightly laughs, smiling as well. He knows that he should say no because he’s with someone, Len, but part of hi says it’s ok to go with a friend and as he looks at Felicity he can’t find it in himself to say no. Then, something dawns on him. “There’s not going to be dancing is there?” Felicity gives a puzzled look. “I-I’m just not too good on my feet.”

Felicity smiles reassuringly, telling him that he’ll be fine. They make their way back to headquarters where the can analyze the blood sample. Barry pulls up the live feed of 52 News, listening as the reporter talks about the particle accelerator turning online tomorrow. Felicity comes to stand next to him and Barry can’t help but smile. “Pretty cool right?”

“You that there’s been a 100% increase in earthquakes since they turned on the Mark Hadron collider.”

Barry shakes his head. “That data is..misleading.”

“You know about misleading, don’t you?” Oliver makes his way over to them, looking not that pleased.

“What are you talking about?” Felicity asks.

“He’s not from CSI; he’s an assistant whose bosses don’t know you’re in Starling,” Barry smile falls, getting this feeling like shit just hit the fan. “And there is no similar case in Central City. So tell me, Barry,” Oliver takes a breath, his eyes never once leaving him since he entered the room. “What are you really doing here?”

Barry sighs, closing his eyes to try and figure out the best way to explain. He looks at Felicity, who’s looking at him. “I told you my mom was murdered.”

“By your father.” Oliver interrupts.

Barry wheels on Oliver, moving around the desk. “He didn’t do it.” 

“You said that the police didn’t find the man who killed her?” Felicity says. 

Barry glances back. “The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence.” Barry snorts, shaking his head. “They didn’t believe me.” 

“About what?”

Barry turns his attention from Felicity to Oliver. “I was 11.” He starts, finding it too hard to look at Oliver so he turns back to Felicity. “One night, something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside the blur I saw a person.” Barry looks at Oliver. “My dad went to fight it. I tried to get him when suddenly,” Barry sighs, the memories fresh in his mind. “I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night,” Barry takes a step closer to Oliver. “Was real. As real the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That’s why I look into cases like this; the ones nobody believes are possible.” He looks at Felicity. “Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother, and free my dad.” Barry sighs, glancing at Oliver. “I’m sorry that I lied to you. Better find another plus one.” Barry tells Felicity before leaving the room. 

Barry leaves the building, heading back to his hotel room with his phone pressed against his ear. He wipes away a few tears as his phone just rings. “Come one. Please pick up.” Barry lets out a frustrated noise when he gets a voicemail box. “Hey, it’s me.” Barry says, his voice slightly cracking. “Look, I know you’re probably busy but if you get the chance please call me. I really, really need to talk to you. Please Len. Call me.” Barry hangs up, entering the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He jumps when his phone rings, answering it without looking at the caller ID. “Thank god you called back.”

“This is my first time calling you.” Oliver’s voice says over the line.

Barry sighs, silently swearing. “Oh. It’s you Oliver.” He knows he sounds a little bitter but he doesn't care because he really doesn’t want to talk to the man right now. “What do you want?”

“I realized that I might have crossed a line this afternoon but you lied to me and I needed to know what your intentions are.”

“Look, if you’re calling about the case don’t worry; I’m heading back to Central tonight.”

“This isn’t about the case.”

Barry moves out of the bathroom, phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. “Then why are you calling? And how did you even get my number?”

“It was in your file.” Barry rolls his eyes. Of course. “I don’t want you to leave Central just yet.”

“And why’s that?” Barry pulls his slightly wet shoes off, hand undoing his pants.

“Felicity.” Barry stops. “She really likes you and was really looking forward to having you attend the party with her tonight, so I was hoping you’d still come. For Felicity.” Oliver adds.

Barry pauses, thinking. Sure he liked Felicity- she’s smart, attractive, but Barry’s not  _ into her _ into her. He could see them being friends but that’s about it. “Barry?” Oliver asks.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight.” Oliver hangs up.

Barry sets his phone down next to him, shaking his head. “Guess I need to find a suit.”

Three hours later Barry climbs out of the taxi and stares at the Queen mansion. Taking a deep breath, he makes his way inside and over to the ballroom. Barry smiles awkwardly as first Oliver looks at him and then Felicity, making his way over as Oliver leaves. “I was serious about not being able to dance.” He tells her, the small string quartet playing in the background. “Well, hold your hands and..sway.” 

Felicity smiles. “Sold.”

Barry places one hand on her waist while holding her other and they sway in a small circle. They ‘dance’ for several minutes before Felicity phone alerts her that the analysis is complete. Barry and her head over to the lab, Barry’s phone ringing when they arrive and his heart skips a beat, hoping that it’s Len who’s calling. But his heart plummets into his stomach at the contact displayed on the screen. “Yes, yes sir. I-...” Barry paces back and forth in the lab not enjoying being yelled at and reprimanded by Captain Singh. “Yes Director Singh I know that this is not the first time. Yes sir, I do value my job. Very much.” Barry doesn’t miss the look Felicity sends him. Barry runs a hand over his face as Singh gives him an ultimatum. “Yes, I will be on the next train...Hmm. I’ll be back tonight...ok…” Barry sighs as he hangs up. “Well, my boss found out I don’t have food poisoning.” Barry sighs, grabbing his bags. “Well I need to get back to Central City if I still want to be employed. Which I do.” He slings his shoulder bag on. “Um, tell the SCPD that the sedative in the thief's blood is ketamine; it’s a scheduled 3 controlled substance. It shouldn’t be too hard to track down.”

“I’ll make sure they get it.” Felicity smiles. “Thank you for- Everything. We couldn’t have done it- without you.”

“It was really nice- Working with you.” Barry stops, smiling as he and Felicity talk over each other. They look at each other for a moment. “Goodbye Felicity.” Barry takes his bag and leaves, calling Len once again and once again getting his voicemail. Barry hangs up and heads for the train station. Looks like he really was going to have to take the train back. He rushes into the empty train station, skidding to a stop at the front desk. “Hi,” he says to the man behind the desk. “One way to Central City.”

“They left ten minutes ago.” The older man tell his, draping his jacket over his arm.

“Of course it did.” Barry’s head drops along. “When is the next one?”

“In the morning.”

Barry sighs as he watches the man leave, sauntering over to sit down on one of the benches, hoping that there might be a way he won’t get fired. A sharp pain radiates from his neck. Barry gasps, his hand coming up to rub the spot but within seconds he slumps over, his eyes falling shut and his world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows Arrow 2x09, expect for the end where it then follows Flash 1x01.

When Barry comes to his world slowly comes into focus and he sits up, rubbing his head. Was he knocked out? Has he been kidnapped? As Barry surveys the room he finds a naked, metal mannequin across from which is a case housing a very familiar compound bow and a variety of arrows. Barry’s eyes widen as he realizes he must be in the vigilante’s hideout. His eyes drift over to a table ten feet in front of him where and unconscious Oliver dressed as the vigilante lying on said table, Diggle standing behind him as Felicity stands in front of Barry. “Will you save my friend?” She asks.

As Barry stands up, Felicity hooks Oliver up to an EEG machine, the machine making a whining noise as Oliver’s body convulses. “Hold him.” Barry shrugs out of his jacket, moving over to the table.

Diggle presses Oliver’s shoulders flat against the table, checking his pulse. “He’s not going to make it.”

“He will.” Felicity looks at Barry. “We just have to find out what’s in his system.”

Barry racks his brain trying to come up with a short list of drugs that would cause this kind of reaction. “I usually only work on dead people.”

“Barry!”

“Alright.” Barry moves around the hideout. “I can think of four possible diagnoses for what’s causing his body to react this way.” He picks up a light, shining it in Oliver’s eyes. “Make that three possible diagnoses.” He sets the light down and check Oliver’s face. “Two.” He looks up at the beeping machine. “Start chest compressions.” Barry grabs a syringe off another table. “I need to get to his arm.” He moves under Diggle, who’s compressing Oliver’s chest. Barry takes a small sample of Oliver’s blood, looking at it. “Got it. He’s suffering from intravenous coagulation.”

“What?” Felicity asks.

“His blood is naturally clotting; it’s like maple syrup.”

“You can save him right?”

Barry looks around the room again, scanning for anything he can use. Moving into one of the corners Barry plucks the box of rat poison from the ground. “Lucky you guys have a rat problem.” 

“Are you kidding?” Diggle says. “That’ll kill him.”

“He dies if I don’t.” Barry looks at Diggle.

Diggle looks at Felicity. “Felicity,” He silently pleads with her, trying to get her to agree with him.

“Do it.” Felicity says, looking at Oliver. 

Barry crushes up a few pellets, making it into a solution and pouring the solution into a syringe. “Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again.” Barry injects the solution into the IV attached to Oliver’s arm.

“He’s crashing.” Diggle says.

“Oliver, stay with me.” Felicity begs.

Barry watches Oliver’s head roll to the side, his arm reaching out at nothing before he falls unconscious again. The heart rate monitor events out to a normal beeping and Barry breathes a sigh of relief as Oliver’s vitals return to normal. “That was a close one.” Barry says, both Felicity and Diggle nodding. They all take a moment to catch their breath, thankful that Oliver’s stable. Diggle and Felicity move over to the computer station, doing God knows what. Barry really doesn’t care because he’s still trying to get his head wrapped around the idea that Oliver Queen is the vigilante. Never in a million years would he have ever guessed. Well, ok. Maybe he would have but still would have taken a while. Barry figures that if Felicity and Diggle hadn’t drugged him and brought him...who know where Barry would have never found out. Barry takes the used syringes and disposes of them, picking up some adhesive bandages and works on getting fingerprints off Oliver’s neck because apparently the guy who attacked Oliver grabbed him by the neck. Barry pulls the adhesive off, making sure not to touch it as he looks it over, hoping that he got a decent print. Out of nowhere Oliver lurches up, hand grabbing Barry’s neck in a vice grip, cutting off his air. Barry gasps, first looking at Oliver who has no intention of letting go before looking over at Diggle and Felicity, trying to form words but they come out as choked gasps. 

“Oliver, let him go.” Diggle grabs Oliver’s arm, pulling him away from Barry. 

When Oliver let’s go Barry stumbles back, collapsing into a chair, gasping for air. Oliver stands up, swaying a bit. “What the hell is going on?” He demands. 

“You were injected with a strong acting blood coagulant.” Felicity explains, trying to get Oliver to sit down. 

“You would have stroked out.” Barry stands up, looking at Oliver. “But fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin,” He glances down at the box sitting on the desk next to him. “Better known as rat poison.”

“Kid saved your life Oliver.” Diggle adds. 

Oliver simple stares at Barry. “This is the part of the life saving emergency where you thank the person that did the life saving.” Felicity says, Oliver turning to look at her and Diggle. 

“You told him who I am.” Oliver says, sounding betrayed.

“Yeah I did.”

“That’s not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity. ”

“Well, we didn’t have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying.” Felicity moves around the table,trying to keep her voice level.

“What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Felicity insists. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Barry agrees.

“I trust him.” Felicity adds.

“I don’t!” Oliver glares at her.

“What are you going to do? Put an arrow in him?”

“I am considering it.” Oliver turns to glare at Barry

“Don’t worry; he’s kidding.” Felicity tells Barry, her voice raised as if she’s scolding a child. “How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?”

Wait. What? “You’re mother shot you?” Barry asks, a little bit horrified.

Oliver holds up his finger at Barry, looking like he’s going to say something but Felicity carries on. “Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with kurari?”

“But the difference is that I did my homework on both of you!” Oliver yells, his anger getting the better of him. “I don’t just tell people easily.” Oliver looks Felicity in the eye.

“Look, I’m not going to tell anyone and you don’t have to thank me,” Barry steps forward, motioning to Felicity. “But you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk.” Oliver looks at Barry, stepping up into Barry’s personal space and Barry thinks that Oliver might try and strangle him again. Barry steels himself, looking at Oliver. “Mr. Queen,” Barry wants to say more but Oliver’s phone rings. They stare at each other a moment longer before Oliver takes a deep breath and picks the ringing device off the table. 

Oliver looks at it, letting out a long sigh. “I-I have to go home.” He looks at Diggle. “The man I fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island.” He says, breathless as he looks at Felicity. “ And we have to stop him.” Oliver shuffles past Barry, over to where his regular clothes are.

Barry picks the adhesive bandage up. “He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin which when added to a gel based polymer might be able to recreate his fingerprint.” Barry tells Oliver.

Oliver nods, heading into the back. Barry shakes his head; this is not how he imagined his meeting with the vigilante would go. Felicity comes over to him. “Never meet your heroes right?”

Barry sighs and can’t seem to disagree with her. Barry sets about preparing the gel polymer, hoping that they’d be able to get a fingerprint. Even though the vigilante, the Hood or whatever they’re calling him, is Oliver Queen and Oliver Queen is kinda a jackass, Barry still feel excitement tingle through him because this is still the vigilante and Barry only dreamed of meeting him. So as Barry stands in front of the mannequin now holding Oliver’s suit he can’t help but smile. “I knew the vigilante had partners.” Barry tells Diggle.

“He likes to be called the Arrow now.” Diggle informs him.

“You three have messed with some really nasty people.” Barry makes his way over to the case housing Oliver’s bow. “I mean the Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, the Huntress.”

Diggle glances over at the scientist. “We weren’t keeping score.” 

“I was.” Barry says, smiling.

“Barry!” Oliver calls as he makes his way down the stairs. “The rat poison you gave me, are there any side effect?” 

“Um,” Barry closes his eyes, running through his list. “Yeah, I-I think..hallucinations. Maybe.” Barry looks at Oliver, noticing how close they are standing and the look Oliver’s giving him makes him uncomfortable. “And excessive sweating!” He adds as if that will magically make everything better. “Are you sweating excessively?”

“Are you hallucinating?” Felicity asks, coming to stand in front of Oliver and gently places her hand on his arm. “What are you seeing?”

Oliver looks at her. “A girl named Shadow that was with me on the island.”

Felicity pulls her hand away, stepping away. “Shadow. Sara. How many women were you marooned with? Sure this wasn’t fantasy island?” 

“You did train in a jungle or forest environment.” Barry lights up, taking Felicity’s spot of standing in front of Oliver. “Hence the green.” Barry’s wide smile slowly disintegrates at Oliver looks at him, clearly not in the mood for talking. “Uh, here. Let me draw some blood. See what’s up.” Barry leads Oliver over to a table where a computer, a centrifuge and some other medical supplies sit. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Barry takes a seat, picking up a cotton swab. “Why no mask?” Oliver holds out his arm and Barry wipes the skin above the vein with alcohol. “Not to tell you how to do your..vigilante..ing. But,” Barry ties off Oliver’s arm above the vein picking up a new syringe and draws some blood. “The grease paint thing? It’s a poor identity concealer.”

“So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn’t affect my ability to aim while I’m on the run.” Oliver takes his arm back, giving Barry a challenging look.

Barry is unaffected by Oliver’s dominance act. “You should look into a compressible microfabric. It could be great.” Barry grins. 

“I found Syris Gold.” Felicity announces.

“Who’s Syris Gold?” Oliver moves over to her.

“The human weapon what felt you nearly dead the other night.” Diggle says. “Kid did manage to pull his print off your neck.” 

“I’ve had facial recognition software scanning security cameras all over town. He’s at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we’re just about to lose him.”

“What else is at that intersection?”

“Parking lot, market, a motel.”

“Could be where he’s hold up.” Diggle suggests. 

“I’ve got this.” Oliver heads for his bow. 

“Oliver,” Diggle moves with him. “Why don’t you let me handle this one? It’s just recon.”

“Fine, but I’m going as your backup.” Oliver agrees and follows Diggle out.

Barry watches them leave, looking at Felicity. “Don’t worry; I’ll figure out what’s wrong with Oliver.”

“You’d be the first.” Felicity tells him.

Barry turns to the computer and begins looking over Oliver’s blood work. Felicity gets up some time later, telling that she’s going to head home to take a shower and change. Barry nods, pulling out various chemicals they have and sets up a bunsen burner. He finishes up mixing a solution when Felicity returns. “What are you doing?” She asks.

“Uh,” Barry sets the beaker of solution over the burner, taking his safety glasses off. “Just messing around with something.” 

“Shouldn’t you be trying to figure out what’s going on with Oliver’s hallucinations?” She moves past him, sitting down in her desk chair.

“Sample’s still being scanned.” Barry motions to the computer. “Shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

“Good.”

“You’re really worried about him huh?” Barry can see the worry in her eyes.

“He takes crazy chances, even when he’s not hallucinating about beautiful island girls.”

Barry senses the hint of jealousy in her voice, understanding the feeling. “Mmm. The other night I asked you if you liked Oliver,”

Felicity gives him a hard look. “I told you, I don’t.”

Barry nods. “I remember. But, if you did, I could see why.” He says. “I mean, Oliver Queen: he’s a billionaire by day, he saves the city by night.”

Felicity chuckles. “Sounds like you want to date him.”

Barry slightly flushes. He can’t deny that the thought hasn’t crossed his mind; Oliver’s very attractive and with a body like that. Oh, the things Barry would do to that body. But he’ll never act on those desires because he already has someone. Someone he truly cares about. “I just have a little experience with liking someone who doesn’t see you the same way.” He tells her. Felicity gives him a small smile. Barry glances down at his watch, leaning over to turn on the Central City news. They watch the news reporter standing outside STAR Labs talk about how protests are still going on and that the ignition of the particle accelerator will create new scientific advancements. Barry feels his heart sink a little. “I guess I won’t be able to make it back in time to see them turn it on.”  _ With the person I love. _ He adds in his mind. “So, any plans for Christmas?” Barry asks Felicity.

“Lighting my menorah.” She says, making Barry feel slightly embarrassed.

“Hey,” Oliver walks over to them, a tennis ball in hand. 

“Hey,” Felicity turns to look at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine just...it’s a little bit crowded at my house and I...wanted to come down here to get a little privacy.”

“Yeah.” Felicity stands, looking back at Barry. “Come on Barry. We can watch the countdown at Big Belly Burger.”

Barry grabs his jacket. “Your blood analysis is almost done.” He tells Oliver as he follows Felicity up the stairs.

“Thank you.” Oliver says.

Barry and Felicity arrive at the restaurant to find a decent size line. They decide to wait it out, watching the countdown on one of the TV’s over head. When they get up to the cashier Felicity’s phone rings. She quickly places her order, answering her phone as Barry places his. Felicity looks at the cashier. “We’re gonna need that to-go.”

Felicity and Barry make their way back down to the Arrow Cave (apparently Felicity doesn’t like it but Barry thinks it has a nice ring) to find broken glass everywhere and Oliver and Diggle cleaning up.. “What happened? Did someone break in?” Felicity asks, concerned that they might have been compromised.

“Uh, no.” Oliver says.

Barry sets the drink try he’s carrying down on the table, inspecting the computer as it dings. “Uh, you’re blood analysis is done. Good news.” Barry says.

“So you know what’s in my system?” Oliver sets the broom down and strides over to Barry.

“Ah, um. That’s the thing.” Barry looks up at him. “Your blood’s clean. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Then why am I hallucinating?” Oliver slightly growls, clearly not happy with the results.

“I don’t know.” Barry says. “Whatever your problem is it’s not pharmacological; it’s psychological.” Oliver let’s out a sigh. “It’s in your head.”

Felicity types away on the computer, gasping. “Oh my god. Oliver.”

Oliver moves over, looking at the computer before changing into his suit. “What?” Barry moves over to take a look, gasping as he saw the report of one Office Lance being admitted to Starling General with severe fractures and damage. “Oh.”

Barry and Felicity sit staring at the screen until Oliver gets back, watching as he grabs his quiver and heads over to the girder and starts sharpening them. Diggle watches Oliver. “Think those are sharp enough.” Barry hears Diggle say. 

Oliver turns to glare at him. Diggle steps around the console, talking privately to Oliver. “Guys, I’ve got something.” Felicity says. “I scanned the key Lance gave you and traced it’s serial code back to the manufacturer.”

“This particular key fits a lock gate somewhere on Crescent Circle in the Glades.” Barry looks at Oliver, giving him a once over to make sure he was alright.

Oliver grabs his bow, making Felicity stand up. “Where are you going?” She demands. “You can’t go out there in your condition.” 

Oliver looks down at her. “I have to stop this.” 

“Oliver, Gold left you half dead which is 50% better than how he left Detective Hilton.”

“Felicity, I don’t have a choice. I’ll come back.”

“Promise me?”

Oliver stares at her, not replying as he leaves. Barry sympathises with Felicity, knowing how loving someone can hurt, especially if they don’t reciprocate those feelings. He’s just glad that he’s found someone who can help him move on and he wishes he could do the same for Felicity. Barry returns to the bunsen burner, finishing up his little project before ducking out. “I think I can make it back in time to see them turn on the accelerator.” Barry shoulders his bag, giving Felicity a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry; Oliver’s gonna be fine.”

“I know.” She says flatly. “Have a safe trip home.” 

“Thanks. If you need anything, just call.” Barry tells her. “And can you make sure Oliver get’s my package? It’ll be sitting on the table.”

“I’ll be sure he gets it.” Felicity smiles, waving as he leaves.

Barry rushes to the train station, just barely making it and Barry let’s out a sigh as the train pulls away from the station, rain lightly pattering against the window. Barry pulls out his phone, calling a familiar number and just like the other times he’s tried, it goes to voicemail. Barry sighs, waiting for the beep. “Hey Len. It’s me again. Look, now I’m starting to think you either don’t like me or something’s happened and I’m worried about you. I just…” Barry stares out the window. “I just really need to hear your voice. And since you’re not answering I guess that means you’re not going to be in Central so we can’t go see the accelerator turn on and have that amazing dinner liked we planned. Gues I’ll have to settle with going with Iris.” Barry sighs again. “Please, Len. Call me. I need to know that you’re ok.” Barry hangs up, pocketing his phone. He wonders what Len could be doing that would keep him away from his phone for so long and he hopes that Len is ok.

When Barry arrives back at Central he’s happy to find that he has about an hour an half before the accelerator goes online and Iris has agreed to meet up with him at STAR Labs. Barry drops his bags off at home before heading over there. “Hey Iris.” He smiles as he makes his way over to her.

She smiles, pulling him into an embrace. “Barry. I’m glad you got back in time.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“This is cool right?” Iris looks around the crowded room. “This place is packed.”

“Well this is the place to be.” Barry stares in awe as Harrison Wells takes the stage, staring transfixed as Wells delivers his speech, Barry hanging off every word. He’s pulled away when Iris grabs his arm.

“My bag!” She cries. “Barry, that has my dissertation in it!”

Barry rushes after the thief, weaving his way through the throng of people and follows the thief outside, collapsing to the ground as said thief hit him in the head. “You don’t want to do this.” Barry stands up, looking at the kid. “Just give me my friends bag back.”

The kid shoves the laptop hard into Barry’s serum before bolting, hopping a fence but not getting to much farther before he’s arrested. Barry and Iris head back to the station.

“Who does that guy think he is anyway?” Iris asks, sitting down at her father’s desk while eyeing the blond detective that caught the thief.

“That’s Eddie Thawne; he’s the transfer from Coast City.” Barry explains.

“Ah. So that’s detective pretty boy.” Barry looks over at Iris. “That’s what dad calls him. Apparently he’s keeping score on arrests.”

Barry shakes his head; leave it to Joe to get competitive over who get’s more arrests. Barry wishes Iris goodnight, heading up to his lab to start getting caught up on his missed work. He’s thankful that Singh hasn’t fired him. Sliding the large metal door open, Barry shrugs his jacket off and turns on the news, grabbing some newspaper clipping and walks over to his board, lifting the map of Central up and pins the new clipping to the board, seeing if they helped his case in anyway. His attention is drawn to the monitor as the reporter states that they are being evacuated from STAR Labs, saying something about the core going critical before the power cuts. Looking over the top of the monitor Barry watches the lab become engulfed in a white light, a shockwave ripples out and across the city.  Barry moves over to the chain for the retractable window on the roof, making sure that it’s secure so that no more water pours in. Barry stills, glancing over at the shelves housing various chemicals and watches the liquid in the containers float up in the air, just like the water in his fish tank did the night of his mother’s murder. Barry looks up through the window, the last thing he sees is a bolt of lightning break the glass and come towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

“No man. You’ve got to take it slow; let her know you really mean it.” Sucre says, using his hands to demonstrate being gentle. 

“You’ve lost your goddamn mind.” Franklin shakes his head.

Len smiles, taking a sip of his beer. He forgot what it’s like hanging out with these two men. At first he was a little apprehensive about meet up with Sucre and Franklin, afraid that someone might be able to recognize them but Linc convinced him to go because their past was buried in the ground, literally and figuratively. On record, Michael Scofield was electrocuted, pronounced dead on November 4, 2005 and Lincoln Burrows died on November 14, 2005 from a car crash. To the world, Michael and Lincoln no longer exist; they are just Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. With the help of Alex and Kellerman they buried all their files, hiding them away and Len is positive they are near impossible to find, but he can’t help but be careful.

“Whatever man.” Sucre turns to look at him. “So, what have you been up to? Not getting into any trouble I hope?”

Michael smiles. “The only trouble I get into is the kind I can get out of.”

Sucre scoffs, muttering under his breath. “Yo, I thought you were going to get those removed.” Franklin motions to his tattoos.

Michael pulls his sleeves farther up, tracing them. “I was but I never got around to it.”

There’s a buzzing sound and Sucre nearly rips his hair out. “Will you please answer your phone? It’s been going off non-stop for the past couple of days.”

“It has not” Franklin disagrees. “But seriously, who’s hitting your sorry ass up?”

“I don’t know.” Michael grabs his phone from where it’s been sitting abandoned on the desk. “I told Linc where I was going and Lisa’s busy elsewhere.” When Michael sees who it is his heart first flutters before sinking after listening to Barry’s messages, especially the last one. He didn’t mean to ignore the kid; he just simply forgot he  _ had _ his phone because he was busy spending the past day and half catching up with Sucre and Franklin, visiting some world famous restaurants and even meeting up with Maricruz and her daughter. Michael can’t help the slight pang of jealousy he feels towards Sucre but forces the feeling away; it’s not his fault Sara decided to leave. “Do you get the Central City News?” Michael asks, knowing they should because they’re in a small city 150 miles south of Starling.

Franklin grabs the remote, flipping through the channels as Michael calls Barry. It rings and rings and rings, eventually going to voicemail. He hangs up, calling a few minutes later but gets the same thing. “Damn it kid. Answer the phone.” Michael presses the phone to his ear, Sucre and Franklin exchanging confused looks as they watch the live report about the particle accelerator. The reporter say something about them evacuating because the core’s going critical before the station cuts, the screen going black. Michael moves over to the window, barely seeing Central in the distance but the explosion is unmistakeable. “Oh my god.” Sucre and Franklin join him, all three staring as they watch the light last a few moment longer before disappearing.

“What. Was. That?” Sucre asks.

“I’m not sure but I have to go.” Michael grabs his keys and runs out to his car.

“Hey man you can’t just leave!” Franklin calls. “You don’t know what that was or what the kind of radiation given off.”

“I have to go.” Michael repeats, stepping on the gas and tearing off down the road, calling Barry’s cell as he does but his time it goes straight to voicemail. “Damn it.” Michael slams the phone down, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. “Please just be alright.” Breaking several laws Len arrives back in Central in just over three hours. The city is relatively unscathed, considering there was an explosion in the middle of it. Len tries calling Barry’s phone again, still going straight to voicemail. Len pulls up to Central General, hopping out and weaving his way through the small crowd of people. Locating the receptionist, Len slams his hand down on the desk. “I need to know if there’s a Barry Allen here.”

The woman holds up her finger, talking urgently on the phone before hanging up. “Sorry, but we’re a little overrun trying to attend to all the injured. How are you looking for?” She shuffles through some papers.

“Barry Allen.” Len watches her, anxiously swaying back and forth. “Brown haired, green eyes, a little lanky looking, 6’2”, works for the CCPD as a forensic assistant.”

“The paramedics did bring someone matching that description over from the precinct.” She locates the paperwork. “He’s in ECU. They’re trying to stabilize him.” Len’s blood runs cold.  _ Stabilize him? _ “Apparently he was struck by lightning.”  _ Lightning?! _

Len runs a hand over his face; this was not good. “Ok. When can I see him?”

She shrugs. “Not sure. Only immediate family is allowed back there now.”

“I’m….I’m his boyfriend.” Len chokes out, his throat constricting as he feels tears well up.

She gives him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry but I can’t. If you were engaged, maybe but I can’t. I’m sorry.” Len nods, taking a step away. “I could take down your information and call you when you’re able to see him.”

“Thank you.” Len writes his contact information with shaky hands, slowly walking out of the hospital and into the cold, winter night. Len wraps his arms around himself, feeling like if he doesn’t hold himself everything will be ripped away from him. Len slumps down into his car, choking back his sobs as he dials his brother. “Lincoln,” Len’s cracked voice says. “I need you.” He can barely keep back the tears as his brother tells him to stay where he was and that he’s on his way. Len not sure if it’s five seconds or five minutes after he hangs up but the next thing he knows his door is opening and Linc is gently pushing him over so he can slip into the driver’s seat. Linc glances over at his brother, noting his distressed state and decides that sitting in front of a hospital with many people, including several cops, is not the best place to have what will probably be an emotional conversation. Linc pulls out of the lot, driving to the closest place which happens to be Michael’s apartment and quickly ushers him inside. Linc sits them down on the couch, Michael burying his head into his brother’s shoulder as he let’s himself cry. Linc wraps his arms around him, holding Michael close. “What happened? Does this have to do with Sucre and Franklin?” Linc asks, his voice soft. Michael shakes his head. “Does this have to do with the kid?”

Michael nods. “It’s all my fault.”

Linc frowns, not exactly what his brother is referring to. “No Michael, it’s not-”

“Yes it is.” Michael pulls back to look at Linc. “If I had keep my phone on me and answered the damn thing then he wouldn’t have gotten struck by lightning.”

“Michael, you don’t have control over the weather.”

“Maybe not but if I had answered and kept our agreement Barry wouldn’t be in the ECU struggling for his life.”

Linc gives his brother a sympathetic look. “He’s going to be fine; he’s a strong kid.”

“But I should have been there for him. I told him that if he needed anything he just needed to call and I couldn’t even do that.” Michael fishes his phone from his pocket, pulling up the messages Barry left. “He needed me Linc and I couldn’t even answer the damn phone.”

Linc presses the device against his ear, listening to the messages and feels his heart growing heavier with every message, hearing the desperation in the kid’s voice and knowing exactly what it did to his brother. Linc sets the phone aside. “Listen man, there are something we don’t have any control over and as much as it pains us, we can’t do much about it. Sitting here pouting and hating yourself for something you didn’t do isn’t going to help; the best thing you can do right now is to be there for him.”

Michael wipes away the tears, seeming to have stopped crying. “Only family is allowed in ECU.”

Linc sighs. “I’m sorry man.” Then he remembers this one guy we worked with a few years back. “Hang on.” Linc retrieves his phone, scrolling through his contacts until finding the right one. The line rings once, twice, before connecting.

“Now I know this can’t be the same Mick who’s a complete asshole.” A low, gruff voice says, a hint of sarcasm in his slightly playful tone. 

“Yeah it’s me Nick. Listen, you still work at Central General?”

“Have been for the past five years. Why? You need to be patched up?”

“Nah, but I am looking for someone. A kid by the name Barry Allen.” Linc looks at his brother to make sure he got the name right. “Apparently he got struck by lightning.”

“Poor kid.” Linc can hear some papers being shuffled around. “Yup. Still in ECU, though from the looks of it they’ve managed to stabilize him.”

Linc smiles, looking at Michael and sees the look of relief that passes across his face, having been able to hear Nick. “Thanks good. Can you do me a favor and keep me updated on his condition?”

“Why? You’re not gonna kill him are you?”

“No. Nothing like that. He’s...sort of a friend and I’m worried about him. I’d really appreciate it if you could do this for me.”

Nick remains silent for a moment. “Fine but you owe me.”

“Whatever you need. Thanks.” Linc hangs up. “Told you he’s going to be fine.”

Michael smiles, hugging his brother. “Thank you.”

In the weeks after the incident Nick calls about once a day, letting them know that even after stabilizing Barry’s gone into a coma, though he still goes into cardiac arrest and whenever he does they have major power surges. He has all the doctors puzzled, calling up colleagues to try and figure out what’s going on but haven’t come up with anything. Len sneaks into the hospital one night when neither Joe and Iris are around, slipping into the isolated room and sits in the chair next to Barry’s bed. They restabilized him a few hours ago, the heart rate monitor quietly beeping, an IV and oxygen hooked up and Len doesn’t like the fact that Barry looks paler than normal. He sits in the quiet, watching Barry’s chest slowly rise and fall. Len gently takes Barry’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of it and over the IV drip. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Barry.” Len whispers, tears streaming down the side of his face. “I’m so sorry. I want to stay but I can’t; someone else needs my help and….” Len swallows around the lump in his throat. “You’re gonna be fine kid because you’re strong and when you wake up I’ll find you. I promise.” Len leans over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. As Len pulls away Barry’s body convulses, the monitors blaring an alarm. Len slips out of the room before the doctors enter, watching from down the hall as Joe arrives, looking distraught and then something strange happens. Harrison Wells, now confined to a wheelchair because he’s paralyzed from the waist down, makes his way over to Joe, talking to him and seems to be able to convince Joe of something. After the doctors stabilize Barry two other people, a red haired woman and a hispanic man, help Wells move Barry. Len follows them, keeping a safe distance away while watching them load Barry into a STAR Labs truck. Len can’t help but feel a little relieved because if anyone can help Barry it’ll be the brilliant minds at STAR Labs, even though a lot of people hate them and blame them for everything that’s happened since the night of the explosion. Len slightly blames them but he resides his hate for the sake of Barry. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you.” Len stalks over to the sidewalk where a running car is waiting for him. Slamming the door closed, he looks over at his brother. “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I tried not to make this chapter a transcript of the whole episode, but there are some places where it just need to be. Little scenes here and there.   
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy.

Barry finds himself drifting in darkness, voices filtering in and out though he can never make out what they're saying. One feeling resonates through the dark like a beacon of light, a fleeting touch and kiss. Barry runs towards the light, his eyes flying open as he bolts up, gasping. His brain registers the monitors he's  hooked up to ringing, two unfamiliar people looking at him. The woman is talking to him, checking his pupil response and looking him over as the other man calls someone. Barry gently pushes the woman away, pulling off all the tubes and wires connected to him as he stand up. The man moves back over to him, both he and the woman urging him to sit. “Hey. Wow, wow. Relax. Everything’s ok man. You’re at STAR Labs.” the man tells him.

“STAR Labs?” Barry asks, still a little disoriented. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Cisco Ramon. She’s Caitlin. Dr. Snow.” Cisco corrects.

“I need you to urinate in this.” Caitlin holds up a disposable sanitary cup.

“Not this second.” Cisco takes the cup from her.

Barry pushes past them and takes several steps away. He feels overwhelmed by everything and his brain feels like it’s working overtime trying to connect the dots and fill in some gaps. “What’s going on?”

“You were struck by lightning dude.” Cisco says, grinning for an unknown reason.

This information doesn’t help him. Like at all. Barry turns around to come face to face with a monitor displaying a camera feed pointing at the bed he was lying in, a little shocked by what he sees. “Lightning gave me abs?”

“Your muscles should be atrophied but instead,” Caitlin steps over to him, running her hands over his arms and shoulders. “They’re in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration.”

“Come here, have a seat.” Cisco pulls him backwards, helping him into a chair. “You were in a coma.”

Barry turns to look at Cisco. “For how long?”

“Nine months.” Barry spins around, feeling his jaw drop as the Harrison Wells wheels in, smiling at him. “Welcome back Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss.”

Barry just stares at the man, his runaway brain screeching to a halt as he tries to figure out of this was real or some sick dream. Wells’ smile never deteriorates. “Come along Mr. Allen.” 

Barry grabs a sweatshirt Caitlin hands him, slipping on his shoes and hurries after Wells, walking beside him. “It’s hard to believe I’m here.” Barry says. “I’ve always wanted to meet you face to face.” 

“Yeah? You certainly went to great lengths to do it. STAR Labs has not been operational since PHEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. 17 people died that night, many more were injured, myself amongst them.” Wells leads Barry over to a railing overlooking the accelerator.

“Jesus,” Barry looks down at the machine, torn in half, broken in any more places as the ground around it is broken up into large chunks of concrete, the whole things schored black and it runs up the wall mapping put the path of the explosion. “What happened?”

Wells looks at his once glorious machine. “Nine months ago the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For exactly 45 minutes I had achieved my lifes dream and then...then there was an anomaly.” Barry looks at Wells. “The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that in turn seated a storm cloud-”

“That created the lightning bolt, that struck me.” Barry concludes. 

“That’s right.” Barry can’t begin to imagine what the chances are that that single lightning bolt struck him out of everyone else in the city. “I was...recovering myself,” Wells continues. “When I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis because you see you weren’t flatlining Barry,” Barry gives him a curious look. “You’re heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it.” Wells leads him back to the cortex. “Now I’m not the most popular person in town these days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here where we were able to stabilize you.”

Barry looks at Wells. “Iris?”

“Iris yes. She came to see you quite often.” 

“She talks a lot.” Caitlin says, handing Wells a container of liquid. 

“And she’s hot.” Cisco grins.

“Did anyone else come by?” Barry asks.

Wells gives him a curious look. “No. Why?”

So Len didn’t stop by. “I have to go.” Barry heads for the door. 

“Wait, you can’t.” Caitlin tells him.

“Nope, no.” Wells spins around to look at him. “Caitlin’s right; now that you’re awake we need to do more tests. You’re still going through changes, there’s still so much we don’t know.”

“I’m fine.” Barry holds his hands up. “I feel normal.” Barry backs up towards the door. “Thank you for saving my life.” Barry starts down the hall before popping his head back in, pulling at the sweatshirt. “Can I keep the sweatshirt?”

Wells let’s out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, keep the sweatshirt.” 

“Ok.” Barry heads out heading to his apartment and finds his cellphone, wallet and other things he was carrying that night on his night stand. Grabbing his phone, Barry dials Len’s number, pressing tit to his ear as he changes out of the sweats into pants and a nice cardigan. Barry sighs as it goes straight to voicemail. He'd have to figure out another way to contact Len but that would have to wait. He makes his way over to Jitters, smiling as Iris glances up and a large smile spreads across her face. He hugs her, telling her that he’s fine. And then something weird happened: a waitress behind Iris trips, the tray of mugs and food she’s carrying drops but everything seems to slow down for a second before it speed back up, like someone slowing down a video tape and then going back to regular speed. Barry glances around, wondering if anyone else saw what he saw but they’re all acting normal, moving at a normal speed and Barry thinks it must be his mind playing tricks on him. Iris clocks out before they head to the precinct and Barry is welcomed back with lots of hugs and warm smiles. 

“You scared the hell out of us.” Joe tells him, holding him in a tight embrace. Joe looks him over. “You look ok. Are you really?” There’s visible concern on his foster dad’s face.

Barry nod. “Yeah,” He says, though he still can’t wrap his head round what exactly happened earlier.

“Detective West,” An office comes over to them. “We have a 5-50 in progress over at Gold City Bank. Two dead. The storm’s really picking on the south side so I’d take your rain gear.”

“I’m sorry Barry but I’ve got to run.” Joe moves over to his desk, grabbing his jacket. 

“Do you need my help?” Barry asks, a little eager to get back to work.

“No you take it easy; there’ll be plenty for you to do once you’ve settled in. Let’s go partner!” Joe calls, heading out the door.

“Hey Allen,” Eddie walks over to him and Iris, pulling on his jacket. “Glad to see you.”

“Thanks Eddie.”

Eddie looks at Iris. “Hey Iris.”

“Detective. You should go; my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting.” She says, her voice a bit flat and little bit forced though Barry doesn’t notice. 

Eddie nods, heading out and Barry watches him go, his eyes falling to the memorial case they have for fallen officers and Barry’s heart drops as he finds a picture of Detective Chyre in there. “The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Shire.” Iris tells him. “Mardon and his brother died trying to escape; their plane crashed.” 

Barry stares at the picture, Iris walking over to help an office. Barry looks up, noticing two cops booking some guy they’ve brought in. Barry watches the guy go for one of the officer’s gun and just like in the coffee shop everything slows down. Barry runs over, slamming the guy against the table and disorientates him while the officers restrain him. Barry blinks, a few loose papers blown about and Iris gives him a concerned look, asking if he’s alright. “I’m fine. I just-I need some air. I’ll call you tonight, alright?” Barry doesn’t wait for an answer before rushing out the back to where they keep the squad cars, lifting his hand up as he feels it tremble. Staring, Barry watches as his hand spasms, blurring for a few milliseconds before coming back into focus and then blurs again, almost like his hand is vibrating or pulsing. “What’s happening to me?” Barry moves to take a step forward but finds himself slamming into the wall fifteen feet away. Turning Barry tries to move back but slams into the back of a police car, shattering the bulletproof back window. Barry takes several steps back, slightly panting as he tries to figure out what’s happening. Looking down the alley way he takes off down it, moving so fast that everything blurs around him and before he could stop he runs into the back of a dry cleaning truck. “Awesome.” Barry grins, climbing out of the truck and makes his way back to STAR Labs, excitedly telling them what he experienced. They seem rather shocked by this discovery, Cisco practically jumping up and down once the initial shock wore off, Caitlin looks skeptical and Wells keeps a neutral expression. He tells Barry to go home and get some rest before meeting them at the Ferris Air testing facility in the morning.

Once arrive at the facility, Barry slips into the ridiculous suit they hand him, apparently rigged with various vital monitors as well as a communications rig. As Caitlin double checks to make sure the equipment is working properly, he asks her why she doesn't smile much her answers is grim. “My once promising career in bioengineering is over; my boss is in a wheelchair for life; the same explosion that sent you into a coma killed my fiance. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go.”

“I’m sorry.” He says, sort of feeling like an ass for bringing up a clearly touchy subject. Cisco checks the comms before giving him the thumbs up. Barry straps the helmet on, looking as Wells wheels a bit closer to him.

“Mr. Allen, while I’m extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint.” Wells tells him.

“Yeah.” Barry makes his way over to the runner block, placing his feet accordingly and crouching down. He takes a deep breath, staring directly ahead and he can feel something stir inside him, like an electrical storm building. He takes off, a gust of wind knocking Cisco and the canopy they have set up over. Barry can hear Cisco say that he’s just gone over 200 knots per hour but he doesn’t care; the wind rushing past his face, the rate at which he’s moving is like nothing he’s ever experienced and his body is elighted with joy. Then, something pops up into his mind, something he hasn’t thought about in a long time. He thinks back to that night in his house with the ball of lightning and now he remembers, for a brief moment, seeing a man in the lightning; a man dressed in a yellow suit. Barry is startled by this realization, making him lose concentration and crash into the large barrels of water they have set up, breaking his arm in the process.

They quickly pack up and head back to STAR Labs, a few hours later Caitlin explains to him that he had a distal radius fracture, but within a matter of three hours it has healed completely. Barry is amazed, if not a little terrified, that he heals so quickly. Well asked him what happened and Barry sighs. “When I was 11 my mother was murdered.” Caitlin and Cisco pause, their heads turning. “It was late; a sound woke me up. I came downstairs and...I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad; he’s still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me that what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?”

“Well, I can say, unequivocally, you are one of a kind.” Wells says.

Barry nods, feeling as though there was someone else like him out there. He slides off the bed, changing out of the loaned pair of sweats and into his own clothes, heading out to go meet Iris at Jitters. Upon arrival, he’s surprised at what he finds: Iris kissing Eddie, smiling in a way he wished he could see more of. A pang of jealousy grips his heart as Iris looks over and notices him. They go for a walk, Iris explaining that she doesn’t want Joe to know, that she thanked him with cup of coffee after he covered all of Joe’s shifts so he could visit Barry in the hospital and things just happened. Barry tries to make up a reason why they shouldn’t be together, it being against department regulation to date your partner’s daughter or that he doesn’t like lying to Joe, which he doesn’t. Barry’s attention is dragged away as police sirens draw closer to them and a black mustang spins the cop car out, sending it spinning towards them. Again, everything slows down and Barry pulls Iris out of the way, watching as the mustang drives by and can’t believe who’s driving it. Isn’t Clyde Mardon supposed to be dead? Barry takes off after him, easily catching him and gets into the passenger's seat. Slowing down, Clyde reaches for the gun tucked into his pants and Barry rabs the steering wheel, jerking it hard to the right and flips the car. Both he and Clyde make it out unschathed. “Hey Mardon!” Barry yells, pulling himself out from under the car. He watches Clyde turn around, raising his arms and fog begins to form around him, engulfing the entire street and Clyde slips away. Barry watches as a car hits Clyde’s rolled one, sending it head over end down the road and kills the driver. Heading back to Iris, Barry stares as they move the body. Joe runs over to them, asking if they were ok before beginning to scold Barry about bringing Iris to a crime scene but that really doesn’t matter; Barry has to tell Joe what he saw. They step aside, Barry telling Joe it was Clyde Mardon and somehow he can control the weather. “Of course you don’t believe me.” Barry sighs. “You never believe me.”

Joe gives him the look anytime Barry talks about the impossible, one of disbelief and slight annoyance. “Ok. You want to do this here? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead.” Joe says matter of factly. “There is no controlling the weather Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night.” Joe’s voice slightly trembles with controlled anger. “It’s your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw.”

“My dad did not murder my mother” Barry manages to keep his voice level, unlike Joe.

“Yes he did! You dad killed your mother and I’m sorry son but I knew it, the jury knew it and now he’s paying for what he did.”

“Dad enough!” Iris comes over to them.

“No Iris.” Joe stops Barry from walking away. “I have done my best to take care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that for once in your life see things as they are.”

Barry stares at Joe, his stomach knotting up and on the brink of tears so he walks away, angry that Joe can’t even consider the idea that he’s right and angry that STAR Labs lied to him. Barry makes his way back to STAR Labs, yelling at them for not telling him there are others like him, demanding an explanation. Wells tells him that the explosion ruptured the dimension barrier, releasing unknown energies into the their world- anti-matter, dark matter, X elements, all theoretical until that night. They’ve mapped out the dispersion pattern in and around the city though they don’t know for sure what or who was exposed. They’ve been searching for Metahumans, as they call them, like Barry but so far haven’t found any. Until Clyde. Barry tells them about Clyde, how he can control the weather and snaps at Cisco for commenting that it’s all so cool, telling a man died because of Mardon. Barry insists that they have to stop Mardon, Wells telling him that’s a job for the police, to which Barry rebuttals and says that it’s Wells’ fault Clyde is like this.

“What’s important is you!” Wells raises his voice, though he’s not exactly yelling. “Not me. I’ve lost everything: I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom,” Wells clutches his fist, a bit salty. “And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world- genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero.” Barry is slightly taken back, knowing that Wells is right and he could help the medical field by sitting around and letting them run numerous tests on him but that’s not what he wants to do, not when there are who knows how many other people like Mardon out there who are dangerous and need to be stopped. “You are not a hero; you’re just a young man who was struck by lightning.” Wells’ words cut Barry deep.

Barry glances over at Caitlin and Cisco, neither saying anything and so Barry leaves, running out of the building and out of Central, running along the highway with no particular destination in mind. Just running. He skids to a stop at the city limits of Starling, contacting Oliver and tells him everything that has happened. “What if Wells is right? What if I’m not a hero? What if I’m just some guy struck by lightning?” Barry asks, lost and really wishing it wasn’t Oliver he’s talking to but Len. 

“I don’t think that bolt of lightning struck you Barry; I think it chose you.”

“I’m just not sure I’m like you Oliver.” Barry confesses. “I don’t know if I can be some...vigilante.” 

“Then be better, because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference, saving people, in a flash.” Oliver turns and heads for the edge of the building. “Take your own advice: wear a mask.” And with that Oliver leaves.

Even though he’s not the person Barry wanted to talk to, Oliver still gives him some good advice. Barry runs back to Central, pulling records from the CCPD and takes it back to STAR Labs, finding Cisco and Caitlin there. He shows them all the cases of unexplained deaths and disappearances, both of which have greatly increased over the last nine months, hinting that there are more Metahumans out there. Barry doesn’t blame them because they didn’t mean for this to happen and he asks that they help him catch them, people like Mardon and help bring them in. They agree and Cisco shows him a side project of his, a suit that’s designed to replace traditional suits that firefighters wear. It’s perfect for Barry because it’s made of a reinforced tripolymer that’s heat and abrasive resistant, so it should be able to hold up against Barry moving at super velocity, the aerodynamic design should help Barry maintain control and it has built in vitals and comms so Cisco and Caitlin can keep an eye on him from STAR Labs.

Next, they decide to track down Mardon, which isn’t too hard when they recalibrated the satellites and found a drop in atmospheric pressure in a matter of seconds at a farm, the same one Mardon and his brother hid out at nine months ago. Barry changes into the suit, running to the farm and stops a piece of debris from the tornado from crushing Joe. Cisco tells him that the tornado is getting bigger, looking to become an F5 tornado heading towards the city. Barry figures he could stop it by unravelling it by running around it. He tries, running around Mardon but Mardon knocks him away. Barry stares as the tornado gets bigger, feeling like he’s failed until Wells comes over the comms. “You can do this Barry. You were right; I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you all I saw another potential victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness but you Barry, you can stop it. You can do this. Now run. Barry run.” 

And so Barry does, running in the opposite direction of the tornado and makes it collapse in on itself. When Mardon aims a gun at him, Barry’s thankful that Joe is faster, putting two rounds through Clyde and for the first time Joe actually believes Barry, believes that there was a man in the lightning that night in his house. Joe makes him promise not to tell Iris and as much as he wants to, Barry can understand why it’s better to not tell her.

After visiting his dad in prison, Barry returns to STAR Labs to find Cisco sitting in front behind the center console and Caitlin in one of the side rooms. “Hey man.” Cisco grins. “That was amazing.”

Barry smiles. “It was nothing. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“If I give you a name, would it be possible to get their number?”

Cisco glances back at him, eyeing him. “It’s possible but why?”

“I want to get a hold of a friend but it seems that they changed their number while I was in a coma and I really don’t have any other way to get a hold of them.”

“Ok.” Cisco says, still eyeing him suspiciously but clicks away. “What’s the name?”

“Leonard Crosby.” Barry leans against the back of Cisco’s chair as he begins the search. A few minutes later doesn’t reveal anything.

“This is the only phone number I could find.”

Barry sighs. “That’s the one I already have.”

“Well, maybe he’s just not answering.” Cisco shrugs. “It’s not like he’s dead or anything; I haven’t found a death certificate so there’s that.”

Barry stands up, running a hand through his hair. “Great. Thanks for looking Cisco.” He leaves, running to len’s apartment and knocks in the door. “Hey Len. Are you home?”

“He hasn’t been here for a while.” The elderly woman across the hall tells him.

Barry turns to look at her. “How long has he been gone?”

“Oh, about nine months I think.”

“Nine months?” Barry gapes. But that’s how long he’s been in a coma. Surely  _ he’s _ not the reason Len left.

The woman nods. “He does sent a check to the landlord every month, though rumor has it if Leonard doesn’t show up, the landlord might evict him and put the place back on the market. Don’t know what for; Leonard is still paying him so I don’t see what difference it would make if he did evict and had someone new move in. Leonard’s a good tenant: quite, polite, always pays on time. Those are hard traits to come by.”

Barry glances back at the door, then back to the woman. “Thank you. If you do see Len, could you tell him I stopped by? My name’s Barry Allen.”

She nods. “If I do see him, I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you.” Barry spares one last look at the locked door before shoving his hands in his pockets and exits the building. He just hopes that Len will surface soon so he could see him; there’s so much he wants to tell Len, so much that he wants to do that it makes his heart ache. “Come back to me Len.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long chapter. Barry and Len meet- sort of. Things are just staring to heat up.

“Are you sure about this?” Linc looks at his brother, watching him throw his bags onto the back of his bike and strap them down.

“I’m sure.” Len says, his voice low and cold. Ever since they left Central and stayed with LJ out in Opal City, his brother hasn’t been Michael; he’s been Leonard, the cold, calloused, calculated criminal that is internationally known for his brilliant mind and cold heart. Linc wishes he’s just talk to him, to anyone, about what he’s feeling but Len hasn’t, not since the night they left Central. Len’s closed himself off to everyone and hasn’t let himself feel much of anything: happiness, sadness, anger, nothing. He’s done more jobs, both big and small, to keep his mind preoccupied and now Len’s heading back to Central for another job, once that doesn't require Linc.

“Look man, I’m just worried about you.” Linc follows Len into the garage. “It’s been almost ten months since we left and I know that there have been reports that your boyfriend has woken up but are you ready to see him?”

Len looks at him, his face blank but his blue eyes are ice cold. “I’m not going back to Central for Barry.”

“Oh really?” Linc crosses his arms. “Because the minute you found out the kid they brought to STAR Labs woke up you found a job in Central. You can’t tell me that’s coincidence.”

“It is.”

Linc and Len stare at each other, neither man willing to back down. “If you two are going to beat the shit out of each other can you just get it over with?” LJ asks, looking between them.

“LJ.” Linc turns to look at his son. “I thought you were at school.” 

“I’m taking night classes remember?” LJ moves in between the two men and sets his messanger bag down onto the bench. “I just got back from work though.” Len plucks his own bag and helmet, marching over to his bike. “Are you really going to go?” LJ looks at his uncle, though the man that looks back LJ doesn’t recognize as his uncle.

“It’s work.” Len pulls out of the driveway and drive away.

Licn let’s out an annoyed sigh. “I swear I’m gonna kill him.”

“I think he’s already going to do that.” LJ looks at his father. “So, he’s not going to see that guy?”

“I don’t think so, though that idiot should.” Linc grabs LJ’s bag and they head inside. “That kid’s been the best thing that’s happened to him since Sara.”

LJ nods. “You should have gone with him.”

“He didn’t want me to.”

“You still should have gone.”

“Sometimes it’s better to let Michael vent some steam before trying to get him to do anything, let alone have him talk to you.” Linc uncaps two beers, sliding one over to LJ. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping an eye on him.”

*****

The past few weeks have flown by for Barry. First, discovering that he becomes super hypoglycemic after using his powers due to his increased metabolism and he’s grateful that Cisco has created a calorie bar so he doesn’t pass out everytime he uses his powers. Second is having to deal with another Meta named Kyle Nimbus who can become poisonous gas. That was a shit storm because not only did he almost die but Joe almost died. Thankfully Caitlin created a serum to comeback the effects of the gas. One good thing is that Barry’s been getting faster, stronger and he’s grateful for the help from Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells, as well as Joe supporting him in his endeavor to keep the city safe as the Flash. Needless to say, things aren’t ever dull.

An alarm goes off, alerting them to a robbery on 4th and Collins and Barry rushes over there, finding an armoured car is attached to a tow truck with it’s back wheels off the ground. Four robbers surround the truck and Barry easily takes care of two of them, getting a glimpse of one’s face that jumps out of the back of the truck. No, it can’t be. Barry stops for a moment, string before looking up as an automatic weapon is fired, one of the guards from the armoured car is struck in the shoulder. Barry kneels next to him, asking Cisco where the closest hospital is before rushing the guard over there, pushing down tentative thoughts of who he saw. Of course while Barry takes the guard to the hospital the robbers make their getaway. Barry quickly changes before making his way back to the crime scene, this time as CSI Barry Allen.

“Sorry Captain, I was at the hospital visiting a friend.” Barry says as he joins Captain Singh and Joe.

“There’s nothing missing.” Joe informs them. “It looks like someone interrupted the robbery.”

“Guard says that there’s three of them.”

“Actually, there was four.” Barry says without thinking, watching as both Joe and Singh give him curious looks. “I mean, that’s how many I would bring...if I was doing a robbery of...this nature.” Barry motions to the two vehicles. “That’s a four person truck; one driver, two to cover the guards and one used liquid nitrogen to break down the door. So, four bad guys.”

“Thank you Mr. Allen for you brilliant insight.” Singh says, walking over to talk to another officer.

“For someone so fast you’re really slow at improvising.”Joe tells him. Barry looks at him, knowing why his excuse was so lame. “Did you see anything that could help us?”

Barry hesitates for a second. “I….I saw one of their faces.”

Joe smiles, knowing that this would really help them and drives both of them back to the precinct and hands Barry a binder that holds mug shots of Central’s most wanted. “Look through these mug shots to see-”

Barry super speeds through the pages, finding the face that not only matches the one he saw but one he’s all too familiar with. “Oh no.”

“What?” Joe looks at him. “Whats wrong?”

“That’s him.” Barry points to the picture of Leonard.

Joe takes the binder from him. “Damn. Leonard Snart.”

“What’s so bad about him?”

“Snart’s father was a cop. A bad cop. Took his anger out on his kid till he went to prison.” Barry feels his heart plummet into his stomach, remembering feeling scars on Len’s back, arms and chest and can’t help but think that some of them must have been from his father. But alongside that, Barry feels anger and betrayal swell up because he asked Len if he was a criminal and Len told him that he wasn’t; Len has lied to his face, not only about not being a criminal but also about who he was. Barry keeps his emotions in check, Joe telling him that Snart pops up every six months or so, casing a potential job for weeks before actually doing it and getting away every time. “That’s before the Streak.” Barry grits his teeth, trying to keep his emotions out of his voice so as to not alert Joe. 

“Did you just refer to yourself in third person?” Joe glances around, trying to make sure no one else heard.

“Technically, I referred to the Streak and I was thinking of a different name. How about the Flash?”

“Coffee break?” Iris seems to pop up out of nowhere, holding a tray with two cups. Barry gratefully takes a cup while Joe declines, leaving like he couldn’t get out of there faster. Iris tells him that Joe’s mad at her that she finally told him about her and Eddie and then goes on talking about her journalism class and how she started a blog about the Streak. Barry tries to deter her from writing about the Streak, telling her that there are crazy people on the internet and speaking of crazy people on the internet they find Felicity in his lab. Great, this day couldn’t get any better.

*****

Len and his crew makes it back to their hideout and Len immediates pulls out his laptop, getting video footage of their robbery and goes over every inch of it, frame by frame to figure out what exactly stopped them. The men talk about the red blur that has been seen around Central, tossing back and forth ideas about it being a military drone and Len’s surprised, and quite fascinated, when he finds a frame in which the blur is not a drone, but a person. “When I was a kid my grandfather used to take my sister and me to this dinner, the Motor Car. Food was for crap but the view was great, right across from the Central City precinct. I still go there; I listen to their radios, I learn their response times. There are 40 banks in Central City, each of them within 60 seconds of police response time; that’s the advantage of hitting a moving target. Once the armoured car called 911, we had 182 seconds before any cop could be on the scene. No one could have gotten there fast enough to stop us. But something did. And you lost your cool.” Len turns his from the computer screen to one of his guys, the one that shot the guard. “You know the rules: we don’t shoot guards or cops unless it’s the only option; we don’t need the heat.”

“The heat?” The guy moves closer, standing in front of him. “What do you think the Blur is Snart?” Len simply stares at him. “Right. Screw this, screw you Snart. I’m out.”

Before he can even take a step away he falls to the ground, a bullet in his heart. “Well if you’re out, you’re out.” Len sets the gun down, looking back at the screen. “This blur is a man. We’re gonna have to up our game.” Len pulls out his phone, calling up one of his contacts who’s good at acquiring unique weapons. “Yes, I’m going to need something...special. Something state-of-the-art.”

“I think I have just the thing. I’ll bring them by.”

“You have 30 minutes.” Len hangs up, still studying the image of the blur, trying to figure out a way he could lure him out in the open. He remembers how he stopped to help the guard, allowing for them to escape and then Len get’s an idea. He glances up as his contact enters the empty warehouse, bringing in several containers of various weapons. Len looks over the weapons.

“You wanted state-of-the-art Snart? I bring you state-of-the-art my good Sir.”

“What’s this?” Len picks up a gun the size of a semi-automatic, but much heavier and with a red container attached to the side.

“It might not look like much, but never judge a book by it’s cover, ya know. Fires highly concentrated combustible fuel that ignites on contact with the air.”

Len sets the gun back in it’s case. “I don’t need to heat things up; I need to slow them down.” He turns around, moving over to another case with a much different looking gun. A more modern looking gun that’s as long as his forearm and weighing about ten pounds.

“That’s the one then. You were drawn right to it. Stolen from STAR Labs after the incident and with nothing but a skeleton security crew to guard the tech inside,” Len picks the gun up, holding it and turns it on, watching the core light up a light blue that’s almost white. “It emits some sort of substance, not sure what it is, like a white flame, but it’s not hot; it’s cold.”

“Glasses look like they're made of the same tech. What are they for?” 

“The glare.” Len sets them over his eyes, admiring the cold gun in his hands. “You’ll see.”

“And who else knows you took this?”

“Just us.”

“No, just me. Sorry pal.” Len turns, pointing the gun at him and pulls the trigger.  A beam of white flame shoots out, hitting his contact in the chest, over his heart and freezes him. The air around Len cools down significantly and he decides it’s time for a change of clothes. As well as a test run.

*****

Barry takes time to show Felicity his new powers, showing off STAR Labs as well as his suit before Iris invites them to trivia night with her and Eddie. Barry tries to decline, having difficulty acting like he’s fine and not like his insides are being twisted up and dying on the inside because the man he was with- a man he thought he loved- is actually a criminal and a liar as well as a killer. He eventually caves because it’s Iris and he really can’t ever say no to her. When Felicity arrives he can’t believe what he sees because the dress she’s wearing looks amazing on her and it takes his breath away for a moment. Barry does have to hand it to Iris because trivia night does a good job getting his mind off of Len and he finds that he’s actually enjoying himself. Until Felicity and Eddie leave and Iris basically tells him to ask Felicity out.

“Felicity is smart, nice, and pretty. And most importantly she’s the first girl I’ve seen you with that really understands and appreciates you for the amazing person that I’m always telling you that you are. She’s perfect for you.” Iris smiles at him. “So what are you waiting for Barry?”

Barry looks at her, wishing he could just tell her the truth- how he feels about her, like  _ really _ feels about her; how he already meet the perfect person for him and that has turned around and now is tearing him apart on the inside. No, Barry can’t tell her any of that, not that he doesn’t want to but because he doesn’t want to burden her with his fucked up love life. So, he just doesn’t say anything, a little grateful when Eddie and Felicity return.

While Barry’s at trivia night Len takes the tour in the museum that shows of the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. Len doesn’t take just one tour but two, the first once to get a good look at the security housing the diamond and the second to scope out the place but also to alert the police and hopefully draw the blur out. Len glances up, noticing Detective West standing with the museum director and can’t help but smirk at them, exiting and making his way out onto the busy sidewalk. Joe rushes after him, gun in hand and yells after him. Len stops on the sidewalk across the street from West, ears perking up as he hears and sees a squad car make it’s way towards him. Securing the goggles in place Len whips out his cold gun and ices the street in front of the car, making it spin out. Joe jumps out of the vehicle while Len makes his way inside the opera house. As West follows after him to the base of the main staircase, Len shoots at him and just as he hoped the blur knocks Joe out of the way, taking the brunt of the blast. Len waits for the man to move, blasting the pillar he’s hiding behind. Len looks around at the few people still in the opera house. “Time for a test run. Let’s see how fast you are.”

This could  _ not _ be happening. Barry tries to forget that this was Len,  _ his  _ Len and tried to see him as the man he is: Leonard Snart. A killer and a criminal. Barry’s first priority is making sure that everyone is kept safe. He speeds the few people there to safety, moving out of the way of...whatever beam Len’s gun was shooting. Something cold, given the way it seemed to slow him down. Barry ducks behind a pillar, gritting his teeth from the burning pain from his chest, glancing up to notice a security guard moving down the main aisle of the theater towards Len. Len points the gun at the guard and pulls the trigger. Barry runs after the beam, a step behind the head of it and his heart aches when the beam hits the guard, freezing his entire body and kills him. “No!” Barry kneels next to him, staring as anger and guilt boil over and Barry knows that from now on he can’t see Len as Len, but as Snart, a criminal that he needs to stop.

Len watches the man in the red suit, a kid really and makes a heasty retreat, learning everything he needed to. Now he can make the final preparations to his plan.

****

Back at STAR Lab Barry learns that he has third degree frostbite on his side, which has slowed down his healing abilities, though he’s thankful his cells are still regenerating because otherwise his blood vessels would have frozen over and there would be immense nerve damage. Barry’s anger is simmer, barely containing it from boiling over because how the hell could Snart have built a gun that shoots cold beams? He didn’t even finishes high school and yet he remembers Len- _ Snart- _ telling him that he’s a structural engineer. Maybe that has something to do with it but where could he get the materials to build it? Of course his control on his anger vanishes when Cisco tells him that he built the cold gun.

“Why?” Barry asks, having one last shred of control to keep from ripping Cisco’s head off and allows him to explain himself. 

“Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atom’s of something are oscillating; the faster they are, the hotter it is and when things are cold they are slower on the atomic level. When there’s no movement at all it’s called-”

“Absolute zero.” Barry glares at him. 

“Yeah. I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you.” Barry is just beside himself. “I-I didn’t know who you were then. Barry. What if you turned out to be some psycho like Mardon or Nimbus?”

“But I didn’t!” Barry reels. “Did I?!”

“We built this entire facility to do good and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst.” Caitlin tells him.

“I can understand that but what I can’t understand is why you didn’t tell me what you did?! I mean after all we’ve been through. I thought you trusted me! I thought we were friends!”

“We are Barry.” Cisco steps forward and Barry takes a step back.

“If you just told me I could have been prepared!” Barry feels like it’s not only Cisco he’s yelling at but inadvertently Len. “But instead someone died tonight.”

Cisco nods. “And I have to live with that.”

“No Cisco; we all do.” Barry turns and leaves before his anger gets the better of him. Barry makes his way to the treadmill, setting a brutally fast pace to try and work off some of his anger as well as distract him. He only stops when Felicity comes to talk to him, telling him that none of this was his or Cisco’s fault, that being a team meant having to go through some rough patches. She tells him that it took her a while before she actually trusted Oliver and that this is a lonely path and he shouldn’t make it any lonelier than it has to be. Barry sighs, sitting down and runs a hand through his hair. Felicity is right but he is too because if they were his friends they would have told him before anything like this happened. He hates knowing that he’s gonna have to deal with Snart sooner rather than later and he’s just trying to prepare himself for that.

****

“We’re going back tonight.” Len tells the two men who stuck around.

“Back where?”

“To the museum; the diamond isn't going to steal itself.”

“Super gun freeze your brain Snart? Museum’s gonna be crawling with police by now. And the Streak.”

“This can stop the Streak.” Len waves his gun. “It hurt him and I know his real weakness. So we go.” Len stop as he hears one of them unholster his gun. “Unless you want out.”

“We both want out.” One raises his pistol, pointing it at the back of Len’s head. “Alive.”

“So you’ve gone ahead and made a plan.” Len slightly smirks. “Least I taught you something. So what’re you waiting for? Shoot me.” Len doesn’t miss the hesitation. “You better put  bullet in my brain right now because if you don’t, if I ever see either one of you again…”

“You don’t get it do you? This..blur is out there. Central City ain’t your playground anymore.” They back away and Len let’s the leave, looking down at his gun.

“Sure it is.” Len moves over to the desk, grabbing his gear and glances down at the bruner phone, noting the one new message from Linc. Of course. Len picks up the phone, looking at the message.  _ Be careful. Seriously, don’t go losing your head and let your emotions, or lack of them, get the better of you. _ “Always the caring older brother.” Len freezes the phone, shrugging on his parka and makes his way to the museum. 

Breaking in wasn’t the hard part- freezing the door and the kicking it so it shatters, not that hard. The lone guard that tries to get him to surrender- also not that hard; a simple threat to freeze him like the door had him running. Even getting the diamond wasn’t the hard part. No, the hard part was making sure he got to where he needed to be before the Streak, the blur, whatever he’s called, shows up. Len is a little relieved when he slips onto the train and the Streak bust in, kneeling before Len.

Barry stares up at Snart, the other man aiming his gun at him and his anger swells up again, grateful that he’s turned the comms off. “There’s nowhere to run.” Barry stands up, coming to his full height that matches Snart’s.

“I didn’t see it before.” Snart says. “Your mom know you’re out past your bedtime?”

Barry can’t help the small smile that crosses his lips because only Len would make a joke about him being younger, a ‘kid’ to Len. “If you wanted to get away you should have taken something faster than a train.”

Snart smirks. “That’s if I wanted to get away.” He watches Barry’s face fall. “I’ve seen your weakness, at the armoured car, then at the theater. See, while you’re busy saving everybody I’ll be saving myself.” Snart shot the floor, freezing it and the wheels underneath it. Snart pulls open the side door, looking back at Barry. “Good luck with that.” He jumps out before the train derails.

Barry can’t believe Len just did that but he doesn’t let that stop him. He can’t let it stop him. Lightning flashes in his eyes, through his veins like a fire and runs from one car to the next, taking people a safe distance away before heading back to get more people, landing several meters in front of the the crash on the rails. Barry pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, ready to go after Snart but there’s a searing cold hot pain on his back. Barry cries out, rolling over to glare up at Snart. “Pretty fast kid.” Snart takes several long strides over to him. “But not fast enough.” They stare at each other for several long moments before Snart finally says, “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For forcing me to up my game, not only with this gun but with how I think about the job. It’s been educational.”

Barry can hear the subtle changes in Snart’s voice, it’s lower, more raspier than before and even his whole demeanor has changed. Barry can’t believe that this is the same man. He wonders is Len’s this way because of him, because he was in a coma for nine months in a place that was a less likely to let Len see him. His anger dwindles slightly because if that’s true than he owes it to Snart to make up for it. But then what about before? Snart’s file and everything? Barry doesn’t have time to think much about it as Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity show up carrying a weird device with a large barrel pointed at Snart. Cisco says that it’s a bigger prototype of a gun similar to Snart’s but it has four times the power. Barry stares at Cisco, not believing they had  _ another _ cold gun lying around STAR Labs. 

“I was wondering who you were talking to.” Snart glances back at Barry, rather unfazed by Cisco and the bigger gun.

“Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine I’d back the hell up.”

“Your hands are shaking. You’ve never killed anyone.” Snart says matter-of-factly.

“There’s a first time for everything, Captain Cold.” That gets smile out of Snart. “I will shoot you.” Cisco hoists the barrel up higher.

Snart smirks at Barry, both of them staring at each other and Len feels like there’s something familiar about the kid. “You win kid.” Snart pulls his gun back, resting it on his shoulder. “I’ll see ya ‘round.” Len walks past them, Cisco telling him to leave the diamond. As if. “Don’t push your luck.”

Barry watches Len leave, forcing out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He can’t believe that Cisco threatened Len with the lab vacuum decked out in a lot of LED, but he’s rather grateful that they showed up to help. They try to track Snart like they did earlier, using the ECU in the cold gun to track him but apparently Snart disabled it. Len is smart, Barry will give him that. Barry says goodbye to Felicity, promising that he’s race over if they need anything. She tells him that she notices the way he looks at Iris, that she’s the person he told her about when he was in Starling and Barry can’t help but feel she’s half right when she says they are both pinning for people they can’t have. Yes, Barry loves Iris and is a little jealous that she’s with Eddie but there’s someone else he’s pining for, someone who almost killed him last night and he knows that he shouldn’t want Len as badly as he does, but he can’t help it. Guess opposites do attract. 

***

Len makes it back to his hideout, pulling the few cases he took with him and sets it on a workbench. “You know, if you’re trying to be stealth you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Len looks over at the table where his brother is waiting for him.

“Really? Derailing a train?” Linc stands up. “What the hell were you thinking Michael?”

“I needed to stop the Streak and I did.”

“But at what cost?”

“No one died.”

“This time.” Linc thrust a finger into his chest. “But what about next time? You are obsessed with this...thing.”

“He’s a kid in a red suit and he can move faster than anything I’ve ever seen.” Len sets his cold gun on the table.

Linc shakes his head. “You have got to be kidding me. You’ve taken you obsession with Barry and are channeling it into this kid. This is going to get you killed Michael, don’t you see that?” Linc forces his brother to look at him. “The last thing I need, the last thing LJ and Sara need if for you to get yourself killed.”

“Then help me.” Len slides a case over to him, opening the lid. “Help me stop this kid so Central can be our home again.” Linc raises his brow, pulling the gun out of the box, looking it over. “So what do you say, Mick.” Linc looks at his brother. “Are you in?”

Linc slightly laughs; if this was the only way he was going to get through to his brother, then so be it. “Yeah buddy. I’m in.”


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks since the fight with Snart have been challenging for Barry, first by starting to try get over Len and try to move on but he can’t help but torture himself with ‘what if’ questions: what if Len isn’t as bad as he seems? What if he’s just doing this because he’s hurt and Barry needs to help him? What if the reason Len didn’t come to find him after he woke up was because Len doesn’t want anything to do with him? Or what if Len blames himself? Barry can’t help but think back to when Len dropped him off in Starling, how Len told him that if he needed anything Barry only had to call. And he did. Several times. Len saw that he called, even tried to call him back according to his call log and so maybe Len feels partly responsible for Barry being struck by lightning and being put into a coma. But Barry doesn’t blame him; no one can control the weather. Well, Mardon can but that’s only because of the particle accelerator so there’s that. Barry has even stopped by Len’s apartment a few times to maybe catch him but Len is elusive as ever. Though one neighbor says that Len and another man were one day for a few hours after dropping off the rent in person before they disappeared again.

The whole incident with Bette, having her lose weigh heavily on his heart, and then having Farooq temporarily steal his speed. That was the worst day Barry has had and he’s had many bad days. Luckily, he was able to regain his speed and in doing so has been able to keep his mind off Len. Until Oliver showed up and reminded Barry of how much he and Len are alike. 

That was all before Christmas, which sucked all on its own. First the Reverse Flash, as Cisco aptly names him, shows up and kicks Barry’s ass, practically rubbing it in his face that he’s faster than him. Then Barry tells Iris how he really feels about her, to which she doesn’t return his feelings and decides to move in with Eddie, both of them trying to act like that conversation never happened. That’s part of the reason why Barry has been training so hard, to get faster because when he’s training his mind goes blank and all he can focus on is the speed force in his system. He’s gotten good at tuning into it and learning how to properly use his abilities.

And while Barry has been training Len has been pouring over anything and everything related to the Flash, as he’s now called. It suits the kid; the Streak really didn’t do him justice. Of course Linc spent Christmas with LJ, both of them practically begging Len to take one night off and Len telling them in no uncertain words that he has to work. Linc really wants to punch him and force him to have dinner with them but he resist, slamming his gift down in front of him. “Merry fucking Christmas, you jackass.” Linc growls and leaves him be.

Len stares at the brightly coloured package, halting in his cleaning of his cold gun. “Are you going to yell at me too LJ or are you going to passive aggressive like your father?”

“We’re just worried about you.” JL comes to stand next to him, gently setting his gist down next to Linc’s. “I know you don’t want to talk to anyone about what happened this time last year, but it’s really not your fault.”

“You’re right; I don’t want to talk about it.” Len sets the part down, pushing away from the table.

“Have you even talked to her?” LJ asks.

Len pulls out a beer from the garage fridge, uncapping it. “I don’t know what Linc told you but his name-”

“I’m not talking about Barry. I’m talking about Sara.” Len’s eyes narrow as he looks at LJ. “You know, she’s called, multiple times, asking how you’re doing and after the fifth call, a week before your boyfriend woke up, my dad told her that you ‘lost your fucking shit’. He told her how good Barry was-is- for you and how you cared so much for him and Sara was happy for you, glad that you found someone, but then she became highly concerned when she heard that Barry was struck by lightning and went into a coma; that you ran away instead of staying by his side.”

“I didn’t run away.”

“Then why did you leave uncle Mike?” LJ crosses his arms over his chest. “Why did you push everyone away and become the person you swore you’d never be?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Len steps back over to the bench, setting the half empty bottle down and begins reassembling his gun.

“Why not? What are you afraid of?”

Len pauses, gently setting the pieces back down. “Get out.” He says, his voice low.

“Uncle Mike-”

“I said get out!” Len yells, towering over LJ as his fists turn white by his sides. LJ takes a step back, uncertain of what Len might do. He looks at Len a moment longer before turning and leaves. Len closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before sitting back down. He finishes the last of his beer, replacing it with a new one and is about to take a sip when his phone vibrates on the workbench. Len stares at it, recognizing the number displayed and let’s it ring a few more times before answering. “I said I don’t want to talk.” He rests his elbows on the bench, leaning forward.

“I know.” Sara’s voice says. “But Michael, I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be.”

“You know I could never stop worrying about you.”

Len scrubs a hand over his face. “Sara, I really don’t-”

“Look, I know what you’ve gone through and it’s better if you talk to someone but I know you Michael and I’m not going to force you to talk to me.”

“Than why-”

“Because I’m not the only one living in this house.” Len feels his chest tighten. “He really loves the gifts you sent and he just wants to thank you.”

“Sara,” Len tightens his grip on his phone, feeling as though all the air has been sucked out of his lungs. “I can’t….We agreed-”

“He just wants to talk to his dad.”

Len bites his lip, knowing that he should say no, should keep his son as far away from him as possible but he can’t bring himself to say no. “Fine. I’ll give him two minutes.”

“Thank you.” There’s some rustling on the other end, Sara’s voice faraway before becoming audible again. “It’s daddy.”

“Daddy!” MJ’s voice chimes through and Len just knows he’s smiling.

“Hey buddy.” Len can feel his voice start to crack and his eyes tear up.

“I got your present daddy. I really like it.”

“That’s good; I want nothing but the best for my boy.” 

“Daddy, when are you coming home? I want to show you all my drawings!”

Len chokes back his tears, keeping his voice as level as possible. “I’m not sure; daddy is very busy with work.”

“You’ll be home for my birthday, right?”

“I….”

“You do remember my birthday, right?”

Len’s lips upturn in a small smile. “How could I ever forget? March 2 is a very important day. I’ll try my best to be there but work can be...difficult to manage at times.”

“Ok.” MJ sighs. “Mom says I have to go.”

“Well, you best listen to your mother; she’s a smart woman.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, MJ.” Len holds back his tears, Sara telling MJ to get ready for bed and that she’ll tuck him in soon. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore Sara.” Len cries, a hand covering his eyes. “It seems like I just can’t do anything right.”

“Michael, what-”

“I tried.” Len interrupts. “I really did try to be a better person for Barry and now….I cannot not be Leonard Snart. As much as I want to find Barry, to apologize for everything- for lying to him, for leaving, for being a complete asshole- but I’m not sure if I’m worthy of anyone as good and pure as Barry. I can’t…” Len’s hand shakes, tears running down his cheeks. “I don’t know what to do Sara.”

Sara’s quite for a moment, thinking. “Do you love him?”

Her question catches him off guard. “I...I did.”

“Did?”

“I...I don’t want to hurt him Sara. I don’t want to drag him down with me like I did with you.”

“Michael, you didn’t drag me down; I stayed with you not because we were running or because I thought I had no other choice, but because I wanted to be by your side no matter what happened. And yes, things happened and we aren’t together anymore but that’s because we both agreed it would be in MJ’s best interest if he grew up away from the life you and Linc got yourselves into, both as Michael and Linc and Len and Mick, but also to allow him to grow up and slowly learn about the truth, letting him decide if he wants you in his life. So far I’ve told him a little but not matter what I tell him, that you were in prison for sometime before escaping with your brother to keep him from being put to death, MJ still sees you as a loving father who has done some bad things but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. I think that and if this Barry is as kind and loving and cares about you like you care about him, he’ll find a way to look past all the bad things you’ve done, both as Michael and Len. It’s better to tell him the truth now than have him find out the hard way from someone else.”

“Everything about Michael Scofield is buried.”

“There are some very skilled people who know how to unbury information like that. I’m just saying, if you love him and want to be with him, you need to find him and tell him that.”

“What if...I can’t do that right now?”

“Why not?”

Len glances down at his cold gun. “There are some people after me and I need to take care of them.”

Sara sighs. “Michael, I know that you’re obsessed with this Flash but you need to stop.”

“What if I can’t?”

Sara is silent. “You’re a smart guy and I know you’ll make the right decision but for your sake I hope you don’t make it too late. I have to go. Merry Christmas Michael.”

“Merry Christmas.” Len hears the line go dead, slowly pulling his phone away from his ear and drops it onto the workbench. Leaning back, Len eyes every piece of his gun, hands slowly moving to reassemble it. “I’ll tell Barry, but first I have to get rid of the Flash.”

****

The garage door shatters when their car runs into it, stopping in the middle and Len and Mick climb out. “Told you it would break.” Len says.

“And the shrink says I’m crazy.” Mick makes his way over to one of the covered car, pulling it off and whistling in appreciation. “Question, how are we going to get all of these cars out of here?”

“We’re not.”

“What do you mean we’re not?” Mick moves back over to their car.

“Our entrance set off the silent alarm. The police will be here in two minutes and,” Len glances at his watch. “Fourteen seconds.” Mick grabs the case housing his gun from the back. “That’s not for the cops, as we discussed.”

“Then what’s it for?”

“Don’t worry; he’ll be here.” Len glances around the room, his cold gun in hand. They stand in silence, listening as the sirens get louder.

“You do hear that, right?” Mick glances over at him.

“He’s not coming.” Len’s confused because the Flash shows up at every robbery, no matter what. So why hasn’t he shown up? Something’s not right. “We’re leaving.” Len climbs back into the car.

“This better make sense real fast.” Mick tosses the case into the back seat.

“It will. Let’s go.” 

Mick pauses a moment, hands in the steering wheel. “You promised I’d get to do my thing.”

“I always keep my promises. Seatbelt.” Len looks over at him.

Mick huffs, pulling it on before backing out of the garage. He drive them to the abandoned warehouse they’ve set up shop, Len trying to figure out what went wrong and plan their next move while Mick pulls out his lighter, admiring the flame. “God you’re beautiful.”

Len glances over at him. “Mick.” He warns, his voice stern. 

Mick flips the zippo closed. “This is a joke. How do you know this Flash didn’t skip town and that’s why he didn’t show? Or maybe he’s dead.”

“He’s not dead and he didn’t leave town.”

“You will tell me what we’re stealing this time; we are partners.”

“This,” Len spins his laptop around. “Is what we came for.” 

Mick makes his way over, looking at the screen that shows several articles about a Fire and Ice painting worth 25 million dollars. “That’s worth money.” Mick looks up at Len, a brow arched up.

“It’s called Fire and Ice, an abstract modern day piece said to represent the dichotomy of being.” 

“It represents to me that people with lost of money buy dumb stuff.”

Len notices the change in Mick’s tone, reminding him that some of the things Michael purchased for his apartment Linc was less than agreeable with, mostly with the pieces of art he chose. “Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, one of the richest couples in Central, paid 25 million for it in Paris. They’re flying home with it today.” 

Mick looks at him. “Hmm. I don’t suppose you have a plan.”

“I always have a plan.” Len tells him.

A few hours later, Len and Mick make their way to the private airstrip where the Rathaway plane just landed. Walking down the tarmac, Len shoots of a warning shot into the air. “Someone better call 911.” Len has them set the painting up against the side of a car and two minutes and twenty seven seconds later the cops arrive, Detective West leading them.

“Snart, freeze!” West yells, the officers hiding behind riot shields of some kind.

Len blasts them with his cold gun, gritting his teeth in annoyance when they don’t freeze. Len blasts them a few more times. “Mick!”

Mick comes out from around the plane, the heat gun in hand. “Why do they call you people the heat? I’m the heat!” Mick blasts the floor in front of the cops, setting it ablaze.

“Forget them Mick; get ready for him.” Len joins in, getting in several more blasts. 

“It’s beautiful.” Mick continues to lay fire on the cops, the wall building.

“Mick.” Len says, noticing when he doesn’t stop. “Mick.” Len says a little louder. “Mick!” West shoots Mick’s gun, damaging it and making him stop. Len is slightly thankful. “We go. Now.” Len covers him as Mick grabs the painting and runs. 

They make it back to the warehouse, painting in tact and Mick begins repairing his gun. “Cops blew and ruptured the secondary internal fuel chamber. Could have been worse.” Mick finishes his repairs, setting the solder down. “You were right to get me to learn every part and circuit of this thing. Repairing it was,” Mick aims the heat gun at Len as Len aims the cold gun at him. “A snap.”

“Give me one reason I don’t kill you right now.”

“Other than the fact that I’m your brother and it’ll be difficult to find someone else who’ll listen to your winning speeches?”

“You lost it out there, just like the last job; you lost focus, you became obsessed.” 

“I’m obsessed?” Mick wants to laugh at that. “And what about you? You usually have the whole thing planned out, counting the seconds, crossing t’s, dotting i’s, but all you care about now is the Flash.”

“We have to put him down.”

“Why? We got the painting, we’ll be rich. Job done.”

“What about the next job and the next? With weapons like these no one can stand against us. No one except the Flash.” Len brings his arm back, resting his gun on his shoulder and takes a calming breath. “If you want out then take the painting and go. But if you want Central to be our home, where we can take and do whatever we want, than this is our chance.” Len takes a step closer. 

Mick lowers his own gun, looking at Len. “You sure that’s all this is about? Taking over Central to have it your way and only your way?” Len tilts his head to the side. “We both know you couldn’t shoot me so why don’t you tell me why you want the Flash dead so badly?”

“I will shoot you if you lose your cool again.”

“If I lose my cool? You’re,” Mick stabs Len in the chest. “The one who wants Mick, needs Mick, not Lincoln. And that means you need the crazy pyromaniac who loves to burn things to get what you want. And don’t even try to blame me like you did last time because we both know, just like last time,  _ you’re _ the one who’s obsessed and lost their cool. The difference is last time I made sure it wasn’t your ass in that burning building. So tell me, Leonard,” Len glares at him. “Is this some weird way of trying to win Barry back or have you given up on getting the kid back?”

“This isn’t about Barry.”

“Isn’t it? You were obsessed with Barry and now you’re obsessed with the Flash. Give me one good reason not to worry about you and I won’t.” Len remains silent and Mick growls. “You want the Flash dead? Fine.” Mick raises his gun and burns the painting. “I’ll kill the bastard myself. Just tell me how to find him.”

“Easy now.” Mick growls at that. “The Flash isn’t unlike us.” Len watches the flame consume the painting. “He has partners too.”

****

Barry can’t believe Snart is back in town. Well, he can’t it’s more like he doesn’t want him here so he doesn’t have to deal with all the shit that comes along with that. After investigating the break in at a local garage with lots of expensive cars, Barry decides, with a little persuasion from Wells pointing out that it becomes a question of priorities between him taking on Snart and training to become faster, that he’s not going to face Snart and continue focus on his training. Wells reminds him the last time they fought a train reailed and that maybe not giving him the fight he wants might make him back off. Barry agrees, though Joe seems to disagree, thinking that Barry’s been persuaded out of taking on Snart. Barry tells him that he’s scared of the Reverse Flash, knowing how much faster he is and that he could kill everyone he loves in a blink of an eye and Barry’s going to devote as much time as he can outside the precinct to becoming faster. What he doesn’t tell Joe, and is a big reason why he also is choosing not to fight Snart, is because of his somewhat personal history with the man and he doesn’t want to go down that road; doesn't want to think about it again when he just started to forget about it. Barry is fine with letting the police deal with Snart. That is until Snart introduces a new partner, or an old one according to Snart’s and Mick’s records, and sends two officers to the burn unit because Mick has a heat gun of sorts. 

That and Snart crossed a line when he and Mick kidnapped Caitlin. It’s one thing for Snart to come after him and hurt him but it’s a whole other story when he goes after his friends. Snart just adds more fuel to the fire when he broadcasts a live feed of them and Caitlin.

“Greetings citizens of Central City. I am Leonard Snart, but you can call me Cold. I’m going to make this very simple for everyone: that red streak you’ve been hearing whispers about, the one mysteriously saving people these past few months, well surprise, he’s real. Calls himself,” Snart snorts. “The Flash. Porter and Main, tonight at sundown. Come out, come out wherever you are Flash. Show the whole world you’re real, or this woman dies.”

“No don’t come for me. Stay away!” Caitlin tells Barry before the feed cuts.

Barry glares at the screen. Snart will pay, Barry’s going to make sure of that. Barry changes into his suit, not caring if the world knows the Flash is real; he just wants to stop Snart and save Caitlin. The police have the whole block cordoned off by the time he arrives, Snart and Mick waiting for him. Barry knows that everyone’s eyes are on him, but he doesn't care because his zero in on Snart. 

“The Scarlet Speedster.” Snart taunts. “Any preference on how you would like to die? The flame or the frost?” Barry glares, advancing as they move closer together. “Not in the mood for chit-chat, gottcha. Ready when you are.”

Barry runs at them, avoiding their fire and runs around them. Snart freezes a fire hydrant and Barry crashes right into it, skidding behind a car. Wells reminds Barry that he needs to get them to cross their beams so their guns cancel each other out, but that’s easier said than done. Barry hopes that Joe and Cisco are able to locate Caitlin because at the rate this is going it’s gonna be a while before he can leave. Barry tries running up some building to get out of reach but their gun are still able to reach him. He makes his way back down onto the ground, Snart hitting him square in the chest. Barry holds his chest, groaning as the two men lurk closer. He looks up as they fire at him but someone- Eddie- jumps in front with one of the improved riot shields that can resist being frozen. Barry zips them away, making sure Eddie is out of the way because there’s no way he’s going to let anyone else get caught in the crossfire. “I can’t get them to cross streams. Speed isn’t getting it done.” Barry tells Wells, Snart and Mick moving on opposite sides of him.

“You’re right. Maybe the way to do this is not by going faster but slowing down.”

Barry nods. “Ok.” He takes several deep breaths, moving towards them at a slower rate.

“Thanks for playing kid.” Snart and Mick shot Barry at the same time, hitting him from different sides. They follow him as he comes in the middle of them, crying in pain before speeding away and their beams cross. The resulting neutralization sends Mick and Len flying backwards, knocking Mick unconscious. Len groans, crawling towards his gun but Barry is standing over him, foot on the cold gun. Len let’s out a chuckle. “I didn’t see that coming.” He admits. “I guess you win this time.” He looks up at Barry, who’s breathing heavily and just glaring down at him. 

“There won’t be a next time.” Barry notices Eddie standing next to him, his gun trained on Snart. “Thank you detective.” Barry says, vibrating his vocal cords. He speeds off and let’s Eddie take over.

Barry is relieved to see Caitlin is unharmed, giving her a hug while Cisco whines about the ruined suit. He wants to stay at STAR Labs but he’s needed at the precinct to collect fingerprints. He gets there a few minutes before Eddie arrives back, staying towards the back as Snart and Mick are brought in. Mick is ranting and raving, three offices escorting him. “Get your hands off me! I’ll burn you all!” He headbutts one of the officers and two more help get him down to the cells. Barry was not looking forward to having to fingerprint him. 

Snart comes to stand in front of Joe, all very calm about the situation. “Your partners very hot headed.” Joe tells him.

“That’s funny.” Snart says.

“You know what’s funny, we got you.”

“Congratulations.” Snart looks past Joe, his eyes landing on Barry and it feels like the whole world has stopped. It feels like the air has been sucked right out of Barry’s lungs and he want to glare at Snart, to look away and not acknowledge the man but he can’t. He notices the way Snart’s expression softens a hair, how his entire body seems to go rigid and he looks like he wants to come over to him but the officers lead him away, Barry watching as they disappear downstairs. He can hear Eddie give Cisco the guns and Singh thank him, happy that STAR Labs seems to be taking a step forward in repairing their tarnished reputation. Barry runs up to his lab, grabbing the necessary supplies and heads back downstairs, running into Joe along the way.

“What’s this?” Joe points to the small container in his hands. 

“For fingerprints and DNA.” Barry takes a step towards the stairs but Joe catches his arm.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? We can get someone else-”

“I’ll be fine Joe. They’re restrained and it’s not like they know who I am.” Barry looks at Joe. “And if I need help there’ll be officer down there.” Joe looks at him for a moment longer, then releases his arm. Barry nods, heading downstairs to the holding cells. Barry finds them in two separate interrogation rooms, Len sitting quietly chained to the table while Mick struggles and tries to break his restraints. Barry looks between the two rooms, deciding to start with Mick. He lets one officer follow him inside, setting his supplies down and pulls on some gloves. Mick glares at him, growling and yelling, saying that when he gets out he’ll burn the whole precinct down. Barry rolls his eyes, quickly getting the prints and DNA swabs with the help of the officer and moves into Len’s room. Barry looks at the officer. “I think I’ll be fine.”

The officer gives Len a once over before nodding. “We’ll be right out here.”

“Thanks.” Barry waits until the door clicks behind him, sucking in a breath before turning around to face Len. The man is staring at him, his face unreadable but Barry can see many emotions swirling in his eyes: pain, regret, grief, anger, sadness. Barry sets his supplies down, takes his time pulling out a new card and freshening the ink. Barry can feel Len’s eyes burn into him as he grabs a new swab. “Do you have any questions about what’s going to happen?”

Len is silent and Barry glances up. “Do you hate me?” He asks.

Barry blinks, turning his attention back to his work and starts off with the prints. “You’re a criminal and there are a lot of people-”

“Do  _ you _ hate me?” Len repeats.

Barry pauses, holding Len’s left hand. “I…” He swallows. He just wants to yell at him, telling him how much he hurt, how much he wanted to hurt Len because Len had lied to him and hurt him, because he kidnapped Caitlin and hurt many other innocent people. Barry wants to yell until his throat was sore but Barry can’t seem to be able to voice anything, his throat tight. “I….Why?” Barry looks at Len.

“Why?” Len raises a brow. “Why do I want to know if you hate me? Or..”

“Why?” Is all Barry could say.

Len turns his head away, seeming as though he’s trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Barry releases Len’s hand and places them flat against the table. “Is that all you have to say after all the shit that’s happened? ‘I’m sorry’?” 

“I am.” Len looks at him. “I wish that I could have told you.”

“You had plenty of opportunities to do it when we were together!” Barry raises his voice, but he’s not quite yelling. “I asked you if you were a criminal and you lied! To my face!” He can feel himself start to shake.

“Because I didn’t want you to think any less of me.”

“Well guess what I think of you now, since you’ve lied and killed!”

Len frowns. “Barry-”

“Did you even want to be with me?” Barry asks. “Or were you just planning on using me so that way if you ever did get caught I'd be able to pulls some strings and maybe be able to get you out or have your sentence reduced?”

“I care about you Barry.” Len leans forward on the table.

Barry scoffs. “That's a bunch of bullshit. If you even remotely cared then why haven't you come to see me?”

“It was better that I didn't.”

“Better? Better for who? You?”

“It was better for you to not be with me.” Len looks away.

“So that's it?” Barry crosses his arms over his chest. “You're not even going to give me a reason why other than you're an asshole who's only looking out for himself?”

Len stands up, bringing his face inches from Barry's. Barry slightly flinches and can hear someone open the door but Barry waves them off. “It’s alright; we're fine.” He waits until he hears the door click closed, rather thankful that these rooms are soundproof.

Len glares at Barry. “That is the reason: it's not safe for you to be around me.”

“But it was safe for me to be before?” Barry raises a brow.

Len slowly sits back down. “That is the reason and I'm not going to give any more reasons than that because frankly I don't owe you shit.”

Barry leans over the table. “Like hell you don't owe me shit. I tried to get a hold of you that night last year but you never answered.” Barry notices the way Len’s hands ball up into fists but he doesn't back off. “So tell me, what was so much more important that you couldn't take a few minutes to call me back?” Len remains silent and Barry let's out an irritated huff, collecting his fingerprints and a quick swab before packing up his supplies. He pauses at the door when Len speaks.

“You're better off without me; you deserve someone who'll take care of you and treat you right, to not be with someone who'll drag you into darkness because they can't keep out of it. That's why I stayed away.”

Barry looks back at Len. “You're not the only one plagued with darkness.” Barry leaves the room, closing the door behind him and watches Len slumps back into his chair.

“Are you alright?” Officer James asks. “Things seemed tense in there.”

“Well Snart isn't too pleased to be going to jail.” Barry looks at James. “He's much easier to deal with than Mick.” James agrees and Barry makes his way back up to his lab to input the samples into the two files. Singh tells him to go home once he finishes and Barry doesn't argue, running back to Joe's house and throws himself down onto his bed and begins to cry because as much as he hates Len and is glad that he stopped him, he can't keep his heart from aching and yearning for Len to apologize for everything that he's done so that way Barry can forgive him but Len doesn't want to be with him so fine. If that's what he wants than Barry won't  worry about him any longer; he's done waiting for Len.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh come on Lenny. Don't be like that.” Lisa leans against the table next to him. “I know you've been thinking about it too.”

“I'm not sure if you've noticed, sis,” Len chocka his head to the side to look at her. “But we don't exactly have the kind of firepower we need to take down the Flash.”

“So that's it?” Lisa crosses her arms over her chest. “You're just gonna give up because you don't have your fancy little toys?”

Len lets out a sigh. Even though he loves his sister sometimes she could be a pain in the ass, like another sibling he has. Luckily they weren't ganging up on him like they usually tend to do. “If you're worried about not having our weapons then why don't we just go make someone at STAR Labs make them for us.” Linc suggests, making Len glare at the two of them because they were doing it again.

“I'm not sure if you've noticed but we don't exactly have that much pull in Central since the Flash beat us.” Len says. “Or did you forget that we were on our way to Iron Heights when Lisa broke us out?”

Linc huffs. “Of course I didn’t forget.”

“Good. And it’s not like we can just waltz right into STAR Labs.”

“You know the kids that work there right?” Lisa asks. “Why don’t we pay them a little visit outside work?”

“The Flash wasn’t too happy the last time we did that.”

“Do you want to stop the Flash or not?”

“I do but we can’t go after him half cocked.” Len looks at his sister. “This isn’t one of those things you can just go in guns blazing and expect them to do whatever you tell them.”

“Can’t I?” Lisa raises a brow, her voice challenging. Len narrows his eyes. “I’m going to do this, Lenny, with or without you.”

Len growls. “You’re a real pain, you know that.” Lisa smirks at him. “We are going to do things my way, you got that?”

“Whatever you say.”

Len pushes away from the bench. “We’ll start planning when we get back.”

Lisa gives him a curious look. “Get back? Get back from where?” Len doesn’t reply, grabbing his bag from where it’s sitting on the couch. Linc motions to the calendar. Lisa glances over, noticing today’s date. “Oh. So you’re really going huh?”

“I said I would.” Len tosses his and Linc’s bags into the trunk of the car.

“So then you won’t mind if I come too then?” Len flashes her his hesitant look. “What? It’s not everyday I get to see my nephew.”

“Let her come Michael.” Len turns to look at his brother. “It won’t hurt anyone and it’ll keep her from doing something stupid.”

Len pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Fine.”

Lisa smiles, moving into the house to pack her bag. Len slumps down into a chair, running a hand over his face. Linc stands next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She’s not going to do anything to MJ.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Is it the kid?” Linc watches his brother slowly nod. “Listen man, you’ve got to get over him.”

“I can’t.” Len looks up at him and for the first time Linc can see just how tired his brother looks; the black under his eyes, the worn expression on his face, even the way his body slumps into the chair. “I’ve tried Linc. I really have tried but not matter what I do I can’t help but think about how badly I fucked up and how much I want to make it up to Barry for hurting him and I…” Len looks down at his hands. “I really miss him but I can’t drag him down into this world. Not when he’s so pure and so full of light.”

“Well, did he say that he didn’t want to be with you?”

“No, but I saw the way he looked at me Linc; so full of hate and I could tell he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

“Did you try to explain-”

“Of course I did Linc.” Len glances up. “I apologized and told him why I left but he didn’t believe me.”

“Did you apologize apologize, or just say you’re sorry?” Linc scoffs when Len looks away. “Michael, sometimes you’re the biggest fucking idiot.” Len scowls at him. “Unless you show him how sorry you are, just saying it isn’t going to count for much.”

“But how do I show I’m sorry?”

Linc shrugs. “I don’t know the kid very well, so I really can’t help you out there.”

Len sighs, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and holds his head in his hands. “Why can’t I maintain a good relationship?”

“Because sometimes you leap in fully and act without thinking about all the reciprocations of your actions.” Lisa makes her way over to them, bag in hand as her heels click against the floor. “You care for people with all of your heart, which shouldn’t be that bad, but considering you have this amazing ability to be a complete idiot and seem to make it a secret mission to sabotage any relationship you’re in.”

Len frowns. “That’s not helping sis.”

“Look, you really care about this kid right?” Len nods. “And you’re obsessed with the Flash?” Another nod. “That’s your problem.”

Len frowns. “I’m not following.”

Lisa sighs, setting her bag down. “You’re so focused on stopping the Flash that you’ve ignored your relationship and aren’t able to put your full focus and energy into making it work. You’ll be able to do that when either you give up chasing the Flash or kill him.”

Len mulls over her words as they climb into the car and make their way to Bludhaven, lounging in the backseat since Lisa called shotgun and Linc’s driving. Len acknowledges that recently he’s been obsessed with that Flash but that’s only because the Flash forced him to up his game and really, Len’s quite fascinated by all his abilities and powers. And sure, maybe at first he wanted to get rid of the Flash so he could go back to having Central be his playground, but after their most recent fight, Len’s not sure if he still wants to kill the Flash. Have weapons to stop the Flash? Sure. But kill him? Len has killed before but this time it just feels...wrong. Len tries to push the thoughts away as they arrive, pulling into the driveway. Len climbs out of the car, staring up at the house he once imagined calling home. It’s a cute little house, having a colonial look to it. A large front porch with a swing attached to the ceiling sits to the right of the door, a cool blue colour accents off the white of the house. The front yard is well kept as well as the much larger backyard. Len follows after his siblings, glancing back over his shoulder before disappearing inside. He can hear his sister talking to Sara, the two women chatting in the kitchen. Len finds his brother with their kids in the backyard cooking some burgers and hot dogs on the grill. He lingers in the doorway, watching LJ and MJ running around, playing cops and robbers from what Len can see, and their german sheppard chasing after them. He glances sideways as Sara stands next to him. “I'm a bit surprised you actually came.” she tells him. “I heard that you and Lincoln-”

“We're fine.” Len cuts in, not wanting to chance MJ overhearing them.

“Fine? Michael, almost going to jail and getting into a fight with someone like the Flash is far from fine.”

“Sara, can we not talk about this?” He looks at her. “I didn't come here to get yet another lecture on how reckless I've been or much of an idiot I am.”

Sara studies him for a moment before nodding. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.” Len turns his attention back to their kids, a smile crossing his lips as he watches LJ pick MJ up and spin them around, both of them laughing. “He's gotten bigger.”

“Well he is ten.” They watch as MJ is set down on the ground, looking over at them and his eyes grow as wide as saucers.

“Daddy!” MJ runs over, latching himself to Len. “You came!”

Len smiles. “Of course I did.” He leans over and picks him up. “I hope you've been a good boy for your mother.”

“Of course!”

Len smiles, looking over as LJ joins them. He nods at him. “Glad you could come.”

“You two.”

“Daddy daddy!” Len turns his eyes back to his son. “Did you bring me a present?”

“Now why would I come to see you and not bring you a gift? Though I can't seem to remember exactly where I put it.”

MJ struggles in his arms. “I'll find it! I'll find it!”

“Okay, okay.” Len sets MJ down and he takes off into the house. “LJ-”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, I know.” LJ starts to move past him but Len catches his arm.

“Listen, I'm sorry about snapping at you. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me.”

LJ shrugs him off. “It’s fine, uncle Mike. I shouldn't have pushed like I did.”

Len sighs, him and Sara following him inside. They find Lisa sitting on the couch with MJ on her lap, him opening her present. Sara takes a seat next to Lisa, MJ turning the Koa wood necklace in his hands, examining every inch in awe. Len claims the recliner next to the couch, MJ opening Linc’s and LJ’s present next which contains several different comic books. Linc returns from his grilling, setting the cooked meat down on the table and stands behind Len, smiling as MJ jumps up and down happily, clutching the comic books to his chest. “Told you he would love them.” Linc can’t help telling his brother.

“Whatever.” Len says, smiling as MJ jumps into his lap. 

“Where’s my present daddy?”

“You didn’t find it?” Mj shakes his head. “I’m not surprised, considering I had it on me.” Len pulls the package out of his jacket, it being a little bigger than an 8x11 inch piece of paper, about an inch thick and weighs about a pound. MJ takes the package and begins ripping it open. “Careful. You don’t want to ruin it.” MJ slows down, more diligently opening it, slowly revealing a hand painted canvas. On it are two tigers, one painted in blue hues with an icy background and the other painted with more red hues and a fiery background. MJ stares, lightly tracing his hands over the image. “It’s sort of my interpretation of yin and yang.”

“What’s that?” MJ looks up at him.

“Yin and yang represent balance in opposites, like fire and ice. Though having stark differences, they also complete one another; different but one in the same.”

“Oh.” MJ turns to show Sara the painting. “Can we hang it up in my room? Please!”

“Of course. Why don’t you find a spot for it and I’ll be right up.” Sara smiles as MJ races upstairs, looking at Len. “I didn’t think you still painted.”

Len shrugs. “I do when I have the time. Besides, I thought it would be a little cheap of me if I just gave him one from my private collection.”

“You mean your stolen collection?” 

“Exactly. I told you would keep you two out of that and I intend to keep my promise.”

Sara stand up. “It would be easier to do that if you didn’t do it in the first place. Excuse me.” She makes her way upstairs.

Lisa turns to look at Len. “Don’t say anything.” He tells her, picking up a drink.

“I was just going to tell you how much of an idiot you are.”

“We both know that if she’s seen with someone who looks a hell a lot alike to Michael Scofield that would put her and MJ in danger and I’d rather not do that.”

“I wasn’t talking about Sara.” Len arches a brow. “I was talking about your little boy toy.”

Len scowls at her. “He’s not my boy toy.”

“Oh right. Sorry.” Lisa holds her hands up in mock surrender. “Boyfriend.”

“We're not talking about this.”

“Then when will we Lenny?” Lisa crosses her arms over her chest. “You didn’t  want to talk about it before, you don't want to talk about it now, so tell me when  _ will _ you want to talk about it?”

“In a perfect world with you, never.”

“Michael, we're just worried about you.” Linc looks down at him.

“Well you don't need to be.” Len stands up, moving into the kitchen.

“And yet we are because you refuse to talk about anything even remotely related to him.” Lisa follows him, standing in the threshold of the living room and kitchen. “We all know that you're angry about not being with him and that sort of factors into the reason you're going after the Flash like you are.”

Len glares at her, standing next to her. “He doesn't want to be with me and I'm respecting that decision.”

“Did he actually say that or is that what you think he meant?”

“He's angry with me and made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me.”

“You're an idiot Michael.” Len glances over to see Sara standing next to Linc. “If he never explicitly says he doesn't want to be with you, then it means he still wants you, but he's afraid to make the first move himself because he doesn't want to hurt himself or even push you away for good. He's waiting for you to apologize, to have you show him how sorry you really are and prove that you want this just as much as he does.” Sara comes to stand in front of Len, gently placing her hand on his crossed arms. “And I think that the best place to start is to not go after the Flash.” Len opens his mouth to protest but Sara continues. “Yes I know that you’ll have to face him to some degree because of what you do but that doesn’t mean you have to take your anger about your relationship, or the lack of one, out on the Flash by trying to kill him. It'll show Barry that you are not the person he thinks you are.” 

Len looks between Sara and Lisa, feeling as if he’s being forced to choose between being Michael and being Len and it’s just too much for him. “I need to get some air.” Len walks out the front door and breaks out into a sprint, running in with no particular destination in mind. He runs into the nearby forest area, only stopping when his legs and lungs burn. Bending over, hands on his knees, he takes several deep breaths and looks around, finding himself at a lookout overlooking the canyon waterfall. Len makes his way over to the railing, leaning against it as he watches the water thunder down and continue on down stream. He closes his eyes, a few tears run down his check before he can stop them.  _ Don’t cry; it’s a sign of weakness. _ His father’s words echo in his head.

“Michael!” Linc’s voice makes Len open his eyes and wipe them. Linc comes to stand next to him, breathing heavily. “Michael, why did you take off like that man?”

“I need some time alone.” Len can feel his voice start to crack. “I just….I can’t handle this right now.”

“Michael,” Linc places a hand on his back. “No one if forcing you to do anything ok?”

“Then why do I feel like I have to choose between being Michael and being Len?” He looks at his brother. “Why can’t I just be me?”

“You are you man.” Len scoff at that, looking back out at the view. “We’re not forcing you to choose because you’re both Michael and Len. The only one who’s making you choose is yourself.” Len remains silent and Linc rubs his back. “Look, I know you’re torn up about Barry and are obsessed with the Flash, but at some point you’re gonna have to choose between the two; you can’t have Barry and try to kill the Flash.”

“I don’t want to kill him.” Len looks back at him. “I just want to know who he is. Once I know that then I can decide what to do next.”

Linc is silent before nodding. “Ok. So I guess you have a plan for finding out his identity?”

“Yes, but you’re probably not going to like it.”

****

“Mick! Mick calm down! Linc we need them!” Len yells as he and Lisa walk in to find Mick wailing on Cisco.

“Mick, baby. Sounds like you’re hungry.” Lisa takes Mick into the kitchen, none of them acknowledging Len’s little slip up.

This was not going according to the plan. Running the Santini family out so they could use the house as a temporary base, yes. Kidnapping Cisco and his brother to ensure that Cisco would make them, Lisa included, weapons as well as being able to learn the Flash’s true identity, yes. Following Lisa to the Santini cascino in order to cause a money transfer and accidentally call Linc by his actual name, not so much. Luckily, it seems that Cisco isn’t paying too much attention, what with having just been punched in the face and all. Len takes a deep breath, trying to get a handle on the situation. “I like you kid.” He tells Cisco. “You’re smart, you pulled yourself up from humble beginnings, you seem like a good brother.”

“You too.” Cisco pushes himself up onto his knees.

Len restrains from laughing. “Debatable. You answer one question for me and I’ll let you and your brother walk.”

Cisco looks up at him. “What’s the question?”

“The Flash, who is he?”

“I-I swear. He always wears a mask.” Cisco says, body shaking and can tell from the way his eyes dart around that Cisco’s lying.

Len raises his gun and freezes Dante’s fingers. Cisco moves over to his brother, Dante crying out in pain. “This is first degree frostbite; your brother could recover with the proper treatment. If not, all his tendons, blood vessels and nerves will freeze, his fingers will need to be amputated. No more concertos for the Ramon family holiday’s. Now tell me, who is the Flash.”

Cisco looks at him with wide, pleading eyes and Len feels a little bad for making Cisco choose between his brother and the Flash, but Len needs to know before he can do anything else. Len waits, watching Cisco have an internal battle with himself before muttering a single name that makes Len’s heart stop for a moment. Len stares at Cisco, the engineer telling him again in a more clearer voice, seeming to think that Len didn’t hear him the first time. Slowly, Len stands up, his brain churning, trying to figure out how this was all possible. “I told you what you wanted to know.” Cisco says, his voice quiet and almost on the verge of tears. “You said you’d let us go.”

Len glances over at them, holstering his gun, grabs a knife and cuts them loose. “Get out.” Cisco helps his brother up and they quickly leave the house, Lisa and Mick exit the kitchen to find Len sitting in one of the chairs.

“Lenny, what’s going on?” Lisa asks. “Where are-”

“They’re gone.”

“Gone? You mean they escaped?”

“No, I let them go.”

"Why the hell would you do that?” Mick demands.

“Because I got what I needed.” Len looks at his brother. “I know who the Flash is.”

“So that means we can kill him now right?” Lisa crosses her arms over her chest.

“No.” Len stands up, moving outside to their bikes.

“No?” Lisa and Mick follow him. “But that’s what you want isn’t it? To be able to rule Central without anyone stopping you? So why-”

“Because I said so Lisa!” Len growls. “And if you think about going behind my back to try and kill him, you and I are done.” 

Lisa glares as Len climbs onto his bike. “And where are  _ you _ going?”

“ _ We _ are going to finish what you started.” Len looks at her, Mick hopping onto his bike while Lisa huffs and climbs into the sidecar. Locating the truck isn't too hard, Len already knowing what route they would be taking. What Len wasn’t expecting was the Flash to snatch him off his bike and bring him into the middle of a forest. Len slightly stumbles when the Flash stops moving, Len straightening as he takes off his helmet, tossing it to the ground. “Good to see you, Barry.”

Barry removes his cowl and Len can see the anger in the kids eyes. “We have to talk.” Of course. “I know Cisco told you who I am.”

“Can’t really blame the kid.” Len pulls off his goggles, pocketing them. “You or his brother? Come one, I put him in a tight spot. Kinda like where I got you know.”

“Oh really?” Barry crosses his arms over his chest. “And how’s that?”

“Now that I know who you are, you can’t really stop me.”

“I could speed you to my own private prison where you’ll never see the light of day.”

“You could but then I won’t be around to stop my own private up link that’ll broadcast you identity to the world. That and I’m very good at breaking out of prisons.” Barry shakes his head. “So, the million dollar question: what are you going to do with me now, Barry Allen.”

Barry glares at him, unfolding his arms. “I won’t let you keep stealing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. It has to stop.”

“Can’t do that; it’s what I do.”

“Than find a new line of work. Didn’t you say you were a structural engineer or was that just a lie too?” Barry takes a step towards him. 

“Don’t want to.” Len shrugs.

“And why’s that?”

“Same reason you do what you do, chase down guys like me: the adrenaline, the thrill of the chase. I love this game and I’m very good at it.” Len’s face hardens as Barry comes to stand a few feet away from him.

“Than play it somewhere else.”

“Can’t. Central is my home and I love it here.”

Barry shakes his head. “You’ve seen what I can do.” He looks up at Len. “I know you, know the kind of person you are and if you’re as good of a thief as you are a liar than you don’t need to kill anyone to get what you want.”

Len shrugs, considering he was already playing by those rules. “That’s true.”

“And if you or anyone in your little...rogues gallery comes near my friends or family ever again, or if you try to come near me,” Barry steps into Len’s personal space and Len can feel the heat coming off Barry’s body. “I don’t care who knows my identity because I will put you away and if need be, I will put you down.”

Len shifts on his feet, the intensity in Barry’s eyes leave no room of doubt about Barry’s threat. “Than I guess your secret’s safe, Flash. For now.” 

Barry stares at him. “Why did I never see the kind of man you are back then?”

Len’s eyes shift away from Barry’s. “Because I didn’t want you to see the kind of person I really am.”

“So it was better to lie to me than to tell me the truth?”

“Would it have made a difference?” Len looks at Barry. “Knowing you were sleeping with a criminal who has killed people and stolen countless numbers of priceless works of art and jewels?” Barry remains silent, looking Len over. “I didn’t think so.” Len turns to leave but Barry grabs his arm.

“So then why be with me if you were only ever going to lie to me?”

Len scowls down at Barry’s hand. “Let go of me.”

“Not until you tell me what I want to know.”

“You want to know something, fine.” Len prys Barry’s hand off. “While you run towards your past trying to fix everything and be a hero, I leave my past in the past, where it belongs.”

“So is that why you never came and found me even when you promised you would?”

Len’s eyes widen a fraction because he told Barry that when he was in a coma in the hospital. “How did you…”

“I remember some things from when I was in a coma.” Barry says, taking a step back. “If you didn’t want to be with me you still should have found me and told me it was over instead of letting me go on believing that you would still come back to me.”

“It’s not like I could just visit you at your work.”

“You could have found me outside of work!” Barry takes a step back closer. “You knew where I lived so you could have stopped by!”

“Maybe I couldn’t, you ever think of that?” Len moves closer, bringing their faces less than a foot apart. “Did you ever stop to think of what I might be going through? Sure you can bitch and whine about how shitty it was being struck by lightning and dealing with all the Flash shit, but you have friends and family to help you through everything, but imagine losing the one person who you cared about more than life itself alone with no one else to help you.”

“What about Lisa? And your brother or was that another lie?”

Len rolls his eyes. “Lisa is too busy with her own life and she just makes the situation worse. My half-brother couldn’t even begin to understand everything I’m going through.”

“Then talk to them. Make them understand.”

“Like how I’m making you understand why I did what I did?” Len raises a brow. “You who are so high up on your self-righteous pedestal that you won’t believe anything I tell you.”

Barry frowns at him. “I’m not up on some high horse looking down at you.”

“Oh really? Then why is it so hard for you to understand that I do care about you and that’s why I push you away, to keep you out of the dark and in the light.”

“Because I’m not the pure hero everyone thinks I am!” Barry throws his arms up. “I’m not a good hero because I’ve let people die when I could have saved them! I have seen darkness, been tempted by it. I want to stop the Reverse Flash and get justice for my father so bad that it’s so tempting to try and kill him rather than just apprehend him. He killed my mother so why shouldn’t I be able to kill him?!” Barry’s chest rises and falls as he takes in some labored breaths.

“Because that’s not the kind of person you are.” Len tells him, resisting the urge to pull Barry to him, to comfort him.

“And yet I’m the kind of person that’ll sleep with a criminal and let them off the hook if they promise to play by my rules?”

“Barry,” Len’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he’s surprised when Barry doesn’t pull away. “I don’t think there is a guide on how to be the best hero there is. You just have to do what you think is right, for yourself and for this city.” Barry looks him in the eye. “If you want to throw me in prison, fine. I’ll find a way to get out because that’s what I do and you’re not the only one with people they have to protect.”

Barry looks down at the ground, clutching his hands into fists by his side. “It’s just….how do you resist not killing someone who’s basically ruined your life?”

Len’s hand moves to Barry’s chin, forcing the kid to look at him. “By being a better person than they are.”

Barry doesn’t know what compels him to throw his arms around Len’s neck and press their lips together but a wave of relief and comfort washes over him when Len returns the kiss, hands wrapping around his waist. Barry opens his mouth and deeps the kiss, walking them backwards until Len’s back is pressed up against a tree as Barry claims his mouth. Len let’s out a small moan, a hand coming up to grab the back of Barry’s head, grabbing a fist ful of hair. Barry whines, breaking away from the kiss. They look at each other, neither moving a muscle. “We shouldn’t do this.” Barry whispers, his lips ghosting over Len’s.

“Maybe, but if you really think that then why aren’t you speeding off?”

“Because as much as I hate you and can’t stand what you did to me, you’re the only person who I can just be myself with right now. The only one I can vent all my pent up anger out on without them trying to coddle me and try to make me feel better by telling me everything will be ok when I know that it’s not.”

Barry’s whole body starts to shake and Len pulls him to him, holding Barry as the kid starts to cry. Len isn’t sure what to tell him, figuring that if he tells Barry everything will be fine it’ll probably just upset him more so he decides to say nothing, just hold him and Barry buries his face into the side of his neck. Len wonders how long Barry has been keeping all these emotions bottled up and buried so far under the surface. After several long minutes, Barry pulls back enough to wipe his eyes with his gloves hand. “Sorry.” he says.

Len shakes his head. “Don’t be kid. Even heroes fall down every now and then.”

Barry glances up at him, his eyes still a little puff but he leans in and kisses Len. It’s doesn’t have the same heat and demand like the other one. This one is softer, more of a confirmation that Len is real and he’s there. “I miss you Len.” Barry whispers, pressing his forehead to Len’s. “As much as I want to hate you, I just can’t.” He pulls back at look Len in the eye. “I want to be with you.”

Len sucks in a breath. “Barry, I….” Len closes his eyes to keep the tears back.  _ He wants you just as much as you want him. He’s just waiting for you to show him how sorry you are. _ Sara’s voice echos in his head. “Barry,” His hands tightens their grip on Barry’s waist and the back of his head. He presses their foreheads back together, wishing that he could just telepathically let Barry know how sorry he is and how torn up he is on the inside. “Barry.” Len whispers, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks as his hands slightly shake.

Barry watches as Len silently cries, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away. “Len.” He says gently. “Len, look at me.” Slowly, Len pulls away and Barry can see the raw emotion is his eyes; all the pain, guilt, sorrow, and anguish makes Barry’s heart hurt because to some degree he did this to Len. “Tell me this and I need you to be completely honest with me: do you still love me?”

Yes, Len wants to tell him. He wants to tell him how he loved Barry ever since the first day he laid his eyes on the kid, how much it hurt to leave but it was for the best and how much he still loves Barry, how it kills him inside knowing that he had hurt Barry, both physically and emotionally. But his throat is so tight that he can barely get any air out. “Barry,” Len’s hand moves from the back of his head to cup his cheek, hoping that he could convey his unspoken words to Barry.

“Do you still love me? Len, I need to hear you say it.”

Len closes his eyes, his other hand framing Barry’s face as he forces his vocal cords to work. “Yes,” He whispers, opening his eyes when Barry’s hands frame his own face. “I-” Len swallows. “I love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry’s eyes tear up as he kisses Len. “I love you too.” He breaths. 

Len grabs the back of Barry’s head and captures his lips in a heated kiss, licking along Barry’s lower lip and slips his tongue inside the other’s mouth when Barry parts his lips. Barry presses up against Len’s hip, lightly grinding their hips together. Len gasps, pulling back to look at Barry. “Barry, I want you.” Len’s hand runs down the kid’s chest to settle on his hip. “I need you.”

“I need you too.” Barry grinds his hips against Len.

“No Barry.” Len roughly grabs his hips, forcing him to stop and stare at him. “I  _ need _ you, Barry Allen.” Len can feel his eyes start to tear up again. “I need you in my life. I need you.”

Barry seems to understand Len because he wraps his arms around Len and speeds them out of the forest and into Len’s apartment. Len clings to him even once they are standing in Len’s bedroom, not wanting to let go of him ever again. Barry gently pries himself free, slipping Len’s parka off along with his cold gun (he’s still a little peeved that Cisco made them new weapons but really Len forced him too), helping him out of their boots before lying them down on the bed. Len buries his face into Barry’s shoulder, letting himself cry and Barry wraps his arms around Len, holding him and feeling his heart ache because he’s never seen Len cry and be this...broken. “I need you Barry.” Len sobs, clutching Barry’s suit. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Barry presses his head against Len’s. “I won’t leave you alone, I promise. So long as you promise we can talk about things in the morning.” Len nods, moving closer and drapes one leg over Barry’s, pinning half of Barry's to the mattress. “Ok.” Barry kisses the top of Len’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len finally start to work things out. Please feel free to leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy.

Barry wakes up the next morning with a start as someone moves beside him. Glancing around he finds Len lying next to him and Barry remembers last night’s events. He knows that he shouldn’t be here with Len but he misses him and from what he can tell Len misses and needs him just as much. He slowly slips out from under the covers, his stomach loudly protesting and Barry makes his way into the kitchen to find something to replenish his energy. He takes his time looking through all the cabinets and fridge, not wanting to get so hypoglycemic that he’ll pass out. “If you were hungry you should have woken me up.” Barry spins on his heels to find Len leaning against the doorframe, looking at him. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m a light sleeper, you should know that.” Len comes to stand next to Barry, pulling out some pans.

Barry steps out of his way, just now realizing he’s still in his Flash suit and never went back to STAR Labs to check in. Everyone must be worried but he can worry about that later. “Um...So about last night.” Barry nervously scratches the back of his head.

“Forget about it.” Len says a bit sternly.

“Forget about it?” Barry moves closer. “It’s kinda hard to easily forget that you know who I am and what you did. Do you know how hard it has been to know you’re the one I’m fighting and not tell you?”

Len pauses, glancing over at Barry. “You knew you were fighting me as the Flash?” Barry tentatively nods. “For how long?”

“Ever since your first attempt at stealing the Kahndaq dynasty diamond.”

Len huffs; no wonder the Flash sounded and moved in ways that seemed familiar to him. “So you knew who I was and still you didn’t do anything?”

“How could I?” Barry leans against the counter. “It’s not like I could have just told Joe or Caitlin and Cisco that we dated but I didn’t know you were Leonard Snart and that I’m not going to hurt him because I still have feeling for the man that ripped my heart apart.”

Len scowls. “Oh no. You do not get to play that card with me Scarlet.” Barry frowns at the nickname. “You’re not the only one in pain.”

“And yet it seems like I’m the only one who’s willing to do something about it.” Len turns and head towards the bathroom. “You promised we’d talk in the morning.” Barry follows after Len. “So why don’t you want to talk about this? Why are you so afraid of that you can’t be with me?” Barry grabs Len’s arm to try and get the man to look at him.

Len shoves Barry up against the sink, the speedster clutching Len’s arms. “I’m afraid of losing you.” He looks Barry in the eye. “I fell in love with someone many years ago when I was in a bit of trouble and I dragged them down with me. They lost their job, their reputation, they were even tortured and almost sent to prison because there were people looking for me and thought they could find me by using her.” Len loosens his grip and so does Barry. “Now I have more enemies and I cannot drag you down with me like I did with her.” Len takes a step back, leaning against the wall.

“I know you have enemies Len. So do I. Technically we’re enemies and yet I seem to be able to handle you and your crazy partners just fine.” 

Len rolls his eyes. “That’s because we’re not trying to kill you. At least not anymore.”

“Back when we had our little showdown you tried to and I still beat you.” Len grimaces at that. “I have faced many Metahumans who have a different array of powers and most of them tried to kill me, almost did on a few occasions but I’ve survived.” Barry pushes away from the sink and stands in front of Len. “Like I said I might hate you for the things you’ve done and I know I’ll probably never fully forgive you for all of them, but you are the one person who truly makes me happy and if you do care about me and love me,” Barry takes Len’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Then we’ll find some messed up way to make this work.”

Len stares at their hands, gently moving his thumb over Barry’s hand. “You are something else, Barry Allen.” Len’s eyes find Barry’s. “If you’re willingly to give me another chance, then I’m willing take it.”

Barry smiles. “Joe would probably shoot us both if he ever found out.”

“I think all of your friends would shoot me.” Barry slightly laughs at that. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t want to hurt Cisco or his brother but I had to know who you were.” Barry’s smile disappears and Len averts his gaze. “I know that you’re going to tell me that I didn’t have to do any of that and how you’ll never forgive me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

Len looks up and finds Barry has a rather neutral expression. “I don’t think I’d be welcome to STAR Labs and sending a ‘I’m sorry for kidnapping you and hurting your brother’ card won’t do the trick.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he would appreciate getting a card from Captain Cold.”

“It’s just Cold, if you don’t mind Scarlet.”

Barry shakes his head, his stomach growling reminding him that he needs to eat. “So, do you think I could get some breakfast before I pass out from super hypoglycemia?”

“Sure thing kid.”

*****

Barry and Len have decided to keep things on the down low, Len playing by Barry’s rules in that when he does pull a small heist here and there no one gets hurt and better yet no one dies. Barry’s glad that Len is trying and though they try to spend some time together to try and patch things up, Barry has been rather distracted and busy lately, finding out that Harrison Wells isn’t actually Harrison Wells, but Eobard Thawne from the future, who also happens to be the Reverse Flash. Barry is beyond enraged that the man who killed his mother has been helping him get faster and stronger if only to get himself home. So if Barry hasn’t spent time with Len so much in the past few weeks it’s because he’s trying to figure out a way to stop Wells.

Only after dealing with Grodd does Wells return. And he returns with a vengeance because not only does he kidnap Eddie but after they get Eddie back, they find that Wells’ charging up the particle accelerator to turn it on again in 36 hours and that means the Meta’s they have in the pipeline would die if the accelerator turns on. The only think they can do is move the Meta’s to Lian Yu.

“So we ship them from one illegal black site to another?” Joe looks at him, clearly not pleased with the idea.

“Yeah. I guess so yes.”

“And how do we move them to Oliver’s own private Alcatraz?” 

“I’ll call, see if he can help with transport.” Barry pulls out his phone. “Cisco, if we do this, nobody can get loose.”

Cisco nods. “I might have a way of getting them out of here safely.”

“Alright. Get on it.” Cisco and Caitlin head off.

“Barr, this is insane.” Joe tells him.

“Joe, we have to do this.”

“You don’t think that if we start bussing supervillains through downtown nobody’s gonna notice?”

“Oh no, they’ll notice. That’s where you come in.” Joe raises a brow at him. “If the police are with the Flash, then they shouldn’t have much of a problem helping us clear a path to the airfield.” Of course Barry underestimates how much the CCPD plays by the rules and really he shouldn’t be all that surprised that they said no, but he still can’t help the disappointment that settles in his stomach. “We’re protecting the city.” Barry argues.

“We are Barr.” Joe agrees. “But I’m a cop. There’s a certain set of rules that I need to follow and this year I broke all of them; lying to my boss,”

“I know.” Barry sighs. 

“Ignoring the law. I mean at what point do we become no different than the people we’re fighting?”

Barry looks at him, a little shocked that Joe would compare them to their enemies. “We are way different.”

“How?”

“We only break the rules to help people.” Joe gives him an uncertain look and Barry knows that there’s only one person he can turn to for help now. He only hopes he’s not too mad at him. Barry makes his way into Saints and Sinners, finding only a handful of people there.

“Give me another one. Ice cold.” Len leans against the bar, a shiver runs up his spine and he hears a pair of footsteps he recognizes. Grinning, Len turns around. “Well well well. If it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster.” 

“We need to talk.” Barry looks at Len. He follows Len over to the pool tables.

“You want anything? Beer? Food? The pickled eggs here are fantastic.” Len sits on the edge of the table, ideally paying with one of the balls. 

“No, I’m good. I need your help with a problem.” Barry drops his coat onto the table, rolling his sleeves up because it’s rather warm in the bar.

“You know that a public place such as a bar isn’t the best place for fixing that sort of problem.” Len smirks, taking a sip of his beer.

“It’s not that kind of problem.”

“Ok I’ll bite. What do you need?”

“Help transporting some people out of the city.”

“How many?” Len releases the ball, looking at Barry seriously.

“Five. Five very bad, very angry people who have powers.”

“Powers hmm?” Len rolls another ball around on the table. “These wouldn’t be those Metahumans you were talking about?” Len glances up. “So you want me to what? Freeze the problem? Protect you in case anything goes wrong?” Barry somewhat shrugs. “First rule of business,” Len slides off the table. “Always protect yourself. Not going to usher your enemies out of town.” Len walks past Barry but the speedster stops him.

“Hey, they’re not just my enemies.” Barry looks him in the eye. “They’re your enemies too. You love Central right? It’s your home?” 

“I do and it is.”

“Well, if these people get out there won’t be a city left. Everyone will be dead and you can’t rob dead people. That and even I probably wouldn’t make it; not against all five of them.”

Len looks Barry over. “That’s a compelling argument.” He moves over to a nearby table, pulling out a pen and paper. “But if I’m going to help you out, I’ll need something in return.” Len scribbles down something insane, something he knows Barry will refuse.

“Like I’m not enough?” Len gives him a hard look and Barry sighs. “Like what?”

“This.” Len slides the paper over.

Barry picks it up, chuckling and looks at Len before realizing Len’s serious. “No. What-I-This is...impossible. I can’t do that.”

“Than I can’t help you.”

“What? There as to-” Barry stops, noticing that he’s yelling and lowers his voice. “Snart there as to be something you want that I can get.”

Len takes in a breath, folding his hands and places them on the table, thinking. He already knows what he wants but he’s not going to give in that quickly since Barry has been almost avoiding him for the past few weeks. “Let me think about it.” He walks out the door. 

Barry frowns, hoping that that would have gone better than it did, but then again Len’s probably upset he’s been practically avoiding Len for the past weeks, focusing more on dealing with Wells. Barry returns to STAR Labs and tells Joe about his little chat with Len.

“Are you out of your mind?! What do you mean you talked to Leonard Snart!” Joe is exuberant, just as Barry expected.

“I asked him for help.”

“Barry, why would you do something so stupid?” Joe practically growls.

_ Because I know Len and I trust him _ . “Because Joe we have tried everyone else. You tried the CCPD, I tried Oliver. I even tried Ronnie and Dr. Stein.” Barry motions over to where Caitlin and Cisco are working. “And the particle accelerator goes online in…”

“16 hours.” Cisco says.

“16 hours Joe!” Barry exclaims, though Joe doesn’t look impressed. “I’m not willing to let the Metas die and we can’t let them escape either so, like it or not, Snart with his cold gun is the only one that can stop them if Cisco’s transportation does not hold!”

“Than lucky for you I figured out what it is you can get me.” Len says, walking into the cortex in full Cold regalia. “Hello Detective. Nice to see you again. Caitlin. Cisco.” Len doesn’t miss the way Cisco stares at him, practically frozen in place and Len wishes he could apologize but this wasn’t the time nor place. “I thought about your proposal.” Len moves further into the cortex, looking around. “You want my help, this is what I want: my fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Leonard Snart,” Len stop in front of the Flash suit mainiquin. “I want it destroyed. All of it. That’s CCPD, online, everywhere.” He turns to look at Barry, who’s mulling it over.

“The brass on this dude.” Joe says, making Len look at him. “You’d really think we’d do that for you.”

Len turns his gaze back to Barry, smirking as the kid agrees. Of course Joe decides that he and Barry need a private conversation out in the hall, but Barry gives him a small nod before following after Joe. Len can hear them argue in the other room but can’t help notice the way Cisco’s looking at him. It’s more than just out of fear; it’s something else he can’t quite place. “Something I can help you with Ramon?”

Cisco’s eyes snap up to his and he shakes his head. “No Captain Cold.”

“It’s just Cold.” Len glances over when Barry makes his way out of the other room and towards the suit. “I’ll call you when it’s done.” Barry tells him, flashing into his suit and speeds off.

“I look forward to it.” Len takes his leave, heading back to the safe house Lisa’s hiding out at to fill her in.

“So everything about Leonard Snart will be gone just like that?” Lisa snaps her fingers.

“Just like that.”

“And you’re ok with helping the Flash move these...Metahumans to this island prison?”

“No, I’m not 100% ok with it but it’s better than letting them die or running around and destroy the city.”

“What if we got them on our side?” Lisa asks.

Len looks at her. “And how would we do that? They have superpowers remember?”

“And we have our guns.” Lisa waves her’s around.

“We don’t know what they can do or even if our guns would work on them.” Len walks over to his bike, having gotten a text from Barry.

“So then why are we helping the Flash if you don’t know that much?” Lisa follows him.

“Because STAR Labs has a serum that will knock them unconscious for the transport.”

“I’m sure we could find some way of negotiating-”

“Lisa.” Len give her a hard look. “We are not discussing this because we aren’t going to release those Metas no matter what. Are we clear?”

Lisa huffs, climbing onto her own bike. “Fine. Be that way Lenny.” She pulls on her helmet. “So who is the Flash anyway?”

“Can’t tell you.”

They head out, meeting up with Barry who drops several boxes off in front of him, informing Len that he deleted everything the CCPD, Argus and the FBI had on Len as well as uploaded a virus that would erase every digital record. Len has to hand it to the kid, he does work fast. Then again, he is the Flash. Now, no one will ever find out the truth. No one except those he tells, like Barry. Len resists the urge to roll his eyes when Lisa turns the boxes into gold, watching Barry give him a look, wishing Len would have given him some warning. Len shrugs and they all head back to STAR Labs, finding it amusing to watch Lisa and Caitlin interact.

“Look guys. We’re gonna need their help if we’re going to pull this off.” Barry tells them and Len feels a little smug that Barry is standing with him and Lisa than with his friends.

“Why are you still wearing your mask?” Caitlin asks. “Snart already knows who you are.”

“And I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, that includes my sister.” Len tells her.

“Jerk.” Lisa grumbles.

“Train wreck.” Len fires back, noticing the way Joe looks suspicious. “Don’t look so surprised Detective; I am a man of my word.”

“Yeah, you better be, or I’mma make sure you on that damn plane too.”

Everyone breaks up, Len following Barry to one of the side room while watching his sister and Cisco talk, a twinge of protectiveness running through him. Barry looks Len over, glancing over at Cisco and Lisa. “You know that Cisco’s a good guy right?”

Len slowly turns to look at Barry. “Still doesn’t mean I can’t be protective of my baby sister. So the transport’s down in the garage?”

“Yeah. Cisco says it should be ready.” Barry moves over to check in and Len follows after his sister, who heads down to where the truck is.

Len finds her climbing out of the back of the truck. “Lisa, what did you do?”

“Nothing Lenny.”

“I swear if you tampered with the truck,” Len climbs in, finding some frayed wires. “Damn it Lisa.” Len slams his hand against the side of the truck. “I told you not to do anything!” he hisses.

“You’ll be thanking me.” Lisa says, glancing back as the others come to join them.

Len glares at his sister, frowning as he listens to Cisco explain all the modifications he’s done to the truck and knows he probably would have been able to undo what his sister did if he had a little more time. He’s really going to kill her once this is all over. Once they have all the unconscious Meta’s locked in the truck, Len has half a mind to tell Barry that the truck might fail to keep the Meta’s in there but he can’t seen to catch a moment alone with the speedster, so Len reluctantly gets on his bike, pulling on his helmet and is thankful Lisa’s driving the truck because he would probably kill her on the drive over. Len’s thankful that the truck holds until they get to the airfield.

“You’re Argus friends are late.” Len tells Barry, feeling antsier the longer the plane doesn’t show up. “Maybe that’s why they’ve never been able to catch me.”

Barry slightly laughs, making Len really want to tell Barry but Caitlin points out the plane. As the plane makes it’s final approach, Cisco runs over to them, telling them that the rig is loosing power. As they try to fix it, lightning crackles above them, striking the plane and makes it crash. Len is slightly amazed that a Meta- they called him Mardon- could do that from inside the truck and Len now realizes just how dangerous these Metas are. Len ducks behind cover as Barry takes on Nimbus from the Darbinian family as Joe keeps the others inside the truck, firing round after round. Len watches Barry create gusts of wind with his arms, turning Nimbus back into physical form. As Barry turns around, the Meta that can shoot what appears to be lasers from his eyes rounds on Barry, shooting laser beams at him to which Barry dodges but Mardon hits him with some lightning, knocking him to the ground. As the Meta with laser vision turns to blast Barry, Len steps out and blast him in the face, freezing his head and chest. Mardon and the other Meta take up poses to strike as Len trains his gun on them. He’s  _ really _ going to kill Lisa. “How about we call tonight a draw?” He says, standing in between them and Barry, who’s on the ground groaning. 

The other Meta’s eyes turn red but Lisa presses her gun against his head. “I’d power down if you don’t want me to melt your face.” He does so and Len lowers his gun.

“Let’s all go our separate ways. My name is Leonard Snart.”

“I know who you are.” Mardon tells him.

“Always pleased to meet a fan. Just remember who it was that made sure you didn’t get thrown on that plane bound for nowhere.”

“You’re just letting us go?” Mardon looks at Len, then glances down at the dead Meta. “Why’d you shoot that guy?”

Len glances at him too, deciding that telling them he did it because he couldn’t let anyone kill the Flash because they were sort of together wasn’t the best answer. “He owed me money.” He says, Lisa looking at him and he knows she can read through his lie.

Thankfully, the other two don’t argue. “What? No thank you?” Mardon asks.

“Who doesn’t like a thank you.”

“Thank you.” The other Meta says when Mardon doesn’t say anything.

“You are so very welcome.” Len backs towards Barry, making sure they leave before kneeling next to Barry.

“You sabotaged the truck, didn’t you?” Barry pants, looking up at him with anger in his voice. “Why did you let them escape?”

Len pulls his goggles off, looking down at him. “Because now they owe me and I figured they’d be of more use to me as part of my Rogues than rotting away in the North China Sea.”

“You gave me your word.” Barry hisses.

“Yes, but here’s the thing: I’m a criminal, and a  _ liar _ .” Len emphasizes the word, hoping that Barry would understand the double meaning. “I hurt people and I rob them. Did you really expect me to not be who I am?”

Barry glares at him. “So why don’t you just kill me?”

Len stands up and they both know the answer to that question. “Guess you now owe me too.” Len says instead, climbing onto his bike. “Good luck with,” Len waves around. “All of this. I’m interested to see how this all turns out.” Cisco runs over to Barry, sparing Len a look that’s reminiscent of his earlier expression before looking at Barry. Lisa climbs on the back of his bike and Len gives Barry an apologetic look, one that the speedster returns with a glare before driving off. When they arrive back at the safehouse Len reels on his sister. “I told you not to do anything and you went behind my back!” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t mind having some Meta’s owe us.”

“They almost killed the Flash!” Len gets right up in Lisa’s face. “Do you have any idea what kind of repercussion that could have?!”

“Yeah, it would mean we could rule the city without anyone getting in our way!” 

“No it doesn’t!” Len growls. “Yes, the Flash may stop us sometimes, but he also keeps the larger, more dangerous gangs and people with superpowers away so there is a city for us to rob! Without the Flash, Central would be subjected to one of the largest gang wars ever with all of them trying to get their hands on as much territory as quickly as possible!” Lisa snaps her mouth shut, realizing he has a point. “The Santini’s and Darbinian families have relatively lows presences but they are still there and it’s enough to keep smaller gangs from trying to take up territory and power. Than as well as the fact that the Flash would stop them by putting them behind bars. That’s why we need the Flash alive!” Len moves over to the window, pressing his face against the cool glass.

“You seem more upset about the Flash thinking you’re the one who sabotaged the truck, which by the way you didn’t have to lie for me.” 

“They would think I did it anyway.” Len sighs, knowing that he needs to get Barry alone to tell him the truth. He stays up the rest of the night and even the next day, trying to get a hold of Barry so he could explain himself but the speedster ignores him and after Len’s fourteenth call Barry turns his phone off. Len growls out of irritation, grabbing his leather jacket and hops onto his bike.

“Where are you going?” Lisa calls, standing in the entryway of the front door.

“To try and talk to him.” Len heads off and he’s thankful that Lisa stays put as he pulls into the parking lot of STAR Labs.

****

Exhaustion pulls at Barry like a one ton weight and he’d like nothing more than to take a nap but they have to figure out their next course of action. Mainly if he’s gonna prevent his mother’s death. Joe tells him that he should change the past and save his mother so Barry could have a family. Of course Barry would love that more than anything else but as Iris and even Dr. Stein points out, changing the past could have catastrophic repercussions, considering when Barry went back in time just one day things were a lot worse in Barry’s opinion. That and if he does save his mother, he’d probably never meet anyone standing in that room with him. Like Iris says, he has to do what he thinks is right, but that still doesn’t make it any easier.

Putting that decision aside there’s still the problem of running fast enough to collide with the hydrogen ion and create a wormhole, his ‘on ramp to the timeline’ as Stein calls it. Barry’s a little apprehensive because he has to run at least Mach 2 and he hasn’t ever gone that fast but he figures he has to try. With Wells telling him he’d be able to do it annoys but also reassure Barry. They all break off into small groups in the cortex, Caitlin talking to Ronnie and Stein about Barry being able to reach Mach 2 as well as work out the shut down procedures to prevent a black hole from appearing over the city, Joe and Eddie talking about the best way to release Wells and how to keep him from doing anything unexpected. Barry’s going to talk to them when Cisco looks at him. “What’s wrong Cisco?”

“Um...I’m not exactly sure how to tell you this…” Cisco says uncertainly.

“Tell me what?”

“Well, when Cold was holding me hostage, my brother hit Mick in an attempt to escape and I kept Mick from wailing on his but that means he was wailing on me.” Barry nods, not exactly sure where Cisco’s going with this. “And so when Snart got back Mick was still punching me and Snart was trying to get him off and...he called Mick Linc.”

Barry raises a brow. “Linc? As like an abbreviation of Lincoln?” 

“Seems like it.” Cisco pulls out a folder, handing it to Barry. “I did some digging, before you erased all of Snart’s files and I found that.”

Barry opens the rather thick folder and flips through it, his eyes going wide. Inside contained everything about Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, the two famous brothers who escaped from Fox River about ten years ago. Barry remembers hearing about it because Lincoln was wanted for killing the vice president’s brother but eventually new evidence came forward and he was exonerated. Barry never paid much attention to their faces before but now staring at the picture, a sinking feeling settles into the pit of his stomach. “Who else knows about this?” Barry asks, snapping the folder shut.

“No one. I figured you should be the first to know.”

“Are there any digital files?” Cisco nods. “Erase them. All of them.” Barry turns to leave.

“Wait what? Why?” Cisco stands. “Shouldn’t everyone know about this?”

Barry walks back over to Cisco. “Cisco please. I’m asking as your friend. And if this really is Snart then we have to hold up our end of the deal and erase anything pertaining to him.”

Cisco can tell that there’s more going on between Snart and Barry but he’s not sure what it is, but the look in Barry’s eye compels Cisco to nod, sitting down and begins to erase all traces of the files. Caitlin calls Barry over before he could duck out. Barry tightly holds the file to his side, listening as Caitlin and Stein walk him through all the physics and what would theoretically happen is Barry doesn’t return in time. Barry tries to listen but the file seems to bourgh a hole into his side and he just really want to confront Len about it. And well speak of the devil.

“Looks like a party.” Len’s says, standing in the threshold of the cortex. “Don’t think I could spare a moment of your time?” Len looks directly at Barry.

Joe and Eddie have their guns trained on Len in a heartbeat. “You have some nerve showing up here again after your little stunt.” Joe growls. Len ignores the detective, keeping his gaze fixed on Barry. Barry can hear the blood pounding in his ears, clutching the file like it's a life line. Ronnie and Stein stand in front of Caitlin who shields Barry. “You have three seconds to leave before I put a bullet through your heart.” Joe and Eddie move so they are more centered.

“I came to talk to Barry if you don't mind.”

“Oh no. We mind.” Cisco crosses his arms over his chest.

“I suggest you leave before we make you.” Stein says.

“Wait guys.” Barry takes a step forward but Ronnie blocks his path.

Len frowns, stepping forward and Joe moves forward and forces Len back. “You just back the hell up Snart! We're done with you!”

“Joe!” Barry shoves past Ronnie, following after them as Joe and Eddie force Len out of the labs. “I want to talk to him!” The others come to stand behind Barry as Joe and Eddie shove Len into the parking lot.

“Look at what happened the last time you talked to him!” Joe looks at Barry, his gun still pointed at Len. “He double crossed us and let Mardon and Bivolo and Shawna escape!”

“I know Joe.”

“We can't trust him Barry.” Caitlin sets a hand on her shoulder.

“Barry,” Len tries to take a step forward but Eddie shoves him back.

“Just keep walking Snart.” Eddie says.

“Guys,” Barry want to run over to Len and he's half tempted to zip them out of there.

“He is not one of us Barry!” Joe turns away from Len. “He’s lied to us and used us Barry!”

“And Wells hasn't?!” Barry glares at Joe. “Wells killed my mother, he killed the actual Harrison Wells, his fiancé, as well as 17 people when the accelerator exploded and a handful since! He's manipulated and used us and lied to us so so it would benefit him!” Barry stand in front of Joe, motioning to Len. “Tell me how he is different from Wells! How different to the point where you don't want me to talk to him while allowing me to work with Wells!”

“Wells is locked up while Snart is running free!”

“And we're gonna set Wells free! So tell me Joe, why can't I talk to Snart?!”

Joe stares Barry down, the tension between them so thick it seems like they might suffocate. Cisco’s tablet pings, alerting them to the countdown. “Um guys. We have fifteen minutes before the accelerator goes online.” 

Barry doesn't take his eyes off Joe as he addresses them. “Cisco, take Ronnie and make sure the machine is ready. Caitlin, take Stein and double check the shutdown procedures.” They all head inside. Barry moves away from Joe, looking at Len. “We can talk later. Right now I have to take care of Wells.”

Len looks Barry over, noting the folder in his hand and the mix of emotions in his eyes. Len wants to talk to Barry right then and there but if the particle accelerator is turning back on that could be detrimental. Slowly, he nods. “You know where to find me.” He climbs on his bike and heads to his apartment, Barry watching and forces himself to head back inside, avoiding looking at Joe.

“Barry.” Joe follows after him.

“Joe, let's just focus on getting rid of Wells ok?” Barry stop to look at his adopted father, his face hard. “Once we make sure the world doesn't get destroyed then you can yell at me and tell me how much of a bad idea it is to talk to Snart.”

Joe looks Barry over, nodding and they make their preparations following Caitlin’s and Ronnie's wedding. Barry feels a pang of jealousy because he misses Len and wishes that that would be them one day. Barry changes into his suit, saying his goodbyes and they wish him good luck. Iris pulls him into an embrace. “Just remember that whatever you decided, don't do it because you feel like you have to.” She pulls back to look at him. “Do it because it's what you want to do.”

Barry nods. “I will.” Barry has made some hard choices in his life, like deciding to pursue a career as a CSI instead of a career in physics, accepting that Iris want to be with Eddie, even respecting his father's wishes and not break him out. The second hardest thing Barry has ever done is let Wells go while he travels back in time. Which brings him to the hardest thing he's had to do, or not do. Standing in the same room he had been 15 years ago brings back all those emotions he felt as a child: fear, anger, confusion. Seeing his mother alive and calling his name makes him want to get her out of there but his future self stops him before getting their younger self out of there. Barry closes his eyes, looking away as he listens to Wells kill his mother, waiting for him to leave before making his way over to her. He kneels down next to her. “It’s ok. You’re ok.” 

“Please.” Nora looks up at him, tears in her eyes. “My husband, my son.”

“They’re ok. They’re both safe.” Barry takes hold of her hand. “I promise.”

Nora stares up at him. “Who are you?”

“I-” Barry chokes back his own tears. “I’m the Flash.”

“I don’t understand.” Barry pulls back his cowl and Nora looks him over. “You look just like my father.” 

Barry smiles, his father telling him the same thing on occasion. “This won’t make any sense, but it’s me mom. It’s Barry.” She gives a puzzled look. “You’re Barry.”

“Oh, my beautiful boy.” Nora hands come to gently cup Barry’s face, her eyes lighting up.

Tears stream down his cheeks. “I’ve got a second chance, to come back here.” He explains, choking back his sobs. “To tell you that I’m ok. That dad and I are ok.” She smiles up at him. “We love you mom. I love you.”

He sobs as she runs her hands over his face. “My boy. Goodbye Barr.” 

“Mom.” Nora falls still and Barry watches the life drain from her eyes. “Mom,” Barry leans down, sobbing as he hold her. Sitting up, Barry looks his mother over one last time before standing, knowing what he has to do next. Running back, he stop Wells from leaving by breaking the time machine Cisco and Ronnie built.

“You didn’t save her.” Wells looks at him. “Why?!” He stands up. “You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you’ve ever wanted!” 

“I already do.” Barry tells him before going head to head with Wells. Of course Wells is faster, making Barry angry that in the end he’s not fast enough to stop him and even angrier that he isn’t fast enough to save Eddie. He channels that anger into stopping the black hole from destroying the city but of course even then he’s still not fast enough because it’s Ronnie and Stein who stop the black hole by separating in the middle of it, killing Ronnie in the process.

After that day, Barry decides that he’s going solo because he doesn’t want anyone else dying because of him. The first month Iris, Joe, Caitlin and Cisco do stop by to check up on him but eventually they stop coming by, realizing that Barry’s serious about working solo. Joe doesn’t say anything when Barry gets another apartment and stays there most nights and really only stopping by the house to wash his clothes. Barry busies himself with repairing the city at night to make up for opening a black hole over the city. More than once Barry has thought about calling up Len, knowing that they needed to talk but could never bring himself into actually dialing his number and insteads buries himself in Flash work.

Len can respect that Barry might need some time to recover, what with stopping a black hole from destroying the city, but that was four months ago. He’s sent a few texts and calls but haven’t gotten a reply so he decided to take the problem head on. It doesn’t take long to find out Barry’s renting a new apartment and breaking is relatively easy. It’s the waiting there for three days before Barry comes home and comes home at ten to midnight. Len is sitting on the couch in the dark when the front door opens and closes, the sound of keys being dropped into the bowl next to the door are loud in the quiet apartment. Barry doesn’t notice him until he’s halfway to the bedroom. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment?” Barry tries to sound angry but he’s too tired.

Len stands up, turning to look at Barry who finally turns on a small lamp next to the couch. “Waiting for you.”

Barry frown. “You could have just called.”

“I did. And texted and you never called back.”

“I’ve been….busy.”

“Yes, so I’ve noticed.” Len drops the newspaper he read earlier onto the coffee table, the front page headline reading ‘Business Being Mysterious Rebuilt’. “You know you don’t have to push yourself this hard kid.”

Barry rolls his eyes, moving into his bedroom and toes off his shoes. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“I’m serious Barry.” Len follows after him, leaning against the doorframe. “We still need to talk.”

“I know Len!” Barry spins to look at him. “I know!” Len blinks, shocked that Barry’s yelling. Barry closes his eyes. “Sorry. It’s just….It’s been a long four months.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Depends.” Barry pulls the file Cisco gave him out from it’s hiding place and hands it to Len. “You willing to talk about this?”

Len takes the folder, opening it and stares at it’s contents. “How…”

“Cisco found it. Apparently he was interested and a little confused when you called Mick Linc and did some digging.” Len flinches. Of course Cisco heard and was able to find out the truth. “Don’t worry; I had him get rid of any copies.”

Len stares at Barry, a little dumbfounded. “Why-”

“Because you want your past to stay in the past, right?” Barry raises a brow. “Or was I wrong and didn’t hear you correctly?”

“No,” Len stares down at the folder, setting it on Barry’s desk. “I...Did you read all of it?”

“Really didn’t have to, considering you two were bid talk in the media.” Len scrubs his hands over his face, not sure even where to start. “Are those the tattoos you didn’t want me to see?” Len’s hands fall to his side and he nods. Barry comes to stand in front of him, hands gripping the hem of his shirt but don’t move. “Can I?”

Len sucks in a breath, staring at Barry and nods. Slowly, Barry pulls his shirt over his head and Len lets the material fall to the floor. Barry stares at the tattoos that cover his chest, back and arms, running his hands all over. “I wanted to tell you.” Len says, his voice barely above a whisper as Barry traces the hidden escape routes. “I was going to it’s just…” Len turns his head to the side. “Michael Scofield is technically dead and it’s better for….certain people if it stays that way.”

Barry pulls his eyes away from the inked skin, looking at Len. “The doctor that helped you escape-Sara? You loved her, didn’t you?”

Len sighs, closing his eyes. “Yes. I still care about her but we sort of agreed it would be better if we weren’t together.”

Barry nods, his hands coming to rest on Len’s hips. “I…” He waits until Len opens his eyes and looks at him. “What would you do if you had the ability to go back and rewrite history?”

Len is a bit taken back by the question mostly because it’s unexpected. “Well, I guess it would depend on what I’m changing.”

Barry bites his lower lip, staring at Len’s chest. “Like...say stopping someone’s mother from being killed.”

Len blinks. “Wait. Barry, are you saying you had the chance to go back in time and prevent your mother’s murder?” Barry nods slowly, his hands tightening their grip on Len and his eyes tear up. “You...You didn’t save her, did you?” Barry nods his head, sniffling. “Why? Didn’t you want-”

“Of course I wanted to!” Barry snaps, glaring up at Len. “Of course I wanted to save my mother but my future self told me not to!” Len wants to ask what he means by his future self but let’s Barry continue. “If I saved her then everything would be different. I probably would have never become the Flash or if I do it wouldn’t be another several years. I probably would have never meet Cisco or Caitlin or Ronnie or Stein. I probably wouldn’t have ever meet you and fell in love with you.” Len feels the air in his lungs has been sucked out, his heart pounding in his chest. “I didn’t want to..No. I couldn’t lose them. I couldn’t lose you. Not again.”

“Oh Barry.” Len wraps his arms around him and holds the speedster against him as Barry cries. “You deserve to be happy; to have everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“You make me happy and you’re all I want.” Barry says in between sobs.

Len closes his eyes, tightening his grip on Barry because this kid- the Scarlet Speedster- is all he wants as well. They continue to stand in the dark bedroom for a while longer, Barry’s cries slowly sputtering off. “For what it’s worth,” Len says softly. “I’m glad that you decided to leave things as they are because even though you might have lost your mother that night, you gained another father and a sister that night. And now you have an even bigger family with your friends. Now you have me and I will do anything to make you happy.”

Barry pulls back to look at Len. “Anything?”

Len nods, wiping his eyes. “Anything.” Barry catches his hand, kissing it before dragging his tongue over the palm of Len’s hand, sucking two digits into his mouth. “Barry,” Len breaths, his other hand resting on Barry’s hips.

Barry pulls his mouth off, a small string of saliva connecting his lips to the digits. “Yes Len?” Barry bats his eyes.

Len grabs the back of Barry’s head and crashes their lips together, licking his way into Barry’s mouth as he back them up to the bed. Barry falls onto the mattress when his knees his the frame, gazing up at Len who unbuckles his pants. “Strip.” He says, his voice low and commanding and it sends shivers up Barry’s spine. “Now.”

Barry rips his shirt off, glad he decided to wear only a t-shirt and makes short work of his pants and underwear, leaning back on his elbows as he watches Len slowly remove his pants, then his underwear, climbing onto the bed. He’s eyes are transfixed on the tattooed skin, watching the muscles underneath move and flex. Before Len could pin Barry down to the bed, Barry puts a hand on his chest. “I want to ride you.” He says, lips moving before he could think better of the idea.

Len pauses, hovering above him. “Are you sure?” Barry nods. “Very well.” They switch positions, Barry straddling Len’s hips as Len’s hands rest on Barry’s hips. 

“I think I’ll make this quick.” Barry leans over, swiping the lube from it’s place on his nightstand. 

Len frowns. “Scarlet, as much as I love your speed, I would actually like to enjoy the feeling of you around my cock.”

Barry looks down at him. “Do you really think I would do something like that to you?” Len shrugs and Barry pops the cap, pouring some onto his fingers. “No, I was talking about this.” He reaches his hand back and it blurs as he uses his speed to quickly open himself up. Len watches, slightly amazed and yet not at all surprised that Barry could speed prep himself. In the matter of a minute Barry’s rolling a condom onto Len and slowly sinking down on him. Len hisses, tightening his grip and Barry groans, hands resting on Len’s chest. 

Len pants as Barry bottoms out, groaning as the kid immediately begins moving. “Fuck, Barry.” Len’s eyes flutter closed as his head falls back against the pillows.

“You’re gorgeous.” Barry whispers, slowly moving his hips up and down, tracing Len’s tattoos first with his hands, then leans down and traces his tongue along them.

Len moans, opening his eyes to look down at Barry. Barry’s eyes meet his, a smirk crossing his lips as he takes one of Len’s nipples into his mouth and vibrates his tongue against it. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Len’s hips snap up into Barry, the speedster moaning only makes Len do it again. Len’s hands move up from Barry’s hips to his back. “Fuck Barry. Please.”

Barry pulls back, sitting up. “Since you asked so nicely.” He moves his hips faster, going back and forth from a normal speed to practically vibrating against Len, vibrating against him more the closer they get. Len’s hands drive him mad, running all over his sensitive skin, paying special attention to his nipples which has Barry arching his back and crying out, a hand leaving Len’s chest to cover his mouth.

“You look so good riding my cock.” Len says, thrusting his hips up to meet Barry’s, hitting his prostate every time and makes Barry sob from all the pleasure. Len rolls them over, hand grabbing one of Barry’s legs while leaning on his other arm. He sucks and marks the side of Barry’s neck, thrusting hard and fast. Barry’s hands claw at his back, nails biting into his skin and Len growls into Barry’s neck. “You’re so beautiful and you are mine.” Len claims Barry’s lips in a heated his, his hand leaving Barry’s leg to wrap around his cock.

Barry arches up into him, a hand flying to clutch the pillows by his head. “Len,” Barry moans. “I’m so close.” Len hmm’s, sucking a dark mark into Barry’s neck as he speeds up his hand to match his thrusts. “Fuck, fuck. Shit!” Barry’s hips stutter up into Len’s hand, then back against his hips. “ _ Len! _ ” He cries as he spills over onto Len’s hand and their chests.

Len groans, biting down on Barry’s neck hard enough to break the skin and drawn blood as he fills the condom, slowly his hips until they stop, panting as he pulls back enough to look at Barry. He notices all the marks starting to heal though his newest mark gleams with a few drops of blood. He watches Barry raise a hand, reeling the side of his neck. “You did not just bite me.” Barry says. Len shrugs as he pulls out, moving into the bathroom and disposes of the condom.

“Maybe I did , maybe I didn’t. You can’t prove it.”

Barry stands up and comes to join Len in the bathroom, shielding his eyes from the bright light until they’ve adjusted. He scowls when he sees specks of blood on his neck. “Fuck you Len.”

Len wraps his arms around Barry, lapping at the blood. “Maybe next time you can.” Len chuckles at the way Barry’s face turns a brilliant shade of pink before Barry lightly jabs Len in the stomach, wiping down his chest before retreating back into the darkness. Len also cleans himself off, flicking the lights off and curls up under the blankets next to Barry.

The speedster moves so he’s practically lying halfway on top of Len, a leg draped in between Len’s and his arm over Len’s chest. Barry’s fingers ideally traces the tattoos he can make out in the dark. “I’m sorry about what happened at Ferris Air.” Len says, his voice quiet and he doesn’t miss the way Barry’s fingers still. “I wasn’t planning on crossing you but Lisa thought it would be better if we had the Metas work for us and well, she can be just as stubborn as I am.”

Barry doesn't say anything for a while, Len’s stomach plummeting because that was not the best thing to bring up right after sex. “You let them get away.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Len looks down at Barry. “I did track them down to make sure they didn’t do anything drastic, like try to destroy the city and actually got them all to join the Rogues.”

Barry sits up, looking down at Len though he’s sure Barry is actually glaring at him. “You did what?” He hisses.

“I know it’s not exactly ideal but they do as I tell them and they haven’t killed anyone.” Len meets Barry’s gaze. “I would never let them hurt you or any of your friends so long as I can live.”

Barry studies Len, seeming to come to the decision that them being part of the Rogues isn’t much worse than having them running around by themselves. At least Len could keep an eye on them and keep them in line. Slowly, Barry lays back down. “As long as you can keep them in line then I won’t have to lock them away in the Metahuman ward of Iron Heights.”

“I will.” Len wraps his arms around Barry. “I love you and I would never do anything that could hurt you.”

Barry turns his head to look at Len. “I love you too.” He leans in and kisses him. “Now let me sleep because I have to be at work at 8.”

“Ok.” Len watches Barry rest his head on his chest and in a matter of minutes he’s dead to the world. Len smiles, watching Barry sleep before he feels his own eyes begin to droop closed. “I love you more than anything in this world, Barry Allen.” He kisses the top of Barry’s head before drifting off to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy with finals coming up to actually sit down and write a decent chapter.

The next morning Len wakes up to Barry shifting next to him. Len cracks open an eye to glance at the alarm clock, grumbling and rolls over onto his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow. Barry shifts as well, straddling Len’s hips. “Scarlet,” Len mutters. “It’s too early for this shit.”

Barry doesn't say anything, his hands running over Len’s back, lightly tracing the burn on his shoulder. Len’s about to knock Barry off, telling the speedster to get ready for work when Barry's hands begin to firmly massage his tense muscles. Len groans, sinking back into the mattress as Barry works his sore muscles and gets rid of the knots in his back that have been bothering him for a while. The speedster works his way from Len’s shoulders down to his lower back, Len turning to putty under his hands as the tension is worked out of his muscles. He can’t remember the last time he was ever this relaxed. Barry leans forward and presses a kiss to the side on Len’s neck. “I was going to do something else but you’re just so tense that I figured you’d appreciate this a lot more.”

Len opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Barry. “Oh really?”

“Yup.” Barry nods, lavishing Len’s neck with another kiss.

Len rolls around underneath him, taking Barry’s hands in his and holds them against his chest. “And what were you going to do?”

Barry flashes a cheeky smile, moving down to kiss Len but freezes when he hears his apartment door open. Len looks up at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Who could that be?” He asks, his voice low.

“There’s only one other person who has a key to my apartment.” Barry replies.

“And who’s that?” 

Barry doesn’t need to answer as Joe’s voice filters in, sounding much closer to the bedroom than Len would like. “Barry? Are you here son?” The knob on the door jiggles and Barry rushes to get off Len, thudding softly onto the floor. Blankets move around as Len pulls them up to cover up his tattoos while Barry scrambles to locate his underwear. “Barry?” Joe opens the door to find Barry standing up, clad only in his underwear. “What the hell-” Joe glances over to the bed and notices Len pulling on his sweater and underwear half hidden under the blanket. “What the hell!” Joe unholsters his gun.

“It’s not what you think!” Barry steps in between Len and Joe, holding up his hands.

“Like hell it’s not what I think!” Joe looks around Barry to glare at Len as he sits up against the headboard. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” 

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern.” Len meets Joe’s glare with one of his own.

“Like hell it’s not!” Joe takes a step to the side to get a clear shot at Len but Barry moves with him. “Barry, move.”

“Joe, please just put the gun away.” He gives the detective a pleading look.

Joe looks between them, hand tightening around the gun as Len stands up. “I didn’t come here to hurt him, detective.” Len gives Joe a pointed look. “I don’t even have my cold gun with me.”

Joe scoffs. “How do I know you’re not hiding it?”

“You can look if you want but you won’t find it.” Len sits on the edge of the bed next to Barry. “I came here to make sure that Barry was alright, considering he hasn’t returned any of my calls since you ran me out of STAR Labs.”

“We had good reason to.”

“Joe,” Barry gently places his hand on Joe’s, slowly lowering the gun. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Joe looks at Barry like he’s gone mad and maybe he has in some sense. “So just because he showed up here one night out of the blue and forces you to sleep with him you trust him? Or have you forgotten all the things he’s done?”

“No Joe, he didn’t force me to do anything; I wanted to sleep with him.” Barry’s face hardens a fraction. “And I haven’t forgotten how he and Mick tried to kill me, how they kidnapped Caitlin and Cisco and hurt Cisco’s brother. I haven’t forgotten that he and Lisa let the Metas escape. I haven’t forgotten any of that and I’m not saying that I’m instantly forgiving him but I knew him before the accelerator Joe.” Barry takes a half step closer. “I loved him Joe. I still love him and now I know things about him that I didn’t before and I can better understand why he did all those things. I’m not asking you to forgive Len or even remotely trust him,” Len raises a brow at Barry. “But what I am asking, Joe, is that you trust  _ me. _ ”

Joe studies Barry for a long moment, his eyes drifting down to Len, who’s trying not to roll up his sleeves because the room is getting to hot for his liking but he doesn’t want Joe to see his arms. “Why did you have us destroy your records?” Joe directs his question at Len.

Barry glances down at him and Len holds Barry’s gaze for a moment. Len lets out a sigh, standing. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet detective.” Len tugs his sweater off, slightly relieved when a blast of cool air hits his skin. Len doesn't miss the way Joe’s eyes grow wide. “Considering I was one of the most wanted men in America ten years ago.”

“Well that’s new.” Joe looks at Barry. “And how long have you known about,” Joe waves his hand at Len. “This?”

“Since the day Len came to STAR Labs after Wells was turning on the particle accelerator.” Barry glances over at Len, watching him move over towards the window and places his hands on either side of it, leaning against his hands.

“No wonder you and your partner looked familiar. Or should I call him your brother?”

“Half-brother if you want to get real technical with it. Same with Lisa.”

Joe shakes his head and Barry gives a small smile when Joe holsters his gun. “I thought Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows were dead.”

“Technically they are.” Len glances over his shoulder at Joe. “Though Linc still sees himself as the man who supposedly killed the vice president’s brother.”

“And you?”

Both Barry and Joe watch Len. Len shifts slightly, gaze fixed on something outside.”I haven’t been Michael ever since…” Len sighs. “There are reasons why it’s better that I’m Leonard Snart and not Michael Schofield.”

“Because of Sara?” Barry asks. Len nods and Joe looks at Barry for clarification. “Sara’s someone Len-”

“Cares for very deeply.” Len cuts in. “I already put her through so much that it’s only fair I leave her out of all this.” Len waves his hand. “It’s what we agreed was best.”

“He’s not a completely bad guy Joe.” Barry says. “Sure he’s done some bad thing but then so have we.”

“Wouldn’t you do anything for your family detective?” Len turns around to face Joe.

“I would but this,” Joe motions to Len. “The whole Captain Cold thing, how is that protecting your family?”

“Lisa.” Len pulls his pants and sweater on, Barry doing the same. “Our father wasn’t the greatest role model and neither was Linc. Not only did I have to take care of my older brother but also my kid sister, both of which were separated by thousands of miles.” Len sighs as he pulls out his phone, recognizing the ringtone as Linc’s. “What’s up Linc?” His brow furrow as he doesn’t hear Linc’s voice. “Sucre?” The Puerto Rican is speaking rapidly. “Sucre, calm down. I can’t-”His eyes widen in horror. No. It can’t be. “I’ll be right over.” He quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket, slipping into his boots. “I have to go.” Len looks at Barry.

Barry nods. “Go.”

Len takes a chance and presses a kiss to Barry’s temple before rushing out of the apartment, making his way to the house Linc’s been staying at, finding Sucre there as well as Mahone and Franklin. They all share a grim expression. “What's wrong?”

Linc hands him a newspaper. Len takes it, noting that it's from Illinois and reads the front page, his heart seeming to stop. Len stumbles back, leaning against a wall. “Michael, it's going to be fine.” Linc says.

“No it's not.” Len looks at his brother. “He's going to come after us. He's going to go after Sara.” The paper falls from his grip as he turns towards the door.

“Slow down Michael.” Mahone tightly grips his arm. “You and Lincoln are dead remember?”

“That won't stop him from getting his revenge.”

“He's not going to touch them.” Linc tells him. “We won't let that happen.”

“We won't papi.” Sucre gives him a reassuring smile.

“I'll stake out across from them if I have to.” Mahone says, releasing Len’s arm. “We agreed that bastard should pay and we look out for each other.” 

Len doesn't seem all too convinced. “You don't know T-bag like I do. His hatred towards me exceeds everything and he will not stop until he had his revenge.”

“Listen to me Michael,” Linc grabs Lens shoulders. “We're in this together and nothing, I mean  _ nothing _ , will happen to Sara and MJ. I'll stay with them if you want but you can't leave here; you have people here who need you.”

“Lisa can take care of herself.”

“Maybe but what about the kid?” Len shifts at that. “I know he's smart but so is T-bag and I'm not sure if the kid could hold up against him.” Len turns to state it the window. “Hardly anyone knows where Sara is and we're not sure that he'll still go after them. We'll keep an eye on him and decide what to do after we know what his intentions are. We just have to pay it cool.”

Len nervously rubs his hands, nodding. “Right. I have to call her.” Len moves out of the room, phone in hand as the line connects. “Hey Sara.”

“Michael, what's wrong?”

“Have you seen the news?” Len fiddles with his cold gun.

“Not yet. Why?”

“T-bag has been released from prison.” He can hear the sharp intake from the other side. “We’re going to be keeping our eye on him but I just wanted to let you know. Mahone will probably stick around if he does happen to find out where you are.”

“We’ll be fine Michael. It’s more of you I’m worried about.” Len laughs at that. “I’m serious. What do you think will happen if people find out that Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows really aren’t dead?”

“It’ll be near impossible since I’ve destroyed all the files.”

“Rumors can be just as deadly.” 

“If T-bag tries to point me out as Michael around here people won’t believe him because Leonard Snart is one of the most notorious criminals on this side of the country.”

“And what about Barry?” Sara asks.

“What about him?” Len sits down, setting his gun down on the table and, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, begins to take apart his gun.

“Well, Linc tells me that you two sort of got back together.”

Len huffs. Of course Linc would say that when really it was only just last night that they actually got back together. “It’s still a little touch and go but we’re working on it.”

“And have you thought about what would happen is T-bag finds out that you’ve moved on and care about Barry just as much as you do me?”

Len sighs, setting his tools down. “Of course I have but Barry…” He’s half tempted to tell her the truth about Barry, one he hasn’t even shared with Lisa or Linc but he doesn’t because he wants to make sure Barry’s ok with it first. “He can handle himself and his foster dad is a cop. And there’s no way T-bag can get to Barry at work because he’s a CSI for the CCPD. That and he’d have to deal with the Flash as well as Mick and I with our guns.”

“You’re not going to kill him are you?”

“If he tries to lay a finger on you, or MJ or Barry.”

Sara is silent for a moment. “Michael, there has to be another way of dealing with him.”

“What? Let him be arrested and sent back to prison? How well did that work the first time?”

“Michael,” Sara sighs. “I don’t want you to have this weighing on your conscious as well.”

“Everything that man has done since I let him escape with us has been on my conscious. I’m responsible for what he does.”

“No you’re not Michael. He made his own decisions and he has to live with the consequences.”

“And so do I.” Sara sighs heavily and Len feels a little bad but he let T-bag out and if he hadn’t several people would still be alive. “Look, promise me you’ll be careful ok?”

“As long as you promise to stay and watch out for Barry.”

Now it’s Len’s turn to sigh because she’s not going to back down. “Ok. I promise.”

“Good.” There’s a pause before Sara’s voice lightens up. “You should bring him around sometime; I’d like to meet him and I know MJ wouldn’t mind either.”

Len shakes his head. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

“Ok. Be careful Michael.”

“You too.” Len hangs up, holding his head in his hands.

Linc walks into the room, rubbing circles into his brother’s back. “It’ll be ok. You’ll see.”

Len silent for a moment before saying, “He knows Linc.”

“Who knows?”

“Barry.” Len looks up at him. “He knows about us.”

“You told him?”

“No.” Linc’s hands stop. “Cisco found out about four months ago.” 

“Michael, why didn’t you tell me?” Linc says, his tone a little bitter.

“Because I didn’t find out until last night.” Len slightly glares. “Barry has the only remaining file and I think I’ll be able to have him hand it over so we can get rid of it.” Linc shakes his head. “What? Do you think that Barry’s gonna give it to the press or something?”

“No but what if someone else finds that file?” Linc runs his hands over his head. “What ever happened to being careful and making sure no one ever found out?”

“I was careful.” Len stands up. “I buried everything but Cisco’s good and he found one little tiny bread crumb, the single remains of everything.”

“And what if someone else found that?” Linc raises his voice, drawing the attention of the men in the other room. “What if someone decided to get to us by going after Sara and LJ?”

Len narrows his eyes, hands fisting by his sides. “Don’t you dare bring that up.”

“I’m sorry but it seems you’ve forgotten what happened the last time someone wanted to get to us, to be their little lap dogs. Have you really forgotten that they pretended to kill Sara to get us to do whatever they say?”

Len punches Linc square in the jaw, sending the other man reeling back a few steps. “You have no right to say that!” Mahone rushes over to hold Len back, Franklin jumps to keep Linc back and Sucre stands in between them. “It was you’re fault they had to do that!”

“I was trying to save them!” Linc shoves Franklin away. 

“I didn’t ask you to!” Len snarls, struggling to pull his arms free from where Mahone has them restrained behind him.

“You also didn’t ask me not to!”

“What in gods name is going on in here?” Lisa demands, stepping into the room. Everyone turns to look at her.

“Lisa,” Len scowls. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I thought I would stop by to say hello to my brother but apparently he’s getting into another fight.” Lisa matches Len’s scowl with one of her own. “That and Cisco told me that his friend came in looking a little off. You wouldn’t know anything about that now would you Lenny?”

“No idea.” Len pulls his arms free.

Sucre looks at Len. “She’s your sister?”

“Half-sister but yes.” Len quickly reassembles his gun, placing it back in his holster as he follows Lisa out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Linc asks.

“Out.” Len slams the door closed behind him. Lisa frowns at him. “You have something you want to say?”

“Many things but I won’t because you need to chill out first.”

Len’s not amused by her pun, hopping onto his bike and decides to check up on his Rogues. Maybe plan a heist or two while he’s at it to get his mind off the whole T-bag situation and give him something to do in the meantime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Barry meets Sara, MJ and the others. Another update hopefully soon but we'll have to see with work.  
> As always please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy.

The past few weeks have been tough for Barry, giving Len the space he needs to sort out...whatever it is he’s dealing with. Barry‘s busy with rebuilding and it doesn’t help that the city is having a Flash day celebration. He doesn’t want it, doesn’t want to be honored as the man who saved Central because he wasn’t the one- Ronnie was. Ronnie and Professor Stein but no one will ever know the truth except Team Flash, though he’s not sure he can call them that anymore since he’s working solo. Still, he doesn’t want to go but Iris tells him that the city just wants someone to believe in because whether or not he likes it, people have read the articles she’s written and some have seen him zip by them. He’d feel much better with Len there but Captain Cold probably wouldn’t be welcome. That and the fact that Len has seem to gone off the grid, sending Barry a text telling him that he’d be gone for a while and not sure when he would be back and for Barry not to worry. Of course Barry scoffed at that because how could he not worry about Len, who he last saw running out of his apartment with a rather distraught and anxious expression on his face. How could he not worry when Len falls of the radar when Barry wants nothing more than to go home to find Len waiting for him; wants to just curl up in bed with the man and forget everything that’s going on; to feel safe and secure in Len’s embrace.

Those wants and feelings only intensify when first, his father decides that he’s not going to stay in Central, rather travel alone- the thought makes Barry a little uneasy but his father reassures him that he’ll be fine- and even more so when Jay shows up. Something about the supposed speedster from another world doesn’t sit right with Barry. He reminds him of Wells, or Eobard and Barry does not want to go through all that again. He also finds it a little unsettling how easily the others are willing to trust Jay when the test results come back. He doesn’t understand how they could be so trusting after what happened with Wells. Barry speeds out of the cortex, ignoring the others calling after him as he runs around the city, trying to clear his head. He’s not sure how long he runs for, an hour, maybe two but when he stops he realizes he’s not at his apartment but Len’s. He makes his way inside, a little grateful that he still has a key and Len hasn’t moved and when he finds the other man standing in his kitchen Barry swears his heart does a summersault. He rushes over and throws himself around Len, tightly clutching him.

Len, who was just dropping off his rent check as well as get a few things, stumbles backward when someone attaches themselves to him. Looking down he finds that Barry has his head buried in the crook of his neck. “Barry?” He asks, a bit confused as to why the kid was here. He wraps his arms around the speedster when he feels him shake. “Hey it’s ok.” He looks up as Linc comes back from the bedroom, his brother’s expression softening. “What’s the matter?” Len asks.

“I...I can’t let him stay.” Barry says, his voice cracking as he quietly cries into Len’s shoulder.

Len watches Linc smile before retreating back into the bedroom to give them space. “Let who stay?” He looks down at Barry.

“Jay.”

Len frowns because the name isn’t familiar. “Who’s Jay?” Barry shakes his head, crying even more. “Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Len rubs Barry’s back, holding him close. Len realizes just how much he’s missed this, holding Barry but with the threat of T-bag finding him, he can’t risk putting Barry into the line of fire. Even if he is the Flash. “I’m sorry I’ve been away.” He says.

Barry shakes his head. “If you have something to take care of, it’s fine.” He pulls back enough to dry his eyes with his sleeves. “Though it would be nice to know if you’re alright.”

“Things are a little...tense at the moment.” Len gently cups Barry’s check. “But I’ve thought about you. Every single day. Especially when I look outside and catch a glimpse of a red streak running up and down the street.”

Barry gives a small smile at that. Linc comes back into the room, looking at Len. “We have to go.”

Barry jumps at the sound of his voice, spinning to look at Linc. “Mick.”

“I prefer Lincoln.” Linc says, looking at Barry. “So, this is the kid.”

“Yes.” Len’s hands settle on Barry’s waist. “Barry, you remember my brother, Linc. Though you probably know him better as Mick, seeing as you did fingerprint us.”

Barry glances back at Len, his blue eyes looking into his green ones and Barry realizes that Len hasn’t told Mick-or Lincoln- either. “Oh right.” He turns to look back at him. “Now I remember. You tried to kick me, headbutt me and made many threats, mostly along the lines of ‘I’ll kill you slowly by watching you burn’.”

Linc chuckles at that, remember everything he spat at the CSI. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Gotta keep up personas and whatnot.”

Barry glances back at Len, then to Linc, then back to Len before going back to Linc. “Wait, that was all an _act_?” Linc shrugs. “You,” Barry points accusingly at him. “You almost gave me a black eye.”

“Mick has always run a little hot and Linc does to, when pushed.” Len tells him.

“You of all people should know.” Linc comments, hinting at their latest fight.

Len flashes him dirty look while Barry turns to face Len. “Listen Barry, I have to go; there’s someone I have to see.”

“You mean Sara?” Linc gives Barry a suspicious look while Len raises a brow. “I only ask because of the way your expression softened.”

Len shakes his head, smiling. “You’re as perceptive as ever. Yes, I’m going to see Sara.”

Barry nods. “Well, I hope she’s well.” He steps aside as Len follows after Linc, pausing at the door.

“You know Barry, you’re welcome to come.” Barry gives him a blank look. “Sara knows about you and, actually, has asked to meet you.” Len notices Barry staring. “You don’t have to if you-”

“No.” Barry cuts in, taking a step forward. “I’d love to come it’s just I can only afford to be gone for a day. Maybe two but that would be pushing it.”

Barry’s not entirely sure why he agreed, seeing as he has his job and Flash duties to worry about but getting away, if only for a day, is something he desperately needs right now. And the smile that crosses Len’s face and seems to spread to Linc’s doesn’t make Barry second guess himself. As he follows the brothers out, he tells Joe that something came up with his father and he needs to go see him and he might be gone for a day or two, asking if he could cover for him at work. Before they arrive at Barry’s apartment, Joe replies, saying that he would and asked what’s wrong with Henry. Barry tells Joe that he thinks it’s some variant of the flu or the cold, Henry telling him not to worry but he wants to go just to make sure. As they stuff Barry’s bag in next to theirs in the trunk, Joe tells him to be careful and to return asap. Barry agrees, thanking Joe as Linc drives them out of the city and heads to Bludhaven. Len is sitting in the back with Barry, an arm around his shoulder and Barry leans into him, resting his head on Len’s shoulder. “Thanks.” He says quietly.

“For what?” Len glances down.

“For letting me come with you. I need to get away from...everything for a while.”

Len smiles. “I’m more than willing to whisk you away, even if it might be just for a day.”

Barry smiles, closing his eyes and drifts to sleep listening to Len’s steady heart beat. Two hours later Len is gently shaking Barry away. The speedster groans, his eyes slowly opening to find themselves parked out front a cute blue colonial house. He climbs out of the car after Len, looking around the quiet neighborhood and for a moment wishes he could stay here forever because it’s so peaceful. “You coming?” Len calls, standing on the front porch.

Barry has to stare for a moment because seeing Len standing there is almost like a dream come true- the love of his life standing in front of a house that he could see them living in one day. It makes Barry’s heart flutter and he hurries up the steps, stopping in the doorway to glance one last look around before ducking inside. The smell of a ham cooking makes Barry’s mouth water and his stomach growl because when was the last time he had a decent meal? He’s not exactly sure, being super busy meant that takeout seemed to be the only option if he wanted to sleep. Barry follows the sound of voices through the small entryway into the living, pausing as everyone turns to look at him.

He must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights because Len steps away from the red haired woman who Barry recognizes as Sara and over to him. “Guys, this is Barry.” Len tells the small group, Barry giving a tentative wave. “Barry, this is-”

“That’s Fernando Sucre, former FBI Alex Mahone, Benjamin Miles..C-Note? Franklin, and Sara Tancredi.” Barry points at them respectively, all of them eyeing Barry suspiciously. “I read Len’s file. Or Michael as you all probably know him as.” Barry explains. “It’s really amazing, the level of precision involved with not only breaking out of Fox River but Sona as well. A bit commendable.”

“Why do you say that?” Mahone crosses his arms over his chest.

“When I was younger I would come up with these crazy plan about breaking into Iron Heights.” Barry shrugs.

“Why would you want to break into a prison?” Sucre asks.

“Why do you think?” Franklin looks at him, frowning. “Obviously he hoped to break someone out.”

Barry nods, nervously rubbing his neck. “Yeah.”

“Who did you want to get out?” Sucre asks.

Barry hesitates. Len notices the tension in his shoulder and moves closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Barry flashes Len a smile before answering. “It was...my dad.” The room falls silent, the others seeming to be able to pick up on the fact that this is a touchy subject for Barry. Barry’s phone goes off and the speedster digs it out of his pocket. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Len nods and Barry ducks into the kitchen. “Hey Joe...Yeah no I made it here alright...Yeah I’m with him now…” Barry nods. “Yup. Yeah Joe...Wait-what?..The Marin-” Barry’s hand flies up, covering his face. “Oh I totally forgot. Um,” He runs a hand through his hair. “Check the centrifuge, it might be sitting in there. If it is and isn’t separated just run it for, oh maybe a minute then put a couple drops onto a slide and put it into the computer next to the centrifuge-it’ll do everything for you…” Barry turns to look back at Len, hearing Joe start up the small centrifuge on the other end. A frown makes his lips turn down. “No Joe. I don’t want to talk about Jay...Why? Because I don’t trust him….No. No Joe. I don’t-” Barry sighs, turning away again as the others try not to listen in but it’s hard not to. “Why don’t I? Because we don’t know anything about him Joe!....So what if what he’s told us kinda checks out? He could have teamed up with those-people.” Barry catches himself, stopping before he said metahumans. “I don’t trust him because this is just like Wells all over again. I don’t- I _can’t_ go through that again...Look at what happened when he listened to him! We created a singularity that almost destroyed the Earth Joe! I’m not going to let something like that happen again!” Barry sighs deeply, feeling his annoyance with his team bubble up again. “Listen I have to go.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before hanging up, leaning over the sink and splashes cold water on his face.

Len strides over to Barry, handing him a towel. Barry thanks him as he takes it and dries his face. “Come on, let’s take a walk.” Barry looks up, opening his mouth as if he’s going to protest but stop, closing it a second later before nodding. He follows Len out through the backyard and heads to the nearby forest, leading Barry over to the same waterfall that he ran to the last time he was here. He rests his arms on the railing, leaning on them lightly as he looks out at the sight before them. “So, do you want to talk about what’s going on?”

Barry sighs, leaning back next to Len. “It...it’s about Jay.”

“Who’s Jay?”

“He’s this supposed speedster from Earth-2.” Len looks at him like he’s crazy. Barry realizes that he really hasn’t told Len much of...well anything. Anything that’s happened with Wells and now with Jay and whoever this Zoom guy is. “Apparently when we closed the singularity it created these breaches to a parallel Earth we’re calling Earth-2 and Jay has just come out saying that he’s a speedster but we haven’t found any trace of the speed force in his system and I...I just get this..” Barry’s not exactly sure how to describe what he feels around Jay, about the thought of letting the other man help them, about trusting him. “Feeling like I can’t trust him because he just reminds me so much of Wells.”

“And why’s that a bad thing?” Len asks.

Barry sighs deeply and begins telling Len all about what happened with Wells, how they all thought he was the real Harrison Wells but he’s not; that he’s actually from the future and a speedster as well named Eobard Thawne. He tells Len that Eobard came back along with a future version of the Flash to kill him as a child but his future self stops him by getting his child self out and in retaliation Eobard kills his mother. When Eobard tries to go back he finds out that he doesn’t have his speed anymore and thus forcing him to make Barry the Flash. Barry describes that Eobard, disguised as Wells works on completing the particle accelerator sooner than it’s original construction and he makes sure that when it exploded that Barry was in his lab and would get struck by lightning. He tells Len how much he trusted Wells, got faster because Wells told him to and how much it hurt when Wells betrayed them, to find out that the man was only using them and never really truly cared about him. That as well as the destruction and new terror caused by the singularity created when he went back in time. “Because I so wholeheartedly trusted Wells and all the shit that happened because I trusted him,” Barry closes his eyes, his hands tightly gripping the railing. “Because Eddie and Ronnie died because I trusted that man, I don’t know if I can trust Jay.”

Len stands there silent, a little shocked and trying to process everything Barry’s told him. _Wells killed Barry’s mother. Wells wasn’t really Wells but a man from the future._ Len slowly looks over at the brunette, noting that his knuckles are starting to turn white from gripping the railing so hard that Len pulls Barry to him to hold him. The speedster’s hands now tightly grip the back of Len’s sweater, slightly shaking. “What you your friends think?”

“They’re willing to listen to Jay, willing to let him be part of the team.” Barry mumbles into Len’s shoulder.

“So you’re the only one who doesn’t like the idea of him being around?”

“I’m just....apprehensive.” Barry pulls back to look up at Len. “What if I trust him and he turns around and betrays us just like Wells did? What if someone else dies because I trusted him?”

“There are just somethings that are out of our control Barry.” Len cards his hand through the kid’s hair. “I can’t tell you whether or not you should trust him because that’s your decision. But I will advise you that, if your friends are willing to have him around, maybe you should let him. You can keep a better eye on him and if he helps you catch these Meta’s well,” Len shrugs. “You need to listen to your gut and go with your instincts as well as what you think is the right thing to do ok?” Barry nods, leaning into Len’s hand cupping his cheek. Len gently caresses his cheek with his thumb. “I love you and I want you to be safe.”

Barry looks him in the eye. “I love you too.” He leans in and presses his lips to Len’s.

Len’s hand moves to grabs the back of Barry’s head, pulling him closer as Barry lightly moans into the kiss. A cough has them pulling away and Barry’s face turns red to see Linc standing a few feet away. “Linc,” Len say and Barry kinda hates how Len seems rather unfazed that his brother walked in on him kissing his boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? Were they really in that kind of relationship where they could label each other as such?

“I was just coming to make sure you two didn’t get lost or anything.” Linc looks between them. “That and dinner’s done.”

“Right.” Len nods, taking Barry’s hand in his as they follow after Linc.

Barry shifts closer to Len, leaning against the other. “Thank you.” Barry says softly.

“For what?”

“For letting me rant about everything that’s been going on.”

Len cracks a smile, wrapping his arm around Barry. “I’m just glad to help.” Barry smiles, ducking his head and slightly flushing as Linc flashes them a smile. “I want to let you know that you can tell me anything Barry. Even stuff dealing with your...other job.”

Barry flashes Len a questioning look. “My other job?” Len eyes him and it clicks. “Oh you mean…” Barry glances over at Linc to see him giving them a curious look. “Wait, you mean you haven’t…” He looks back at Len, motioning to Linc.

“I am a man of my word Barry; I haven’t told him nor my sister.”

Linc stops, turning to face them. “What the hell are you talking about Michael?”

“I’m not really at liberty to discuss that with you.” Len looks at his brother.

“Michael, I thought we agreed-”

“We did Linc but this is something that I promised Barry I wouldn’t tell. To anyone.”

Linc slightly frowns at that and Barry gets this feeling that the last time Len kept something from him bad things happened. “I mean, I don’t think it could hurt anyone for him to know as well, seeing that Lisa might find out if she and Cisco continue hanging out. If she doesn’t know already.” Barry says, looking between the two brothers.

Len turns to look at Barry with a surprised expression. “Barry, are you sure?”

Barry shrugs. “He’s your brother and I’m pretty sure he’s bound to find out.” Barry turns to address Linc, who’s expectantly looking at him. “The thing is Mick- Lincoln. I’m...I’m the Flash.”

Linc huffs. “I figured.” Both Len and Barry give mirrored looks of surprise. “I didn’t know per say but I had my suspicions. I mean, who else could change Michael’s mind and make him back off but someone who he’s cares about. That and you weren’t scared to get close to me back in the precinct.”

Barry chuckles, shaking his head. “You are smarter than people give you credit for.”

“That’s the point.” Linc says. “Make people less suspicious and distract them from the truth.”

“This sure as hell makes things interesting.” Linc grumbles.

Barry gives a shrug. “I don’t know. I mean, we really,” He looks at Len. “Haven’t discussed it much, seeing as we both have been busy.”

“Yes, you with making sure the city is safe and me with dealing with my Rogues and planning heists.” Len says, not missing the way Linc looks at him. He flashes his brother a warning look. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they stick to your no killing rule.” He adds quickly before Linc could say anything.

“How considerate of you.” Barry says.

“I just hope you plan everything through.” Linc gives Len a pointed look. “Wouldn’t want any loose ends coming back to bite us in the ass.”

Len glowers at him. “Of course I’ll have contingency plans.”

“Might want to have contingency plans for those contingency plans.”

“I always do.” Len hisses.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for my little brother. Wouldn’t want him pissing someone off and have them come back for retribution.”

“I’m not the one who pisses people off.”

Barry looks back and forth between the brothers as if he’s watching a tennis match and he feels in some way he is because they seem to be having another conversation under their verbal one.

“Sorry. I forgot you’re the saint between the two of us.” Linc holds up his hands in mock surrender. “You could never do anything like betray someone and leave them for dead to make them want to get their revenge.”

Len glares at Linc, his hand tightening on Barry’s shoulder. “At least I can keep a level head and not do anything stupid like kill a security guard and set the building we’re in on fire.”

“I only killed him because he was going to shoot you!” Linc raises his voice, Barry slightly flinching at it’s intensity.

Len drops his arm from Barry’s shoulder and takes a step closer to his brother. “And he wouldn’t have even spotted us if you just fucking waited like I told you!”

“Guys,” Barry says but they ignore him.

“He was getting up to make an unexpected patrol! I wasn’t going to let him catch my baby brother!”

“I had everything under control except you!” Len shoves Linc back. “You let your temper and unhealthy addiction to fire get the better of you and you lost it!”

“Guys!” Barry steps forward and in between them, trying to separate them but he steps right into Linc’s fist. The punch sends Barry to the ground, his nose definitely broken and maybe his jaw as well, though that might only be fractured. Still, pain shoots through Barry as he cries out, cradling the side of his face in his hand.

Len and Linc immediately stop their fighting. Len kneels down next to Barry and pulls him up to take a look at his face. “You son of a bitch.” He glares at his brother, his anger swelling up again.

“Hey, he stepped into it.” Linc says.

“Guys!” Barry yells, his voice slightly cracking and the two brothers stare at him. “This isn’t helping anyone! Fighting won’t get you anywhere. Especially fighting about things that have already happened.” Barry can feel his nose start to heal and it’s times like these he’s thankful he has super healing. “Look, I get that being siblings means that you occasionally fight but this.” He waves his hand. “Actually trying to physically hurt one another-”

“We’ve thrown our fair share of punches yes but that’s one of the few ways we can get the other to see our point.” Len explains.

Barry frowns at that. “That’s not right. Even though Iris isn’t my real sister, we grew up together and I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“We grew up in two very different households.” Len says.

“Yeah you and Linc’s mom supposedly died and your dad left and I know Lewis wasn’t the greatest father either but who fucking cares.” Len blinks because did Barry just swear? “We all have had shitty childhoods Len. I saw my mother murdered right in my own living room and had to deal with everyone telling me I was crazy and stupid because there was no lightning in my house and there was no man in the lightning. I didn’t let that deter me from pursuing the impossible and become a CSI. I know that Lincoln wasn’t around much and you had to take care of him as well as Lisa but when you found out when his execution date was you spent all that time planning how to break him out so you wouldn’t lose your brother. What the hell happened to change that between you too?” Barry looks between them.

“A lot you wouldn’t understand.” Linc says.

“Oh really?” Barry stands up, gently rubbing his healing face. “I can run faster than the speed of sound. I can stop a speeding bullet. I can run back in time and I have. I watched my mother die a second time because my future self told me not to save her when I could have. I held my dying mother in my arms and had to say goodbye. I opened these breaches to another Earth and apparently there is another speedster trying to kill me. I think I’ll be able to understand.”

Licn slowly looks from Barry to Len, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Is this-”

“Yes.” Len says quickly. “And I don’t think you want to try and argue otherwise.”

Linc shakes his head, not really sure how to process that information and instead decided to answer the kid’s question. As he opens his mouth Sucre steps out around a tree, pausing to look at him. “There you are.” Sucre says. “We were starting to get worried. We thought maybe-”

“We’re fine.” Len cuts in. “We just got a little held up.”

Barry and Sucre flash Len curious looks though for two different reason. “Yeah. I tripped and hit my face pretty good on a tree.” Barry adds, decided to voice his thoughts later when he and Len are alone. “Len and Licn wanted to make sure I didn’t break my nose or give myself a concussion.” Sucre looks at him. “It’s just a precaution because I had been in a coma about two years ago.”

“Yes. I was actually going to have Sara look him over when we get back.” Len says, drawing Sucre’s attention back. “Which we should go now.” He wraps an arm around Barry and leads him down the trail with Licn and Sucre following after them.

Arriving back at the house, the smells of dinner make Barry’s stomach growl and he reaches for a plate but Len stops him. “You need to see the good doctor first.”

Barry whines. “But I’m hungry Len.”

“Doctor first.” Len glances past Barry at Sara. “He get into a fight with a tree with his face.”

Sara sets down her utensils, moving over to Barry. “Have you had any sharp pain? Headaches?”

“No I’m fine. I think I just lightly bruises my nose.” Barry slightly flinches when Sara touches his face.

Sara hums. “Well, it seems you’re remarkably unscathed.”  She looks over when the front door opens and in walks LJ and MJ. “There you are. I was starting to worry.”

“Sorry but MJ really wanted to stop for ice cream.” LJ looks at Barry. “Who’s this?”

Len tries to tell him but is distracted with MJ squealing in delight and running over to him. He smiles down at his son, plucking him off the ground and holds him. “Did I hear LJ right and you had dessert before dinner?” MJ shakes his head but there is a guilty look in his eyes. “You know that your mother doesn’t like it when you ruin your appetite.”

MJ looks over at Barry, slightly tilting his head. “Who’s that?”

Len turns to look at Barry as well. “Ah. That is...daddy’s very special friend.” Len looks back at MJ. “His name is Barry.”

MJ looks from Len to Barry, back to Len and then back to Barry. He struggles and Len sets him down. He makes his way over to Barry, who watches him with slightly wide eyes because this is Len’s _son._ MJ study’s him, his blue eyes the same icy shade of blue as Len’s and it makes Barry shift a bit uncomfortably because not only is MJ staring at him but everyone else as well, almost seeming to be posed to jump him if he makes so much as a wrong move. “You’re daddy’s special friend?” MJ asks.

“Um,” Barry lightly blushes. “Yes I am.”

“You like my daddy.”

Barry can feel his blush darken and he knows he shouldn’t feel embarrassed or anything but having to tell Len’s son that he loves his father makes Barry’s face heat up. “Yes. I like him a lot.”

MJ looks at Barry a moment before glancing back at his father. “You make daddy happy so you are good.”

Barry slightly chuckles. “Thank you.” He says.

“But if you hurt my daddy,” MJ looks at Barry. “I won’t be happy.”

“Trust me,” Barry’s gaze flicks over to Len. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Len or let anyone hurt him.”

MJ nods, grabbing Barry’s hand and drags him into the kitchen. “You must try mama’s cooking.”

Barry let’s the ten year old drag him to join the other men at the table, stuffing his face with Sara’s cooking which is so much better than what MJ tells him. Of course Barry forgets the food the minute MJ says he’s somewhat interested in science, going off and telling the child all about the science projects he’s done and the work he does at the CCPD. He even does a few simple demonstrations like a simple chemical reaction with baking soda and vinegar, explaining the reaction as MJ watches with interest, his dinner also forgotten. Everyone watches in amusement at Barry’s and MJ’s interactions. LJ gets dragged into the conversation which leads to him and Barry playing with MJ. As the sky gets darker, Sucre and Franklin bid them a good night before heading out, LJ and Linc not far behind. Mahone decides to do a quick check of the neighborhood and Len grabs his and Barry’s bag, heading to the guest house in the back. “I’m sorry that you have to sleep out there.” Sara says.

“We’ll be fine.” Len tells her. “I’d rather have Mahone in the guest room in the house.”

Sara nods. “Well, goodnight.”

“Night.” Len watches her close the sliding glass door before ushering Barry inside the guest house. It’s nothing too big, a single bedroom with a bathroom that reminds Barry of a hotel room. Len sets their bags on the dresser while Barry sits down on the bed, pulling off his shoes. “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Barry asks.

“For not freaking out about MJ.”

Barry tosses his shoes aside, standing up. “Well, I mean I really wasn’t expecting it but I can’t really say that I’m all that shocked either.” Len turns to face Barry, having pulled his own boot off as well. “I mean, you and Sara were married after all and with how much you two loved each other.” Barry shrugs, trying not to let his jealousy flare up because if he and Len ever get to that point in their own relationship, he and Len could never share the experience of having a child.

“Barry,” Len steps over to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “Do I detect a pang of jealousy in your voice?”

“No.” Barry lies.

“Barry, you know that I love you right?” Len gently tilts Barry’s head up so the speedster looks at him. “I know that what we have will never be the same as what Sara and I had, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you one bit. Maybe if by some miracle we both manage not to die and we do end up getting married that doesn’t mean we can’t have children.”

Barry looks at him hopefully. “You mean that you’d want to have another child? With me?”

“I mean I’m not getting any younger and it’s not that I don’t love MJ it’s just…” Len sighs. “I wasn’t there to watch him grow up. I wasn’t around to be the best father I could and I guess I’m trying to make up for that now but I can’t afford to get too close because of who I am.”

Barry wraps his arms around Len’s neck. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re an amazing father, Captain Cold or not.”

Len snorts at that. “You’re just saying that.”

“Please. If what MJ told me is anything to go by he loves you as much as you love him. Even though he might only be ten, I guarantee he understands that you have a dangerous job and sometimes you can’t be around but he doesn’t hold that against you.” Len looks at him doubtfully. “Take it from someone who knows what it’s like when they know their father can’t be there for them. Maybe just remind him that you are there when he needs you.”

Len leans over and kisses Barry. “You know you’re the best right?”

Barry smiles. “You might have mentioned it before but it doesn’t hurt to hear it more often.”

Len chuckles, picking Barry up and tosses him onto the bed. “How about I show you instead?”

Barry smirks up at him. “Please, be my guest.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bondage via handcuffs, bottom Len, slight role-playing.   
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions. Thank you and enjoy.

Barry rolls over onto his back, stretching his arms above his head before relaxing back into the blankets. He feels someone shifting next to him and before he can really open his eyes he feels soft lips press against his hips. He groans, feeling cold hands trail up and down his chest, lightly skimming over his nipples while the lips move lower, a tongue darting out to tease the head of his cock. “Len,” Barry moans, arching his back. He can feel Len smirk as he drags his tongue up Barry’s cock. Barry tries to stifle a groan when his phone start ringing and decides to ignore it but Len thinks different.

“Answer it.” He says, his voice authoritative.

Barry has half a mind to ignore Len but the other moving his mouth away has Barry grabbing his phone. “Hello?” He says, finally opening his eyes. “Oh hey Cisco.” Len smirks at him, leaning down and begins lavishing Barry’s cock with his tongue. Barry sucks in a breath, bringing a hand up to stifle his moans. “Yeah I’m here.” He says, trying to keep his voice level. “I’m listening.” Barry tilts the phone far enough away that Cisco shouldn’t hear his labored breathing as Len takes him into his mouth but still close enough that he can hear Cisco tell him about a possible sighting of an Earth-2 Meta and that Jay’s been helping them, providing them with useful information. Cisco goes on to say that they could easily handle this Meta with Jay so Barry could stay with his father. Barry knows that if Len wasn’t sucking him off he would be annoyed at them working with Jay but right now he really could give a fuck. “Fine. If you think you can handle it then do it.” Barry bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from moaning. “Listen Cisco I have to go.” Barry can vaguely hear Cisco calling after him but he hangs up anyways, letting out a loud whine. “You’re a real bastard you know that?”

Len pulls off from Barry and the speedster lets out another whine at the sight of a string of saliva connecting Len’s lips to his cock. “So I’ve been told but I didn’t want your friends to worry about you not answering their calls.” He presses a kiss to Barry’s thigh.

“Jackass.”

“Language.” Len chastises, moving up Barry’s body to connect their lips. “I might just have to punish you.”

“Oh really?” Barry raises a brow. “And how would you do that?”

“Well,” Len’s hands grab Barry’s thighs, spreading them more as he presses their hips together. “I could spank you but you might actually like that.” Barry hums, hand grabbing the back of Len’s neck as Len kisses his neck. “Or I could fuck you so hard in this mattress without letting you come until I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Barry groans, arching up into Len. “Fuck,”

“Then again, you might like that as well.” Len licks up Barry’s neck to his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.

“Fuck Len.” Barry whines. “I need you.”

Len hums, moving his hips to lightly proad at Barry’s entrance. “How badly?”

“Now.” Barry hisses. Len hesitates, lightly circling his hips. “I’m still open from last night and if you don’t put your cock inside me right now-” Barry’s words are cut off with a low moan. He buries his head into Len’s shoulder, panting as Len’s cock stretches him and slightly burns but it’s the good kind of burn that quickly gives way into pleasure.

Len doesn’t wait once he’s fully inside to start thrusting, his moans joining Barry’s. One hand leaves Barry’s thigh to cup his cheek as Len kisses him, muffling their moans. The guest house falls mostly quiet as Barry claims Len’s mouth in a very needy kiss, thrusting his hip up to meet Len’s. Of course Barry’s blood runs cold when the sound of the doorknob turning and the door opening breaks through the silence. Len lets out a low growl as he turns to glare at the intruder. A Hispanic accent fills the air. “Hey Michael, are you-oi! Papi!”

“Sucre!” Len growls and it’s then that Barry realizes the sheets have fallen away, leaving them completely exposed. Barry’s face turns bright red (and not from arousal) and hides his face in Len’s shoulder. “Get out!” Sucre doesn’t wait, the door slamming behind him. Len grits his teeth. “You think they would knock first.”

“That’s so embarrassing.” Barry mumbles.

Len turns to look at him. “I’m sorry. Probably should have locked that.”

Barry pulls back and flashes Len an annoyed look. “Oh you think?”

“Hey, I had other engagements to attend to.” Len says, giving a small thrust of his hips. “You were demanding all my attention and you wouldn’t let me get up to even clean us up.”

“I took care of that.” Barry gasps, hands clutching Len’s shoulders.

“Because you used your speed to do it so it only took maybe three seconds.” Len picks up his pace. Barry shivers, his body vibrating making Len groan. “And I wish you would use them more because they feel  _ amazing _ .” He growls, hand sliding down to tightly grip Barry’s hip.

Barry smirks. “You mean like this?” He vibrates his hips and ass, Len’s grip tightening and Barry knows they are leaving bruises but it won’t matter in a few hours, though Barry wishes there was a way to make some last longer than others. Len growls again, snapping his hips against Barry’s as he latches onto Barry’s neck, sucking a dark mark. Barry keens, turning his head to the side to give Len better access as his vibrations become more erratic. Len doesn’t argue. In fact he seems to love it by the way his hips slam harder into Barry and how he bites down on the skin in his mouth, drawing blood. Barry’s not sure how he should feel about loving it when Len draws blood or is just a little too rough with him that there is a moment where the pain exceeds the pleasure before it ebs away. He thinks that he shouldn’t love it as much as he does, considering that it might carry over to his Flash duties and that might get him killed on of these times but right now he doesn’t care because it just feels  _ so good _ . Another shiver and vibrations rack Barry that with a particularly hard thrust right against his prostate Barry’s coming with a shout, hands tightly gripping Len’s shoulders and he barely registers Len’s orgasim. They both suck in deep breaths, coming down from their highs and Barry traces Len’s tattoos.”You’re gonna be the death of me kid.” Len says once his breathing has evened out.

Barry chuckles at that. “Well, dying from an amazing orgasim isn’t the worst way to go.”

Len chuckles as well. “I guess you’re right. Now if you don’t mind,” Len gently pulls out and stands. “I’m going to shower before ringing Sucre’s neck.”

Barry props himself up on his elbows. “Mind if I join you on your pre-murder shower?”

“Oh, so you’re lifting your ‘no killing’ clause are you?”

“Well,” Barry slides out of the bed and over to Len, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I mean he did walk in on us having sex so,”

“So that condones killing?” Len raises a brow.

“In a sense. But I know he’s a friend so you won’t really kill him.” Barry looks at Len. “But if someone were to try and kill us while we were having sex, then I might be a little more open to it. I would just ask you try not to and only kill them if you must.”

Len hums. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

After a nice shower the two dress and make their way inside the house. Barry avoids Sucre’s gaze, ducking into the kitchen where Sara is cooking breakfast and MJ is sitting in the breakfast nook. Sara glances up. “Oh there you two are. I was starting to think that you might sleep the day away.”

Barry shakes his head, going over and opens the fridge. “Nah. Len and I could never spend the day in bed.” He grabs a bottle of orange juice and takes a sip.

“Well it’s good to see Michael finally open up again.”

“Yeah well,” Barry glances over where Len has finished berating Sucre and is laughing with the other guys. “Len is a complicated person.”

“Same could be said about you.” Sara hands MJ his breakfast, watching him take it and head into the living room to eat with his father.

Barry leans up against the counter. “How so?”

“You’re this mysterious guy that Michael meets one day and suddenly changed his entire world.” Sara hands Barry his own plate.

“I’m not sure I’m that mysterious.” Barry admits, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Oh really?” Sara dumps the pans into the sink. “Well you seem to know a lot about Michael’s ‘job’.”

“I’m a CSI for the CCPD.”

“You know more than a normal CSI would know.” Barry slowly swallows his food, looking at Sara. “That and you seem to have incredible healing abilities.”

Barry frowns. “How did-” 

Sara motions to the bite mark on his neck that is almost gone. “I know that wasn’t there yesterday and a mark like that doesn’t heal up in just a couple hours.” 

Barry sighs, setting his plate down and looks over at Len, the man smiling at his son in his lap. “It’s a secret that you can’t tell anyone.” Sara looks at him, nodding. “I’m…” Barry looks at her. “I’m the Flash.”

Sara lightly scoffs. “That makes sense.” Barry frowns at her. “You and Michael, enemies turned lovers. No wonder he gave up on his Flash killing so easily.”

Barry shakes his head, turning to look back at Len. “I always knew there was good in him, even if he couldn’t see it. We just deal with being ‘enemies’ as best as we can, though Len seems to want to make his Rogues some what our ally.”

Sara turns and starts washing the dishes. “He had a gang now?”

“Sort of? More like a group of criminals that sort of kinda works together. They have a couple Meta’s that, on their own would destroy the city, but Len’s doing a good job keeping them in line so that has to count for something right?” Barry looks at her.

“Maybe. I’m just wondering if he’d use this gang to stop T-bag.”

“T-bag?” Barry turns to face her. “Why would Len need to worry about him? Isn’t he in jail?”

Sara looks at him, surprised. “You mean Michael hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

Sara sighs, setting the sponge down. “T-bag was released a few weeks ago. We’ve been worried that he might try to find Michael to get his sort of revenge.” Barry stares at her. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

“I know exactly why he didn’t.” Barry looks at Len, catching the other’s eye. “It’s because he knew I’d do something about it.”

“Barry,” Sara grabs his arm. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Barry turns to look at him, a fire starting to build inside him. “If I can do something to stop this guy and keep him from hurting Len I’m going to do it.”

“We don’t know for sure if that’s his plan. For all we know, T-bag believes that Michael is deal and is off somewhere enjoying his freedom, leaving us be.” Barry shakes his head. “Barry, if you love Michael as much as I do, then you will leave this alone unless he asks for your help.” 

Barry glances back at Len, watching him and Linc look at him. “Fine.” Barry glances down at his phone. “I have to go.” Barry moves into the living room, looking at Len. “I have to go.”

Len lifts MJ off his lap, showing Barry out onto the front porch. “Is everything ok?” He asks.

“Yeah. They need me.” Barry says, avoiding his gaze.

Len slightly frowns. “Barry, are you sure-”

“I’m sure. Look, I have to go. I’ll call you.” Barry quickly kisses his cheek before speeding off.

Len frowns, feeling as though something was wrong. He makes his back inside, heading into the kitchen. “Sara, what did you say to Barry?” He asks.

“I told him that T-bag released.” She says.

“You did  _ what _ ?” Len hisses.

“He can take care of himself Michael,” Sara slightly frowns at him. “Or have you forgotten exactly what the Flash can do?”

“Wait, how do you-”

“He told me. And really I’m shocked that you can’t trust him enough to tell him this.”

Len scrubs his hands over his face. “It’s not that I wasn’t going to tell him,” He says. “It’s just...I was waiting to tell him. If T-bag never showed up then I didn’t see any need to unnecessarily worry the kid.”

Sara moves closer to him. “Michael, why is it so hard for you to let other people help you?”

“Because all of this is my fault! I don’t need you all getting involved!” 

Everyone in the living room turns to look at Len. Sara stares at him. “Michael-”

“Stop calling me that!” Len yells, feeling his hands starting to tremble.

Linc pulls his phone out, looking over the text Lisa sent him. “Oh my god. Michael.” He makes his way over to Len, ignoring the glare his brother is giving him and hands over the phone. “You have to read this.”

Len takes the phone from him, looking at the screen. His face hardens and his blood runs cold because this is not what he wanted to deal with right now. “We’re leaving.” Len shoves the phone back into Linc’s hand as he heads out to the guest house to grab his bag.

“We just got here.” Linc says.

“Yes but I’m  _ not _ going to leave her there alone while  _ he’s _ out.” Len looks at Sara. “Sara-”

She shakes her head, holding up her hand. “Just go. We’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry.” Len says.

“Don’t be. Michael,” Sara puts her hand on his arm. “We will be just fine I promise. We’ll call if something happens.”

Len wraps his arms around her, hugging her. “Be careful.”

Sara lightly scoffs. “I think I should be telling you that.”

Len pulls away, running his hand over her face. “I love you Sara.”

“I know but your family needs you.” Sara takes his hand in hers. “Your other family I mean.”

Len presses his lips to her forehead, rushing out the door and to the car. Mahone and Sucre follow Linc outside. “Where the hell are you going?” Mahone asks. 

“I have business to take care of.” Len slides into the driver’s seat.

“What kind of business is more important than Sara?”

“His father.” Linc says, hopping into the car as Len pulls out of the driveway and speeds off.

Len would like to think that he made it back to Central in record time, but with his father out of prison he feels that he took too long. The key barely out of the ignition, Len is running inside the safehouse Lisa’s at, bursting through the front door. Lisa slightly jumps in her seat, staring at him and Linc. “Lenny,” She sets her mug down on the table. “I wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon.”

Len quickly checks the house, looking at his sister. “Where is he?”

Lisa sighs. “He’s not here Len. And he won’t find us.” She stands up, resting her hands on his shoulder to keep him from pacing around. “He won’t Lenny. And I’m not the same little girl you need to protect.”

“You’re still my baby sister.” Len says. “There’s nothing I won’t do to protect you.”

Lisa gives her brother a look. “Len, you need to stop worrying about me and worry more on yourself. About your relationship.”

Len freezes, not thinking about Lewis going after Barry to get to him. “You don’t think….He wouldn’t…”

“I could never tell with dad, but it might be best if we lay low for a while, keep our family close yeah?” Lisa glances back at Linc.

“If you want to stay with the kid, I’ll stay with Lisa.” Linc suggests. 

Len shakes his head. “No, he lives with the West’s so he’ll be fine.” Linc and Lisa share a look but don’t say anything. Len shakes his head again. “I need a drink.” He hops onto his bike and drives down to Saints and Sinners, plopping down onto the bar stool. He smiles gratefully as the bartender sets a White Russian down in front of him. “Thanks.”

“I thought you might be stopping by.” She says, wiping off some glasses and motions to the TV overhead.

Len glances up, not surprised his father’s escape made the 6 o’clock news. “Yeah well you would too.” He sets his empty glass down. “Get me something a little stronger.” She nods, moving around behind the bar. Len picks up and plays with the napkin, not looking up as another glass is set in front of him and she moves away. He pick up the glass, taking a long, slow sip before setting it down again. “Come to bring a message from my father?” He asks as a man slides up next to him.

“He’s been looking for you.” The man says in a low, gravely voice. “Wants to see you.”

“Well you can tell that son of a bitch that he can go crawl in a hole and die for all I care.” Len finishes his drink, slamming the glass down before tossing some money onto the counter.

“He will see you, one way or another.” 

“We’ll see.” Len shoves past him.

****

Barry shoves another completed case aside, running a hand through his hair. He thought that coming into work would help get his mind off things but it only seemed to make them worse. He had two cases that involved a woman and her child- one was the woman was stabbed repeatedly and bleed out while her child was rushed to the hospital and still in critical condition while the other was a mugging gone bad: both the woman and child were shot in the chest at point blank range. Barry couldn’t help but wonder where T-bag was and if he was planning his revenge on Len, would this be Sara and MJ one day? That he’d just come into work and find that they were murdered or bludgeoned to death. Barry knows T-bag’s history and that only makes him think of all the sick things he might to do MJ and it makes his blood boil. But he doesn’t do anything, doesn’t ask Joe about it, doesn’t get Felicity to track him down. No. Barry is being a good boy and is staying out of this until Len asks him for help.

The only person who seems to lighten up his day is Patty, the new detective that somehow convinced Joe to let her be on the task force. She’s smart, observant, clearly knows what she’s doing and he can’t help smile whenever she does. Barry thinks that if things were a little different they could have been a couple but things are the way they are and he’s happy with Len. Even if things sometimes get complicated. So running into her at Jitters makes him feel a little better, even when she leaves and he joins Caitlin, Cisco and Iris at their table. Oh course his joy if short lived when Lisa shows up.

“Lisa Snart.” Cisco says. Barry ducks his head and sips his drink, just wishing that the coffee was spiked and he could actually get drunk. “You here to double cross us again?”

“I need your help.” Lisa says and Barry can feel that something is wrong.

“In your dreams sister Cold. You know I could call the Flash. He’d be here in two seconds. Maybe even one.” Cisco glances over at Barry, who avoids his gaze.

“Call him.”

“Oh, ok. Imma call him.” Cisco pulls out his phone, typing away and Barry glances over to see if Cisco was going to call him or someone else. Lisa watches him as well and Cisco’s fingers still. “You really want me to call the Flash.”

“I need his help too.” Lisa sounds a little desperate, which makes a knot form in Barry’s stomach. They all look at her. “My brother’s been kidnapped.” Barry stares at Lisa, his heart pounding as his stomach drops. This is what he’s been worrying about. Barry just wonders how T-bag found Len so quickly. Barry leaves the coffee shop first, speeding back to the labs and changes before Cisco and Lisa show up.

Barry calms himself, looking at Lisa. “So, you just expect us to believe that Captain Cold’s been kidnapped?”

“I saw it happen.” Lisa says, her voice sharp. “Last night, Lenny, Mick and I were knocking over the cages at the race track. After Mick torched through the side entrance I looked back for Lenny to see him getting thrown into the back of a van.” Barry can see the worry on her face and it makes it that much harder to stay calm.  

“So why didn’t you and Mick follow?” Barry asks, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling at Lisa.

“I would have but I was hit from behind. When I came to Lenny was gone and Mick made off with the cash.” 

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Caitlin asks.

“If Lenny wanted the Flash dead he would have let Mardon, Simmons and Bivolo take that honor, remember?”

“Yes, I remember.” Barry says grudgingly.

“Good. Then you also recall you owe Lenny a favor. Time to make good on that debt Flash.” 

“I don’t like this.” Caitlin says.

“We should hear her out.” Cisco argues, making Caitlin glare at him. 

“Even if I wanted to help,” Barry cuts in before the two get into an argument. “How are we supposed to find him?”  _ Other than call him. _ Barry thinks.

“Not a problem.” Cisco moves around the computer station. “See, when I rebuilt the cold gun I didn’t have time to place a tracker on it so I devised a way of locating it by borrowing some military technology. See, the gun works the same as thermal imaging except instead of looking for infrared heat signatures it’s looking for ultraviolet cold signatures.” The programs beeps. “Woah, look at that. The gun’s cold signature was last picked up at 5th and Hoyt eight minutes ago.”

“Alright.” Barry looks up at Lisa. “Let’s see if you’re a liar.” Barry doesn’t miss the slight glare she sends him before he runs out and into the office building. He glances around the dark room, thinking that maybe T-bag didn’t get to Len because why would he bring him here. He hears a chair being knocked over and runs a few paces down, stopping as he sees Len strolling down a hall. “Snart.” Barry whispers.

Len stops, glancing over at him. “Barry.” Len replies in a hushed tone.

From this distance he doesn’t look hurt but Barry can’t settle the knot in his stomach. “Are you ok?” He asks.

Len shrugs. “Peachy.” He strolls over to a table.

“Oh..ok.” Barry follows him. “Well, I’m supposed to be here to rescue you.” Barry looks expectantly at Len. “So, if you need any help-”

“That’s not necessary.” Len grabs a few schematics, looking at him. “You can just speed along.” 

“Look Len, if these guys are making you do-”

“No one makes me do anything.” Len says curtly, slightly glaring at him because he really wanted to kid to just go.

“Then why does your sister think you’ve been kidnapped?”

Len holds his gaze, not looking up as a door slams. Barry glances in the direction of the hall Len walked down. Len pulls out his gun and freezes Barry’s legs to the ground. Barry let’s out a cry of pain, the cold burning as his body begins to shiver. “What’s taking so long?” A low voice asks as an older, stout man walks out.

“I got held up.” Len says. 

“Always the excuse with you.” The older man stares at Barry. “Well, would you look at that?” Barry glances between the two men, feeling the frostbite starting to set in. “I didn’t think you had it in you son.”

“Thanks dad.” Len gives Barry a pointed look and he doesn’t miss the slight edge in Len’s voice. 

“Come on; we’re behind schedule.” Lewis leaves the office.

Barry let’s out a pained gasp, looking at Len. “You know what they say.” Len follows his father. “Live fast, die young.”

If Barry could he would have punched Len. Thankfully, Cisco activated the comms. “Cisco, Snart hit me with his cold gun.”

“I’m bringing the heat.” Cisco says.

Seconds later the ice starts melting and Barry feels his suit heat up. “The suit. What’s happening?”

“Thermathreading baby. A little something I added for situations like this.”

Once all the ice is melted Barry moves his stiff legs, pain still shooting up them. “Well Snart’s gone and Lisa has some explaining to do.” Barry makes his way back to STAR Labs, finding Lisa in the cortex with Cisco and Caitlin. “So, your brother was not kidnapped; he was pulling a job. With your father.”

“What?” Lisa looks at Barry. “No. Lenny would never do that.”

“Oh, just like he would never kill the Flash with his cold gun.” Caitlin says. Barry looks at Caitlin, realizing he hasn’t exactly told them that he and Len are back together.

“Are you sure it was my father?” Lisa asks.

Cisco pulls up Lewis’s file, his mugshot appearing on the monitor. “That’s him.” Barry says.

“You have to believe me, Lenny would never work with him.” Lisa looks at them. “He’s a bad guy.”

Barry’s inclined to believe her, knowing Len well enough but Caitlin and Cisco don’t seem to agree. “You and your entire family are criminals.” Caitlin says. “Why should we trust anything you say?”

Lisa glares at her, pulling her jacket and shirt aside to reveal an old scar on her left collarbone. “I didn’t get this scar being a criminal; I got it being a daughter.” Lisa says in a low voice, giving Caitlin a pointed look before walking out.

Barry takes a step after her but Cisco holds up his hands. “Let me go. I’ve got this.”

Barry watching Cisco leave, turning to look at Caitlin. “I still think this is a bad idea.” She says, moving over to the desk.

“Look, I know that Lisa and Len have done some bad things in the past but we know the kind of criminal Len is.” Barry says, pulling off his cowl. “Lewis doesn’t seem to want to play by the same rules.”

“So we’re going to try to help Snart because he’s the lesser of two evils?”

“Caitlin,” Barry sighs. “I know you don’t know Len like I do-”

“And maybe that’s why we should leave things be.” She argues. “Maybe your feelings for Snart are clouding your judgement.”

“Or maybe they are giving me a different perspective on the matter.” Barry counters, making Caitlin frown at him. “I’m not asking you forgive Len or Lisa and let them join the team. I’m asking you to trust me.”

“I do trust you Barry. It’s Snart I don’t trust.”

“Well I do so please. Just until we know exactly what’s going on.”

Caitlin let’s out a heavy sigh. “Fine.” Barry smiles at her. “But how are we going to find out?”

“I think I have a way.”

****

Len sits in his normal booth at Saints and Sinners, silently loathing his father all the while trying to come up with a way out of this mess. Barry showing up at the office didn’t help because the kid forced him to use his gun on him, something Len really didn’t want to do. To make matters worse, Linc just told him that Bagwell seems to be making his way towards Central. Another problem Len as yet to come up with a solution for. Len slightly glares as he sees Barry making his way over and plops down in the booth opposite of him. “Back so soon Barry?” Len says, keeping his eyes on his food. “Pass me the salt will ya?”

Barry doesn’t take his eyes off Len as he slides the shaker over. “Don’t spill; it’s bad luck.” Len slams the shaker down on it’s side, not a single granule falling out. Barry sighs as Len continues to avoid his gaze. “Why are you working with Lewis?” Len shifts in his seat. “Lisa told me you hate him. So have you.”

“Things are…” Len glances around, looking at Barry for a second before looking down again. “Complicated with family, as you know with your own parents.” Len knows that’s a low blow but he’s high strung from having to deal with his father. He doesn’t mean to take it out on Barry.

Barry slightly glares but forces himself to remain calm because he knows Len is dealing with a lot. “Tell me what’s going on. Let me help you Len.” 

“Don’t waste your time trying to save people who don’t want to be saved.”

“Well, I’m going to bet that whatever you two are up to, innocent people are going to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry I remember our deal: I leave your hobby alone and make sure no one dies and you leave me alone.” 

Barry shakes his head, deciding to take another approach. “You’re a criminal. I get that. But you live by a code and from the sound of things Lewis doesn’t. He won’t care if people die.” Len holds Barry’s gaze. “That’s why I can’t leave this alone.”

Len give a slow nod, swallowing. “Then everyone will know who that Flash is under that hood.”

Barry shrugs. “I don’t care.” He looks at Len seriously. “I will stop the both of you. Whether or not you let me help is all up to you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Len places his napkin on the table, standing. “Thanks for dinner.” He leaves the bar.

Barry sighs, smiling as the waitress leaves the bill. Barry wonders what it will take to get Len to trust him enough to let him help.

In reality, Len doesn’t want to get Barry involved because he doesn’t want the kid anywhere near his father. Len can handle his father threatening Lisa enough to play along but if he decided to go after Barry... Len takes a deep breath, calming himself because no one outside his family and very close friends knows he and Barry are a thing. His father’s already rubbing him the wrong way, making all the plans and shots without even consulting him. Lewis was never the best planner and his jobs have always gone south. Len hates the fact that Lewis doesn’t care if the timing is off and that if that happens there will be killing involved.

“But if we start on the top floor there’s a service elevator that’ll-”

“Son.” Lewis cuts in, moving around the table where the blueprints are laid out on. “You and I both know that there are casualties in this line of work.” Lewis raises his hand to set it on Len’s shoulder but Len steps away. Len doesn’t want to work with the man, let alone touch him. Len glares at his father, making it very clear how he feels. Lewis stares back before turning away. “Rutenberg, you’re the tech guy. Did you find a solution for the vault hallway?”

“Not yet. That Dracon’s keypad is going to be a problem.”

Lewis gives a little chuckle. “Fine. How about you?” He turns to look at Len. “You going to disappoint me too or is that freeze gun of yours going to look after that power source for the laser grid?”

“It’s cold gun.” Len replies. “And yes but I have a better way of getting past lasers.”

“That gun is the only reason why you’re here.” Rutenberg snaps. “So shut up before I make you.”

Lewis shakes his head, pulling out a small device and flips the toggle switch on it. Rutenberg grabs his head, crying out in pain as the device let’s out a high pitch squeal. Len watches as Rutenberg clutches his head before staring in horror as his head explodes. “Nobody talks to my son that way. Nobody.”

Len comes to the solid conclusion that he is going to keep Barry as far away from his maniac father as possible.

****

When Barry gets a call about a crime scene, he wasn’t prepared to find a headless body. Then again, it really didn’t surprise him too much, given that they have Meta’s running around. Of course it doesn’t look like a Meta did this and when he tests the skin he finds traces of thermite. 

“David Rutenberg.” Joe comes over to Barry and Patty with a file. “Security systems expert and guess who’s on his list of known associates?” Barry looks at Joe. “Lewis Snart.”

Barry pulls Joe aside. “I think he’s part of Snart’s crew.”

“So Snart put a bomb in him to keep him in line?” Joe asks.

“No, Len wouldn’t do that.” Barry doesn’t miss the worried look Joe gives him. “But his father would.”

“So Lewis is killing people and Snart’s still working with him? What happened to the deal you two have?”

Barry shrugs. “Len said he’s sticking to it, so maybe he doesn’t have a choice.”

“You think Lewis put a bomb in his own son to force him to pull off a heist?” Joe’s brows furrow.

“No. Len wouldn’t care; he’d dig the bomb out if he had to.”

“So there must be something else Snart cares about.” Joe’s eyes widen in horror. “Lewis hasn’t-”

“No Joe.” Barry looks at Joe. “Not even Caitlin or Cisco know that we are...And if they don’t know there’s no way Lewis would. Besides, if there was a bomb in me you would be the first to know.” Barry looks around. “But the other thing Len cares about is his sister.” He looks at Joe. “I have to go.” Joe nods as Barry makes his way back to STAR Labs, informing them that there could be a bomb in Lisa. Barry changes into his suit and meets Caitlin, Cisco and Lisa in the cortex. He runs a magnet over the side of Lisa’s neck and she nervously watches him. “The micro bomb casing must be made of some kind of ferromagnetic material.”

“Once you hold it steady with the magnet I can surgically extract it.” Caitlin says. Lisa stares at Caitlin when the doctor mentions surgically removing something from her neck.

“Put the magnet down!” Cisco yells, pointing at them. Barry pulls the magnet away, looking at Cisco. “This is a really concentrated bomb. It’s gonna combust if it’s exposed to magnetic friction and an oxidant.”

Barry and Caitlin immediately take a step back. Lisa looks between them all. “What’s he talking about?”

“Air.” Barry says. “The bomb will explode if it comes in contact with air.”

“Don’t worry Lisa,” Cisco says. “We’ll find another way to get it out. Scientific minds,” He looks at Barry and Caitlin. “Can we confer?”

They make their way into the other room. “What if the Flash speed extracts it?” Caitlin suggests.

Cisco shakes his head. “It’s too risky. I’m going to find a way to get it out, I just need a little time.”

“That’s good Cisco, but we need to keep track of Lewis.” Barry says. “While you figure out how to disarm the bomb.” 

“I wish we knew what he was going to steal next and when.” Caitlin says.

Barry gets a very bad idea. “Maybe I can get them to tell me.” Cisco and Caitlin look at him. “Their tech guy is dead so I’m betting they’re going to need a new one. I’m going to infiltrate Lewis’ crew.”

“You’re going to pretend to be a criminal?” Caitlin stares at him. 

Barry shrugs. “How hard can it be?” He turns to look at Cisco. “Can you ping a cell phone?”

“Easily. Why?”

“Because I’m guessing Len is with his father.”

“And you just happen to have his number?” Caitlin raises a brow. “How did you get that?”

“Len gave it to me.” Caitlin stares in disbelief at Barry. “And I gave him mine.”

“What are you thinking?” She chastises.

“Well, it’s easier to stay in contact with your boyfriend-”

“Boyfriend?!” 

Cisco slightly grins. “So you two are back together.”

Caitlin rounds on him. “You knew about this?”

Cisco shrugs. “We can talk about this after we stop Lewis.” Barry says, motioning towards the computers. “Shall we?” Cisco follows after him, sitting down and types away while Caitlin lingers, not looking happy but Barry will explain everything to her later. Cisco gives him the address and Barry moves over to Caitlin. “Cait,” He places his hand on her shoulder. “Have a little faith.” 

Lisa looks at Barry, slightly staring before the speedster is gone. No, it’s can’t be. It’s just a coincidence right? Yes, just a coincidence that the Flash said the same thing her brother was always telling her and Mick.

Barry wonders into the warehouse, finding Len cleaning his gun. “These unexpected visits are getting old.” Len tells him without even glancing back. 

Barry wonders how Len knows it’s him and suspects he has some sort of sixth sense, Metahuman ability, but he’ll have to check into that later. “Third time's the charm.”

Len throws down the towel, standing and powering up his gun as he faces Barry. “I told you; I don’t need saving.”

“I know you don’t, but your sister does.” Barry takes a step closer to Len. “I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa and told you that he’d kill her if you didn’t help right?” Len’s gaze hardens. “Look, Cisco and Caitlin are working on a way to safely remove the bomb. I know that you don’t-”

“I hope you’ve got that gun of yours ready to blast ‘cuz,” Lewis saunters into the room, his eyes landing on Barry. “Who the hell is this?”

Barry takes a step back because he now understands why Len doesn’t like the man; he as a presence about him that makes Barry uneasy. “Um, Lenny said you needed a new tech.” Len slightly glares at Barry before turning to look back at his father, who doesn’t say anything. “What’s up? I’m Sam.” Barry holds out his hand. “What’s up?”

Lewis stares at him, taking two slow steps forward to be next to his son. “You’re telling me,” Lewis looks at his son. “That this kid can crack a Dracon keypad?”

“Well, I did help Snart steal the Kandaug Dynasty diamond from the Central City Museum last year.” Barry says. Lewis looks rather impresses while Len sends Barry a death glare, all but begging for the kid to shut up and get the fuck out of there. “That was locked up,” Barry continues, looking at Lewis. “Behind an ARmorTech phase 3 suppression door with a Dracon Excel 1218 keypad.” Barry is grinning because he briefly read about the security in the reports and did some research into them.

Len sighs, promising himself to punch Barry later. “Couldn’t have done it without him.” Len gives a forced smile, giving Barry a very pointed look. 

Barry continues to grin. “Dracon’s my jam.”

Lewis’s smile warps into a twisted grin before falling as he steps right up into Barry’s space. “Ok, Sam. Let’s go.” Lewis pats Barry, moving past him.

Barry blinks. “Right now?”

Lewis stops, looking at him. “You’ve got a problem with that?”

Barry shakes his head. “No. All good. Can’t wait.” Lewis leaves and Barry glances back at Len.

Len steps up next to Barry, forcefully grabbing his arm and pulls him even closer. “You keep your mouth shut and stay behind me.” Len hisses. “Let me and my father do all the talking; you’re just along for the ride. Got it?”

Barry nods. “Got it.” He slightly flinches as Len releases him, following after his father. “Well, this should be fun.”

They make their way to the building, changing into janitor uniforms and Barry pushes the cleaning cart into the building. “Keep quiet and follow my lead.” Lewis says.

“So, just like old times?” Len asks. 

Lewis doesn’t reply as they come up to the guard desk. “You watching the Diamonds game?”

“Yeah. The Salamanders are killing them.” One of the guards replies. “ID’s.” All three of them unclip the badges and hand them to the other guard. “What floor are you going to?”

“27th.” Lewis says. 

The guard scans their badges but the reader declines them. He tries again and the reader again declines. He glances at the other before trying again and once again they are declined. Barry watches Lewis lift up a dust pan, revealing the gun underneath. “Hey what’s the holdup guys?” Barry steps forward as the reader again beeps, declining them. “I mean, you wanna call management and explain why the toilets are still overflowing?” The two guards look at each other and Barry smiles sweetly at them. “We’re all on the clock right?”

“Yeah. You’re good to go.” They hand them back their badges.

“You guys enjoy the game.” Lewis says.

One guard smiles. “The Diamonds don’t stand a chance.”

“Not tonight they don’t.” Lewis smiles, following Len and Barry over to the elevator.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut.” Len hisses, smashing the button.

“If I didn’t those two guy would be dead and more than likely leave one of us with a bullet in them.” Barry hisses back, pushing the cart inside as the doors open.

Len frowns at him, not saying any more as Lewis steps in with them. On the 27th floor, Lewis holds up his hand. “Wait. You hear that?”

“I got it.” Barry pulls out his phone, opening the camera and glances around the corner with it. Two guards slowly walk down the hall, quietly talking to one another. “There’s two more guards.” Barry tells them.

“Guess your timing didn’t work out after all.” Len glares at his father, cold gun in hand.

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve got a plan B.”

“Because you’ve always needed one.”

“Yeah but,” Lewis pulls the gun out from under the dust pan. “You’re sister also turned out to be a disappointment.”

Len glares more intently at his father and Barry can see Len barely holding back from punching him. Barry speeds down the hall and takes the guards away while Lewis’ attention is trained on Len. “How about you guys say we get on with the job?” Barry says, making Lewis turn to look at him. “Guards are gone. They must have taken a break.”

“Yeah. Must have.” Len looks at Barry, slightly shaking his head in disapproval but follows his father nonetheless.

They make their way down the hall to the vault. “Alright Sam.” Lewis stops in front of the keypad. “Show us what you’ve got.”

“Right.” Barry steps up to the pad with Lewis hovering over his shoulder. “You guys should keep a look out. Lewis takes a step back, turning to look down the hall. Barry speed enters all the combinations until he gets the right one. Barry fist bumps the air. “Told you Dracon was my jam.” Barry steps back as Len and Lewis steps forward. Len enters the vault, looking around while Lewis lingers outside near Barry.

“Nice job Sam. It’s good to go out on a high note.” Lewis smiles at him before raising the pistol and shooting Barry in the chest.

Barry’s body jerks to the side and he lands on the ground on his stomach. Len stares in horror, his father moving past him. “I’m so sorry Barry.” Len lingers long enough to see Barry roll over, holding the round in his hand. Barry makes eye contact with Len, nodding at him and Len let’s out a small sigh of relief because of course the kid is faster than a bullet.

“Leonard!” Lewis calls. Len disappears into the vault to find the lasers active. “Ok son. Make me proud.”

“Like I care.” Len says through gritted teeth. He blasts the laser beams, watching them become solid.

Lewis stares, as if waiting for something to happen. “Now what?”

Len gives him an exasperated look. He holds up his hands and walks through the lasers, each frozen beam breaking and shattering on contact. No alarm goes off as Len reaches the vault. “I told you,” Len turns to glare back at his father. “I had a better way past the lasers.”

“Step aside. Time for another lesson.” Lewis sets down his bag and pulls out a makeshift stethoscope.

“You have 120 seconds before the system defrosts.” Len says, glancing at his watch.

“Then what?”

“Sirens.”

Lewis turns the dial, listening for the tell click as the tumblers fall into place before the vault opens, revealing the diamonds inside.

Barry glances at his own watch, pulling out his phone and calling Cisco. “Cisco, how are you doing with Lisa?”

“Uh, kinda in the middle of it right now buddy.” Cisco’s voice sounds tense.

“Alright. We need that bomb out.” Barry flashes into his suit, switching to the comms. “This is going down right now.” 

Lewis dumps the last of the diamonds into the bag as the alarm goes off. “Time’s up.” Len says.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Lewis says.

Barry speeds in and Len points his gun at him. “The only place you’re going is back to Iron Heights Lewis.”

“Ah. You wanna bet?”

“Do I want to bet?” 

“Do not bet! Give me a minute!” Cisco yells over the comms.

“Tell me this, what kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?” Barry takes a step towards them.

“A very rich man.” Lewis takes two steps forward.

“Ah.”

Lewis pulls out a device, holding it up next to the cold gun. “Shoot him son.” Barry looks between Lewis and Len, noticing the hesitation in Len’s eye. Barry wishes Cisco would hurry up and get the bomb out of Lisa already. Lewis slightly frowns. “Kill him or you’ll never see your sister again.”

Barry holds Len’s gaze, silently pleading him for a few more seconds. Len’s finger twitches on the trigger. Barry hears Cisco’s cry of, “I got the bomb out!” and gives a small nod. “Lisa’s safe.”

Len let’s out a sigh of relief, his shoulders dropping as Lewis stares in horror, turning to look at his son. Len rounds on Lewis and shoot him through his chest. Lewis gaps, falling to the ground. “You’re working with the Flash?” He gasps. Barry stares, feeling conflicted about helping Lewis. “I thought you hated him.”

“Not as much as I...hate you.” Len’s voice slightly trembles, watching his father collapse. Len kneels down next to him, feeling slightly remorse but also feeling so relieved. So free.

Barry moves over, setting his hand on Len’s shoulder. “Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?”

“He broke my sister’s heart.” Len looks up at Barry. “Only fair I break his.”

Barry can hear the sirens off in the distance and he’s torn between letting the police catch Len or let him go. As the footsteps get louder Barry makes a decision that will have Caitlin, Cisco and Joe yelling at him but he doesn’t care. Leaning down, he wraps an arm around Len’s waist and speeds them back to Len’s apartment. Len looks around, shocked to find himself in his apartment. “What are you doing Barry?” Len looks at the speedster, who removes his cowl.

“I learned something about you today Len.” Barry looks at him. “You’re willing to do anything for your sister and that includes killing.”

“You angry I went back on our deal?”

“No.” Barry shakes his head. “I don’t think anyone would call Lewis an innocent person by any means.”

“So why didn’t you leave me for the cops?” Len raises a brow. “You’re not growing soft, are you?”

“For you, maybe.” Barry steps into Len’s personal space. “And today also proved what I’ve always known.”

“And what’s that?”

“There’s good in you.” Len gazes down at him with one brow raised. “You don’t have to admit it to me, but there’s a part of you that knows you don’t have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal.” Len looks away. “A part of you that wishes you could be Michael again.”

“So I should be a hero like you Barry?” Len’s eyes flicker up to meet Barry’s. “And what exactly does that pay?”

“It’s rewarding in and of itself.” Barry says. “Besides, you could always become a structural engineer again.”

Len scoffs. “Like anyone in this city would hire me.”

“Doesn’t have to be in this city.”

“But you’re forgetting one thing Barry.”

“And what’s that?”

Len pulls Barry flush against him. “You’re in this city and I don’t think I could bring myself to leave you. Not again.”  Barry blushes, his hands resting on Len’s chest. “So I think you’ll just have to put up with my criminal activity. Besides,” Len nuzzles his nose against Barry’s neck, kissing the skin. “We haven’t even been able to fully play our parts.”

“Our parts?” Barry asks, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan.

“Yes. You, the Flash, arresting me, Cold, and having your wicked way with me.”

Barry slightly laughs. “So what you’re saying is that you want me to tie you up and use you for my own pleasure.”

Len growls. “Exactly.” He leaves a mark on Barry’s neck.

Barry moans. “I-I think that can be arranged.”

“Tonight?”

Barry looks at Len. “That depends on if you have all the necessary material here.”

Len slowly grinds his hips against Barry’s. “I believe so.”

“Even the handcuffs?”

“Even the handcuffs.”

Arousal shoots through Barry and he let’s out a low growl. “Well then, Captain Cold.” Barry spins Len around. “Place your hands behind your back because you are under arrest.”

Len smirks. “And how are you going to do that, Scarlet? You don’t have the proper tools.”

Barry speeds into Len’s bedroom, going through all the drawers and returns with the handcuffs in hand. “Oh, I think you’ll find that I do, Cold.” Barry slaps the cuffs around Len’s wrists. “You also have the right to remain silent.”

“Do I now? And what if I refuse that right?”

“Then I guess we’ll get to see what kind of noises I can drag from those pretty lips.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Barry smirks. “Yes we will.” He leads Len down the hall and shoves him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Len stumbles, turning his head to look back at Barry but the speedster slaps his ass. “Eyes in front of you Cold.”

“Are you going to punish me if I don’t listen?” Len asks but turns to stare straight ahead.

“It’s possible.” Barry pulls off his gloves, setting them down on the dresser. “See, I think you might come to enjoy getting your ass beat so if you misbehave, I will stop whatever I’m doing and leave you tied up to the bed while I go find something to eat. How long I take making whatever I feel like having at the time all depends on how bad you’ve been.” Barry runs on hand up Len’s chest while the other cups him through the front of his jumpsuit. “Do I make myself clear?” He whispers into Len’s ear.

“Perfectly boss.” Len gasps, forcing himself not to cant his hips into Barry’s hand.

“Good. Shoes off.” Barry pulls his hands away. Len sways slightly as he balances on one foot while kicking off his boots. Barry smiles when Len stills again, running his hands over the cuffs. “Now, about this jumpsuit. I’m guessing that you stole it, yes?”

“Yes boss.”

Barry raises a brow at being called ‘boss’ and he figures it must have been something the guards at Fox River made the inmates call them. Not that Barry’s arguing. “You do know that stealing is against the law right?”

“Yes boss.”

“So, then if you know it’s wrong, then why do you do it?”

Len slightly smirks, remembering that the kid asked that exact question the night in the forest. “Same reason you do what you do, chase down guys like me: the adrenaline, the thrill of the chase. I love this game and I’m very good at it.”

Barry manages a light chuckle, not surprised Len gave the exact same answer. “Well, it looks like I’ better at catching you.”

“Only because I let you catch me.”

Barry cock a brow. “Is that so?” Barry uses his speed to undo the cuff on one of Len’s wrists, strips the jumpsuit off him, toss him onto the bed on his back and cuff Len to the bed before the other could even blink. “I think you forgot just who you’re dealing with, Cold.” Barry looks down at him, straddling his hips.

Len smirks. “And I think you forgot who you’re dealing with, Flash.” He grinds his hips up into Barry’s, making the kid slightly moan. “I know how to push all the right buttons to get you to do exactly what I want you to.”

Barry slightly glares down at him, sliding up Len’s body to sit more on his stomach then his hips. “”But I’m not the one handcuffed to a bed.”

Len shrugs, bending one leg so Barry’s back is pressing against his thigh. “Maybe but I think you like it this way. Makes you feel as if you have control over me. But I’m still in control, whether you know it or not.” He moves his leg back and forth, his knee rubbing against Barry’s shoulder blades.

Barry arches his back, his hands resting on Len’s chest to keep him steady. He forgot how much more sensitive his skin is in the suit. He lightly grinds his hips down, the slight friction it creates giving him some relief. “You can be a real bastard Snart.”

Len chuckles. “That may be so but you love me still.”

Barry huff but leans down and captures Len’s lips in a hurried kiss, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth. Len slightly moans, his tongue meeting Barry’s. The speedster nips Len’s lower lip before pulling away and slides off the bed. Len watches as Barry grabs the zipper and slowly pulls it down, the shirt falling open to reveal the toned abs underneath. Barry lets the shirt fall off his shoulders and drop to the floor. His hands roam over his chest, playing with his nipples and moans, watching Len slightly struggle against the handcuffs. One hand moves down to the zipper of his pants, his face heating up as he realizes Len’s never seen him change out of his suit so that means the other has no idea that Barry is completely naked underneath. Barry watches Len’s eyes widen with lust as Barry works the pants off his hips, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. He climbs back on the bed, straddling Len’s hips. “Do you always go commando Flash, or is that only when you’re fighting me?” Len asks, slightly groaning as Barry’s hands gently run over his skin.

“Would it make you feel special if I told you I only do it for you?” Barry looks at him through half lidded eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Well, then it looks like I’m going to have to take that away from you because you don’t understand the horrible friction burn any type of clothing under the suit leaves.” 

“Thought you heal fast, Scarlet.”

“I do but it hurts like you wouldn’t believe while running.”

Len hums, letting his head fall back as Barry’s lips trail after his hands. Barry kisses his way up to Len’s neck, mouthing at the skin and leaves his own mark, slightly smirking at the fact that his will remain for several days. “Fuck, Barry.” Len groans, bucking up into him. “Please,”

Barry pulls back to look over his mark, smiling. “There. Now everyone will know exactly who you belong to.” He quickly slides Len’s boxers off, picking up the lube from where he left it and slicks up Len’s cock.

Len looks up as Barry lines up their hips, his cock pressing against Barry’s entrance. “Barry, what are-”

“Shh.” Barry presses a finger to Len’s lips. “I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” He gives Len a pointed look and the criminal presses his lips shut. “The only sounds I want coming out of your lips are the ones I force out, understand?”

“Yes boss.”

“Good.” Barry slowly sinks down on Len’s cock, slightly hissing at the pain but it quickly gives way to pleasure as he brushes over his prostate. Len groans, giving a sharp tug on the handcuffs but only makes them bite into his skin. When Barry’s hips press against Len’s, the speedster begins grinding down, making them both moan. Barry shivers, making his body vibrate. Len swears, his hips thrusting up into Barry. “Does that feel good?” Barry asks, vibrating as he begins moving up and down.

“Undo these handcuffs and I’ll show you just how good it feels.” Len, growls, making Barry shiver again.

“But that’ll defeat the purpose of tying you up and using you for my own pleasure.” Barry says.

“Fuck you.” Len hisses.

“I am.” Barry gives a particularly hard thrust down, his nails digging into Len’s chest as he lets out a loud moan. “And your cock feels so good inside me.” He picks up his pace, watching Len moan and struggle against the cuffs. “Maybe I should do this more.” He leans forward, lapping at Len’s neck. “Tie you up and leave you at my mercy while I pleasure myself. Riding your cock is so much better than using a dildo.”

Len groans. “Barry.”

“Maybe this change of pace and control will make you think twice about stealing.” Barry grinds down. “What do you say?”

“Fuck.” Len pants.

“My thoughts exactly.” Barry sits up, arching his back and he fucks himself on Len’s cock, hitting his prostate every time. “Oh fuck! You feel so good.” Barry notices Len’s wrist are turning bright red. Not wanting Len to rub them raw, he uncuffs them.

Before Barry can remove the key to one, Len pulls his arms away and flips them, pinning Barry’s hands above his head. “Let me show you just how good I can make you feel, Scarlet.” Len growls and begins slamming his hips into Barry’s.

Barry’s back arches up off the mattress, a high pitched scream falling from his lips as his orgasim blinds him. He gasps for air as Len continues to thrust hard and fast, the sensations too much for him. “Len,” He gasps as Len forces another orgasim from him.

Len slows down a bit, still thrusting but at a more leisurely pace, watching Barry writhe under him. “You must be the fastest man alive if I can force a second oragism out of you that quickly.”

Barry pants, looking up at Len with wide, dilated eyes. “You...fuck you.”

Len smirks, leaning down and nuzzles against Barry’s neck, making the speedster whine. “I already am.” He bites down on the skin, leaving his own mark. “Now, if it’s too much for you I can stop.”

“Don’t.” Barry hisses, his cock already half hard. “You stop and I swear I’ll beat you.”

Len let’s out an amused chuckle, slowly picking up his pace. “As you wish, Scarlet.”

Barry lets out various moans and whines that Len’s sure would put to shame any pornstar’s own moans. Len litters the skin he can reach with bites and hickeys, watching some of the lighter one start to heal up. Barry let’s out a particularly high moan, arching up into Len. “Len,” He pants. “So...close…”

Len runs his hand down Barry’s side, the handcuff still attached clinging as he wraps his hand around Barry’s cock. “Then come for me, Scarlet Speedster. Show everyone who you belong to.”

Barry throws his head back, his body vibrating as he comes all over Len’s hand. The other groans, matching Barry’s high moan with one of his own as he fills the speedster up, panting as his hips still. Barry pants as well, his body slightly shivering. Len pulls back enough to look down at him, releasing Barry’s hands in favor of gently caressing his cheek. “Are you alright?”

Barry gives a weak nod, leaning into Len’s touch. Len smiles, pulling out of Barry and lays next to him. Barry curls up into Len, his eyes closed as he breaths in Len’s scent. “Barry,” Len says quietly. “There is a reason I didn’t tell you about T-bag.” Barry’s eyes flutter open and he tilts his head to look at Len. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, because I trust you with my life. I just didn’t want you trying to go after him to try and keep me safe.” Len looks Barry in the eye, his hand framing his face. “I know how to handle T-bag and I don’t want to put you in the middle of everything. I want to keep you safe and if he never shows up, then I didn’t see why I needed to unnecessarily worry you.”

“I’ll always worry about you Len.” Barry reaches down and links his hand with Len’s. “I understand that there are something you have to take care of by yourself but I can help. I want to help. I want to know everything that happens to you because I want to tell you everything that happens to me.” Barry pressing his head against Len’s. “I don’t care if you don’t need my help; I just want to know what’s going on.”

Len wraps his arms around Barry, holding him close. “I so sorry.”

Barry pulls back and looks at him. “Promise me, that from here on out, we’ll tell each other everything, no matter what we think the other will do. Promise that we won’t try to take on any problem by ourselves without first letting the other know what’s going on.” He cups Len’s cheek. “Promise me that you won’t be afraid to tell me anything and I promise that I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”

Len grabs the back of Barry’s head and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. “I promise.” He says as he pulls away. “I promise or so help me I’ll let Linc ring my neck for being an idiot.”

Barry smiles, speed cleaning them and removes the handcuff before curling up against Len. “Good.” Len wraps his arms around Barry. “You do realize that when we get up you will have to get me a lot of food.”

“Yes I do.”

“And I mean, a lot of food.”

“Barry,” Len glances down at him. “I am well aware of your dietary needs.”

Barry shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

Len presses Barry’s head against his chest. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Barry smiles. “Yes boss.” 

Len sighs as Barry laughs. “You’re not going to let that go are you?”

“Nope.” Len sighs again but smiles as Barry looks at him. “Don’t worry; I’ll only use it in the bedroom.”

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.”

Barry leans up and kisses Len. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Len smiles, returning the kiss. “Asshole.” Barry laughs as they settle down for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Today has been a bad day. Not that that’s not uncommon with the open breaches and Zoom sending Metas to kill Barry. But one thing he didn’t expect was Earth-2 Harrison Wells showing up to help them stop Zoom. That and dealing with Dr. Light, who happens to be Linda’s doppleganger. Barry did not appreciate being blinded, though Len and Linc found it highly amusing. “So let me get this straight,” Len leads Barry into his apartment where Linc is waiting for them with dinner, guiding him over to the table. “A Metahuman was sent from this Earth-2 who happens to be the doppleganger of a girl who you sorta had a crush on but never dated.” Barry nods. “And you took this, Dr. Light on and she blinded you?”

“Technically, I have solar retinopathy.” Barry says.

“What?” Linc asks.

“It means his retinas have been severely damaged.” Len says. 

“But only temporarily.” Barry points at where he thinks Linc is. Len reaches over, moving his hand. “I will have my vision back in..what time is it?”

“8:20.”

“Like three hours.”

“Wow. Kid does heal fast.” Linc sets a plate of food down in front of Barry.

“Super healing abilities.” Barry reaches out, finding the plate. “So, what am I shoving into my mouth?” Len and Linc look at each other before laughing. Barry turns red. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Don’t worry Barry.” Len puts his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t do anything like that with my older brother around.”

“Right.” Linc sits down, pouring himself a drink. “Because you so restrained yourself with Sara.” Len slightly glares at him. “What? I’m just saying that it wouldn’t bother me if you two got a little handsy with each other.”

“I don’t think I’m in any capacity to perform at the level Len’s used to.” Barry says, making Len turn to look at him. Barry leans forward, picking up his fork. “Let’s eat.”

Things tone down from there, Barry learning more about Lincoln and the brother’s past. He learns from whom Len picked up his cooking ability, though Barry suspects most of the time Len was cooking for himself. Barry takes the offered glass of wine, finding he could do with more calories. Once they finished eating, they move into the living room, Len and Barry taking the couch while Linc takes the armchair. “So, anything else exciting happen?” Len asks, setting his glass down on the table.

“Well,” Barry runs his fingers over the glass in his hands. “Earth-2 Harrison Wells showed up.”

“Oh.”

“Why does that sound like a bad thing?” Linc asks.

“I mean, it is and it isn’t.” Barry turns his head in the direction of Linc’s voice. “Our Harrison Wells was killed a little after my mother and the man that was known as Harrison Wells after that was a speedster from the future called Eobard Thawne, who went back in time to kill me after he found out that I was the FLash. But a future version of myself went back to stop Eobard and got my eleven year old self out of there and Eobard killed my mother out of spite. Only after doing that he realized he couldn’t travel back to his own time because he lost connection to the speed force and was forced to create the Flash so he could get back.”

Linc stares at Barry. “That...sounds complicated.”

“That’s time travel.”

“So this, Earth-2 Wells looks like this guy?”

“Yup. A doppleganger.” Linc shakes his head. “You know, before I found out that the other Wells, our Wells, was the man the murdered my mom, I looked up to him. He was my mentor, actually. He pushed me to get faster, be stronger. I thought he was doing it to help me but all along, he was just doing it to help himself.” Barry shakes his head, standing up and moves over to the window. “You know, the worst part is that he left everything he had- STAR Labs, his home, everything- to me. In his..living will he told me that he knew me and knew that even giving me what I wanted the most-getting my dad out of jail- that I would never be happy.” Barry stares out the window. “Sometimes I think he’s right.”

“Barry,” Len stands up, moving over to him. “He might have been from the future and read all about you, but he doesn’t  _ know  _ you. But I do.” He gently tilts Barry’s head up. “You have been to hell and back and still you can smile. You have a loving family and friends who adore you. You have a city of people who respect the Flash. You also have me.” Len cups Barry’s face. “Now I don’t care what he says or what he thinks he know because I’ve spent time with you Barry and I know that you can be happy. You just have to let yourself.”

“You know, I heard a lot about the college boy from Illinois who came up with this crazy plan and broke not only his brother out, but six other inmates as well. I heard that he was this extremely intelligent and highly methodical guy and I always wondered how he could get seven other guys who, on their own, would be at each other’s throats.”

“Michael knows how to give a speech and how to talk to people.” Linc says. “He was always the most liked.”

“You also have a way of getting people to listen to you.” Len looks at him.

“That’s because I threaten them with my fists.”

“You are very intimidating.” Barry looks at him. “Though you don’t look it at time. Sitting a big, oversized leather armchair with a nice polo shirt and jeans.”

“Ah, so the kid can see again.”

Barry nods. “Yes I can.” He looks at Len. “That means I can do this without looking like an idiot.” He leans in and presses his lips to Len’s. 

Len returns the kiss as Linc takes their glasses into the kitchen. “Get a room.”

Len pulls back. “Why don’t you get your own apartment?”

“You would miss me too much.”

“Oh,” Len looks at Barry. “I think I would be just fine.” He kisses Barry again.

It only gets worse when Dr. Light escapes and they (unwillingly) use Linda to try and lure Zoom out. Of course that doesn’t go according to plan, because why would it? Not that Barry’s going to blame Linda because in the short amount of time they had, she was decent. They decide to call it a night and Barry heads back to Len’s apartment to find Sucre and Mahone there. “Sorry, I didn’t know you had guests.”

“It’s fine.” Linc pulls him into the apartment. “We were just hanging out.”

Len looks at Barry. “Something wrong?”

“Sort of.” Barry takes the beer Linc shoves into his hand. “Something at work didn’t go according to plan.”

“Ah.”

Barry pulls out his buzzing phone, answering it. “Hey Iris. What’s up?” He frowns as Iris rushes to tell him something. “Whoa. Hey Iris slow down. I can’t understand you.” His face pales as she tells him that Zoom. “What?! Just stay calm I’ll be right there.” Barry hangs up. “I have to go.” Barry runs to the door.

Len follows after him, grabbing his arm. “Barry, what’s wrong?”

“Zoom has Linda.” Barry whispers urgently.

“Go.”

Barry speeds off, changing and runs to the roof of STAR Labs. The person Barry finds is much worse than he imagined. He thankful that Linda wasn’t hurt and facing off against Zoom, he’ll believe her when she told him that Zoom is a monster.

Len’s not sure who this Zoom person is but if he has Barry worried, then it’s not good. “Linc, where’s your laptop?”

“In the bedroom.” Len runs and grabs it, turning it on. “What’s going on?”

“Something not good.” Len’s thankful that he learned some basic hacking skills and that STAR Labs’ security cameras aren’t that hard to hack into. Sucre, Mahone and Linc all gather around Len to watch the feed. They see the Flash and Zoom having a standoff, blue electricity arcing all over Zoom’s body. “Oh my god.”

“Michael, what the hell is that?” Sucre asks.

“That is Zoom.” Len says. 

“Is that thing even human?” Mahone asks.

“Supposedly.”

They watch Barry run around the building. “What is the Flash doing?” Linc asks.

“I have no-” Len stops, remembering Barry mentioning on time Jay teaching him a few new things. “I think he’s going to throw lightning.”

Sucre looks at him. “Are you serious?” They watch as Barry throws lightning and watch, to their horror, as Zoom catches the lightning and throw it back. “How the-What the heck is going on?”

Barry and Zoom take off, leaving trails of yellow and blue lightning in their wake. “My guess,” Len says. “Is that it’s two speedsters fighting.” Linc shoots Len a worried look because they can see that Zoom is faster than Barry. Len claps his hands together, pressing them against his lips as he watches the two speedsters land on the ground, Zoom clearly stronger as well. They watch Zoom land several hard punches and one to Barry’s spine and Len just knows that Barry’s spine is broken. “No!” Len jumps up and grabs his cold gun.

“Michael, where are you going?” Linc asks.

“Where do you think?”

Linc stands in front of him. “Michael, you can’t stop that thing.”

“Watch me.” Len shoves past him, running down the hall.

Linc slightly growls, grabbing his heat gun. “Stay here!” He tells Sucre and Mahone before rushing after his brother. They make their way to STAR Labs, going away beyond the speed limit. They run inside, busting through the doors up to the cortex.

“I made a mistake.” Harry says.

“Yes.” Zoom says, his voice sounding almost demonic. He lifts Barry up by his neck, blood on his face. “A costly one.” He digs his fingers into Barry’s side and Barry lets out a small gasp. He pulls them back out, lifting Barry up over his head. “Goodbye Flash. You too weren’t fast enough.”

Before Zoom can even move Len and Linc both fire their guns at Zoom. Zoom drops Barry, taking several steps back as he cries out in pain. They pause, Len and Linc moving around the center console. “Stay away from him.” Len growls, standing over Barry.

Zoom looks at him. “So, you’re another common criminal on this Earth are you?”

Len hits him with another blast, making Zoom reel. “I said stay the fuck away from him.”

Zoom glares at Len and Linc, distracted by them that Cisco hits him with a dart. Zoom cries out, falling to the ground as he pulls out the dart. He speeds out of the room, Harrison yelling after him. Len drops to his knees as Caitlin runs over. “Come on Barry. Stay with us.” She says.

“Barry,” Len looks down at him, his heart aching as his eyes water up. “You can’t die kid. Not like this. You’re stronger than that. So fight Barry. Fight.”

“We need to get him to a bed.” Caitlin says.

Len and Linc gently move Barry onto a gurney and follow Caitlin down to their medical wing, moving Barry onto the bed and helps Caitlin remove his suit. Linc and Cisco stand back while Len sits next to Barry, holding the speedster’s hand as Caitlin goes to work stabilizing him. Len doesn’t even look up when Joe comes in, yelling at Harrison. “This is all on you!” He slams Harrison against the doorframe. “If Barry dies, you die!”

“Joe,” Caitlin looks at him. “Barry’s vitals have stabilized. Let’s let him go.”

“No Caitlin.”

“Why? What good does that do Barry?”

“It’s gonna help me.” Joe growls. Harrison glares at the detective, pushing away from the frame but Joe slams him back against it.

“Hey! Stop it!” Linc steps forward, pulling Joe off.

“Who’s Jessie?” Cisco asks.

Harrison steps forward. “Jessie’s my daughter. Zoom has her. You..you did vibe me.”

“Yes.”

“What did you see?”

“I saw your daughter. She’s with Zoom.”

“But she’s alive?” Cisco nods. Harrison steps back, sighing in relief. 

Joe breaks free from Linc’s hold. “Zoom sent you here like the others? You kill the Flash and you get your daughter back?”

Harrison looks at Joe. “The only way I get my daughter back is if I capture Zoom. Do you understand? You love Barry.” Harrison slams his fist into the wall. “I love my daughter. And none of these children are safe as long as Zoom is here. I tried, on my Earth, to capture him. I failed. I thought I could bring him down here, with Barry’s help. I was wrong.”

“You just need to have a little faith.” Len says, making everyone turn to look at him. Len takes his eyes off Barry’s face to look at them. “So what if one plan didn’t go your way?”

“So what?” Harrison glares at him. “Zoom got away.”

“So what?!” Len stands up, glaring. “Is all you care about is catching this guy? What about Barry?!” Len growls, moving around the bed. “He has done nothing but help you and you repay him by almost getting him killed!” Len punches Harrison in the face.

“Michael!” Linc grabs his brother.

“You should have made contingency plans! Have contingency plans for contingency plans! Have everything planned out before trying anything!”

“Don’t you think I did that?” Harrison growls.

“No you didn’t! Because if you did Barry wouldn’t be fighting for his life right now!”

“Stop it!” Caitlin cries. “Fighting isn’t going to help!” Len and Harrison glare at each other. “Cisco, why don’t you take Harrison out?”

Cisco nods, showing Harrison out. Linc takes Len back over to Barry. “Michael, just calm down.”

“I am calm Linc.” Len snarls.

“No you’re not.” Linc frowns at him.”Look, I get that you want to get this guy-”

“No Linc. I don’t just want to get him. I want to kill him.” Len looks down at Barry. “I want to hurt him like he hurt Barry. I want him to suffer.”

Linc shares a look with Caitlin and Joe, sighing. “We’ll get him Mike. We’ll get him.” He pats Len’s shoulder as Len takes up his seat again, holding Barry’s hand.

Joe pulls Linc aside. “You know about Barry?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Linc looks at the detective. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

“Did Snart tell you?”

“Nah. When someone shares a secret with Michael, he won’t tell a soul. No, the kid told me.” Linc looks back over at Barry. “I figured he had to be something special, but I never imagined this.”

Joe nods. “It’s weird to think that this,” He waves a hand around, motioning to STAR Labs. “Is what’s become normal for us.”

“And a couple of lovers got dragged into the middle of it.”

“Yeah.” Joe watches as Len gently caresses Barry’s cheek, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “It’s funny, when Barry first told me that he and..Leonard were a thing and that Barry cared very deeply for him, I wanted nothing more than to keep Barry as far away from him as possible. Leonard was dangerous and he was a bad influence for Barry and I didn’t want him anywhere near Barry. I wanted to keep him safe. I wanted to make sure he stayed in the light.”

“He did.” Linc says. “If anything, he pulled Michael back from the dark and into the light. Michael and I have been through a lot.” Linc watches Len lay his head on his arm, staring up at Barry. “We broke out of two prisons; been on the run for over a year; had to watch some of our closest friends die. I almost lost him when his tumor started growing.” Joe raises a brow at that because he never heard of Michael Scofield ever suffering from a tumor or any sort. “I watched my brother endure all kinds of pain, the greatest was probably when he had to let Sara and MJ go. After faking our deaths, he really took on being Leonard Snart, the highly intelligent criminal who can get away with just about any crime.

“It wasn’t until he meet Barry that he started to change. I think that was the first time I saw my brother smile over the past ten years. Michael wanted to be the person Barry deserved and he tried to be that person for him. But the night Barry fell into a coma was the night Michael’s heart broke again. He retreated to being Len, cold, callous and shut off from the world. Barry coming back to him has made him a better person. Made him the brother I remember.”

Joe nods. “I think they bring out the best in each other, whether they know it or not.”

Caitlin makes her way over to them. “He’s stable, but other than that, it’s hard to tell whether or not he’ll wake up any time soon. I’m going to stay overnight to monitor his condition.”

“What about Michael?” Linc asks.

“I told Leonard that if he wants to stay, than he’s more than welcome.” Caitlin glances back at them. “I don’t think Zoom will show back up but if he does, Barry is in good hands.” She looks back at them. “The cold gun seems to really affect Zoom, which is good.”

“If Michael’s staying then so am I.” Linc says.

Caitlin nods. “There is a bed in the other room if you want.”

Joe gently claps her shoulder. “Thank you Caitlin. Seriously.”

Caitlin gives a small smile. “I think we should be thanking Len and Mick.”

“It’s Lincoln, if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry.” She flashes him an apologetic look. “But their guns hurt Zoom and that’s something good.”

Joe nods. “Call if anything changes.”

“Of course.” Caitlin watches the detective slowly leave, looking at Linc. “Really, we are so grateful you showed up when you did. But who did you know that Barry was fighting Zoom?”

“The kid got a call.” Linc looks at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “That and Michael hacked into your guy's’ security cameras.” Caitlin nods, looking back over at Barry. “So, how bad is it?”

She sighs, crossing her own arms over her chest. “He has several broken ribs, a lot of fractures and bruising all over on top of having his back broken. I’m sure to what extent that has on his nervous system, but it’s possible he could be paralyzed.”

“Could be?”

“Barry heals at an increased rate; his body is fixing itself as we speak, but never has he had injuries like this.”

“So it’s possible this could be one injury he doesn’t recover from?” He looks at her, watching her nod, a somber expression on his face. “Hey,” He sets a hand on his shoulder. “From what I’ve seen, Barry’s not someone who gives up easily. He’s going to be just fine.”

She looks up at him with sad eyes. “I hope you’re right.” She moves across the room to stand in front of a couple monitors.

Linc moves over to his brother, grabbing a spare blanket and drapes it over him. “Linc?” Len glances up.

“It’s alright.” Linc says. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.” Len nods, closing his eyes again. Linc sits down in a chair opposite of Barry, watching both the speedster’s and his brother’s chest rise and fall, silently praying that the kid would make a full recovery to spare his brother the heartache that would come with Barry not recovering from this.


	16. Chapter 16

“Food.” Linc calls as he enters the lab, tray of drinks in one hand and the other clutching two bags and another tray of drinks.

Caitlin and Len glance up from where they are on either side of Barry. “Thank you.” She makes her way over, helping Linc with the food.

“How’s he doing?” Linc asks.

“Well, he’s still unconscious but it appears that his other injuries are healing.”

“And Michael?”

They both glance over at Len. “He’s barely left Barry’s side, but at least he’s eating.”

“That’s good.” Linc unwraps a burger. “Last time Barry was in a hospital Michael ran away and blamed himself.”

“I’m not sure he could blame himself for this.” Caitlin says, sitting down.

“If he feels guilty, he’ll find a way.” Linc’s phone buzzes. He pulls it out, glancing at the caller id. “What’s up Sucre?” He holds his phone against his ear with his shoulder, taking another bite of his burger, though he almost spits it back out when Sucre tells him that T-bag is in Central. “Are you serious?” Caitlin looks at him. “No, we can’t deal with him right now...Are you with Sara? Yes? Put her on.” Lin sets down his burger, grabbing his phone. “Hey. Listen-...Yeah we’re here with Barry. That’s why we can’t leave....There’s no way he’d think about looking for us at STAR Labs...No. Sara. Don’t-” He let’s out an annoyed sigh. “Fine.” He hangs up.

“What was that all about?” Caitlin asks, setting her drink down.

“Sara’s coming to check up on Michael and Barry.” Linc looks at her. “She’s a doctor.”

“Oh.” She sets down her food. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have another professional's opinion but-” She gives Linc a weary look.

“She knows about Barry.” Caitlin stares at him. “The kid told her.”

Caitlin sighs. “Of course he did. Well, at least he has another doctor now.”

Linc grabs a burger and drink, heading over to Len. “Here.”

Len raises his head from where it’s resting on his arms. “I’m not hungry.”

“Shut up and eat.” Len rolls his eyes but sits up, taking the food. He unwraps it and takes a bite. “You know, Sucre called.”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently T-bag is in town.”

Len tenses at that. “He is?”

“Yeah. Mahone is keeping an eye on him.” Len doesn’t relax at that. “Also, Sara is coming by.”

“Sara?” Len looks at Linc. “Why?”

“She saw what happened on TV and she wants to make sure that you both are ok.” Len frowns at him. “Look man, it’s not like I could stop her.” Len stares at the burger in his hand. “Look,” Linc sets a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is going to ok, alright?” Len nods. “Good. I’ll be back.”

Len watches Linc leave, turning to look back at Barry. Most of the lighter bruises have healed, which should be a good sign but Len can’t help the knot in his gut. The punch Zoom delivered to Barry’s back, that’s the injury they are all most worried about, mostly because Barry is still asleep so they can’t ask if he feels anything. Len sighs, knowing that this was not his fault but he can’t help but still feel responsible somehow. “He’s going to be fine.”

Len looks up at Caitlin, the doctor leaning against the doorframe. “Is that your professional opinion?”

“Yes. And no.” She walks over, standing next to Len. “I’ve been Barry’s doctor for the past year and a half and I’ve seen him break his arm and have it heal in a matter of hours. I watched him come in with third degree frostbite that normally would have caused severe nerve damage and be just fine the next day. I’ve watched him run on water and up the side of building; catch a missile and throw it back.”

“But?”

“But, he’s never has this kind of damage done. To a normal person, if the blow didn’t sever their spinal cord and kill them, they would be paralyzed for life. Though Barry has super healing, I worry that this might be one injury he doesn’t come back from.”

Len stares down at Barry. “And if he doesn’t recover? What would happen?”

“It’s hard to say.” Caitlin moves around to the other side. “When Farooq stole Barry’s speed, he was sad that he would never be the Flash again. Not because he was a hero or that he could outrun a speeding bullet. He told me that being the Flash brought out the best in him and he would miss that.”

Len nods. “The kid inspires a lot of hope in people. Brings out the good in them.”

“Like you.” Len looks at her. “He’s changed you, I can tell. The last time we were alone, I was tied to a chair and you and your.. brother were threatening to kill me if Barry didn’t fight you. You were so hell bent on killing him, you’d do anything. And now here you are, sitting by his side, worried that he might not recover.”

“I am sorry about that. Kidnapping you and hurting Cisco’s brother. Back then I was...in a bad place.” He looks down at Barry. “When Barry went into the coma, I...I lost it. I couldn’t bring myself to watch someone else I cared about die because I wasn’t there when they needed me.” He clutches the sheets. “If only I had answered my damn phone.”

Caitlin reaches over, gently placing her hand on top of his. He jumps, a tear rolling down his face. “You had no idea he was going to be struck by lightning. Wells-Eobard- He planned everything. He probably would have found a way to get Barry into his lab to get struck by that lightning. Fate is a tricky thing.”

“Fate.” Len scoffs. “Fate just wants to screw with me however it can.” He stands up. “First it takes both Linc’s and mine parents, forcing me to have to go live with Lewis. Then, Linc almost dies because of something he didn’t do. Then, we spend the next couple years running and trying to take down The Company, taking from me some very good people. Then, it tries to take Sara and Linc and every one I care about by trying to kill me. And now,” Len throws his hands up. “It’s trying to make me suffer even more by making me watch the man I love die because I can’t do anything about it!” Len grabs hold of the metal shelving and throws it, all of its contents flying across the room. Glass shatters and boxes litter the floor.

Caitlin jumps back, avoiding being hit by flying containers. Sara and Linc enter the room followed by Cisco. “Michael!” Sara makes her way over to him. 

Len holds his face in his hands, shaking. “I can’t do this Sara. I can’t!”

“Michael,” She grabs his arms. “Everything is going to be ok. Barry is going to be ok.” Len draws in a shaky breath. 

Linc steps around the trashed floor and pulls Len into his arms as his brother buries his face into Linc’s shoulder, crying. “It’s going to be ok Mike.”

“I can’t lose him Linc. I just can’t.”

Cisco and Caitlin share a pained look as Sara turns to look at them. “Hi. I’m doctor Sara Tancredi.”

“Doctor Caitlin Snow.” Caitlin shakes her hand. “I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

“Me too.” Sara turns to look at Barry for the first time. “How is he?”

Caitlin hands her Barry’s medical report. “He suffered major injuries, though he seems to be healing, so that’s a good sign.”

Sara flips through the papers. “What about the injury to his back?”

“That I’m more worried about.” Caitlin leads Sara over to the light box, turning it on. “These are the scans for the MRI we took. There’s a complete dislocation of the T12 to L1 interspace of the thoracolumbar junction. Though, it seems like that’s healing as well.”

“But without Barry being awake, there’s still the worry of possible neurological damage.” Sara says.

“Exactly. So until Barry wakes up, it’s really anyone’s guess as to whether or not Barry will walk again.” They both turn to look at Barry, who still remains unconscious.

“And he’s been like this for a day?”

“Two days.”

“Do you think it’s possible Barry has relapsed into another coma?”

“I feared that might happen, but,” They walk over to an EEG machine sitting next to Barry. “I’ve checked his EEG’s and they don’t match up at all to his readings of when he was in a coma.”

“So there should be no reason why he’s still asleep. Other than he doesn’t want to wake up.” Sara suggests.

“Well, we do have one thing in our favor.”

Sara looks at Caitlin. “What’s that?”

Caitlin motions with her head. Sara looks over to see Len and Linc sitting on the other side of Barry, Barry’s hand cupped in Len’s. “He seems to respond to Leonard, even if it’s only the slightest response.”

“But at least it’s something.” Sara says. Caitlin nods, letting Cisco pull her aside to talk to her. Sara moves over to Len, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to be fine.”

Len brings Barry’s hand up to his lips. “Please, come back to me Barry. Please. I need you.” Barry’s hand twitches before lightly wrapping around Len’s hand. Len stares as Barry’s eyes flutter and he slowly opens his eyes. “Barry?”

“I need you too.” Barry says hoarsely.

Len stands up as Caitlin and Cisco stand on the other side of the bed, all of them smiling in relief. “You scared us Barry.” Len says.

“I’m sorry.”

“You were out a long time.” Cisco says.

Barry slightly turns his head to look at him and Caitlin. “How bad is it?”

“Bad.” Caitlin says with a slight grimace. “If you didn’t heal as quickly, I’d be very worried.”

“How-how’s Linda?”

“She’s fine. She’s staying out with some friends in Coast City.” Cisco says.

“Zoom?”

They all looks at each other. “I think you should worry about resting.” Len tells him.

“Yeah. We can worry about Zoom when you’re up and about ok?” Cisco gently pats Barry’s leg.

Barry’s eyes widen and he lifts up his head, staring down at his legs. “Barry?” Len looks at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Guys, I can’t feel my legs.” Barry looks up at Len, the horror and fear evident in his green eyes. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“Calm down Barry.” Len sits down on the bed, gently pushing Barry to lean back against the pillows. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?” Barry stares at him, looking as if he’s on the brink of tears. “I can’t feel my legs!” 

“And what about when I shot you in the side and you had third degree frostbite?” Len looks at him. “Were you able to feel your side them?”

“No but this is different.”

“No it’s not. Nerve damage is nerve damage. If you healed then, you’ll heal now.” Barry just stares at Len. Len takes his hand, holding it. “You just need to have a little faith.” He presses an origami crane he made into Barry’s hand.

Barry holds up the paper bird, raising a brow. “You’re giving me an origami bird?”

“It’s a crane.” Linc corrects.

“A bird is a bird.” Cisco says, just as equally confused as Barry.

“Not exactly.” Len gently takes the crane from Barry, holding it in the palm of his hand. “You see, I remember, for a short time after Linc’s and I’s mother died and before I was sent off to live with Lewis, I had hard time sleeping at night because I never knew where Linc was. But in the morning, I would find an origami crane sitting on my nightstand.” Len looks at Barry. “And I knew that my big brother had been there, watching over me like he said he would.” Len places the crane back into Barry’s hand. “I actually looked it up: the crane stands for familial obligation, watching out for your own.” Barry looks up at Len, their eyes locking. “So long as you have that crane, I have an obligation to look out for you and protect you.”

“Len,” Barry sits up and throws his arms around Len’s neck and hugging him as best as he can.

Len wraps an arm around Barry’s waist. “So long as I’m around, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“So long as  _ we  _ are around.” Linc says. Len and Barry look over at him, Sara nodding and Cisco and Caitlin both smile. “Whether you like it or not, we’re all family.”

Barry smiles at them, his eyes tearing up, not out of sadness but out of happiness. He feels so privileged. “I couldn’t have asked for a better one.”

Caitlin smiles as she walks over. “We’re going to take good care of you Barry. Just take it easy ok?” Barry nods. “Good. I’m going to tell Iris and Joe.”

Barry lays back against the pillows, noticing the half eaten burger on the stand next to his bed. “Is that Big Belly Burger?”

Len picks up what remains. “It is.” Barry slightly groans. “You want it? Here.” Len holds it out to him.

“You know it’s going to take more than one burger to fill me up.” He takes the burger from Len, slowly bringing it to his mouth and takes a bite.

“I’m on it.” Cisco turns to leave.

“Cisco?” Barry calls. The scientist looks at Barry. “Can you get me the-”

“Greasiest thing with the most calories I can?” Cisco smiles as Barry nods. “Don’t worry; I know just what to get you.”

“Thank you Cisco.”

“Hey,” Cisco walks back over to him. “You just worry about resting alright? Let me worry about the food.” He spins around as he leaves. “I also have been working on the bricks and I think I’ve come up with a better formula, though we’ll have to try them out.”

“Ok.” Barry nods, turning his head to see that Sara, Linc and Len are giving him curious looks. “Bricks are the super high calorie bars Cisco made for me. He’s been working on them tasting better.”

“Ah. So that’s how you manage not to run yourself into the ground with high food costs.” Len says. 

“They help when I do a lot of running.”

Sara nods. “Well, you should get some rest.”

Barry nods, looking over at Len as Sara and Linc join Caitlin. “You gonna leave too?”

Len looks down at him. “Barry, I’m a little insulted that you would ask that. You should know me better than that.” He picks up Barry’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Barry’s eyes flick down to their linked hands. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving me. Staying with me. Everything.”

Len smiles softly, picking up the discarded crane and sets it on the stand next to the bed. “I wasn’t there the last time to take care of you and now,” Len brings his hand to gently stroke Barry’s cheek. “There’s nothing that’s going to keep me away from being here with you.”

Barry smiles, closing his eyes as he leans into Len’s touch.

Over the next couple of days Barry regains feeling in his legs and Sara helps Caitlin as they slowly work on getting Barry up and moving. Cisco suggests that until Barry is walking again that he could use Wells’ chair. Barry’s a little hesitant because it’s Wells’ but Len and Linc insist that Barry use it. Joe and Iris are getting comfortable with having Len and Linc around, Iris commenting that Barry and Len are cute together when she caught them napping together. Len’s cheeks turned pink as he denied it while Barry’s face was a bright red and he struggled, trying to come up with a counter. Of course it didn’t help when Linc and even Sara backed Iris, saying that they are good together. Joe often doesn’t take sides but won’t disagree that Len and Barry are good together.

Barry makes good progress, being able to walk a little bit with the help of a cane but still it’s nothing compared to where he should be, or so Joe tells him. They are all standing in the cortex, Iris standing in front of the console with Linc leaning against it, Caitlin and Sara standing behind it looking over his MRI scans, Cisco and Len standing on the other side by the wheelchair while Joe is at Barry’s side. “It’s ok; I’ve got you.” Joe tells Barry.

The speedster hands Joe the cane, straightening up and pulls in a breath. Slowly, he takes a step forward, then another step and another. By his fourth Barry winces, curling forward and Joe and Len immediately catch him. “I can’t do it right now alright?” Barry gasps as they help him into the wheelchair.

“Yes you can Barr.” Joe says.

“No, no no.” Barry shakes his head. 

“You were making such good progress.”

“Yup. Six whole steps. Someone give me a Bozo button.”

Cisco gives a little chuckle. “Hey, give yourself some credit; you just broke your back.”

“Yeah. A normal person would have been paralyzed his whole life.” Iris says. 

Barry sighs. “How long until I’m fully healed?”

“The initial MRI I took a week ago showed a complete dislocation of the T12 to L1 interspace of the thoracolumbar junction. But this is the MRI I took this morning.” Caitlin put up both scan on the monitor. “It’s remarkable but you’re almost completely healed.”

Barry looks up at the monitors, pulling in a shaky breath. “I’m still having trouble breathing.”

“That’s completely normal for someone with a spinal injury.” Sara says. “But it should clear up soon.”

Barry nods, his eyes flicking down to his suit on the mannequin and moves closer. Len stands beside him, a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get you back in that suit Barr.” Joe says, looking at his adopted son. “Real quick. Trust me.”

Barry gives an apprehensive look. Len gently squeezes his shoulder. “But not until you’re ready Barry. Don’t feel like you need to rush this.”

“What are we going to do about Zoom?” Barry asks.

“No sign of him since the brother’s gunned him and Cisco hit him with that tranq dart.” Joe tells him.

“And I haven’t vibed since then.” Cisco adds.

“Maybe this Zoom guy has decided to stay away.” Linc says.

“I highly doubt that.” Harrison says as he enters the cortex, looking at Sara, who gives Linc a questioning look.

“Doppelganger.” Linc says.

Sara nods, though she’s still a little lost. “Which is why I’m going to go do something about it.” Harrison continues, throwing a bag over his shoulder.

“What do you mean, ‘go do something about it’?” Caitlin asks.

“I need access to your breech room, and your speed cannon.” Harrison moves around the console to stand in front of Barry and Len. 

“Why’s that?” Barry looks up at him.

“Because Barry, it’s time to go home.” Barry shares a puzzled look with Len while Joe narrows his eyes.

“So, you show up on  _ our Earth _ , screw everything up and now you want to go home? Sounds very familiar.” Joe slightly glares as Harrison takes a couple steps away.

“Again,” He turns to look at Joe. “That wasn’t me. I need to go take care of Zoom once and for all, before anyone else gets killed.” His eyes flicker to Barry.

“And how are you going to do that?” Barry asks.

“I’ll think of something. Ramon, if you’ll escort me to the speed canon.” Harrison moves towards the hallway, but Linc catches his arm, stopping him. “Let go.”

“I don’t think so.” Linc shoves Harrison back a couple feet. “If you can come up with a way to stop this Zoom guy on your Earth or whatever, you can do that here.”

“Lincoln is right.” Caitlin moves over to his side, looking at Harrison. “We need you to stay here until we defeat Zoom, Dr. Wells.”

Harrison turns to address Caitlin. “What I need, Dr. Snow, is to return home. I’m going to do that, with or without your assistance.” Harrison leaves the room and Linc tries to stop him but Caitlin waves Linc off.

Cisco gives the pair a confused look. “What’re you doing? If Harry wants to go, bye.”

“Look, like it or not Cisco, we need his help.” Caitlin says.

“I’m not sure another plan from Wells is what we need.” Joe says.

“Not another half baked one, that’s for sure.” Len says. “But one that I look over, maybe.”

Cisco turns to look at Len in disbelief. “You want him to stay?”

Len shrugs. “I really didn’t know any other Harrison Wells but if he does know about Zoom and how to stop him, why not use that information?”

“But his last bright idea almost got Barry killed.” Iris points out.

“We know that,” Caitlin says. “But as Len points out, Wells is the only one who knows how to stop Zoom and until Barry’s back on his feet, we need to keep him around in case Zoom shows up.”

“Caitlin, if he doesn’t want to be here than we’re better off without him.” Barry tells her. “Just let him go.”

“I can’t do that; not yet.” Caitlin heads out, following the route Harrison took.

Sara looks at her phone. “I have to go too.” She grabs her bag, walking over to Barry and bends down to hug the speedster. “Don’t be afraid to call if you need anything.”

Barry nods. “I will. Thank you Sara.”

Sara smiles. “It’s the least I could do.” She smiles at Len, hugging him. “Take care of him.”

“Always.” Len waves as she heads off.

Barry looks up at Len, about to ask him something when an alarm goes off. “Oh snap!” Cisco runs to the computer. “Metahuman attack!” Len and Mick’s hands fall to rest on their holstered guns. “Nope. Nope, my bad. That is just an alert, for me.” Cisco says, a little awkwardly and embarrassed.

Iris gives Cisco a confused look, as does everyone else. “For what?”

“Oh it’s just a reminder. I have a date, in an hour, so…”

“Oh?” Linc and Len share amused grins, Lin leaning on the railing. “And who is the lucky woman or man?”

“With the lovely Kendra Saunders, the barista at Jitters.” Cisco says, a little smug. “Ah, she makes a mean latte. I think we’re gonna go out to dinner, and a movie, and then, I don’t know. Maybe some breakfast.” Cisco gives a little shrug.

Joe chuckles as Len and Barry share mocked confused looks. “Wait breakfast?” Barry looks Cisco. “Why breakfast?” He turns to look up at Len. “Why would he be planning breakfast when it’s a nighttime date?”

Len turns to looks at Cisco, crossing his arms over his chest as Linc and Iris look expectantly at Cisco. “I’m not sure Barry. Linc, why do you think that is?”

Linc shrugs. “Beats me. So, why don’t you tell us gearhead.”

Cisco gives them worried looks. “‘Cause...You know, you go home, and-”

“Cisco,” Joe interrupts, smiling. “They’re messing with you.”

Barry grins, waving him off. Cisco laughs, pointing at them. “Oh.” He slowly back out, turning and tries not to rush out the door but he doesn’t fool anyone. 

Joe shakes his head, setting the cane aside before clasping Barry’s shoulder. “I have to head off to work. You gonna be fine?”

Barry nods. “Yeah.” He looks over at Len and Linc. “I think I’ll be just fine.”

Joe nods, moving over to them. “Make sure he stays safe.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Len says.

Joe nods his approval, grabbing his jacket and heads out, soon followed by Iris after she says her goodbyes. Barry is quiet for a moment, wheeling over to one side of the cortex and gives the brothers a tentative look. “Barry?” Len asks.

“I...I want to try again.” He says, his voice a little shaky.

Len and Linc exchange worried looks. “Barry, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” He meets Len’s gaze. “Please.”

Len nods, grabbing the cane as he makes his way over to Barry. He helps the speedster up, Barry pulling in some labored breaths. “Look, you don’t have to do this. You can take your time.”

“I’m ready Len.” Barry looks at him. “I can do this.”

Len gives a small nod. “Ok. Linc and I will be right here.”

Barry straightens up, putting his full weight onto his legs. Slowly, he let’s go of Len and takes a step forward, bringing his feet together and standing on both of them for a moment before taking another step with the other foot and repeating the process. Foot by foot, Barry slowly makes his way to the other side of the cortex, Len a step behind him on one side and Linc on the other. When he makes it, Barry leans up against the doorframe and Len steps forward, wrapping an arm around his waist. Len smiles brightly. “That was amazing Barry.”

Barry smiles. “Told you I was ready.”

“Told you the kid heals fast.” Linc says, making all of them chuckle.

Until Joe and Iris arrive later that evening, Len and Linc help Barry walk around the lab, Linc disappearing for an hour to get them food and beams as he walks in to find Barry walking normally again without using the cane as much. Barry wants to take it up a notch by trying to run. Len cautions Barry about pushing himself too fast, slightly frowning as Joe encourages Barry to push himself. They all stand on the other side of the glass, watching Barry on the treadmill. Barry starts walking, slowly picking up speed. “Fast Barry.” Joe tells him over the comms. Barry glances over at them before going into a jog. Joe grins. “There you go.” Barry begins panting as he goes into a run. “Push yourself!”

Len slightly glares at the detective. “Don’t you think you’re pushing him too hard?”

“He can do it; he just needs some motivation.” 

Len frowns, turning to look back at Barry and watches as the kid’s expression turns from one of determination to a pained one. Len is out of his seat before Barry stumbles and is thrown off the treadmill. “Barry!”

They all rush into the room, watching Barry stand up and hold his lower back. “Are you ok?” Iris asks. 

“Oh, you know, I’m not great right now.” Barry climbs back onto the treadmill, gasping in pain.

“What happened?” Joe asks.

“I’m good. Just forget it.” Barry squats down on the machine, holding his head.

“Barry talk to us. We can help you.” Iris says.

“No, you can’t. Not this time.” Barry moves over and sits on the edge, looking over at Iris. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Iris looks taken back, glancing over at the brothers. Linc gives a reassuring nod, watching her turn and enter the other room. Barry takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. Joe looks at Barry and the speedster avoids his gaze. Len makes his way over, sitting down next to Barry. “What’s wrong Barry?”

Barry shakes his head. “Zoom destroyed me. He showed everyone in Central City what he could do and that I’m powerless to stop him.” He looks up at Len. “They gave me a key to the city Len. I’m supposed to be their hero! I’m supposed to be the guy that can protect them from something as evil as that. And I failed. In front  of all of them!” Len, Linc and Joe give Barry a sympathetic look. Barry sighs heavily, looking crestfallen. He stands up, wincing and groaning as he does. Linc offers him the cane, which Bary takes. He looks at all of them. “When they look at the Flash, all they see is someone not strong enough to protect them.”

“That’s not true.” Linc says. “We all still see you as someone capable of protecting them. You just fought someone who’s a little better than you,that’s all.”

Barry shakes his head, limping off. Joe and Len step forward to help but he waves them both off. “I’m good.”

Len and Joe share a look of concern, deciding to leave the speedster alone. They walk back to the cortex with Iris. “I just don’t know what to do about Barry.” Joe says. “All the test results say that he’s fine but it’s like there’s something holding him back.”

“Because there is.” Len says. 

“So what is it?” Joe looks at Len. “I keep trying to talk to him but I can’t get through.”

“That’s because you don’t understand what he’s going through.” Len stops, seriously looking at Joe. “You’re a good father but unless you’ve had everything stripped from you and left to believe there’s nothing you can do to change what people think of you,” Len sighs. “It’s not something someone can easily get over. Maybe Linc and I should try talking to him. Alone. No offense detective but if he knows all of you are around and can over hear, he might not talk.”

“And why’s that?” Joe crosses his arms over his chest.

“Because Barry doesn’t want you to think of him as less of a hero.”

“But we don’t.” Iris says.

“That’s not the point.” Linc says. “If he thinks that you all could think less of him, then he’s going to want to keep his feelings and pain to himself. Let himself bear his own burdens.”

Joe and Iris share a look, turning around as Caitlin and Cisco walk down the hall. “Hey. Where’s Barry?” Caitlin asks.

“He needed some space.” Iris tells her.

“Oh. Well I wanted to run a few more tests before he goes to sleep.”

“About that,” Len catches her arm as she walks by. “I was thinking, since Barry’s been cooped up here for the past few weeks, maybe getting out wouldn’t be so bad.”

Caitlin looks up at Len. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, well, asking more like, to let me take Barry back to my apartment. Just for a few nights. Don’t worry,” Len holds up his hands. “I’ll be a good boy.”

Caitlin ponders the idea for a moment. “It would be beneficial to give him a break and a breather. But I don’t want him pushing himself.” Caitlin points at him. “Or you for that matter. Barry needs to rest.”

Len holds up three fingers. “Scouts honor.” Caitlin hands Len some pain medication as well a bronchodilator in case Barry’s having a hard time breathing. Len heads of to find Barry, finding that he’s back in the wheelchair, staring at the door that leads to the pipeline.

“I never kidded myself that I might one day run into a Metahuman who was stronger than me.” Barry says quietly as Len comes to stand next to him. “I have gone against people who are much stronger than me: Tony, Mardon, Atom Smasher, Nimbus, Bivolo. But all of them I was able to out run and beat them. Even with the Reverse Flash, I was faster than him and I had help from Eddie.” Barry feels that familiar pain of guilt in his chest. “But with Zoom, he’s just so much faster. I can’t even compete with him.” Barry looks up at Len, looking truly lost. “How am I supposed to stop someone I can’t even catch?”

Len sighs because that’s the question they are all asking and they really haven’t come up with an answer. “Honestly, I’m not sure Barry. But I know that we are going to stop him, together.” He reaches down and takes Barry’s hand.  “You’ll see.” Barry gives a tentative nod. “Now, how about we go home?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning is that there is some implied attempted rape.  
> Finally we get T-bag and more canon divergence. Woo. This is the song at the beginning. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ata1JS-u-ig  
> So, I've been debating if I want to have a Killerwave relationship develop along with more of Goldenvibe. So I want to know what your guys thoughts are. I would really appreciate the feedback. Thank you.

Len wakes up the next morning to an empty, cold bed. He bolts upright, fearing that Zoom might have broken in during the night and taken Barry. He swipes the cold gun from the nightstand, about to call up Cisco and demand that he finds Barry but the sound of music playing has him pausing mid step. Slowly, he wanders out into his kitchen and almost laughs as he finds Barry singing as he cooks. Len sets the gun down on the table before moving into the kitchen.

“ _I’ve got a new girl and she’s my whole world, and I don’t care if you’re not sleeping alone. ‘Cause life is so good; I’m doing so good. Don’t spend hours sitting here by the phone. ‘Cause I don’t think about you every single night; I’ll be fine without you. Can sleep tight when I’m not beside you; I’m moving on. No, I don’t cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you. Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby I’m gone.”_ Barry dishes out the food, not turning around so he doesn’t Len. He continues to sing his heart out. “ _These are the lies that I tell myself at night. These are the lies that are keeping me alive_.” Just as the beat is about to drop, Barry turns around and turns bright red as Len is sitting at the island, smirking at him.

“Please, don’t stop on my accord.” Len purrs, taking the plates from him.

Barry flushes but continues. “ _These are the lies. ‘Cause the truth is, I am about lose it. Don’t I can do this, if I’m not with you.”_ Barry gets more into it as he repeats that line three times, bobbing his head and moving his hands, singing louder now that he knows he’s not going to wake Len. He moves around to stand in front of Len. “ _These are the lies that I tell myself at night. These are the lies that are keeping me alive. These are the lies.”_ Barry drapes his arms around Len’s neck as the other’s arms snake around his waist. “ _These are the lies that I tell myself at night. These are the lies that are keeping me alive. These are the lies.”_

Len smiles, leaning up and kissing Barry before the song ends. “I know you have a wonderful voice but I never imagined anything like this.”

Barry blushes. “I don’t think I’m that good.”

“You are amazing.” Len pulls him closer, nuzzling his head against Barry’s neck. “Now the questions comes if you’re as good of a dancer as you are a singer.”

Barry’s smile falls, painfully reminded that he’s still far from being able to move like he wants to. His arms drop down to his side and he turns away from Len. The older man mentally slaps himself because Barry’s still sensitive about the subject. “Barry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Barry shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He grabs his plate of food and begins to make his way over to the couch but halfway there pain shoots through him. He lets out a pained gasp, stumbling and would have collapsed to the ground if Len’s arms didn’t keep him upright.

“Barry.” Len gives the speedster a concerned look as the other clings to him, the plate of food lying forgotten on the ground. “I’ve got you.” He helps Barry over to the couch, sitting him down before rushing to grab the medicine Caitlin gave him. He grabs a glass of water, kneeling in front of Barry as he hands the pills to him. “Here, these should help.”

Barry takes them with several gulps. “Thanks.” He finishes the glass as Len begins picking up the plate fragments before sweeping up the food. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Len hands him his own plate.

“Oh no.” Barry holds up his hands. “I couldn’t.”

“Yes you can.” Len forces the plate into his hands. “You need it more than I do.”

Barry sighs but doesn’t object as he begins eating. Len moves back into the kitchen and makes himself a few slices of toast and bacon. Once he finishes, he sits down next to Barry, the kid flashes Len a guilty look. “Really Barry.” Len glances over at him. “It’s fine.”

“I just,” He turns to stare down at his hands. “Feel bad for making you wait on me hand and foot. I mean if you didn’t have to stay here with me you could be doing other things.”

“Barry,” Len sighs, setting his plate aside. “I don’t mind being here with you because there’s no other place I’d rather be than by your side.” Barry gives him an apprehensive look. “Come on.” Len stands up, grabbing his boots and Barry’s sneakers.

“Where are we going?” Barry asks, though makes no move to pull on his shoes.

“Out.” Len walks back into his bedroom, grabbing his gun holster as he grabs his wallet and keys. He slips the cold gun into the holster, looking at Barry. “Do I need to drag you outside?”

Barry sighs, leaning over and slips on his shoes, grabbing the cane and looks at Len. “So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Len helps him down to the garage and into the car Linc’s letting him borrow. He drives them to the same Italian restaurant he took Barry to on their first date.

Barry looks at Len, surprised because this isn’t what he was expecting. He smiles, leaving the cane in the car in favor of linking his arm with Len’s. Ironically, they get the same exact table they sat at the first time. Barry smiles as he takes the menu, looking it over and orders several larger plates which he shares with Len. They take their time eating, Len opening up about his past. “So you seriously laid out your plan on a wall in your apartment?”

“Oh course. Where else would I have put it?” Len takes a sip of his drink.

Barry shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Len smiles, setting down his glass. “You should have seen it when I first tried just memorizing the whole plan.” He leans back in his seat. “Sticky notes and note cards everywhere.”

Barry chuckles. “Sounds like me in college.”

“I quickly realized that I wouldn’t be able to just memorize it; I’d have to have the plan with me.”

Barry picks up his glass, arching a brow slightly. “And you thought why don’t I just tattoo this on myself?”

“Not at first. It wasn’t until I had a delivery guy with tattooed arms that I got the idea.” Len leans forward on his elbows. “That night I started sketching up the plans to scale and laying them under specific designs.”

“And the burn on your shoulder?”

“Ah.” Len gives a slow nod. “That was one of the most painful things I had to do.”

“Wait,” Barry sets his drink down so he doesn’t spill it. “You mean you did that to yourself?”

“Sort of. I was scoping out the way through the psychiatric ward and on the way back to my cell I had to go through a maintenance room with the hot water pipes. One of the guards came down for a quick drink, forcing me to back up against one of these pipes so I wouldn’t get caught.”

Barry winces, imaging the kind of pain that caused. “I’m sorry.”

Len shrugs. “I guess that was just one price I had to pay for getting my brother out of there.” He waves the waiter down, asking for the check but Barry swipes it before Len can touch it. “Barry.” He looks at the other. “I can get it.”

“So can I.” Barry slides his card in, holding onto it until he hands it to the waiter. “You’ve paid for me more than enough times. It’s time I started repaying you.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Len says with a sigh.

“Well I want to.” He signs the receipt, leaning on Len as the leave the restaurant.

Len stops a few feet from the door, noticing Barry’s struggling with walking. “Why don’t you wait here while I get the car?”

“I can walk.” Barry tries to take a step away from Len towards the car but the pain in his back and legs has him falling back into the other. “Ok. Yeah. I guess I’ve done enough walking for today.” He sits down on the stone wall surrounding the restaurants’ flowers.

“I’ll be right back.” Len makes his way towards the car.

Barry rubs his sore thighs, glancing around the relatively abandoned lot. He turns to look at the other shops down the block, never once seeing the man dressed in black stalk over to Barry, pulling a sack over his head. Barry tries to fight off his attacker but his wrists and ankles are zip tied together before he’s shoved into the back of a van. The dark, unmarked van takes off out of the parking lot.

Len frowns as he turns the corner to the front of the restaurant to find Barry missing. Len parks the car, hopping out and looking around, wondering if he went back inside for some reason but as he takes a step back he steps on something hard, making it crack under his weight. He lifts up his foot, finding a cracked phone on the ground. Horror and fear quickly takes over him as he realizes that’s Barry’s phone. He picks up the device, clutching it in his hand as he frantically looks around. “Barry!” He shouts, his heart sinking when he doesn’t see any trace of the speedster.

He jumps back into his car and speeds down to STAR Labs, running into the cortex to find Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison there. “Cisco!” He runs over to the other.

Cisco jumps, turning to stare at Len. “Snart. What’s wrong?” He eyes Len, noticing the man’s scared expression. Len shoves Barry’s broken phone into his hands. Cisco and Caitlin stare wide eyed at the device. “What’s...Where’s Barry?”

“I don’t know. I left him for a minute and when I got back, he was just gone.” Len paces around the console.

“Wait,” Caitlin looks at him. “You mean someone broke into your apartment?”

“No.” Len shakes his head. “We went out for lunch.”

“Where did you go?” Cisco asks, turning to his computer, fingers poised on the keyboard.

“Basani's off of 6th and Garfield.” Len stands behind Cisco, nervously rubbing his hands together.

Cisco types away, pulling up the parking lot security camera feed. He scrolls through it until he finds Barry, slowing it down. They watch one masked guy come up and put a bag on Barry’s head, restraining him before shoving him into the black van that pulls up before taking off. Cisco tries to follows them using other cameras but soon loses them as they head into the part of town where the traffic cameras are down. “I can’t find them but seeing as I haven’t found them leaving that area, that narrows it down to a 20 block square area.” Cisco looks up at Len. “Any idea who would want to take Barry?”

Len’s jaw clenches. “I have an idea who would benefit by kidnapping Barry to get to me.”

“Who?”

“Theodore Bagwell.” Len growls. “I should have killed him years ago.”

“Wait, you mean T-bag Bagwell?” Len nods, making Cisco stare in horror and a look of dread pass over Caitlin’s face.

“What’s so bad about this T-bag person?” Harrison asks.

Len turns to look at the Earth-2 man, giving him a hard look. “He was given a life sentence for six counts of kidnap, rape and murder. Those were children but he hasn’t shied away from older, attractive men. He used to call me pretty and wanted to make me his personal toy. What do you think he’ll do to Barry?”

Harrison meets Len’s stare with one of his own. “Nothing because you’re going to find him before anything happens to him.”

“Why? So you can use him as bait again?” Len snarls, steeping around the console and in front of Harrison.

“I didn’t force him to fight Zoom.”

“You didn’t do shit to stop him.”

“I wasn’t just going to waste a perfectly good opportunity to stop Zoom.”

Len punches Harrison square in the jaw, sending the other man reeling back. “Perfectly good opportunity?!” He yells, punching Harrison again. “You call Barry almost dying a perfectly good opportunity?!”

Harrison fist connects with Len’s face, making the criminal stagger back. “I didn’t think that Zoom would try to kill him!”

Len glares at him, unholstering his gun and points it at Harrison’s chest. “He wants to be the only speedster. What the fuck do you think he was going to do to him?!”

Seemingly out of nowhere Linc grabs Len’s arm, forcing it down. “Michael! What the hell are you doing?”

“Let go Linc.” Len growls.

“Not if you’re gonna go around shooting people.” Linc doesn’t let up on his grip even when Len turns his glare on him. “You need to calm down.”

“I can’t. Not when he has him.”

“When who has who?”

“T-bag Linc!” Len cries. “He has Barry!” Linc’s eyes widen as Len starts shaking. “He took him and god only knows what sick things that bastard is going to do to him to get back at me.”

Linc pulls Len to him, holding him. “Nothing’s gonna happen to him because we’ll find him. We will Michael. I promise.”

“I can’t let anything happen to him.” Len says, his voice muffled by Linc’s shirt as he presses his face into his brother’s shoulder. “I promised him I would protect him and I can’t even do that.” His hand tightens it’s grip on the cold gun.

“No.” Linc pulls back to look Len in the eye. “We are going to get him back before T-bag even thinks of laying a finger on him.”

***

Barry slowly blinks awake, trying to bring a hand up to his face but finds them above his head. He looks up to find them chained to the a pipe overhead. He gives a tentative tug but the restraints don’t even move. Barry looks around, realizing he’s been stripped of his shirt and is standing in the middle of a large room that looks to be part of a warehouse. It’s dark except for the few lights around him.

“Oh I’m so glad to see that you are awake.” A Southern accent calls from the darkness. An accent Barry’s heard before and his breath catches in his throat as T-bag steps into the light, his right arm held against his stomach. Barry’s whole body tenses up and he bites his lip from crying out at the pain that ripples out from his lower back. “Mmm mmm mmm.” T-bag hums as hewalks around Barry, eyeing him. “No wonder Pretty likes you. You’re such a fine thing.” T-bag reaches out, running a hand over Barry’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” Barry hisses, jerking away from his touch.

T-bag moves around to once again stand in front of him, giving Barry a look of disappointment. “Now I know that Pretty wouldn’t want someone who talks back. Then again,” He tilts his head to the side, eyes roaming over Barry’s toned abs. “With a body like yours, maybe he made an exception.”

Barry narrows his eyes. “What do you want you piece of shit?”

Barry’s head snaps to one side as the back of T-bag’s hand connects with his cheek. “Watch your language.”

“Make me.” Barry challenges.

T-bag narrows his eyes, stepping up to Barry and the speedster slightly draws back. “Do you know who I am?”

“Theodore Bagwell.”

“Then you’re aware of what I am capable of. And don’t underestimate me because of this.” T-bag raises his amputated hand. “I can still inflict a lot of pain and in your current condition, well.” He lightly scoffs. “You’d have no choice but to sit there and take it.” He emphasizes the last two words, leaving Barry with the sneaking suspicion that T-bag isn’t just talking about pain.

Barry balls his hands into fists, not wanting T-bag to touch him at all, let alone discover that he heals very rapidly. “What do you want?” He asks again.

T-bag gives him a crooked grin. “Ah. Well now, that’s an interesting question because, I want a lot of things.” His eyes flicker down Barry’s body before meeting Barry’s eyes. “But I guess what you’re asking is what do I want with you?” He takes a few steps back, over to a table Barry hadn’t noticed was there. “You see, my recent...release has given me the opportunity to do something I thought I would never be able to do.” He turns around, holding up a cell phone. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Scofield and I have some unfinished business to settle. I tracked him down here and guess what I find?” T-bag saunters back over to Barry, snapping several pictures as he does. “I find out that he’s gotten himself a nice looking toy, who would make a much better target than that wife of his.”

Barry glares. “I’m not Len’s toy and don’t you dare lay a hand on Sara.”

T-bag chuckles. “That’s right. I forgot he changed his name. What’s he calling himself now? Leonard Snart?”

“He didn’t chose that name; it was his other name.”

“Whatever. He’s still the same Michael Scofield who screwed me over one to many times and now it’s time I made things even between us.” T-bag places the cell into his other hand and lunges forward, grabbing Barry’s belt buckle.

“Get off me!” Barry tries to pull away but even trying to take a half step back is too much for him right now. He knows the only reason he’s still standing is his arms chained to the ceiling.

“Quiet doll.” T-bag unbuckles and unzips his pants, letting them hang open and to Barry’s shocked relief he stops there. He steps back, taking a picture and Barry can only imagine how he looks: one cheek bright red from where T-bag slapped him, his other cheek slightly flushed, his whole body tense and his boxers and open fly practically framing his cock. T-bag hums approvingly before he send the picture and Barry can just guess who he’s sending that to.

“You know, when Len finds me you’re a deadman.” Barry says.

“Oh really?” T-bag raises a brow as he slides the cell into his pocket. “You really think he’s going to kill me?”

“I know he is.”

T-bag barks out a laugh. “If you think that then you don’t Scofield. He’s never been able to kill me before and he won’t because he has morals.”

“He’s changed; he’s not the same guy you knew.”

“I know Scofield and I know he’ll do anything to keep people from dying, especially those he cares about.” T-bag walks around Barry, standing so close- too close for Barry’s liking- that Barry can feel T-bag's erection lightly brush up against his ass and Barry really wishes he wasn’t in the shape he’s in. He wants to kick and run away but it’s impossible because even trying to faze through the chains makes his body reel with pain and he doesn’t want to give T-bag anything to use against him. Not when he’s this...vulnerable. He can feel T-bag warm breath on the back of his neck and shoulders and he stiffles a shudder that runs down his back. “And while we wait for Scofield’s inevitable arrival, who don’t we have some fun?”

Barry jerks away as best as he can from T-bag but the other remains pressed up against his back, his left hand snaking around his chest. The hand roams up his chest, tracing up Barry’s neck before sliding down to cup his clothed crotch. “D-don’t touch me.” Barry stutters, trying to keep back a gasp as T-bag’s hand pressed down against his cock.

“Don’t be like that doll.” T-bag shoves Barry’s pants and boxers down, ignoring Barry’s protests as his fingers curl around Barry’s cock. Barry bites his lower lip, his eyes watering up because he can’t believe this is happening to him. “You know you want this.” T-bag’s right amputated hand traces over his exposed ass, dipping in between his ass cheeks. “You just don’t know it yet.”

T-bag’s hand trails up to Barry’s back, pressing against the spot Zoom hit him. Barry’s back arches painfully, throwing his head back as he cries out in pain, hands tightly gripping the chains above his head. His head falls forward with his body, his arms straining against the chains as Barry pulls in labored breaths, feeling sweat glisten his skin. “Please,” Barry says quietly, feeling his body shake and feel like a livewire, electricity thrumming through his veins. “Don’t touch me. Please.”

T-bag stares at Barry with interest, wonder what the hell happened to him that makes him have such a reaction. T-bag presses against the same spot, Barry crying out in pain again and his whole body tenses, jerks and shudders. Barry feels his legs shake and want to give out under him but they can’t. Barry whimpers as he sags against the chains. “Please stop.”

T-bag raises his hand to touch Barry somewhere else but the barrel of a gun pressing against the back of his head has T-bag pausing. “Touch him again and I’ll freeze your head solid.” Len’s voice says, low and dangerous.

T-bag smiles. “Scofield,” He turns to look at the other man. “So good-”

Linc steps around Len and his fist connects the side of T-bag’s face. The man drops to the ground clutching his face. Len glares down at him, finger twitching in the trigger but Barry’s pained gasp instantly pulls Len’s gaze to him. “Barry!” Len freezes the chains, holstering his gun before giving a hard tug on them. They shatters and Barry’s body collapses into Len’s arms. “Barry.” Len holds the shivering speedster against him. “What did he do to you?”

Barry weakly clings to Len, crying as he presses his head into the crook of Len’s neck. Len picks him up, Barry’s legs wrap around Len’s waist and he hooks an arm under Barry to help keep him up. Linc binds T-bags hands and heaves him up, dragging him back to the car.

“Let me go you brute!” T-bag hollers. “You will pay for this!”

“Shut up!” Linc shoves him into the trunk before slamming it closed. He ignores T-bag’s yelling and instead holds the passenger’s door open for Len. His brother slides inside with Barry on his lap. Linc quickly drives them through the darkening city, finding Joe, Iris, Sucre, Franklin, Mahone and Sara waiting with Cisco and Caitlin. Joe helps Linc drag T-bag down into one of the pipeline cells, deciding they will deal with him later once they make sure Barry is ok.

Len carries Barry into the examination room, sitting down on the bed with Barry. Caitlin and Sara move into the room while the others wait out in the cortex. Len gently rubs Barry’s back, avoiding his lower back all together. “Shh Barry. It’s ok. I’ve got you.” Len tries to calm a crying Barry.

“Barry,” Caitlin says softly. “It’s Caitlin. Is it ok if I touch you?” Barry fervently shakes his head. “Can I touch your shoulder?” She tries. Barry pauses, then gives a slow nod. She slowly puts her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing small circles. Barry slightly tenses before relaxing again, burying his face into Len’s shoulder.

Sara sits down next to Len, looking Barry over. “Barry, it’s Sara. Can you talk to us?” Barry slowly turns his head to the side to look at her, his eyes and face red and he gives a small shake of his head; he really didn’t want to think about the events that just transpired and he doesn’t want to tell Caitlin and Sara with so many other people listening in. “No? That’s ok. You don’t have to tell us right now.” She gently rubs his arm.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Caitlin suggests, looking at Len.

Barry wraps his arms tighter around Len’s neck, not wanting to be away from him, not even for a second. “Don’t worry.” Len says, shifting so he’s lying down with Barry curled up next to him. “I’m not going anywhere.” Len gently cards his hand through Barry’s hair.

When Joe and Linc return, Barry is just starting to nod off, soothed by the hand in his hair and Len gently rubbing circles into his back. Linc moves over to them, the others following as he and Joe stand on the opposite side of the doctors, Iris standing next to Caitlin as Sucre, Franklin and Mahone stand by the foot of the bed. “How is he?” Linc asks quietly.

Len gives a shrugs because he honestly has no idea what T-bag did to Barry, though from what he and Linc walked in on, it seemed like T-bag was purposefully causing Barry pain. “Honestly, I have no idea.” He looks up at his brother.

“But he’ll be alright right papi?” Sucre asks.

Len nods. “Yes, he will.”

“Michael, I’m sorry.” Mahone apologizes, the guilt evident in his eyes. “He got the slip on me and I couldn’t find him again before this. I had no idea-”

“Alex,” Len looks at the former agent. “None of this is your fault. I don’t blame you.”

Alex still has a guilty expression on his face. “This is great and all,” Franklin says. “But now that we have him, what are we going to do with him?”

“I think the better question is how did he get out of Fox River?” Mahone looks around at them. “It’s not like he could have escaped again.”

“I guess that would be my fault.” Joe pulls out his pistol, aiming it at the newcomer who Len recognizes with dread. Linc waves the detective off.

“Kellerman.”

Paul gives them his half smile, half smirk as he steps into the room. “Michael, though nowadays I hear it’s Leonard Snart.”

“What do you want?” Linc asks, crossing his arms over his chest because he doesn’t like the man any more than Len does.

“I came to make sure you all don’t make a mess of things.”

“And what does that have to do with T-bag?” Franklin asks.

“I needed his help on a mission.” Paul explains.

“You needed T-bag’s help?” Len asks, puzzled and enraged because T-bag was the worst kind of person who should not be anywhere except behind bars.

“Well, since you and your brother decided to drop off the grid it’s not like I could just call you up.” Paul looks at Len.

“If you wanted to you could have found us.” Linc says.

“I didn’t come here to argue; I can to collect Bagwell.”

“Nuh huh.” Joe says. “He’s not going anywhere.”

Paul turns to face the detective, eyeing and sizing him up. “I’m sorry but does it sound like I’m giving you a choice?”

“He’s not going anywhere.” Len says definitively. “We’re not finished with him, so if you want him, you’ll have to go through us.”

Paul looks around, Linc unholstering his gun along with Joe as Sucre, Franklin and Mahone step closer to Paul, back him towards the door. “Fine. I’ll be back in 48 hours and I don’t care if you haven’t finished settling things with him, I’m taking him back.” With that, Paul turns and disappears.

Cisco turns to look at the brothers. “Who was that?”

“Paul Kellerman.” Linc slides his gun back into his hip holster. “Former right hand man of the Vice President who worked for The Company before he went rogue. Now works for the U.N. or something.”

“Great.” Cisco rolls his eyes. “Yet another government person to deal with.”

Len raises a brow. “How many government people do you have to deal with?”

Joe and Cisco exchange looks. “Try a general and his private military force.”

“How did you piss a general off?” Mahone asks.

“It didn’t start with us; it started with Wells and has transitioned over to us since we deal with Metahumans.” Cisco says.

“What would the military want with people who have super powers?” Sucre asks.

“Why do you think?” Franklin looks at him. “Obviously to use them in battle.”

Cisco nods as Caitlin looks at them. “Several years Eiling contacted Dr. Wells to work with him on trying to figure out how to give soldiers telepathic abilities for interrogation purposes. Wells was interested in the science of it all, until he found out what Eiling was doing to a gorilla we had for research purposes. Eiling was just pumping Grood, the gorilla, full of chemicals to see if they could achieve telepathy. When the particle accelerator blew, the chemicals in Grood’s system mutated and did give him telepathic abilities as well as make him extremely intelligent.”

The guys all stare at her. “You mean to tell us,” Franklin says slowly. “That there is a highly intelligent gorilla running around?”

“He can also control people.” Cisco says. Everyone’s eyes widen. “Don’t worry; he’s dead.”

“Or so we think.” Caitlin adds.

Cisco, Joe and Iris look at her. “He was hit by a speeding subway.” Joe says. “I don’t care how smart that ape was, nothing could have survived a hit like that.”

“Hey,” Cisco holds up his hand. “We’ve seen some pretty weird stuff.”

Sucre raises a brow. “Weirder than a telepathic gorilla?”

Team Flash exchange looks. “Well,” Caitlin says, stopping as Barry shifts against Len.

Len loosen his grip, letting Barry move as the speedster moves closer to where he’s almost lying on top of Len. Len’s left leg is in between Barry’s and Barry nuzzles his head against Len’s chest, breathing in the other’s scent. Len wraps one arm around Barry’s waist as the other moves to cup the back of Barry’s head, his hand gently carding through his hair once again. Len looks up to notice Sucre and Franklin smiling while Mahone gives an amused smile. “Say anything and I will ice your balls off.” Len says, though they all know there’s not really malice in his words.

“Whatever you say papi.” Sucre continues to smile at him.

“You two are quite adorable.” Sara says, smiling as well. Len turns to look at her. “But seriously Michael,” Her smile fades. “What are we going to do about T-bag?” Len averts his gaze, watching Barry’s sleeping face. “You know he’s fuming down in that cell and you can’t just ignore him.”

“I know. I just…” Len sighs. “I don’t think I’d be able to go down there right now.”

“Because of Barry?”

Len nods. “I was mad when I found him close to you in the Miami apartment.” He looks at her. “But when I saw him touching Barry I...I wanted to kill him. Right there, in the most painfully slow fashion possible. I was this close to completely losing it.”

“You don’t have to go down there.” Mahone tells him. “We got this.”

Len shakes his head. “No. His beef is with me, not you. The only way this will be resolved is if I talk to him.”

Iris steps over to the bed. “Then go.” Len looks up at her, surprised. “We can take care of Barry. You need to deal with him. Barry won’t be safe as long as you give him a reason to come after you, so you need to deal with him. For Barry’s sake.”

Len nods, gently shaking Barry. “Barry, I need to get up for a second.”

Barry’s eyes blink open. “Len? Where are you going?” Barry’s hands tighten their grip on his shirt as Len sits up. “Please don’t go.”

“It will only be for a few minutes.” Len tells him. “There is something I have to take care of but I’ll come right back.” Len pries Barry’s hands from his shirt. “I promise. But while I’m gone Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin and Sara will be here to look after you ok?”

Barry slowly looks around, taking in everyone standing in the small room. “Promise it’ll only be a few minutes?” He looks back at Len.

Len glances over, spotting the crane on the bedside table and picks it up. “I promise. Remember?” He hands Barry the origami.

Barry takes it, turning it over in his hands and realizes what Len’s taking care of. He looks up at Len, his eyes set and serious. “Do whatever you have to.”

Len is a bit taken back because he’s pretty sure Barry just gave him permission to kill T-bag but that might just be him reading too much into it. “I will.” He leans in and kisses Barry, not caring about the other nine people in the room. He stands up when he pulls away, checking that his gun is still in its holster before moving out of the room.

Barry watches Linc, Sucre, Franklin and Mahone follow after Len. Joe starts after them but Barry catches his arm. “No. It’s something for them to deal with.”

Joe looks down at Barry in amazement because he’s pretty sure he knows what they’re going to do to T-bag but Barry’s insistant look makes him stay despite his gut telling him to go.

On the walk down to the pipeline Len has to steady himself with several deep breaths. Out from one of the other rooms steps Harrison, who steps right in front of Len. “Just a word of advice,” Harrison looks at Len, ignoring the other men’s confused and perplexed looks. “Revenge isn’t everything.”

Len scoffs. “Says the man who was willing to let Zoom kill the Flash.”

“I am sorry about that but I had to try.” Harrison gives Len a somber expression. “We’re both trying to protect those we love. The question becomes to what extent will you go to make sure they stay safe?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Len walks past Harrison. As he does, Harrison grabs the cold gun from it’s holster. Len rounds on him, glaring. “Give that back.”

“Why?” Harrison holds it on his shoulder. “Are you only willing to kill him when you have this?” He waves the gun around. “Does this make you feel more powerful?”

“Yes it does but I could kill T-bag without it.” Len reaches for the gun.

Harrison keeps it out of reach. “Could. Doesn’t mean you will.” Len’s eyes narrow, his hands curling into fists. “This? This is just a pathetic security blanket for you. You only act all tough and brave when you know this is at your hip. What will you do without it?”

Len snatches his gun back. “This isn’t a security blanket; it’s insurance.”

Harrison raises a brow. “Insurance?”

“I know how to deal with people. This,” Len holds up the gun. “Is only for those Metahumans, like Zoom. Or did you forget I kept him from killing your sorry ass that night as well as the Flash’s?” Harrison’s gaze hardens. “I don’t need this to deal with you, or have you forgotten the last time we got into it?” He takes a step closer to Harrison, his face inches apart from the dopplegangers. “And I don’t need it to deal with T-bag because I know how to handle him.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” Len spins on his heels, marching down the hall. “And the next time you touch my gun without my permission I will freeze your hand off.”

Harrison smiles after him. “We’ll see about that.”

Sucre looks at Len. “Michael, was that Harrison Wells?”

“Yes.”

“But the man’s dead.”

“It’s complicated.”

“How is it complicated?” Franklin asks as they round the corner to the hall leading to the pipeline. “It’s either he’s dead or not.”

“It’s complicated.” Len looks at them. “This is where I leave you all.”

Linc blinks. “Excuse me?”

Len looks at him. “I have to do this alone.” Linc opens his mouth to argue but Len grabs his arm. “Please Lincoln. I need to do this by myself.”

Linc studies his brother for several long seconds before sighing. “Fine, but we’re not leaving. We’re staying right here.”

“Fine.”

Sucre steps over to Len, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you know what you’re doing papi.”

Len looks at him. “I do.” He turns and heads down the hall to the door leading to the pipeline. He takes a deep breath before pressing the tablet next to the door. It slides open, revealing T-bag sitting in one of the cells.

T-bag smiles his cheshire grin, standing up. “Well well well. Looky what we have here.”

“I thinks it’s time we have a little chat.”


	18. Chapter 18

T-bag leans against the glass of the cell, looking Len over. “Well now Pretty. Looks like you’ve been taking good care of yourself. And that doll you have. Mmm. Fine young thing.”

“Don’t you dare talk about Barry.” Len snarls. 

“Ooh. Someone’s a little agitated.”

Len drags in a calming breath. “What do you want T-bag?”

“That’s an interesting question, Scofield.” T-bag pushes away from the glass, moving further into the cell. “You have a lot to pay for but first let’s start with you explaining yourself.”

Len scoffs. “I don’t owe you shit Bagwell.”

“Is that so?” T-bag raises a brow. “Well then, it looks like your little doll and I will be spending a lot of time-”

Len pounds his fist against the glass. “You stay away from him!”

T-bag smirks. “He’s really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up!”

“Or what?” T-bag walks back over to the glass. “We both know you’re not going to do anything and you certainly ain’t gonna open this cell to try to do anything.”

Len glares defiantly at him, reaching over and opens the cell. T-bag’s eyes widen in amazement before he’s sent flying back against the back wall as Len punches him. “You don’t know me!” Len picks T-bag by the collar of his shirt, shoving him against the wall. “Do not underestimate what I’ll do to make sure you stay the fuck away from Barry and keep him safe.”

T-bag smirks down at him. “Well it looks like you’ve finally grown a pair pretty.”

Len slams him against the wall. “You want to settle everything between us? Fine!” Len takes a step back, letting T-bag go as he pulls out his cold gun, powering it up.

“So this is how it’s gonna end huh?” T-bag pushes himself up against the wall. “We both know you’re not gonna pull the trigger Scofield. We’ve been here before and we know how it ends.”

“I’ve changed.” Len tightens his grip, his finger twitching on the trigger.

T-bag smirks, takes a step forward. “We both know you’re not a killer.”

“I’ve killed many people, including my own father. Do really think I won’t kill you, with all the shit you’ve done?”

“Then do it.” T-bag challenges. “Pull the trigger.”

Len clenches his jaw, really wanting to pull the trigger but his finger refuses to move. Len growls, looking away as he lowers his gun. 

“That’s what I thought.” T-bag smirks, reaching for the cold gun. “You’re the same scared little college boy that walked into Fox River who doesn’t even have the balls to do what is necessary. You can’t even protect those you supposedly love, which will make taking your doll away so much easier and that much better.”

Len raises the gun and freezes T-bag’s right hand. T-bag cries out in pain, clutching his hand. Len aims at T-bag’s chest. “I am more than capable of killing you in order to protect Barry.” He powers down the gun, holstering it. “But I’m not going to because Barry’s made me a better person.” He steps out of the cell, closing it.

T-bag glares at Len. “Don’t you walk away from me Scofield!”

“I’m not!” Len glares back. “You think that showing mercy is weakness but it’s not; anyone can pull the trigger but it takes a better person not to and deal with the problem the hard way.” T-bag narrows his eyes. “So what will it take for you to get over this?”

“For starters you can fix this.” T-bag holds up his hand.

“Fine. Linc!” Len calls, turning as he hears footsteps and is surprised when it’s not his brother emerging from the corner but Sara, Caitlin and Joe.

“We saw the security footage.” Joe tells Len. “That and we figured something like this might happen.” Joe looks at T-bag as they open the cell. “Try anything and I will shoot you.”

T-bag glares. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Len and Joe watch as Caitlin and Sara examine the extent of the damage. T-bag looks at Sara. “Last time I saw you, you were behind bars trying not to get killed.”

“Last time I saw you was the last time I hoped to see you.” Sara says, avoiding looking at him as she helps Caitlin treat his hand.

“You must’ve been happy when the general meet his end.” T-bag winces as they dress his hand.

“He got what was coming to him, just like you will.” Sara stands up, moving out of the cell. She looks at Len. “He just has first degree frostbite so we’re warming up his hand.” She leans in closer to whisper to him. “Michael, I know that he’s done some really horrible things, but that doesn’t mean you should sink to his level.” Len looks at her. “I know it’s tempting, but like you said, a better person will try to work things out.” Sara follows Caitlin out after the other doctor closes the cell.

Len turns his attention back to T-bag, the man sitting on the ground of the cell, glaring back at him. Joe clasps him on the shoulder. “I know Barry sort of told you to do whatever is necessary, but he’s hurting as well. So be the better person.”

“Even if it would be easier to kill him?” Len looks at the detective, still throwing that idea around. 

Joe nods. “The better path is usually not the easiest but it’s worth it.” He leaves them alone.

Len sighs, leaning against the wall next to the control panel. T-bag smiles crookedly. “Looks like you’re stuck with me pretty.”

Len looks at him. “No I’m not because I’m going to hand you back to Kellerman and tell him the next time I see you I will kill you with no hesitation.”

T-bag laughs. “You think that you’ll be able to kill me the next time you see me? Boy, you couldn’t today so what makes the next time any different?”

Len pushes away from the wall. “Because the next time could be when I’m with my Rogues and I won’t object if they kill you.”

T-bag shakes his head. “Letting other people do your dirty work for you, just like old times. Have you thought that maybe people don’t like it when you boss them around?”

“I didn’t want you escaping with us but we had no choice.” Len glares. “And when we were on the other side of the fence you could have gone your separate way but you decided to try and bargain your safety with me and look at what it cost you.” He motions to T-bag’s right hand. 

“You and your brother would not have let me leave there alive.”

“We would have prefered to leave you back in Fox River but if you just took off we really wouldn’t have had a choice except to let you go because we were more concerned with just getting out of there.”

T-bag cackles. “Right. Because you wouldn’t have tracked me down later.”

“Everything that happened to you after the escape is all on you.” Len points at him. “Losing your hand, losing the money, getting thrown into Sona, partnering up with Gretchen and going down with The Company. That’s on you.”

T-bag stands up. “How is losing the money my fault?”

“We were willing to give you a cut of it just to get you off our backs but you decided to get greedy and take it all for yourself.” Len says.

“Going back to Fox River is definitely on your head Scofield.”

“It was a group decision.” Len glowers at him. “With everything you did you us, can you blame us?”

“Yes.” T-bag hisses.

“Well if you were a halfway decent person most of this wouldn’t have happened to you.”

T-bag scoffs. “Always up on your high horse. You have no idea what I went through growing up.”

“And you don’t know what I’ve been through!” Len yells. “My mother left Linc and I to believe she was dead and Linc’s father- the only man who was  _ ever _ a father to me- disappeared on us when I was five! I had to go live with Lewis and let him beat me with his fists and bottles so he wouldn’t think about touching my sister! I went to juvie because he thought it would help me ‘learn my lessons’ only to come home to find out he decided to start giving these ‘lessons’ to my baby sister!” Len feels his eyes tear up. “I had to sit back and watch my older brother go in and out of jail because he couldn’t keep a job! I watch my sister run away at 16 so she could live a decently normal life and suffered six months after that because I lied to my father! Lincoln kept up his illegal jobs to make sure my college tuition was paid for! I had to be the older brother to my older brother and sister because they seemed incapable of taking care of themselves! I risked my life to get my brother out of jail because I knew he was innocent and we’ve spent the next few years having to run from The Company because they wanted us in the ground!

“I had to give up a life with Sara because I would never be able to get a job so I became a criminal with Linc!” Tears stream down Len’s face. “I’ve spent the past two years madly in love with someone who is so much better than I am and I don’t deserve someone like Barry but he loves me and I love him! I almost lost him a week ago to some psychopath who’s from a parallel universe!” Len wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “So you do not get to sit there and say you’ve had a hard life because so have I and I haven’t done the things you have.”

T-bag simply stares at Len because he honestly never knew how much pain the other man has endured. He knows he’s messed up because he’s the product of incest and the one time his father raped him left him messed up but he’s not sure how that can compare to Len’s past. Since finding all this out, many of Len’s actions make sense. “I had no idea.” He says because what else is he supposed to say?

“Of course you didn’t.” Len snarls. “You never cared about anyone else but yourself.”

“I loved someone once but they betrayed me.” T-bag snaps.

“Oh poor you.” Len glares. “That doesn’t excuse you from being a complete dick.”

T-bag narrows his eyes slightly. “So, is this how it’s gonna be?”

“I’m perfectly fine with leaving you in here to rot but Kellerman wants you back and if I don’t have to ever see you again then good riddance.” Len huffs. He looks T-bag over with a grim smile. “You know, there was a time several years ago when I was willing to put everything behind us and just move on, despite everything you’ve done.” He puts his hands on his hips. “But you did want to do that so here we are.”

“Ya know pretty,” T-bag leans against the glass. “When I first heard about Leonard Snart, I thought this guy is something else, being able to steal numerous pieces of art and priceless jewelry without ever being caught. And I got to thinking, he must be real smart to be able to stay one step ahead of the cops. Little did I realize how soft the man really is.” T-bag looks him over. “I thought you were soft with Sara around but this,” T-bag waves his hand vaguely at Len. “This is just pathetic. I mean if you really were Leonard Snart, you wouldn’t hesitate to kill me.”

Len’s hand rests on his cold gun. “Don’t push your luck.”

T-bag laughs. “Come on now. We both know you’re just that little fish swimming with the bigger fish trying not to get eaten.” Len clenches his jaw. “Or do you want to show your doll just how dark and evil you are on the inside?”

Len pulls out his gun as he opens the cell, aiming it at T-bag again but this time his finger is firm on the trigger. “You want me to show you how evil I am then fine.” T-bag’s eyes widen as he watches Len’s finger slowly squeeze the trigger.

“Len!” Len freezes at the sound of Barry’s voice. His gaze remains fixed on T-bag as Barry enters the room, using the wheelchair again. “Len, don’t. I know I said to do whatever you need to but this isn’t you.” Len’s aim wavers slightly.

T-bag smirks. “See? Your little doll has you wrapped so tight around his little finger-”

“Shut up!” Len’s finger tightens minutely on the trigger.

“Len.” Barry places his hand on Len’s outstretched arm, using the cane to help him stand. “Being a hero isn’t always about doing what you want; it’s about doing the right thing in spite of how you feel. I was hurt and angry and scared earlier when I told you that. And not just at T-bag but with... _ him _ .” Len knows Barry means Zoom. “But we’re supposed to be the good guys. I know it’s hard to set your emotions aside at times but we have to do the right thing; not because it’s easy or simply because it’s the right thing, but because we are better people than they are. And people deserve a second chance if they are willing to take it.” Len’s gaze flickers over to Barry. “The only reason you got away with shooting your father is because he wasn’t going to change. But T-bag,” Barry glances over at the man. “He could be willing and we owe it to him to give him that chance.”

Len looks back at T-bag, the man looking rather interested and somewhat hopeful in having a second chance. He pulls his gun back, resting it on his shoulder. “Fine, but he only gets one chance.” Len gives T-bag a hard look. “If you get so much as a speeding ticket and you’re done. Do you understand me?”

T-bag looks him in the eye. “Perfectly. But I want to be set up with a decent job, like the one I had as Cole, and I want that to be my name.”

“Fine.” Len says. Barry smiles before clutching his head as he gets painful flashes. He falls to the ground, groaning in pain as he see flashes of people in lab coats and needles. “Barry!” Len kneels down next to him. “What is it?”

“Grodd.” Barry ground out, clutching both sides of his head when the pain intensifies.

Linc, Sucre, Franklin and Mahone run into the room. “What’s going on?” Linc asks, pointing his heat gun at T-bag. “And what the hell is his cell doing open?”

“Leave him!” Len says, picking Barry up. “He’s fine.” He rushes out of the room and up towards the cortex.

“Are you crazy?!” Sucre follows after him.

Linc and Mahone drag T-bag with them because they don’t trust leaving him alone. Len lays Barry down on the bed as Linc glares at T-bag. “Move and I’ll burn you alive.”

T-bag gives him an exasperated look but says nothing. Sucre and Franklin stand on the other side of the bed, worriedly looking down at Barry. “What’s wrong with him?” Sucre asks.

“Not sure but I’m guessing it has something to do with Grodd.” Len says.

“You mean the telepathic, super intelligent gorilla?”

“Yup.”

“That’s just great.” Franklin throws his hands up. “Now we get to deal with a gorilla.”

Barry gasps, sitting up. “Caitlin,” Barry tries to stand up, but falls against Len.

“Wow. Easy there kid.” Len tries to lay Barry back down.

“No I have to go.”

“You need to rest.”

“He has Caitlin.” Barry looks up at Len.

“Who does?”

“Grodd.”

Len raises a brow. “And you know this how?”

“I saw it.”

Sucre and Franklin give Barry skeptical looks until Cisco runs over to them, a worried look on his face. “Barry, you need to see this.” He says.

Len helps Barry into the wheelchair and they make their way over to the console where they watch footage from an outside camera and watch Caitlin leave the building, walking like a zombie before Grodd comes along and takes her. Barry shakes his head. “No. This cannot be happening.”

Joe comes running into the cortex. “Barry, we have a problem; Grodd-”

“Is back. We know.” Barry looks up at him. “He took Caitlin.”

“Caitlin?” Joe says in disbelief. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Wait, how do you know Grodd is back?” Barry asks.

“We found two lab technicians dead with gorilla fur at the crime scene. Apparently he mind controlled them into stealing chemicals that enhance intelligence.” 

“Maybe that’s why he took her.” Harrison suggests as he enters the cortex. Everyone stops and Sucre, Franklin, Mahone and T-bag stare at Harrison as he makes his way over to where Cisco is running through camera footage of the sewers. “I sometimes forget how much our two Earths are alike.”

“I’m sorry but did you just say two Earths?” Mahone asks. “As in you come from a different Earth?”

“That’s correct.” Harrison looks at him. “That’s probably why you all are freaking out because your Harrison Wells is dead and I’m his doppleganger.”

“That’s freaky.” Franklin says.

“I think we focus on finding Dr. Snow first before trying to explain anything.” Harrison says, looking at Cisco. “So Ramon, why would this...Grodd abduct Dr. Snow.”

“That’s the thing; I have no idea.” Cisco says, scrolling through the feeds. “She was also so nice to him.” Cisco leans back in his chair. “Well, it looks like he left his bachelor pad in the sewers.”

“This thing is a big ass gorilla right?” Linc asks. Cisco and Joe nod. “So that means he can’t be that hard to find, since you said he has to be somewhere above ground.”

“It’s not like he can just waltz right through downtown in the middle of the day.” Joe says.

“Right. So if we can get sightings we might be able to approximate his location.” Harrison adds.

“I’ll call CCPD; have them access the tip hotline and send over the files of Grodd’s recent attacks.” Joe says, pulling out his phone.

Cisco stands up. “We have to get her back.” He says, sounding a little desperate.

Linc puts his hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back don’t worry.” Cisco gives him a grateful look before heading off with Harrison.

Sucre and Franklin look at the detective. “We have some friends in the area. We could see if they’ve seen anything that might help.”

“That would be helpful.” Joe says.

Sucre and Franklin head out and Mahone looks at Len, motioning to T-bag. “I’ll take him to one of your safehouses for now. Keep him out of the way.”

Len flashes him a grateful look. “Thanks Alex.”

“No problem.” Mahone grabs T-bag by the arm and shows him out of the building.

Joe looks over at Barry, who’s been quiet this whole time. “Barry.” He calls but the speedster is staring at the cane in his hands. “Barry.” He says a little louder.

Barry slowly looks up at Joe, the guilt evident in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“You can’t blame yourself for this. There’s nothing you could have done.” Joe tells him.

“I still don’t have my speed. How are we supposed to save her from Grodd?”

“You may not have your legs but you still have that brain of yours. So use it. Let’s figure that out.” Joe walks off to make the call to CCPD. 

Barry let’s out a dejected sigh, wheeling over to look at the map up on the monitors. Len puts his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “We’re going to find her Barry. Not only do you have your team but you have me, Linc, Sucre, Franklin and Mahone to help you.” Barry looks up at him. “Your speed isn’t what makes you a hero; it’s your willingness to never give up and your drive to help people.”

Barry puts his hand on Len’s. “You’re the best. You know that right?”

“I’m just here to help.”

They slowly make their way out of the cortex and to the treadmill where Barry slowly gets faster. Len and Linc watch him, yellow electricity arching over his body is eerily similar to Zoom’s appearance. Linc can see the worry in his brother’s eyes because Barry is still showing signs of pain. “The kid is going to be fine.” 

“I know.” Linc gives him a look. “What?” Len looks at his brother. “Am I not allowed to worry about my boyfriend?” Linc shakes his head. “ _ What _ ?”

“I think this is the first time you’ve actually called Barry your boyfriend.” Len looks away. “It’s good; it shows that you’re making progress.”

“Making progress?”

“Yeah. It means that you’re committed and not gonna run away.”

Len slightly frowns at him, looking over as Barry manually stops the treadmill. Cisco pokes his head into the room. “Guys, I think we’ve found him.” Len, Linc and Barry follow Cisco back into the cortex. “Grodd has to be in one of these three bell towers.” Cisco points to three markers on the map. “The only reason we couldn’t find him on any cameras underneath the city is because he upgraded from a bachelor pad to a penthouse like a baller.” 

Barry gives a small smile at Cisco. “Ok. So we know where he is but we still have no idea how to get her back.”

“We’ve got a plan for you.” Cisco says.

“What’s the plan?” Barry asks.

“We use me.” Harrison says, his voice lower than usual.

Barry surges forward, slamming Harrison against a wall and presses his arm against the man’s neck. “That’s Harry!” Cisco cries, running over to Barry. “It’s the other Wells!” Cisco grabs Barry’s arm, trying to pull him off Harrison. Linc rushes over to help. “Let him go!” Barry looks at him as if he’s crazy. “Let him go.” Cisco says sternly.

Barry lowers his arms and Linc pulls him back a little as Harrison pulls the cowl off. “I’m sorry.” Barry says, eyeing Harrison as Len comes over to him.

“We found another suit in the time vault.” Cisco explains.

“What the hell is a time vault?” Linc asks, not sure if he really wanted to know or better yet if he could understand what it is.

Cisco looks at him. “I’ll explain it to you later. But if we can convince Grodd that he’s Wells, that he’s his  _ father _ , maybe we can convince him to let Caitlin go.”

Barry looks at Harrison, the doppelganger looking too much like his Earth-1 version, which makes Barry believe that maybe they could just pull this off. “This is insane.” Barry says, making Cisco look at him. “But it just might work.” Barry moves closer to Harrison, leaning against Len for some support because running at him and throwing him against a wall has taken it’s toll on him. “I won’t be able to help if anything goes wrong.” 

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” Harrison says.

Barry nods. “Ok.” He let Len take him back into the cortex and into the wheelchair. Cisco and Harrison head out to go check the bell towers, leaving him alone with the brothers. Linc comes over to Barry, handing him a brick and a glass of water. “Thanks.” Barry gratefully takes them, downing the bar and water in a few minutes.

They look up as Sucre and Franklin return. “Almost everyone we talked to hasn’t seen a giant gorilla walking around.” Franklin says.

“Sorry we couldn’t be of more assistance.” Sucre adds.

“No,” Barry turns to look at them. “You guys were more than helpful.”

Sucre raises a brow. “We were?”

“Yeah. Not many people would willingly go look for a giant gorilla running around.”

“Hey, we’re just trying to help you out Snowflake.” Franklin lightly pats Barry’s shoulder.

“Please don’t call him that.” Len looks at Franklin.

Franklin looks at Len. “If I remember correctly, you didn’t mind being called that.”

“That was different; I wasn’t given a choice on nicknames and they were for me, not Barry. So you call him that one more time and you’ll see how I really feel about it.”

“Alright Fish.” Franklin holds up his hands. “No need to get violent.”

“Len,” Barry puts his hand on his arm. “It’s ok. I don’t mind. I’ve been called worse.”

“Oh really?” Len raises a brow.

“Like what?” Franklin asks.

“Mostly the typical name calling kids do in middle school and high school. Of course there were some...creative ones with my dad being in jail and everyone thinking I was crazy because I saw a ball of lightning and a man in the lightning in my house that night.” Barry wheels himself closer to the Flash suit. “The favorite ones being ‘crazy’, ‘nutter’, ‘No parents Allen’, ‘delusional Allen’, ‘one who flew over the cuckoo's nest Allen’. And other names. Of course the usual nickname bullies liked to address me as was their punching bag, because I was one of the few kids they could catch and beat up. As Tony liked to put it, I was born to take a beating.” Barry sighs. “Maybe he was right.”

“Bullshit.” Linc says. Barry turns to look at him, surprised. “Like hell you were. You are one of the strongest people I have probably ever meet. So what if you get your ass handed to you ever once in awhile? God knows how many times I’ve gotten into a fight or brawl that’s left me battered and bruised. That’s not the point because everyone get’s their ass handed to them one time or another. The thing that counts is whether you learn from it and get stronger or just wallow in self pity about not being stronger.” Linc comes over to him. “You are strong; I know you are so you need to stop doubting yourself, stop thinking that you’re not good enough to wear that.” He points to the Flash suit. “Because even though you’re not the fastest man alive, you’re still pretty damn fast. And I know that you can beat this Zoom guy.”

“How?” Barry looks at him.

“Because,” He spins Barry so he’s facing Len and Cisco, Caitlin, Harrison, Joe and Iris walk in behind Len. “You have people you’re fighting to protect. That’s how I know you’re gonna beat him.”

Barry stares up at Linc in awe and now knows why Len looks up to him. Harrison lays down on the infirmary bed as Caitlin patches him up. Barry pushes himself up out of the chair, making his way over to join his team when Sucre gently grabs his arm. “Are you...The Flash?” Sucre asks.

Barry looks at him and Franklin, nodding. “Yeah.”

“Man, no wonder Fish knew so much about the Flash.” Franklin says.

“Look, I would appreciate it if you two don’t tell anyone.” Barry says.

“Don’t worry Snowflake; you’re secret’s safe with us.”

Barry smiles at them, walking over to stand next to Iris as Caitlin finishes up with Harrison. “Thank you.” Harrison tells Caitlin.

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Caitlin says. 

“Well...we’re a team right?”

Caitlin smiles, walking over to dispose of her gloves and dirty rags.

“I’m impressed.” Barry says. “I think we all are.” He looks around, everyone nodding.

“We still need to do something about Grodd.” Joe says.

“Like what?” Iris looks at her father.

“Like get rid of him for good.”

“What? Like kill him?” Caitlin says, a little crass.

“Considering how many people he’s killed?” Joe says. “Yeah.”

“This isn’t Grodd’s fault.” Caitlin argues. “He’s only like this because Wells made him this way.”

“Yes but Cait, he kidnapped you.” Barry says. 

“Yes, but you didn’t see what I saw. Grodd’s getting smarter. He’s lonely and sad. He wants more apes like him.”

“What are you saying? He wants kids?” Cisco asks. Caitlin shrugs.

“I think one telepathic gorilla is more than enough.” Linc says, Cisco nodding in agreement.

Everyone falls silent, the others silently agreeing. Harrison pulls on a long sleeve shirt. “I know somewhere we could send him.” He says, making everyone look at him.

“And where would that be?” Len asks.

“When the singularity exploded and I discovered the breach in STAR Labs, I ran similar tests and discovered the thing, 51 additional breaches.” Harrison makes his way over to the console, pulling up the map he made of where all the breaches are located. “The difference being the breaches in Central City are all throughout the city whereas the counterparts on my world, most definitely are not.”

Sucre and Franklin glance over at Linc, who is just about as lost as they are. Len raises a brow, looking the map over. “And you know where they all lead?”

“Well,” Harrison looks at Len. “I was in the process of figuring all that out when Dr. Snow so gallantly convinced me to stay.” He turns his attention back to the computer. “But if I am correct, this breach is going to get Grodd as close to home as we can get.” They all turn to look up at the map, a marker displayed where that breach is.

“Ok. So even if you are right, how are we going to bait Grodd to go through it?” Joe asks, looking at Barry.

Everyone else also looks at Barry, who looks a little taken back. “Me? You want me to go out there?”

“Absolutely not.” Len says, looking at Joe. “I know that Barry is making great progress but he’s not ready to go out there and fight Grodd. He’s not ready.”

Joe looks from Len to Barry, raises a brow and asking for an explanation. “He’s right Joe.” Barry sighs, leaning against Len. “A couple of days ago, maybe. But after what happened with T-bag...All the progress I made in that short time, that encounter sent me back to square one.” He looks at Joe. “I would love to be out there; believe me Joe I want nothing more than to put on that suit and run around saving the city but I just can’t. Not right now. I’m sorry; I can’t.”

“So then what are we going to do?” Joe asks. “It’s not like we can send Harry out there. Grodd would kill him now that he knows the truth.”

“Maybe we can still send the Flash out.” Cisco says.

Barry looks at him curiously. “How? I can’t-”

“Run. I know.” Cisco holds up his hand. “But I might have a way around that.” He motions for them to follow him, taking them down one floor to a secondary cortex, where another treadmill is set up with a monitor in front and several light motion capturing sensors setup around it. “This is something I’ve been working one since the Reverse Flash pulled his little hologram doppleganger stunt.”

“And what is this exactly?” Barry asks.

“You wear these,” Cisco holds up traps with lights on them. “And the sensors track your movement, rendering a human analog and uploading that to the STAR Labs satellites where I can then project the hologram anywhere in the city.”

Barry stares in awe. “And this actually works?” He walks over to the treadmill, picking up one of the body sensors.

“There are a few things I still need to work out but for the most part yeah.”

“And this would work on the ape?” Linc asks.

“So long as Barry can run and act like the Flash, it should.” Cisco says.

Barry nods. “Let’s do this.” Cisco sits down in front of the computers, grabbing the joystick sitting on the desk as Barry beings putting the sensors on.

“Barry,” Len gently takes his hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure.” Barry looks at him. “It’s just running on a treadmill.”

“Ok. Just don’t feel like you have to push yourself. If you can’t go on, then stop.” Barry nods. Len steps back as Barry steps onto the treadmill. 

Harrison comes down, his large laser gun on his shoulder. “How are we Ramon?”

“Just getting the last few things set up.” Cisco says. “You should head over there.”

“Right. Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory.” Len and Linc look over at Harrison. “Would you two be so kind as to join me?”

Len looks back at Barry. “Go.” Barry says. “I’ll be fine here.”

Len leans over and pulls him into a kiss. “I love you.”

Barry smiles. “I love you too.” He watches Len and Linc follow after Harrison. “Be safe!”

“When you’re ready.” Cisco calls. Barry starts off jogging, building up into a decent run. “That’s good Barry.” Cisco says, projecting the hologram onto the street below Grodd’s bell tower. “The mics should still work.”

“Grodd!” Barry calls, his voice projecting out.

“Flash!” Grodd leaps out from the tower, landing on the ground in front of the hologram. “Where is Caitlin?”

“You want Caitlin you’ll have to catch me first.” Barry says, running again. The hologram weaves it’s way through the city, Grodd following after it. “Harry, we’re on our way.”

Harrison makes his final checks on the speed canon as Linc finishes drawing a circle. “We’re ready over here.”

“So what exactly is going to happen?” Len asks, his cold gun in hand.

“When hologram Barry and Grodd arrive, Cisco will lure him as close as he can because once I turn on the speed canon, the quark matter will stabilize, stretching the breach about yea big.” He motions to the circle. “So anywhere within this circle should suffice.” They watch the hologram run down, stopping a few feet away from the circle. “Right on time.” Harrison smiles.

Len and Linc look around, guns at the ready. “Where is Grodd?” Len asks. “I don’t see him.”

They look over as Grodd growls and leaps down from the highway above, landing where the hologram was. Cisco moves it and Barry’s thankful that he’s not actually out there because he’s starting to feel the strain on his muscles. “That is a big gorilla.” Harrison and Linc say.

“Where’s Caitlin?” Grodd asks, lumbering towards the hologram.

“Not here Grodd.” Barry says, making the ape growl. “You’re not going to get her. Now!”

Harrison throws the switch,the breach opening up behind Grodd, but the ape takes a few steps forward and pulling free from the pull of the breach. Len and Linc exchange looks, looking over at Harrison. “It should have worked.” The man says. “But somehow Grodd is being able to pull free.”

“Not on my watch.” Len steps forward, aiming at the ape leg and firing a single burst. Grodd howls out in pain, reeling back into the breach and is sucked through. 

Harrison turns off the speed canon, looking at Len. “You shot him.”

Len turns to face him as he holsters his gun. “In the leg. He’ll recover.” Harrison slightly frowns. “Would you rather have me let him escape?”

“No-”

“Good.” Len walks past him to his bike, pulls his phone out when it goes off. He shows the message to Linc, who nods. They return to STAR Labs where the rest of the team is waiting for them. Except for two people. “Where is Sucre and Franklin?” Len asks, looking at Barry who is leaning up against the console.

“They had to leave shortly after you.” Barry says, looking slightly upset.

Len sighs. “Look Barry, I know you’re upset that I shot Grodd but I wasn’t going to let him get away.”

“No I get why you did what you did.” Barry says.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Barry opens his mouth but closes it, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” He looks at everyone else. “You all did a good job.” He turns to leave.

Len and Linc exchange looks, Len nodding and Linc moves over to Barry, bending down and picks Barry up, tossing him over his shoulder. “Hey!” Barry cries. “Lincoln! Put me down.”

“Sorry kid. I can’t do that.” Linc makes his way towards the exit.

“Lincoln!” Iris calls, following after them but Len stops her. “Move Leonard!”

“Sorry, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Iris demands.

“Because we’re doing Barry a favor.” Len pulls out a piece of paper, handing it her. “This is where we’re going to take Barry and you’re more than welcome to come spend the weekend with us.” He looks at them. “Barry needs to get away from all of this,” He waves his hand at the Flash suit. “Needs to be able to rest properly without worrying about protecting the city and from the looks of it you all could do with a break.” Len turns to leave. “Just let me know if you’ll be stopping by.”

“We don’t have your number.” Cisco says.

“On the backside.”

Iris turns the paper over, finding a phone number scribbled on the back. When she looks up again, Len is gone. She looks back at the address, an idea popping up in her mind. “I think Barry needs more than a few days out of the city.”

“What do you mean?” Joe asks.

“I think he needs to talk to someone else.” Iris looks at her father, smiling before looking at Caitlin and Cisco. “And Leonard’s right that you two deserve to take a break.”

Cisco raises a brow. “Take a vacation with Captain Cold and Heatwave?”

Iris shrugs, letting Caitlin take the piece of paper from her. “Taking a few days off wouldn’t be that bad.” She says, looking at Cisco. “I mean, we have earned it and why shouldn’t we?”

Cisco looks at her. “You for real?”

“Come on; when’s the last time you took a vacation?” Cisco slightly frowns because he can’t exactly remember. “My point exactly. Taking off for a few days will give us time rest and rejuvenate ourselves.”

Cisco sighs. “Fine. I’ll go pack a bag.”

Caitlin smiles, moving to follow after him but Iris grabs her arm. “Hey Caitlin, if you and Cisco are going to head over there, do you think you could take someone else with you?”

“Sure, but who would we take?”

Iris smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Work just picked up and I'm literally working from 8:30am until 10pm so there isn't much time to work on my fics as I'd like.  
> Trigger warning: mentions of self-harm, implied self harm.  
> I know that Barry is a little OOC, especially in the first little bit but I feel like after everything he's been having to deal with all his life and more so recently like with T-bag, I think that this would be his first breaking point. Hence the warning. Sorry if you do not like it. I was just writing and that's just what happened.  
> I will try to update asap, but that might not be a while. Again, sorry but I'm just so busy. Thank you for your patience and support. Kisses and hugs for you all.

“Come on Len.” Barry whines, struggling against the handcuffs Licn slapped on him. Yes, after Linc grabbed him and manhandled him outside, he then proceeded to slap on the pair of handcuffs before blindfolding him and tossing him into the back of their car. Why Licn even has a pair of handcuffs on him Barry really doesn’t want to know but he thinks it’s a little much to blindfold and cuff him. “This isn’t necessary.”

“The more you struggle makes me agree more with my brother that yes, indeed they were necessary.” Len replies coolly, glancing back at Barry through the rearview mirror. “Besides, it’s a good look for you.” He smirks even though Barry can’t see him do it. Still, Barry seems to just know because he frowns at Len.

“That’s not funny.”

“Maybe not to you.” Linc says.

“Which reminds me,” Len gives his brother a side long look. “Why do you even have a pair of handcuffs on you?”

Linc shrugs. “Seems like a good idea, since we’re hanging around the town hero.”

“And you thought you were gonna what? Arrest Metahumans?” Len asks.

Another shrug from his brother. “You never know.”

“You know we don’t actually use the pipeline anymore right?” Barry says, leaning forward to give his hands room to move and tries to see if he can faze through them.

“You try to faze through the cuffs and I’ll freeze your hands together.” Len warns.

“You wouldn’t.” Barry challenges.

“Try me.”

Barry can hear the sternness in his voice and gives up with a huff, seeing as he wasn’t making good progress getting out anyway. He slumps back into the seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible with his hands behind him. “So where are we going anyways?”

“Out of the city.” Linc says.

Barry rolls his eyes. “I guessed that but where?”

“It’s a surprise.” Barry let’s out an exasperated sigh. “Oh shut up.” Len says. “When have my surprises ever been bad?”

Barry raises a brow. “Do you really want me to answer that? Because I remember that one time you tried to surprise me by trying to spice things up when we have sex by-”

“I don’t need to hear this!” Linc says, turning up the radio louder. “I do not need to know what my baby brother does in the bedroom!”

“I second that.” Len says, his cheeks flushed because he knows exactly what Barry is talking about and he’s rather embarrassed that they had to explain to his landlord exactly how that hole got in his wall and why it looked like it had been frozen and shattered.

Barry smirks, feeling a little triumphant because he knows that Len is blushing. “I’m just saying. Sometimes you’re surprises haven’t turned out exactly like you planned.”

“Well this one will.” Len pulls up to their destination, killing the engine as Linc climbs out and helps Barry out. Len grabs their bags from the trunk as Linc uncuffs Barry and takes the blindfold off.

Barry looks around, confused before his eyes land on the large wood cabin in front of them. “What...Where are we?”

“Don’t worry; we’re only 200 miles from the city.” Linc hands him a cane, that Barry takes gratefully as he follows Len and Linc up into the cabin.

As they make it to the top of the stairs and onto the deck, the front doors open and MJ comes running out. “You’re here!” He cries, running over to hug Barry. The speedster slightly winces but returns the hug. MJ looks up at Barry. “What’s wrong? Did you get hurt or something?”

“Um,” Barry glances over at Len, who looks at him as Sara stands next to him. “Well, sort of.” He looks down at MJ. “I had an accident of sorts and I sprained the muscles in my legs so I’m working on getting them stretched out.”

“I can help!” MJ grabs Barry’s hand, tugging the other inside. “I want to help!”

“MJ,” Sara says, noticing Barry struggling to keep up. “Barry needs to rest and move at his own pace.”

“It’s fine.” Barry says, following after the ten year old as best as he could.

“I would be careful.” LJ stands next to his father. “He has more energy than he knows what to do with.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Barry smiles.

LJ smiles, extending his hand. “Good to see you again.”

“You too.” Barry shakes his hand, following everyone inside. Barry looks around the large, open cabin. The living room is slightly recessed into the ground, the large stone fireplace separating the living room from the kitchen and the breakfast bar separates the kitchen and dining room. Barry’s not surprised that there is some stolen artwork hanging up. “Run out of space in your storage locker?” He jokes as he takes a seat at the bar.

“Those are the pieces I actually like.” Len replies. “And Sara won’t let me hang them up in her house.”

Sara gives him a look and Len ducks down the hall to the right. “The end suite is open for you two.” She calls, turning back to the food cooking. “I hope you don’t mind orange chicken, steamed broccoli and rice.”

“As long as you don’t put sesame seeds on the orange chicken.” Barry says. Sara looks at him. “I have an allergy to them. Apparently my mother was allergic to them as well.”

“I will keep that in mind.” She checks on the rice. “Have you told Michael that?”

Barry laughs nervously. “Not really. It’s never really come up and everything he has made me hasn’t had it so.” Sara looks back at him with a slightly stern look. “But I will tell him.”

MJ drags Barry over to the dining room table, where a chessboard lay with the pieces scattered around. Barry and MJ sit down and start a game, MJ surprising Barry with how good he is. Len walks out from the bedrooms, making his way over to Barry and MJ, smiling when he finds that MJ is beating Barry. “You’re not cheating now are you?” Len asks his son.

“No. Barry’s just bad at chess.”

Barry pouts at that, moving his knight only to have MJ take it. “Barry’s never been much of a strategist.” Len leans down and kisses his son’s head. “Go easy on him.”

MJ moves his queen. “Checkmate.” He smiles at Barry.

The speedster sighs as he slumps back into the chair. “He’s definitely your son.”

Len smiles at him. “MJ, why don’t you go help your mother finish dinner?”

MJ hops out of the chair and runs into the kitchen, grabbing the plates Sara hands him and waits for Sara to dish out the food onto them before bringing them back to the table. Len clears the chess set away, sitting down next to Barry. “Chess was never my kind of game anyway.” Barry says, trying not to pout over his loss.

“I would have never guessed.”

Barry gives Len a look as Linc and LJ join them at the table, taking the plates MJ hands them. Barry is the last to receive his plate and isn’t surprised to find he’s been given more food than everyone else. He smiles at Sara as she sits down. They make small talk, LJ telling them about his classes which Barry takes an interest in because LJ’s looking into become a lawyer. Barry tells LJ about Laurel and even gives him her information, telling him about how amazing she is, keeping the fact that she’s the Black Canary to himself. MJ finishes his meal first, wandering over to Len and Barry. Len turns his chair away from the table and lets MJ clamber into his lap, still working on his meal. MJ looks over and notices how much more food Barry as than the rest of them. “Why does he get more?” He looks up at his father, pointing at Barry.

“Well,” Len sets down his fork.

“I have a high metabolism.” Barry cuts in, saving Len from making up an excuse. And this isn’t exactly a lie, because he does have a heightened metabolism. MJ looks over at him. “That means I digest and metabolise food at a faster rate than everyone else so I need to eat more.”

“Oh.” MJ says. He notices Barry’s finished as well and looks over at his mother. “Can we have ice cream?”

Sara glances over at Len, who shrugs. “It’s up to you.”

“Fine.” Sara says. “But only two scoops!” She calls as MJ races into the kitchen. Barry smiles, standing up and takes his plate as well as MJ’s into the kitchen. “You don’t have to do that.” Sara looks at Barry.

“It’s fine.” With his hands full, he shuffles into the kitchen, having to leave the cane at the table. He places the plates by the sink and helps MJ scoops out his ice cream into a bowl before scooping himself some. They make their way back to the table, Len, Linc and Sara watching Barry carefully. “I’m fine guys.” He says as he approaches the table, stopping when he notices that MJ has taken his seat.

“MJ, that’s Barry’s seat.” Sara says.

“But he wasn’t here.” MJ argues, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“That’s fine. I’ll just take his seat.” Barry says. Sara looks at him, a brow raised and watches him plop down onto Len’s lap, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as well and mimics MJ.

“That’s not fair!” MJ objects.

“You took my seat. Only fair I take yours.”

“MOM!” MJ whines.

“There’s nothing I can do sweetie.” Sara says. “I can’t make Barry move.”

MJ huffs, glaring at Barry. “DAD! Make him move!”

“I can’t.” Len says.

“Why not?!”

“One, I can’t stand up with Barry on my lap and second, I don’t want to.” Len looks at his son. “Maybe next time you won’t take someone else’s seat.” MJ frowns at that. Len looks down at the bowl in Barry’s hands. “And I think I have a third reason why I don’t want him to move.”

“And what’s that?” Barry asks, scooping up some more ice cream.

“So I can do this.” Len grabs Barry’s hand and brings the spoon to his mouth, stealing Barry’s ice cream.

“Hey!” Barry pulls his hand and the spoon away. “This is mine. Get your own.”

“Oh Barry have you forgotten?” Len smirks playfully, stealing another spoonful. “I’m a thief; I take what I want.”

Barry points the spoon at him. “Don’t make me hit you.” He scoops another spoonful only to have Len steal it again. “Snart!” Barry turns and hits Len with the spoon. “You’re stealing my precious calories!” 

Len smiles, grabbing Barry’s hand. “So so something about it Scarlett.”

Barry slightly glares at him, glancing over at Linc, LJ, and Sara, who are watching in amusement. “Kick his ass.” Linc tells Barry.

“I’m not sure he could take Uncle Mike.” LJ says.

“The kid can put up a good fight.” Linc talls his son.

“Even in his condition?”

“Oh yeah.” Linc grins.

“You know what,” Barry stands up. “I’ll just go eat my ice cream in peace.” Grabbing the cane, he makes his way down the hall Len went and quickly locates their room. He’s a bit surprised that it is an actual suite with a lounge area with another fireplace separating it from the bedroom. He’s also not surprised to find that it’s cooler in here as well. Barry plops down onto the king sized bed and takes two bites before realizing the kind of dick move he just pulled. He didn’t mean to seem like he was storming out but he was yet again reminded that he should be fully healed and isn’t. He glares down at his ice cream, feeling the urge the throw it across the room but doesn’t because he doesn’t want to make a mess.

“Barry?” He jerks his head up at the sound of his name and finds Sara standing in the doorway. “Are you ok?” She asks, concern evident in her voice.

“I’m fine.” He looks away as he sets the ice cream aside.

“You don’t seem fine.” He doesn’t comment, staring down at his hands. Sara makes her way over and sits down next to him. “Look, if this about you not being fully healed-”

“Of course it is.” He snaps, looking up at her. “I’m supposed to be fully healed but I’m not. I can’t even walk five feet without pain shooting through my back! I can’t do anything myself! I need someone else to do it for me because I’m not healed!” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “I should be out there, fighting Metas and protecting the city but I’m not . My friends needed me out there to deal with Grodd and I couldn’t even do that.”

“Yeah. Michael and Lincoln told me about that. Even though you weren’t physically out there you were still able to help out.”

“With the use of a hologram!” Barry exclaims. “If Grodd didn’t go where he needed to and went after Len or Linc or Harry I couldn’t have done anything about it.”

“Barry,” Sara gently cups his shoulder. “I get that you want to help people and be back to normal but have you ever stopped and thought that maybe this isn’t something physical but psychological?” Barry looks at her. “I know that this Zoom guy hurt you physically, but have you ever stopped to think about what this has done to you mentally?” Barry looks away, staring at the ground because he really doesn’t want to think about the mental aspect of what happened to him. Sara sighs. “Maybe you should think about that and work on that instead.”

Barry doesn’t look up as Sara leaves. Instead he stands up and strips down to his boxers, and crawls under the sheets. Some time later Len makes his way into the room after tucking MJ in, stepping into complete darkness. Len slightly frowns, making his way into the bedroom and can barely make out Barry buried under the sheets. Len strips down and climbs into the bed, noticing the melted bowl of ice cream. “Not hungry?” He asks.

“Go away.” Barry’s voice is muffled by the sheets.

Len sighs. “Barry-”

“I said go away!”

Len frowns, staring down at Barry’s form. “Look kid, I don’t know-”

“Don’t call me that!” Barry yells, shoving the sheets away and, in doing so, shoves Len away as well.

Len stares dumbfoundedly at Barry because why was he suddenly so angry? “Barry, what’s going on?” He tries to move closer but Barry just shoves him away.

“Go away!”

Len scowls. “No. Not until you tell me why you’re acting like this.”

“I said go away!” Barry growls, throwing himself at Len at an attempt to get him off the bed.

Len grabs Barry’s wrists, pulling the speedster down with him and lands on the ground with a hard thud. Barry struggles on top of him. “Barry what the fuck-” Len stops as he feels something wet land on his cheek. He stares up at him and can faintly see in the moonlight that Barry’s crying. “Barry, why are you-”

“Shut up!” He squeezes his eyes shut, forcing more tears to rain down onto Len. “Just shut up!” Barry pulls his hands free and pins Len’s above his head. Len can feel him shake and he wants to reach out and hold Barry but he maintains a tight grip on his hands.

“Barry, I just want to help.”

“That’s what they all say before they turn around and stab me in the back!” He cries.

“What are you-” Len’s cut off by one of Barry’s hand constricting around his neck. Len starts to slightly panic because Barry is actually choking him. He tries to pull his hands free but Barry seems to have a death grip on his wrists. Len gasps as he’s quickly deprived of air. He bucks his hips up, moving Barry slightly and puts his foot flat on the ground to flip them over. When Barry’s hands release their grip, Len pins them to Barry’s sides with his knees. With Barry struggling under him, he grabs his pants and pulls out the handcuffs from earlier and handcuffs Barry to the post of the bed. Len sits back, rubbing his neck as he pulls in several deep breaths. “What the hell Barry!?”

“Let me go!” Barry cries out, struggling against the handcuffs.

“Not until you tell me what the fuck has gotten into you!” Len demands. Barry huffs, glaring at him. “What? Is it because of what Linc said at dinner? Because he didn’t mean-”

“I said let me go!” Barry cries, fresh tears streaming from his face.

Len hesitates, wanting to comply with Barry so he can comfort him but he doesn’t want Barry attacking him again because he doesn’t want to hurt him. “If I do, do you promise not to attack me?” Barry glares at him. “I’m not going to let you go unless I know you’re not going to attack me.” Barry gives a reluctant nod. Slowly, Len moves over and undoes the cuffs. Once they are off, Barry hugs his legs to his chest. “Barry, talk to me.” Len pleads, leaning over the speedster. Barry cowers away from Len, hiding his face in his knees. Len stands up, flicking on a lamp so he could actually see. “Barry, I just want-” He freezes, eyes wide in horror as he looks at Barry’s cut arms. He reaches out to grab them.

“Don’t touch me!” Barry slaps Len’s hand away, pushing himself away.

Len scowls, tightly grabbing Barry by the wrist and pulls him up. “Barry, what the fuck is this?”

“Stop!” Barry claws at Len’s hand but that only make Len tighten his grip. “Don’t-”

“Did you do this to yourself?” Len asks in a low voice, trying to keep his anger under control because why would Barry do something like this? Barry averts his eyes, still weakly pawing at Len’s hand. “Answer me Barry!” He snaps.

Barry winces, ducking his head. “Yes,” He says weakly.

“Why would you do something like this?” He hisses.

“I just wanted it to go away.”

“Make what go away?”

“The voice.” Barry cries. “It wouldn’t stop talking so I made it go away.” Len stares at Barry. “A-at first it kinda hurt but as the voice got quieter it was easier to do.”

“Barry,” Len looks over at the nightstand and realizes he found the knife he kept in there. “Barry,” He grabs both Barry’s wrists. “This is not ok.”

“Why not?” Barry looks up at him for the first time and Len sees the pain and anguish in them. “It made the voice go away.”

“You don’t do that! There are other ways to handle it and cutting yourself is not one of them!” 

“But it worked!” Barry cires. “It worked like they said it would!”

“They? Who’s they?”

“The voice.”

“The voice told you to cut yourself?” Len asks and Barry nods. “Why would you even listen to it?”

“Because it was right about everything else!” Barry exclaims, tears rolling down his cheeks. “It was right about me not being strong enough; it was right about Zoom being stronger and faster and better than me; it was right about you not loving me-”

“Wait what?” Len blinks. “That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” Barry looks at Len. “Whenever we leave the city we always go where Sara is. You’re always calling her and sending her things and making sure she’s alright-”

“She’s the mother of my child and my ex-wife! I’m not just going to leave her all by herself!”

“But what about me?! You left once before when I needed you! How do I know you won’t do that again?!”

“Because things are different now!”

“Are they though?!”

“YES!” Len looks at Barry. “You know they are!” Barry huffs, looking away. “What? Do I have to prove my love to you?!” Len let’s out a gasp of disbelief when Barry curls his hands into fists. “Fine, you want me to prove my love to you. Fine.” Len let’s go of Barry and strides over to the nightstand.

Barry watches as Len picks up the knife, gasping and rushing over as Len presses the blade to his neck. “What are you doing?!” Barry grabs Len’s arm, trying to pull it away.

“Proving my love to you. Or isn’t that what you want?” Len glares down at him. 

Barry watches in horror as some blood trickles down Len’s neck from where the blade has breached his skin. Eobard’s words echo in his head, now with Zoom’s voice mixing with Wells’.  _ I know you. You will never be happy. Never truly happy. I will take everything you have and leave you to suffer, just like I have _ . “No,” Barry falls to his knees, still holding onto Len’s arm as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Please. He’s all I have left.”

Len frowns because he’s not sure what Barry’s talking about. Barry sobs as he tightens his grip on Len, holding on as if he would disappear if he let go. Zoom’s voice laughs in his head.  _ I will take  _ everything _ you hold dear. _ “No. I won’t let you. You can’t.”  _ Can’t I? Are you going to stop me, Flash? _ Another laugh. _ Haven’t I already shown that I’m faster than you? That I’m better than you? _ Barry swallows, tightening his grip even more as his arms and hands start to shake.  _ You couldn’t even stop me if you wanted to. _ “Please,” Barry sobs.

Len sets the knife aside, kneeling down and wraps his arms tightly around Barry. The speedster jumps at first, his eyes open wide before realizing it’s just Len and throws his arms around the other, gripping tightly as he buries his head into Len’s shoulder. “No one is going to take me away.” Len says, holding the back of Barry’s head. “No one. Not Sara, not T-bag, not even Zoom.” Len pulls away, taking Barry’s head in his hands and looks Barry in the eye. “I don’t care if he’s faster than you. You are stronger than he is and you have friends and family to help you while he has no one. I don’t care if it takes you months to get back into fighting order. All I care about is that you’re alive and that you know I’m here for you, no matter what.” Len wipes away Barry’s tears, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you, Barry Allen. More than anything in this world or the next and no one is going to change that.”

Barry grabs the back of Len’s head and presses their lips together. Len returns the kiss, wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist as the other holds the back of his head. Barry presses his lips firmly against Len’s, running his tongue along Len’s lower lip because he just need to feel the other. Needs to know that Len is real and not some kind of sick hallucination. Len parts his lips and let’s Barry’s tongue slide inside, his own sliding into Barry’s mouth.

Len pulls away, pressing his forehead against Barry’s as he stares into green eyes. “Please Barry, promise me that you’ll  do anything like this again.” He motions to Barry’s arms. “You're better than this.”

“Am I?” Barry looks like he’s lost and uncertain.

“Yes.” Len insists. “You are amazing, and kind and caring. You’re a hero Barry.” Barry looks away at that. “You have saved so many people and you have made Central a better place.”

“But I’ve lost just as many people. Ronnie, Eddie, Bette, a handful of cops and who knows how many civilians.”

“Barry,” Len gently cups Barry’s chin, lifting his head up. “I know it’s hard to lose people but there’s always going to be that one person you can’t save when you’re saving ten others. That’s just a fact of life; you can’t save everyone. But the people you do save remember it and go on to do amazing things. You have to see that.”

Barry looks up at Len, his eyes tearing up. “But everyone knows that I can’t protect them. Zoom made sure of that.”

“It’s just like Linc said: yes, people saw what he did to you but that hasn’t changed their minds. They still see you as a great hero, one who’s just been knocked down and they’re waiting for you to get back up and beat Zoom. They know you will because that’s who you are. But this,” He motions to Barry’s arms. “This is not you. Yes, it might have helped in the short term but you’ll only do more harm than good because you’re just running away instead of facing your fears.”

Barry stares down at his healing arms, not entirely sure if he’s ready or can take on Zoom again. Len stands up, pulling Barry up with him. “Come on.”

Len climbs onto the bed and Barry follows, curling up against Len and lays his head on his chest. Barry lightly traces Len’s tattoo while the other rubs his back. “Len?” Barry says quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I…” Barry bites his lower lip. “I’m scared.” He admits.

“Well, you wouldn’t be human if you weren’t.” Len says, noticing that doesn’t help. “When I was younger,  I couldn’t sleep at night because I thought there was a monster in the closet. But my brother told me there wasn’t anything in the closet but fear. And that fear wasn’t real. He said it wasn’t made of anything just…air.” He shakes his head. “Not even that. He said you just have to face it. You just have to open that closet and the monster would disappear.”

Barry looks up at him. “So did you?”

“It took me a long while to because I was too scared to open it. But, when I did and realized that there really wasn’t a monster hiding in my closet, I felt better. More confidant.” Len looks down at Barry. “Of course prison is a whole different story.”

“How so?”

“In prison, when you face your fear and open the door, there’s just a hundred behind it. That and the monsters hiding behind them are very real.” Barry slightly frowns. “But this isn’t prison Barry. Sure, there might be times when you open one door and have to go through another right after, but the monsters you’re facing can be easily defeated. You just can’t let fear hold you back.”

Barry turns his head to lay against Len’s chest once again. “I don’t think I’m ready to face the monsters yet.”

Len nods. “You can face them whenever you’re ready. Just promise you won’t run away and hurt yourself again. Please.” Len wraps his arms around Barry. “I’m always here for you.”

Barry nods. “I know.” He glances up at Len. “I promise.”

“Good.” Len seals the deal with a kiss. “Now how about we get some sleep?”

Len and Barry don’t wake up until late morning, being woken up by someone barging in and pelts Len in the face with a pillow. Len jerks awake, waking Barry up in the process. “What-” Len’s not surprised to see his brother standing in the doorway. “Go away Linc.” Len burrows down into the blankets, pulling Barry closer as he wraps himself around the kid.

Barry presses back against Len, snuggling into the sheets. “Sleep.” He mutters.

“Get up.” Linc says, walking over and grabs the pillow he tossed, hitting Len.

Len turns to glare at his brother. “Leave and I won’t ice you.”

“Make me.” Linc hits him again.

Len let’s out a low growl. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Before the pillow makes contact with Len, Linc is whisked to the other side of the room and handcuffed to the doorknob. Both Len and Linc blink, puzzled and realized Barry used his speed. Linc tugs on the cuffs. “The fuck kid?”

Barry turns to slightly glare at him from where he’s straddling Len’s hips. “I don’t like being woken up when I don’t have to get up.”

Len stares at Bary in amazement, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “Did you just use your speed?”

Barry turns his glare on Len. “Don’t get too excited.” He grumbles, his hands tightly gripping the sheets. “That’s all I can do. Go five fucking feet.”

As Len looks Barry over he realizes that the speedster isn’t really glaring but his face is contorted up in pain. “Barry, don’t use your speed if it’s only going to cause you pain.” Len chides, his hands moving to massage Barry’s back. Barry’s back arches and he slightly hisses. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Barry says through clenched teeth.

“You should draw up a hot bath for him.” Linc says. “I think I saw some bath salts in the bathroom cabinets.” He walks over and drops the handcuffs next to them. “And next time you handcuff someone, make sure they can’t pick their way free.”

“Wasn’t trying to keep you there.” Barry says, wincing as he tries to move off Len.

Linc reaches over and picks Barry up, the speedster slightly whining but it’s better than trying to crawl off Len. The two brothers make their way into the bathroom, Linc setting Barry on the edge of the bath while Len starts to fill up the tub. Linc walks over to the sink, going through the cabinets and tosses a small bag to Len. “That should help.”

Len looks the package over, pouring the scented Epsom salt into the water. “Thanks.” Len says, stirring the water to make sure the salt fully dissolves.

Linc grunts in response. “Just don’t take forever.” He closes the door as he leaves.

“You have an amazing brother.” Barry says with a sigh. “I wish I had a sibling like him.”

“You do.” Len turns off the water. Barry arches his brow in a silent question. “Iris.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “Yes, she’s like a sister but she’s not actually my sister.”

“It still counts.” Len helps Barry out of his underwear and into the tub.

Barry let’s out a content sigh, leaning back against Len when he slides into the tub. “This is what I need.”

Len smiles. “Do you want to feel even better?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Len chuckles, motioning for Barry to sit at the other end. Barry complies, leaning back as Len grabs one of his legs and begins massaging his muscles. Barry winces at first, before relaxing into Len’s touch. Len thoroughly massages Barry’s legs, starting at his calves and works up his thighs. He’s careful to not touch Barry’s cock, staying a good distance away. Barry looks down at him through hooded eyes. “Are you purposely teasing me?”

“No.” Len says honestly, meeting Barry’s gaze. Barry arches a brow. “I’m serious.”

“If you say so.” Barry closes his eyes.

“You want to see teasing?” Len doesn’t wait for Barry to respond. He traces his hands up the insides of his thighs, running over his hips before lightly brushing over his cock. 

Barry moans as Len continues to lightly trace his fingers over his sensitive skin. “Jerk.” 

Len smirks. “If that’s what you want.” He grasps Barry’s cock in one hand and begins to slowly stroke him.

Barry moans, bucking his hips up into Len’s hand. “Len,” He whines when Len pulls his hand away.

“Linc told us not to take forever and he meant it.” He stands up and climbs out of the tub. Barry continues to sit in the water, giving Len an annoyed look. “Come one Scarlet.” Len looks at him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You better.” Barry grumbles, climbing out of the tub as well. He dries himself off, waiting for Len to drain the tub before using him for support as they make their way back into the bedroom. Len pulls out a change of clothes for them, handing Barry his. “Thanks.” Barry places them on the bed as he pulls on his underwear. “Hey Len?”

“Hmm?” Len looks at Barry, pulling on his pants.

“So...about yesterday…” Barry stares down at the pants in his hands. “I...I know I shouldn’t have done what I did but I guess everything’s just finally got to me. Zoom got to me and it’s made me question certain things….things like what would happen to the city if there is a Meta I can’t stop or...if a Meta killed me…”

“Barry,” Len steps over to him, taking the pants from his hands and sets them aside so he can hold Barry’s hands. “I get that you haven’t had an easy life ever since you’ve become the Flash, but you can’t go dwelling on things like that. Sure, it was probably inevitable that you’d run into a Meta you couldn’t exactly stop but that doesn’t mean you’ll never be able to stop them.” Len cards a hand through Barry’s hair. “You just have to train harder, get faster and be smarter than they are. Also, don’t be afraid to ask for help, because that’s what we’re all here for. And it’s be a little stupid to not want Cisco’s help, or Joe’s advice, or even Linc’s and my support.”

“That doesn’t excuse my behavior. I know better but I still did it.” Barry pulls on his pants.

Len sighs. “Barry, everyone has a breaking point and I think you meet yours.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Barry pulls on his shirt before grabbing the cane and leaves the room.

Len wants to bang his head against a wall because of course Barry wouldn’t want to talk about reaching a low point but Len’s hit some of his own and he knows it’s better to let people in than to push them away. Len grabs his shirt, tugging it on as he follows after Barry. “Barry, we need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Barry plops down on the couch.

Len pulls in a slow breath, trying to resist the urge of dragging the speedster back into their room and forcing him to talk. But Barry’s stubborn and that would only make things worse. So Len decides to give Barry some space and hopefully he’ll come around. Sara brings Barry his breakfast while Len sits down at the breakfast bar, picking up the newspaper Linc no doubt went out and got. “What did you do this time?” Sara asks as she sets a plate down in front of Len.

“Nothing.” Len flips to the next page, picking up a slice of toast.

Sara arches a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh really? Then why is he silently brooding on the couch?”

“He’s not brooding.” Len takes a sip of coffee.

“Ok. Then why is he pouting?”

“He probably wouldn’t appreciate me telling you.”

“And why’s that?” Len sets the paper aside, looking at her. Sara raises the other brow. “It’s that bad huh?”

“Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it to Barry. I want the kid to talk to me but I don’t want to push or pressure him because that’ll probably end up in him pushing me further away.”

“I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

“I know.” Len watches her leave the kitchen and head outside to join Linc on the porch. Len quickly finishes his breakfast, making his way over to Barry. “You wanna go outside?”

Barry glances up at him before looking out the window to watch LJ and MJ run around, slightly envying them. “I guess.” He sets the empty plate on the table and follows Len outside, sitting down in the stairs with him. “You know if this is some kind of way to get me-”

“It’s not.” Len cuts in. “I just thought getting some fresh air might help you.” Barry eyes Len. “Trust me Barry. If you don’t want to talk right now, then I’m not going to force you to. I want to help you, I really do but I don’t want you to push me away and shut me out. So if giving you space is what you need, then I’ll give it to you.”

Barry stares at Len, a little surprised that he’s so willing to drop the subject. “Thanks.”

Len simply nods. Barry turns to watch MJ and LJ, watching them run around and pass by a treadmill and elliptical on the porch. Barry stands up, making his way over to them. Len, Linc and Sara watches him. “You have a treadmill outside?”

“I like to run outside in the fresh air.” Sara tells him.

“May I?” Barry looks at her. Sara nods. He sets the cane aside, stepping on it and is thankful he’s wearing sweats as he starts up the machine. He starts walking, slowly building up to a light jog before going into a run. He maintains a good speed, his feet thudding softly on the tread. He can feel the electricity buzzing, the speed force pulsing through his veins. He feels like he’s just on the edge of getting his speed back but just can’t quite get there. He slaps down on the emergency stop, bending over and rests his hands on his knees, pulling in several deep breathes.

“Keep your chin down slugger.”

Barry’s head snaps up, staring at his father on the steps next to Len. “Dad.” He breathes. Henry smiles at him. “What are you doing here?” He looks around, realizing Cisco and Caitlin are with him, smiling at him as well. “What are you all doing here?”

“Caitlin and Iris called me.” Henry says as Barry walks over to them with the help of the cane. “They told me what happened and I figured my son needed my help.”

Barry smiles, hugging his father. “It’s so good to see you.”

Henry hugs him back. “Yes it is.” He pulls away, looking over at Len, who’s leaning against the railing. “So, you must be Leonard Snart.”

“Indeed I am.”

Henry holds out his hand. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

Len shakes his hand. “I wouldn’t ever let anything happen to him.” Len glances back at Barry and smiles when he sees Barry blush.

Henry nods, looking over at Linc and Sara. “And you must be Mick Rory.”

“I prefer to go by Lincoln.” Linc stands and shakes Henry’s hand.

“Right. Sorry. And you are?”

“Dr. Sara Tancredi.” Sara smiles. “Barry’s other doctor.”

“Ah. A fellow doctor.” Henry smiles. They all move inside where Caitlin let’s Henry look over Barry’s MRIs and x-rays. “There’s no spinal cord edema, no subcut hemorrhaging. The bone fused beautifully. You’re all good Barry.” He hands the x-rays back.

“But I’m not.” Barry looks helplessly at his father. “Whenever I run, I’m not...running. I can’t even walk ten feet without feeling like I’m going to collapse.”

“Sometimes you just have to slow down to get where you want to be.” Henry says. Barry glances down at his hands. Henry stands up. “Come on. Let’s take a walk.” Barry sighs but follows after his father. They make their way away from the house and up a hiking trail. “So, you really want to tell me what this is all about?” He asks one they’re a good distance from the house.

Barry sighs, stepping over a log. “It’s not physical. I know that but that’s the easier answer than the real one.”

“Which is?”

Barry stops, looking at his father. “Zoom just destroyed me. Yeah sure. Physically I’ve recovered but I guess it’s the mentally part I haven’t. I just…” He looks down at the ground, kicking a small pebble. “I don’t  _ want  _ to think about how much better Zoom is than me. I don’t want to know that he’s faster than me and at any minute could kill you or Joe or Iris or Cisco and Caitlin, or Len and I wouldn’t be able to do anything about that.” He looks up again, his eyes tearing up. “I feel helpless dad. I feel useless.”

Henry steps over and wraps his arms wound Barry. “You’re not useless Barry. There will always be someone who is better than us. But you know what? You can’t let that stop you. If you don’t want Zoom to come after me, to go after Leonard, then you just have to get stronger. Get faster. Learn how to beat him.” He pulls back to look at his son. “You’ve never been a fighter Barry, but you’ve always been a runner. So you just have to run Barry.”

Barry looks away. “How do I get back to where I want to be?”

Henry takes a moment to think. “Well, I think you first need to slow down.” Barry looks up at him. “I know you’re the Flash but sometimes you really do need to slow down and really enjoy this moment, the people you’re with right now. Because you’re right; at any moment they could be gone so cherish every moment you have. Second, I’d say to let people in. I know I haven’t really been the best father but I’ve tried to alway be there for you Barry but sometime I can’t alway be there. But it seems like there’s someone else who can be.”

“You mean Len?” 

Henry nods. “It seems like he really cares about you, especially if he’s willing to sort of kidnap you and bring you out here to let you rest up.”

Barry smiles. “He does care. A lot.”

“So then why are you pushing him away?” Henry holds up his hand when Barry tries to protest. “You’re my son Barry. You have the same look your mother had whenever she pushed me away.”

Barry sighs. “It’s just...I don’t want to burden him with my problems. He’s already got enough to worry about so I don’t want to add anymore.”

“I think he can handle it.” Henry says, which make Barry give him a doubtful look. “Barry, son. If he’s willing to stick his neck out for you and be there to help you, I think he more than understands the kinds of burdens you have and is more than willing to take them on with you. You just have to be willing to let him in.”

“It’s not that I’m not willing to let him in. It’s just…” Barry sighs again. “He has a family, dad. A wife. A kid. A brother. A nephew.”

Henry raises a brow. “And you don’t?”

“No. I mean, I know I have you and Joe and Iris and even Caitlin and Cisco but that’s different.”

“How so?”

“You guys know what I do and everything that goes on.”

“And Lincoln and Sara have no idea what Leonard does? That he’s a criminal?”

“No. They know that.”

“So then how is it any different?” Henry crosses his arms over his chest.

“I have powers dad.” Barry looks at his father as he sits down on a log. “Len doesn’t.”

“True. But he does have a cold gun and is one of the smartest criminals there is. And he seems to be handling having Metahumans running around really well. FRom what Caitlin and Cisco told me, he was more than willing to fight Grodd in order to keep you safe. Now I’m not sure how many other people are willing to fight a psychotic, telepathic gorilla, even if they are protecting loved ones.” Henry sits down next to Barry. “I know I would have reservations about fighting a regular gorilla, much less a telepathic one, even if you were in trouble. Leonard seems to love you so much that he’s willing to risk his life for yours. And if the stories about him and his brother are true, that’s the kind of person he is when he loves someone.”

“And I love him too. I would do anything to protect him.”

“It’s one thing to want to protect them and another to push them away to protect yourself.”

Barry stares at his father, a little baffled. “I’m not pushing Len away to protect myself.” Henry raises a brow. “I’m not! I don’t want to trouble Len with my problems and make him a target for Zoom.”

“I have a feeling Zoom already knows about Leonard.”

“Even if he does, that doesn’t mean I can’t try to keep him from being further involved.”

“Barry,” Henry puts his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I think that’s Leonard’s decision, not yours. I know you have good intentions but Leonard’s probably as stubborn as you are so it would be better to let him help you then try to force him to sit back.”

Barry stares down at the ground. Henry sighs, looking up as some bushes rustle and Mahone steps out into the open. “Agent Mahone?” Barry looks up at him in surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought you were watching T-bag.”

“I was but then Kellerman stopped by and picked him up.” Mahone stuffs his hands into his pockets, leaning up against a tree. “Michael and Lincoln didn’t seem to mind.”

“How did you find us?”

“Please. I tracked Michael all across the US and even in Panama. Finding you and your father wasn’t that hard. If you don’t mind me saying, you need to grow up.”

Barry raises a brow. “Grow up?”

“Yes. I know that you don’t want to let Michael be apart of your little team, but he’s not going to back off. He’ll find a way to protect you no matter what and he’s an amazing asset to have.”

“Don’t you think I already know that?” Barry asks as he stands up.

“No I don’t.” Mahone pushes away from the tree. “You see, Michael was diagnosed to have low latent inhibition some time before he was incarcerated. That along with his high intelligence makes him a creative genius, according to his psychiatrist. He takes in all his surrounds and is able to work out how the different components of things can be used. Not only that, but this means he’s also more aware of the pain other people are experiencing around him and he tries to help them no matter what. He puts other people’s well being before his own. Left to his own devices that’s dangerous but seeing as you two seem to share that characteristic, I think you know how to put that to good use.”

Barry looks at Mahone. “And what happens if he gets hurt because of me?”

Mahone looks at him. “Well, Michael sure knows how to take care of himself and I hear you’re pretty fast.”

“I was.”

“No.” Mahone shakes his head. “You  _ are _ pretty fast. Just because you’re recovering doesn’t mean you aren’t that fast anymore.” Barry gives him a small smile. “Now, I think Sara has lunch waiting for us.”

Barry and Henry follow Mahone back to the cabin, making their way into the kitchen. Barry glances around and notices that Len is missing. “Hey Sara.” He looks over at the doctor. “Where’s Len?”

Sara looks up from where she’s finishing dishing out the fries. “I think he went down to the basement.”

“The basement?” Sara nods. “Well, I guess I’ll go check on him.” Barry makes his way towards the door and carefully down the stairs into the brightly lit basement. He weaves himself around the multiple crates of paintings and other valuables Len has stolen. Barry finds the man next to a bench along the back wall, standing in front of an easel where he’s working on a painting. Barry moves to get a better look and stares in awe as he realizes it’s a painting of himself as the Flash. “Wow.”

Len spins around, staring at him. “Barry. You shouldn’t be down here.”

“I’m sorry but Sara said you were down here and she has lunch ready…” Barry can’t help but stare at the painting. “Is that really me?”

Len sighs, turning to look at it as well. “It was meant to be a surprise for your birthday.”

Barry steps up to Len’s side. “Since when did you learn to paint?”

“Well, I’ve never really taken an art class except in high school. All of this I picked up from all the paintings I’ve acquired.” Len washes his brush.

“You’ve learned all this,” Barry motions to the canvas. “From looking at the paintings you’ve stolen?”

Len slightly smirks. “Surprised?”

“A little and a bit impressed.”

“So,” Len dabs his brush into the red paint. “I’m guessing you and your father had a good talk?”

“I guess.” Barry sits down at the bench. 

“You guess?”

“I mean,” Barry shrugs. “He is my dad and he basically told me the same thing all of you are telling me.” Len raises a questioning brow. “That I need to slow down and allow myself to recover.”

“Well you do.”

“I know!” Barry snaps. “Ok? I know! But while I’m sitting here doing nothing, Zoom could be destroying the city!” Len pauses, setting his brush and pallet down. “If  I’m not back out there soon the whole city might think I’ve abandoned them.”

“They won’t.” Len says.

“And how do you know that?”

Len looks at him for a moment before grabbing the back of Barry’s chair and pulls him in front of the painting. “I know because they told me.” Barry gives him a doubtful look. “I knew I wanted to paint this for you and I knew how I saw you, but I wondered what other people thought of the Flash. So, I went around and asked them. Do you know what they told me?” He leans against the back of the chair.

“That the Flash isn’t their hero anymore?”

“No. They told me that the Flash is the best thing that could’ve happen to this city after the particle explosion. They said he could have turned out to be like the other Metas but he didn’t. He’s a true hero because he’s always willing to jump in the middle of a fight or step in the line of fire in order to keep them safe. He’s selfless when it comes to saving people and never asks for anything in return.” Len leans down to rest his head on Barry’s shoulder. “They said that Zoom does scare them, but they have hope. Hope that you’ll come back stronger to stop Zoom. They know you can and they’re waiting for you.. And they’ll keep waiting until you get better because until then, they’ll protect themselves so you can take all the time you need to heal properly.”

Barry looks down at Len. “They...they didn’t actually say all of that. Did they?”

“They did.” Len nods. Barry turns to look at the canvas, staring at the drying paint. “Sure they want their hero back but they also don’t want him out there is he’s not ready.”

Barry let’s Len and his father’s words sink in.  _ Sometimes you have to slow down to get to where you want to be _ . Barry nods, sliding off the chair. “Ok.” He turns to face Len, who straightens up. “Let’s do this.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update.  
> Just in case you all are curious about the song, you can listen to it here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs1hk_o_SuY&index=41&list=PL2246AA594F2E66CE  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with thoughts, questions, or suggestions. Thank you and enjoy.

“Let’s go Barry!” Len yells. “You call that running? Even I can run faster than that!”

It’s times like these Len’s thankful that he bought a chalet with several acres of land around it. They’ve made a makeshift track for Barry and Cisco has set up their field equipment on the back deck where they get a good view of Barry. They are using the comms in Barry’s suit to communicate because straight up talking and yelling aren’t very effective.

Len hears Barry let out a huff and speed up. “Hey, you didn’t want nice boyfriend Len; you wanted asshole Snart and that’s what you’re getting Scarlet. So suck it up and move your fucking ass.” Len smirks when he hears the speedometer tick up. “How’s he doing?” He looks over at Cisco, Caitlin and Henry.

“His vitals are within their normal range.” Caitlin looks up at him from the tablet in her hands.

“His speed is good, but it’s still far from what he normally clocks.” Cisco says.

“Which is what?” Len asks, ideally aware that Barry can hear everything they are saying.

“Normally he’s just shy of 1200 miles per hour and right now he’s clocking in at 986.”

Len nods, turning his head to the side when he feels the air rush around him. He’s not surprised to see Barry standing next to him, the cowl still covering his face. “You know I can hear you right?” He pants, looking at all of them.

“That’s the point.” Len crosses his arms over his chest.

Barry slightly frowns at him. Henry clasps him on the shoulder. “But you’re getting faster Barry. That’s the important thing.”

“Yeah. If you keep this up, you’ll be running like normal in no time.” Cisco says, moving around the station to fiddle with a few things.

Barry looks apprehensive, about to say something when Linc walks over to them. “Sara and ‘em are on their way back.”

“Thanks.” Barry pulls the cowl down and tugs his gloves off as he makes his way back inside.

Len gives his brother an appreciative look before trailing after the speedster. Linc helps Cisco, Caitlin and Henry pack everything up. “Barry,” Len follows him into their room. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Barry tosses his gloves onto the bed, spinning around to face Len. “Even with this training, I’m still not up to speed.”

“Barry, it’s only been a day and a half. These things take time, even if you are the fastest man alive.” Barry opens his mouth to object but Len presses a finger against his lips. “And don’t give me that bullshit that Zoom’s faster than you because you’re getting faster everyday and you’ll continue to get faster. You’ll get to a point where you are faster than him. Just like you did with the Reverse Flash.”

“But I didn’t beat him!” Barry cries. “Eddie did!”

“And why do you think he did that?”

“To stop Eobard.”

“And to help you.” Len thrusts a finger at Barry’s chest. “You have friends and family who are here to help you; to make sure that you beat the Reverse Flash and we’ll help you stop Zoom.” He pulls Barry against his chest. “You just need to have a little faith.” 

Barry wraps his arms around Len’s neck, nuzzling against his shoulder. “Why do you have to be good at convincing people of things?”

“It’s what I do.” Len cards his hand through Barry’s hair. “And since I’m so good at it, I’ll convince you to that you need to shower before dinner because you’re a sweaty mess.”

Barry pulls back. “I’m not a sweaty mess.”

Len raises a brow, unzipping Barry suit and runs his hand over the speedster’s chest. Barry sucks in a breath, watching Len pull his hand back to see it glisten with sweat. “Oh really? You’re not that sweaty?”

Barry lightly shoves Len away. “Asshole.” He makes his way into the bathroom, peeling off the suit  as he goes.

Len rolls his eyes, picking the suit up off the ground and puts it on a hanger to give to Cisco for cleaning. His eye catches a little note MJ left for him. Len smiles, picking up the small piece of paper and reads the chicken scratch on it. “You know, I’m a little surprised that MJ took to you so quickly.” He tells Barry as he sets the note down.

“And why’s that?” Barry scrubs the sweat off his skin.

“Well,” Len makes his way into the bathroom, cleaning it up a bit and pulls out a towel for Barry. “He’s never been the most social kid and it took him several months to get used to having Sucre, Franklin and Mahone around and several more after that before he actually started talking to them.”

“Don’t you remember?” Barry pokes his head out of the shower. “I’m ‘daddy’s special friend’.” He grins, ducking back in as Len throws a washcloth at him.

“Oh, shut your mouth Scarlet.” Len turns to looks back at the mirror. “Sara says he’s a lot like me- he’s hesitant to trust people like me but those he comes to trust he’s very protective of them. And just like me, he trusted you almost instantly after meeting you.” The shower turns off and Barry steps out, grabbing the towel Len left for him and dries himself off. “From the first time I saw you in Banzuitz’s bar. I just knew you were something special.” Len turns to lean back against the sink, looking Barry over.

Barry dries himself off, looking up as Len makes his way over to him with a slight frown on his face. “What?” Barry asks, watching Len walk around him. Barry slightly frowns as Len runs his hand over the spot Zoom hit him. “Len, what’s wrong?”

“You have a scar.”

“What?” Barry moves over to the mirror. “That’s imp-” He stops, feeling as if his eyes are playing a trick on him because he can’t get scars anymore. But there it is as plain as day- a scar that looks more like a lichtenberg figure arching out from the center. Barry traces his fingers over it, feeling a different kind of energy in the raised skin. “How?” He breathes.

“I thought you didn’t get scars.” Len traces his fingers over the scar as well.

“I don’t.” Barry turns away from the mirror, looking at Len. “It must be because Zoom’s also a speedster.”

Len raises a brow. “And how does that equate to you getting a scar?”

“Some of the speedforce from him must have transferred or something because I feel a different kind of energy there.”

“Maybe we should have Cisco and Caitlin look at it.”

“Maybe.” Barry makes his way out of the bathroom and over to the dresser. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve sweater with a STAR Labs logo on it.

As Barry makes for the door, Len grabs his arm and pulls him into an embrace. “Barry, stop that.” He simply says.

Barry slightly frowns. “Stop what?”

“I know that you’re thinking that someone that energy or speed force or whatever it is that may or may not have been transferred if the reason why you’re not up to par.”

“But what if it is a factor?” Barry pulls back to look at him.

“So what?” Len cups Barry’s face in his hands. “It doesn’t matter but you’re making it this big fucking deal when it’s not. I don’t fucking care and neither should you because you know what? Fuck Zoom. He’s never going to be as good or as fast as you. No.” Len cups his hand over Barry’s mouth. “Don’t give me that shit that you’re not faster than Zoom because I know you will be. You just need to stop doubting yourself and just fucking do it.”

Barry pries Len’s hand from his mouth. “You’re doing it again.” Len arches a brow in confusion. “Convincing people of things.”

“Well, you need it.”

Barry shakes his head but hugs Len. Len wraps his arm around Barry’s shoulder and leads them out of the room. Len grabs the suite before they leave, dropping it into Cisco’s lap when they enter the living room. “Here.”

Cisco jumps as the suite flops down into his lap. “Oh. Gross.”

Barry looks at him. “You’re the one who wanted me to run as fast as I could and that means sweating.”

Cisco slightly grimaces, taking the suite back to his room. Caitlin makes her way over to Barry, noticing his slightly distressed look. “Hey. Is everything ok?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” He looks at her.

“I don’t know. It just looks like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Barry glances around, watching his father talk and help Sara prepare dinner while Len entertains his son with the help of Linc and LJ. ”Um, I don’t think now is a good time to talk about this.” He turns to look at Caitlin.

Caitlin gives him a sympathetic smile. “Of course.”

They join Len and Linc at the diner table and soon Cisco joins them as well. Henry and Sara sit down as they all begin eating. They make small talk, Henry inquiring about Len’s past and Len obliges by telling him. They stay clear of talking about any Flash business, to which Barry’s thankful. Henry then asks Barry to fill in parts of the blanks he has, mostly about what he’s done in his ‘normal’ life after becoming the Flash. Caitlin and him reminisce about their karaoke night.

“Oh god. I got so wasted.” Caitlin says, her face turning red.

“You’re not that bad of a singer.” Barry tells her.

Caitlin looks at him. “And why did you never tell us you’re an amazing singer?”

Barry shrugs. “It never came up.”

“Woow woow woow.” Cisco leans forward, looking at Barry. “You can sing?” Barry gives a tentative nod. “Oh, well we’re just gonna have to prove that.” Cisco pulls out his phone and connects to the bluetooth speakers in the chalet.

“Cisco,” Barry slightly groans.

“Nu uh. You ain’t getting out of this.”

Barry sighs. “At least let me choose the song then.” Cisco hands over his phone and Barry scrolls through their shared playlist until he finds the song and begins singing. “ _ Guess we’ve been talking too long. _ ” He looks over at Len.  _ “We know what we need separately. You say the honeymoon’s over. I don’t wanna push, but what about us?It’s ringing in my head, it’s not what you say, it’s what you haven’t said. So what about us? What about love? What about saying that we’ll never give up? Don’t wanna blame you but we’re in danger. So what about us?” _

Len oddly enough knows this song and takes over the next part.  _ “Guess we’ve been trying too hard. We misunderstood, what’s good for us.” _ Barry slightly stares because Len sounds amazing.  _ “I’m tired emotionally inside, night after night, we fight till we cry. _ ” Len stands up, holding Barry’s gaze. “ _ I don’t know what’s wrong or right. Is every word you say what’s really on your mind? So what about us? What about love? What about saying that we’ll never give up? Don’t wanna blame you but we’re in danger. So what about us?” _

Barry jumps back in, standing up as well and moves towards Len. “ _ When we love, we lie. When we talk, we hide. Maybe I’m searching blind.” _

_ “I’m worn out, confused. What are we to you?” _ Len moves around the table, motioning to everyone at the table.  _ “What are we doing?” _

Barry moves around and closer to Len.  _ “What are we doing? What about us? What about love? What about saying that we’ll never give up? Don’t wanna blame you but we’re in danger. So what about us? What about love?” _

_ “That’s the one thing that we never discussed.” _ Len steps closer into Barry’s space.

“ _ Don’t wanna blame you but we’re in danger. What about us?” _ Barry holds Len’s gaze.  _ “Let’s talk about us. _ ” He says quietly.

The room falls silent as the song ends. Len and Barry don’t move from where they’re standing. Cisco is the first to stand up and break the silence. “Well, that was wonderful and a delicious meal. I’m going to clean the suite now.” He tries not to hurry out of the room.

“I’ll go see if he needs any help.” Caitlin hurries after him.

Barry feels his cheeks flush, well aware of everyone staring at them. Silently, Barry leaves the room and runs out of the house, yellow lighting left in his wake. He disturbs the layer of leaves on the ground. He skids to a stop at on overlook, staring at the city and watches the buildings practically glow in the sunset. Barry runs a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what just happened. He’s not sure why he picked  _ that _ song but something inside him compelled him and he listened. Maybe he wanted to tell Len what he subconsciously still feared- that something would come up, driving a wedge between them and they wouldn’t talk about it, letting things simmer and then everything would just fall apart. He knows that he needs to talk to Len about that but he’s not sure how to bring it up or even figure out a way to prevent that from ever happening.

Barry lets out a heavy sigh, sitting down on a log as he watched the city be plunged into darkness by the night sky. He doesn’t look up as he hears footsteps. “Look Len, I just want to be alone for a little ok? We can talk about...whatever happened back there later.”

“Good thing I’m not Michael.”

Barry jumps up as Linc makes his way over to him. “Lincoln? What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

Linc lightly chuckles. “You’re not that hard to find kid.”

Barry slightly frowns. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Figured you needed someone to talk to who isn’t my brother.” Linc sits down on the log. “Sit kid.”

“Look Linc, I just-”

“Sit.” Linc gives him a stern look. Barry huffs but sits down, choosing to look out at the city as opposed to Linc. “Now, why don’t you tell me about that scar you got?”

Barry doesn’t think he’s ever moved his head so fast before when he turns to stare at Linc. “How do you- Did Len-”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Then how-” Linc holds up a small walkie talkie and Barry wants to yell at Linc but all he does is stare. “Y-you bugged our room?”

“Considering you hurt yourself the last time you were alone? Hell yes I did. And no, Michael didn’t tell me about that either.” He holds up a hand to silence Barry. “Yeah, I heard you two yelling, then heard you cry and the bloody knife the next morning…” Linc shrugs. Barry turns away, hands clenched together. “Michael and I were worried so I took some precautions. So,” Linc looks him over. “How long do you plan on letting the scar for holding you back?”

“I’m not letting it hold me back.”

“Bullshit.” Barry turns to look at Linc. “I know you and know that you believe that that scar is keeping you from getting back to where you were and I’m telling you you’re a dumbass.”

Barry scoffs, turning to look back at the glowing city.. “You and I have two very different ideas of what talking is.”

“You want someone to hold your hand then go whine to your friends. I know what you’re capable of and if you’re just gonna not try then Imma kick your ass into gear.” Barry shakes his head. “You can call me a bastard but this attitude kept my brother and I alive. Sides, Micahel’ll never tell you what you need to hear, only what you want to hear.”

“Why’s that?”

“He cares about you and thinks that telling you what you want to hear will help you more than what you need to hear. Sometimes it works an’ sometimes it doesn’t.” Linc turns to face Barry as the speedster looks over at him. “So I’m here to tell you to get off your ass, forget about what Zoom did, and focus on beating him to protect the ones you love.”

Barry looks away. “Now I know where Len gets it.”

“But he’s right.”

Barry spins to see Caitlin and CIsco make their way over to them. “Caitlin? Cisco? What are you two doing here?”

“Lincoln told us he was going to talk to you and we came along to help.” Caitlin explains, walking over and Linc scoots over to give her room to sit down. “Barry,” Caitlin takes his hand in hers. “I know we’ve been through a lot- defeating all the various Metahumans that’s shown up, defeating Captain Cold and Heatwave,” Linc gives an amused huff. “Defeating the Reverse FLash and stopping a black hole from destroying the city. We did all those things together and we’ll defeat Zoom the same way- together.

“Except now we have more allies.” Cisco says, eyes flickering over to Linc. “Captain Cold and Heatwave, criminals turned heroes.”

“I’m not sure about the ‘heroes’ part.” Len steps out, looking at Cisco. “We’re still criminals and nothing is going to change that.” He glances over to Barry, the speedster having jumped up from his seat. “Not even the goody-two-shoes of Team Flash, but we are criminals with morals and a code.”

“Len.”

“My brother’s right in that I don’t tell people what they need to hear because more often than not telling them what they want to hear is more than effective motivations. In your case, you need both, along with a little incentive from your support group.” He glances over at Caitlin and Cisco. Both of them stand up, on either side of Barry. “And now you have myself and my brother, as well as Sara, Sucre, Franklin, and Mahone.” Len’s gaze returns to Barry as the speedster steps up to him.”And like I said we’re going to stop Zoom together.”

“I know.” Barry glances around at Caitlin, Cisco, and Linc. “Do you guys think you could give us a minute?”

They give Barry a wary look but a reassuring smile has Caitlin and Cisco shuffling off, telling Barry they’ll be at the chalet if he needs them. Linc lingers a moment, him and Len exchanging looks before the pyro heads off. Len’s gaze returns to the speedster. “Barry,” He starts but is cut off by the brunette capturing his lips in a kiss.

“I know you think that I’m going to argue and complain about Zoom being faster than me,” Barry says when he pulls away. “But I just wanted to let you know that that’s not what I was going to say.”

Len quirks up a brow. “So then what were you going to say?”

“I was going to say that,” Barry wraps his arms around Len’s neck. “When it comes down to it, I want you and Lincoln to be out there with me.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Len wraps his arms around the speedster’s waist, pulling him closer. “Is that this isn’t a me vs. you thing, it’s an us thing?”

Barry slightly chuckles. “I guess so.”

“Good, because I never saw it as a me vs. you thing, but always as an us thing.”

Barry smiles. “Well then, I guess I can formally induct you as a member of Team Flash.”

“Easy there kid- we ain’t heroes.”

“Well, you’re not exactly villains either.”

“We’re still criminals Barry.”

“I get that Len. I’m not asking you to change or anything major- just help us out from time to time.”

Len looks Barry over. “It seems I’m rubbing off on you.” Barry gives him a confused look and Len continues before he can ask for clarification.”I guess my brother and I can help you out, since you asked so nicely.”

Barry smiles. “Well, Captain Cold, I think I can make a hero out of you yet.”

Len shakes his head, nuzzling against Barry’s neck. “You’re not going to give up on that, are you?”

“There’s good in you- I’ve seen it and I know you and Lincoln could do so much good for the city.”

“We’ll see about that.” Len kisses Barry’s neck, lightly nibbling on his skin. “I’ve told you once before that I love this game and I’m very good at it.” 

Barry stifles a moan, barring his neck to Len. “So you’ve told me, but whoever said you can’t be a hero and criminal?”

“That’s a bit hypocritical Scarlet.”

“Well, I’ve learned that not everything is black and white.”

Len pulls back to looks at Barry. “Is the boy scout slowly turning to a bad boy?”

Barry gives Len a look. “I’m just saying that’s life’s complicated.”

“Indeed it is.” Len slowly looks Barry over, gently running his hands over his face. “Are you ok?” He asks seriously.

Barry blinks, a bit surprised by Len’s questions and seriousness. “I’m good. Why?”

“It’s just...you’ve been through so much with Zoom and then T-bag, I just wanted to make sure that you’re really ok.”

Barry leans into Len’s touch. “After my mother’s murder, I used to hate that questions because everyone was asking me that and I was just tired of hearing it. But having you ask it now makes me realize that I kind of miss hearing it, but that doesn’t mean I want you asking after every time something happens to me.” Barry points at him.

“But I’m your boyfriend Barry.” Len gently swats his hand away. “It’s my job to worry about you.”

Barry pulls away from him and heads back to the chalet. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to be a control freak about this.”

Len follows after him. “I’m protective of what’s mine. If you really want to know what I’m like, just ask Sara.”

“I think I just might.”

“Speaking of, I think she mentioned something about making you a cake.” Len grins, laughing when Barry speeds them back to the house, dropping them off in the kitchen. Sara looks up as the wind rushes around her, blinking. “Told you it would get him back quickly.”

Barry slightly glowers at him. “Don’t tell me you lied to me about the cake.”

“I assure you the cake isn’t a lie.” Len gives Barry a reassuring kiss. “I would never deny you the precious calories you need.”

“It’s in the oven cooking.” Sara tells Barry, helping to calm and reassure the speedster.

Barry happily inhales the cake, letting Sara take a slice for herself while Len resorts to stealing bites. He blushes and ducks his head when Sara tells them how adorable and cute they are together, laughing as she watches Len steal bites from Barry. Barry huffs in annoyance but doesn’t complain, oddly liking it.

In the morning, they all decide to return to the city, arriving at STAR Labs where they find Harry waiting for them. “Let’s get started shall we?”

Barry nods, hopping on the treadmill as Caitlin, Harrison, Len, and Lincoln watch Barry run, yellow lightning arcing over his body.

“He just hit 1375.” Caitlin says. “That’s a major improvement from yesterday.”

Harrison nods. “What’s the fastest Barry’s ever run?”

“A little over Mach 2 when he ran back in time.”

“That’s not good.” Harrison activates the comms in the other room. “That’s good Barry.” The treadmill powers down and Barry stands on it, catching his breath. “We have our work cut out for us.” Harrison mutters.

Len looks over as Barry comes to stand next to him, looking at the scientists. “I’m not getting faster am I?”

“Well,” Caitlin starts but Harrison cuts in.

“No. You’re not.”

“Though it is an improvement from yesterday.” Linc says.

Barry glances over at the older brother, noticing that he and Len have their guns strapped to their legs. “Well, let’s see if we can figure out a way to fix this. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to stop him if I feel like I’m standing still when I’m next to him.”

“That’s because you practically were.” Harrison says. “Zoom’s at least three, four times faster than you at this point.”

“So then, Dr. Wells,” Len looks at him. “Mind enlightening us on how he’s so much faster than Barry?”

“Physiology, form, strength; it could be a number of things.” Barry sighs, nodding. “Attitude.” Harrison adds.”Diet.”

Barry slightly scowls at him. “Ok. Well, there must be something we can do about it so let’s just figure it out.” Barry looks down at his buzzing phone. “And fast because I have to go meet up with Joe at the precinct.” Barry looks over at Len. “I’ll call you later?”

“Yeah.” Len leans over and kisses his cheek. “Be safe.”

“I will. Thank you.” He tells the scientists, leaving the room.

Len looks over at the two scientists. “So, how are we going to help Barry?”

“I’m out of ideas and we’ve tried everything Harry’s suggested.” Caitlin tells him.

“Well, not everything.”

They all look at him. “What do you mean ‘not everything’?” Len asks.

“I means exactly what it means.” Harrison looks at Len.

“You’re tellin’ us that you’ve been holding out?” Linc pushes away from the desk he’s been leaning against, standing next to his brother. “‘Cuz if that’s the case, we’re gonna have some problems.”

“Is that so?” Harrison says challengingly.

“This isn’t going to help Barry.” Caitlin steps in between them, looking at Linc. “I’m sure that Harry has a reason as to why he’s kept some things from us.”

“Like that he has a daughter Zoom’s holding captive?” Len points out, making Harrison’s face harden.

Caitlin shoots Linc a pleasing look and he grabs his brother’s arm. “Come on Mike; let’s leave the doctors to their work.” Linc drags Len out of the labs.

At the precinct, Patty and Joe meet Barry up in his lab, looking over the crime scene photos from the docks. “Man, this was a bloodbath.” Joe comments.

“Done by one person.” Barry adds.

Patty looks at Barry, slightly shocked. “One person did all this?”

“Oh yeah. You can see from the blood pattern: this guy was shot first, then the police chief, then these three stabbed before finishing off the captain.” Barry points at the pictures.

“Wow.” Patty gasps. “Do you think a Metahuman did it?”

“I don’t know, but I found this,” Barry picks up and evidence bag containing a shard of some kind. “In all of the stab victims wounds. Some type of crypto crystalline, flint most likely. Probably broke off the blade during the fight. I’ll run it to make sure.” He looks over at Joe.

Joe nods, looking at Patty. “See what kind of stores sell those flint knives.”

“Will do.” Patty leaves the lab with the evidence bag in hand.

Joe looks Barry over, noticing his slightly slumped posture. “Is everything ok Barr?”

“Hmm?” Barry looks up at the detective. “Oh, yeah I’m..fine.”

“Really?” Joe raises a brow. “‘Cuz you don’t seem fine.”

“It’s just,” Barry looks around his lab, sitting down in his chair. “The whole speed thing.”

“I thought STAR Labs was working on that?”

“They are, but the fact still remains that Zoom is so much faster than me. And I know.” Barry holds up his hands to keep his foster dad from speaking. “I’m working on letting go of that but it’s just a fact Joe.”

“You know you can always talk to me if you need to son.” Joe gently clasps Barry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know Joe.” Barry stands up, moving around his lab. “I’ll start running some tests, see if I can identify the exact components of the knife.”

Joe nods, waving as he leaves. Barry stays up in his lab most of the day, grateful that no one calls him out of his lab and that there isn’t a criminal or Meta the Flash has to deal with. Barry got a surprise visit from the brothers later on that night right after Cisco texted him, telling him that he was going to have dinner with Kendra. Len carries two bags from Big Belly Burger and Linc carries a tray of drinks. Both of them wore different, ‘normal’ clothes, their guns left behind and caps pulled down low over their faces. “What are you two doing here?” Barry slightly hisses.

“Bringing you some dinner.” Len says, setting the bags on Barry’s desk.

“But this is the  _ precinct _ , where there are dozens of  _ police _ downstairs!” Barry stares at them. 

“We noticed.” Linc pulls off his cap, setting it down on the table.

“But how-”

“Sweetie,” Len wraps his arms around Barry’s waist, pulling him close. “We’re criminals and we know how to blend in and become anonymous.” Barry gives him a disappointing look. “We’ll be here only for a few minutes to distract you and make sure you eat.” Len motions to the bags that Linc is unpacking.

Barry sighs. “Fine, but only for a few minutes.” He sits down at his desk again, picking up several burgers and downing them in a few seconds. 

Len smiles, moving over and notices the crime scene photos. “New case?” He picks up his own burger.

“Yeah.” Barry wheels over when his computer dings. “That’s...weird.”

“What?” Linc asks in between bites.

“We found some fragments from the knife that was used to kill several of the men and it seems like it’s made from the flint but the flint is old. Very old.”

Len hums, interested as he moves over and looks the sample over. “How old are we talking?”

Barry shoots him a look. “Please don’t tell me you’re thinking about stealing and selling it.”

“No, but I am familiar with ancient artifacts.” Len looks at Barry.

“Of course you are.” Barry glances over when his phone lights up, noticing that it’s the distress program Cisco setup. “I have to go; Cisco’s in trouble.”

“Go.” Len says and Barry speeds out of the room. Len and Linc quickly pack up and leave the precinct as Barry makes his way to Jitters, body slamming the guy attacking Kendra and Cisco.

“You’re done here pal.” Barry says, watching the man threatening Cisco and Kendra stand up. His eyes are drawn to the old looking knife in the man’s hand but his attention snaps back into focus as the knife is hurled at Cisco. Barry chases the knife, catching it just an inch from Cisco’s chest. He turns around to find the man has disappeared.

Cisco let’s out a breath,clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Oh thank god Barry.”

Barry stares at Cisco. “Dude. Come on.”

Cisco gives him an apologetic look as he turns around to look at Kendra. They bring Kendra back to STAR Labs, Barry changing out of his suit and back into his clothes and begins to examine the knife. “This is the same knife that was used to kill the men at the docks- the residue is a perfect match.” Barry says. 

“So this is the same guy?” Joe asks.

“Yeah.” Barry nods.

“And that knife is old.” Len says as he and Linc enter the labs. Len eyes Kendra as he moves over to Barry, picking up the knife. “Centuries old. Probably from the classical period of the Mayan civilization. This is probably also a ceremonial knife.” Len notices them giving him impressed and confused looks. “I’m a thief remember? I know my history and how to appraise items, mostly the ones that would fetch the best price.”

Joe looks at Barry for confirmation. “He’s right Joe. The fragments I ran came back with a cardon date that validates what Len is saying.”

“As interesting as that is,” Iris turns to look at Kendra. “That doesn’t explain why he would be after you. Any idea as to why that might be?”

“No. I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Kendra says.

“Well he seemed to know you.” Cisco looks around the room. “He kept calling her Princess Chay-Ara.”

“That’s Coptic.” Harry states.

“You mean Egyptian?” Caitlin asks.

“That’s right.”

“Well, I grew up in Wisconsin and I’ve never even left that states.” Kendra says. “So…”

“Maybe he could be mistaking you for someone else.” Linc suggests. “That, or you’ve changed your name and are hiding from him.” Everyone gives him a weird look. “What? Just trying to suggest other ways this guy would be after ya.”

“Whatever the reason,” Barry turns to address Kendra. “This guy is clearly incredibly dangerous so I need you to let us to try and protect you.”

Kendra’s eyes flicker over to the criminals. “All of you?”

“Despite what you may have heard, they’re not completely bad guys.” Barry tells her.

“I can put a detail on her.” Joe suggests.

“You didn’t see this guy. No offense Joe, but I don’t think a cop is going to protect her.” Cisco jumps in and Len smiles because it’s kinda cute watching Cisco getting all protective over Kendra.

Barry nods. “You’re right, but we do have a few friends who could lend a hand.” He turns to look at Kendra. “But we’re gonna need to leave Central City.”

“And go where?” Kendra asks.

“Star City.”

“Oh. Well, ok.”

“Cool. I’ll go make a few calls.” Barry pulls off his gloves and leaves the cortex, heading out into the hall. 

Cisco follows after Barry. “You really sure you want to go to Star City?” He asks, mildly concerned. “Come on; we don’t need Team Arrow’s help.”

“I think we do man.” Barry says as they walk down the hall.

“Man, you fought Metahumans with abilities a lot worse than knife throwing.”

“I don’t think this guy is a Metahuman.” Barry stops and turns to face Cisco. “There’s something...different about him. Something...mystical.”

“Mystical? Really?”

“We stop Metahumans because we’re scientists- we can figure out what their weaknesses are but we don’t have any experience when it comes to guys like this. With magic. They do.”

Cisco hums. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Zoom, now would it?”

“What? No. I’m just trying to keep Kendra safe and this is the best way to do that.”

“Right. Ok. I’m with you. But, how do we even know Oliver and them have time to help us?”

“How busy can they be?” Cisco gives him a look. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Barry.” Len calls, making his way over to them. “A moment, if you will Ramon?” Cisco gives Barry a look that says “This guy” before leaving them alone. “Is it really a good idea to leave Central?”

Barry sighs. “Not you as well. Yes, I’m fine and no this has nothing to do with Zoom; I’m over all that.”

“Then you won’t mind of Linc and I tag along.”

“Actually, I think it would be best if you two stayed put.” Len gives Barry his ‘you’re shitting me right?’ look. “It’s just….Oliver and I have a...complicated relationship.”

“Meaning you two slept together.”

“What? No! God no! Why would you even think that?”

“Normally when your boyfriend tells you ‘I have a complicated relationship with so-and-so’, that’s usually code for either they are an ex and things could get weird or they are someone you slept with more than once.” Len looks at Barry.

“Well, it’s neither so you don’t need to get all jealous boyfriend on me. No, Oliver is more like the very protective older brother who has to have things his way otherwise he has a fit.”

“And he disapproves of our relationship.” Len concludes.

“Well…” Barry shifts awkwardly back and forth on his feet.

Len gives the speedster a suspicious look. “You have told him about us, haven’t you?” Barry avoids his gaze, preferring to stare at the ground. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you insane?” He takes a step closer to Barry.

“No.” Barry looks up at Len. “It’s just..well it never came up in conversation.” Len rolls his eyes. “But I will once we get there and that’s why I want you here.”

“Why? So he won’t try to kill me?”

“Yes.”

“If you think you can keep us here, you’re wrong.”

“Actually, I could lock you up in the Pipeline if I really wanted to.” Barry says.

Len shoot Barry a warning look. “Do it and you’ll have more than blue balls once I’m done with you.” 

Barry swallows and takes a step back, temporarily forgetting how intimidating Len can be. “I won’t but I need you to promise to stay here.” Len gives him a challenging look. “I can handle Oliver and I don’t want you or even Linc getting into a fight with him, because I’m pretty sure he’d win.” Len turns his head to the side. “Len,” Barry takes a step closer, standing next to him. “If this guy really is magical, I want you to be somewhere where I know you’ll be safe. And I know that you and Linc can handle yourselves but please, for once,” Barry takes hold of Len’s hand. “Please be the criminals you are and not be heroes for one day?”

Len gives Barry a sidelong look, sighing. “Fine. But just this once.”

Barry leans over and peck his cheek. “Thank you.”

Len turns his head and captures Barry’s lips. “Just be safe.”

“I will.” Barry speeds off, heading to Star City and finds Oliver, Diggle, and Thea fighting in a warehouse. Barry speeds Thea outside first, then Oliver and last Diggle who proceeds to vomit.

“Damn it.” Diggle looks at Barry. “Every time.” 

Barry shoots Diggle an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“It’s the Flash.” Thea says in awe, looking at her brother. “Did I know we knew the Flash?” Oliver nods. “We know the Flash, ok.” She turns to look at Barry. “I didn’t know we knew the Flash.”

“Thank you,” Oliver breathes. “But I don’t think that you ran all the way here to protect us.”

“No, not to protect you. I need to protect a friend.”

“Alright then.” Oliver leads them all back to the new base, which Barry is surprised by.

“Wow. Nice new digs.” Oliver nods. Barry looks over at him. “Also I noticed no sleeves. Don’t you get cold?”

“I spent the better part of five years in the North China Sea. I don’t get cold Barry.”

“Barry, so good to see you.” Felicity smiles, walking over to him.

“Felicity.” Barry smiles and hugs her. “Good to see you Felicity.”

Felicity hit him when he pulls away. “How come you didn’t tell me Zoom broke your back?”

Barry stares at her. “I-”

“Oh.” She pulls him in for another hug. “I’m just glad that you’re ok.”

Barry turns to look at Oliver. “So this is what it’s like dating her.”

“More bruises from her than Deathstroke.” Oliver says.

Barry smiles, watching Cisco and Kendra make their way off the elevator and up to the computers.

“Ok. I thought STAR Labs was impressive, but this is…” Kendra says in awe.

“This is completely wrong.” Cisco looks at Felicity, who looks shocked. “Did you guys even look at the specs I sent over? This is a tragedy. I’m morning for the death of engineering.” Felicity gapes at him. “Copper. Wiring. To handle the processing speed from the Palmer satellite or else your system,” He motions to Oliver and Felicity. “Is going to overload.”

“Yeah, but that hasn’t happened. I mean, it hasn’t happened since last week. I mean, it didn’t...It happened yesterday.” Felicity says and Cisco shakes his head.

“Hi.” Kendra steps forward.

“Hi. I’m Felicity.”

“I’m Kendra Sanders.” She steps down, shaking Felicity’s hand. “I’m Cisco’s….” She turns to look back at hi, not exactly sure what to say.

“She’s uh...my, uh new….beautiful friend...who kisses me, occasionally.”

An awkward silence falls over the room. “That’s nice.” Oliver says uncertainly.

“I’m Thea, this is John Diggle and my brother.” Thea introduces them.

“Oliver Queen.” Kendra turns to look at him. 

“Hi.” Oliver shakes her hand.

“Wow. Ok. First I meet the Flash and now the Green Arrow.” Kendra looks over at Cisco. “Do you have any other surprises for me?”

Cisco let’s out a nervous chuckle. “Please, no more surprises.”

“Barry said that you need our help.” Oliver says. “Someone very dangerous is after you.”

“Yeah. And I have no idea why.”

“What does this guy even look like?” Thea asks.

“Hold on.” Barry walks over, picking up a nearby sketchbook and pencil and speed sketches the guy. “This is him.” He shows the drawing to everyone else.

“See, that’s something I’d never think of.” Diggle says.

Barry lightly chuckles as Felicity takes the book from him. “Kinda rocking that Dracula look. I’ll see if facial recognition can find a match.” They all gather around as Felicity types on the computer, showing Kendra a picture the program comes up with.

“That’s him.” Kendra says.

“That’s strange. This picture is from 1975.”

“Which would make him about 80 years old right now.” Barry says.

“Ok. What else can you tell us?” Oliver looks at Kendra.

She shrugs. “He said we’ve know each other for ages, but I’ve never meet the man before.”

“There has to be some kind of a connection.”

“Not one I can think of. I just moved to Central City 6 months ago.”

“Why’d you move there?”

“I..just felt drawn to the city I guess.”

“Kendra, there is a reason this guy is after you. Think.” Oliver insists.

“Look man,” Cisco cuts in. “We just came out here to hide out for a bit until we’ve figured things out.” Oliver shakes his head. “So, you can just take it down a little bit.”

“You came here because you need our help; this is what my help looks like.”

“Oliver, I just saved you guys from whatever the hell flock of seagulls was about to do. The least you could do is-”

“Barry, none of us have superpowers!” Oliver turns to look at the speedster. “You brought Kendra into our world without knowing who she is or what this dude,” He points to the picture. “That is after her is looking for. You’ve made all of us unsafe. So maybe you ask the questions.”

“What’s your problem?” Barry steps forward. “Ever since I’ve meet you you seem to have this vendetta against me. So why is that?”

Oliver shoot Barry a stern look. “This is not the place for this conversation.” He tightens his grip on his bow.

“Fine.” Barry speeds them up into the building above them. “How about here?”

“Barry-”

“No Oliver. I’m done with this back and forth thing we’ve been doing. I’m done with the lies and the secrets.”

“So you’re finally going to tell me that thing you’ve been keeping from me?” Oliver gives Barry a hard look as Barry stares at him. “Come on Barry. Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to tell you were keeping something from me?”

“No. I just…”

“You just weren’t ever going to tell me.”

“No.” Barry looks at Oliver. “There was just never a good time to bring it up.”

“Bring what up?”

“I’m seeing someone.” The speedster blurts out.

Oliver is a little taken back. “Ok. Not sure-” The way Barry looks at him makes him wonder. “Barry, do they know about your powers?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise decision? If they know who you are and other people find out, you could be putting them in danger.”

“They can protect themselves and no one outside the team knows we’re together.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure they can protect themselves?”

“Yes.”

“How-”

“Because it’s Leonard Snart!” Barry snaps.

Oliver simply stares at him and the room falls deadly silent that he could probably hear a pin drop on the other side of the room. “Leonard Snart.” Oliver says slowly. “You’re sleeping with  _ Leonard Snart _ ?!”

“We’re dating yes.”

“Barry how could you be so stupid?!” Oliver’s voice trembles with anger. “He’s your nemesis!”

“He’s a criminal yes but he’s not really my enemy anymore. And I knew him before I got my powers so I know he’s a good guy!” 

“He’s not a good guy Barry!”

“And you are?!” Barry demands. “Last time I check you had several arrests yourself and killed at least a hundred people.”

“That was different.” Oliver says sternly.

“Is it?” Barry looks at Oliver.

“Yes.” Oliver step closer to Barry, faces a foot apart. “It is.” He growls.

“Killing is still killing in Barry’s book.” Len’s voice echoes through the room as he and Linc step forward. Oliver whips around, notching an arrow and aims it at Len, who aims his cold gun at Oliver. Linc stands next to his brother, heat gun trained on Oliver as well. “And I think you better cool off before you poke someone’s eye out with that.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Guys stop!” Barry watches as Oliver releases his grip on the bow string as Len let’s out a small burst of ice. The speedster rushed forward, snatching the arrow out of the air and let’s the ice blast hit his back. He let’s out a pained gasp, standing in between the two men. “Stop it!” He roars, his voice reverberating through the room, his gaze flickering from Oliver to Len. “This isn’t helping! And I told you to stay in Central!”

Len and Linc lower their guns as the younger brother takes a step forward. “Normally Barry I would but knowing him,” He points at Oliver. “And how your past meetings have gone, I had this gut feeling like I should probably come and long and behold I was right.”

“I had everything under control.” Barry retorts, glaring at his boyfriend who really doesn’t feel like his boyfriend at that moment.

“Really? Because it looked like he was going to hit you or worse.” Len slightly snarls, hand tightening on the cold gun.

“He wasn’t going to do anything!” Barry hisses, stepping up to Len and staring him down. “I know Oliver; sure he’s mad but he’d never do that!”

“Maybe you have forgotten the many times he tried to help and ended up hurting you!”

“And yet it seems like you’re the one who’s ready to hurt him.” Oliver interjects, glaring at Len. “You see Barry, this is why dating your nemesis is a horrible idea!” Oliver motions with his bow at the criminals. “They’ll only use you and wind up just hurting you even more. They don’t care!”

“You best watch yourself buddy.” Linc growls, taking a step forward. “You’d look real good a blaze.”

“Hey!” Felicity’s voice calls out as her heels rapidly click on the ground as she hurries over to them. “What the heck is going on?!” She demands.

Oliver turns to look at her. “Did you know about this?” He motions to Barry and Len, who are still staring one another down.

“What? That Barry and Captain Cold are a thing?”

“Yes.”

“No. Not exactly but that doesn’t explain this.” She motions to them all. No one answers her, Oliver returning to stare Linc down as Barry and Len don’t look at her. “Ok then.” She steps over and pushes in between the couple. “Let’s all just calm down and take a deep breath.” She looks up at Barry. “We’re all friends here right?”

“That’s debatable.” Oliver says.

Felicity frowns at him but doesn’t look away from Barry. The speedster breaks eye contact with Len, pulling in a deep, steadying breath. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“Good. So why don’t we all head back to our apartment for drinks and talk things over like civilized people.” Felicity looks around at them. There is a muttered agreement. “Good.” Felicity grabs Oliver’s arm, leading him back towards the elevator. “Let’s get you changed and stop by the liquor store.”

Linc waits until the pair leaves before holstering his gun and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Barry asks a little irked, eyes flickering over to him for a moment before snapping back to Len.

“Going to pick up some better booze.” Linc says, leaving them alone in the building.

Barry sighs, looking away from Len and takes several steps away from the criminal. “I really want to yell at you right now.” He admits, running his hands through his hair.

“That’s understandable.” Len holsters his gun, though his hand still rests in the handle. “But we both know we’re equally stubborn and we can go back and forth all night and still get nowhere. You have your reasons why you asked me to stay behind and I have mine of why, despite me agreeing to stay, still came.”

“And I get why you did that Len, I really do. It’s just you can’t show up here at Oliver’s base like it’s STAR Labs- Oliver is more likely to shoot intruders than Joe.”

“I know that; hence why I brought Linc.”

Barry gives Len an exasperated look. “You thought that would make it better?”

“I had a plan to deal with Oliver’s philosophy to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“One that you seem to share.”

Len scowls at Barry. “It’s a reflex I have to shoot back if someone shoots at me.”

“He wouldn’t have killed you.”

“Says the speedster who heals rapidly.”

Barry matches Len’s scowl with one of his own. “What do you have against Oliver?”

“Why are you so willing to protect and justify Oliver’s actions?” Len retorts.

“What? I’m not protecting Oliver.”

“Oh please.” Len rolls his eyes. “Everytime we talk about him or mention him, you go into this mindset that he’s this amazing guy that is the perfect role model. You put him up on this golden pedestal and you don’t like it when anyone tries to show you the truth about him.”

“I don’t hold him up on a pedestal.” Barry crosses his hands over his chest. “And I know that Oliver has his flaws.”

“Oh really?” Len crosses his arms over his chest. “When’s the last time you ever questioned him about the way he runs his little operation here? When’s the last time you ever questioned his plans? When’s the last time you ever questioned _him_?”

Barry glares at Len. “I have a problem with him killing people yes, and I’m glad that he’s stopped that. I question him all the time, like I questioned and challenged him on his way of figuring out who this guy is that is after Kendra. If anything, I defend and protect you more than I do Oliver!”

“Is that so?”

“Yes! I knew he wouldn’t approve of us being together because you’re a criminal and all you care about is yourself. I argued that you’re more than just a criminal and that you actually care about me! I told him that you two are almost the same in the fact that you’re both have killed only because you didn’t have any other choice.”

“He didn’t have any other choice? Are you fucking kidding me Barry?” Len stares at the speedster. “He _chose_ to kill all those people and he still chooses to kill people!”

“He doesn’t kill anymore!”

Len throws up his hands. “And there you go again! Defending him!”

“And I defend you to Oliver!” Barry yells, hands curling into fists. “And even that’s getting annoying because I can’t understand why you two can’t see how similar you both are!”

“It’s because we’re so similar that we have a problem.” Oliver says as he walks over to them, dressed in his normal clothes.

Barry groans, turning to look at the former millionaire. “I thought you were heading out with Felicity.”

“I was but I thought it would be best if we settle this here instead of in front of everyone else.” Oliver turns to look at Len. “It has been pointed out that I have a tendency to be overprotective and not properly express my emotions.”

“Clearly.” Len crosses his arms over his chest.

Oliver mimics Len and Barry steps in between them, slightly glaring. “Enough of this!” He looks between the two of them. “I didn’t tell you, Oliver, so you could get all possessive and protective of me. I love Len and he loves me and there is nothing you can do to change that. So, maybe instead of criticizing my choice of who I date you can instead be supportive and try not acting like a dick.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re not making a mistake. I would hate to see you get hurt because I care about you Barry. I really do and over this past year, you have become like a brother to me.”

“And you’re like a brother to me as well. That’s why this,” Barry motions to all of them. “You and Len fighting, it really hurts me because I thought that you two might actually get along.” Barry’s gaze flickers between them.

Len looks at Oliver. “We can try not killing each other and get to know each other.”

“Baby steps.” Oliver agrees.

Barry lets out a breath of relief and his whole body relaxes. “Good.”

Oliver nods. “Guess I’ll see you at the apartment.”

“Ok.” Barry watches Oliver leave, turning to face Len. “See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

The criminal grabs the back of his head and smashes his lips against Barry’s, claiming them in a passionate kiss. “Sorry.” Len says.

Barry stares at Len. “What was that for?”

“Oliver just gets to me and he just drives me crazy.”

Barry raises a brow. “He drives you crazy?”

“Yes.” Len pulls the speedster closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other. “He’s very possessive of you and that just annoys the crap out of me.”

Barry lightly chuckles. “So he makes you jealous.”

“Indeed." Len growls, lightly nipping his neck.

Barry puts his hands on Len’s chest. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I really am sorry.” Len mutters against Barry’s neck. “So let me make it up to you.”

Barry raises an inquisitive brow. “Make it up to me how?”

Len flashes him a sly smirk, backing up into one of the smaller offices where there is still furnature. He slides his parka off his shoulders, dropping it into one of the chairs along with his gun and holster. “Well, I was thinking that what annoys you the most is that I didn’t listen to you, so I figured a good way to make it up to you is to be submissive.” Len tugs his shirt off, undoing his pants and lets them slide off his hips along with his boxers as he leans back against the desk. “And I figured the best way to do that is to let you fuck me and have your way with me.”

Barry feels his cheeks heat up and his cock twitch with interest as he stares at Len wide-eyed. He still has control over his body and he moves over to the other. “Len! Are you crazy?” He hisses, picking up Len’s shirt and shoves it at him. “What if the others come up here?”

Len grabs Barry’s wrists instead of his shirt, flipping their positions and presses Barry up against the desk. “So what if they do?”

“So what? I’m not exactly fond of the idea of my best friend walking in on me having sex with my boyfriend.” Len shrugs. “You also do know that I can speed us both out of here right?”

“I do, but if you did, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Wha-” Barry watches Len sink to his knees, his hands dropping to unbutton Barry’s pants. “Len.” His own hands move to stop Len but pauses as Len takes his cock into his mouth. Barry gasps, one hand moving to clutch the desk as the other rests on Len’s head. “Shit.”

Len’s eyes flicker up to Barry and he removes his mouth from Barry’s cock. “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Barry breaths.

Len smirks. “As you wish.” He wraps his lips around Barry’s cock once more, tongue running along the underside of Barry’s cock, pressing against the vein.

Barry let’s out a breathy moan. “You really want to show me you’re submissive to me?” Len hums, making the speedster groan. “Then be a good boy and let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Len hums, letting his jaw go slack as Barry’s hand cups the back of his head and the speedsters hips begin moving back and forth. Barry groans, watching his cock disappear in and out of Len’s mouth. A shiver wracks his body that turns into a vibration as Len hums again. “Oh god Len. I’m so close.”

Another vibration from the speedster makes Len’s lips tingle. It’s an odd sensation, having your lips tingle from something vibrating against them. Len can honestly say he’s never experienced anything like it before, though he can’t say he doesn’t like it either. Len brings one of his hands down to Barry’s thigh, pulling him even closer as his other hand still Barry’s hip.

“Wha-” Barry blinks down at him, his eyes fluttering closed a moment later when the other begins deep throating him. “Oh god.” Barry cries, tightening his grip on the desk. “I can’t…”

Len gives Barry’s thigh a light squeeze, humming again. That is the speedster’s undoing. Barry cries out, holding Len’s head in place as he spills down his throat. Len pulls back when Barry releases him, swallowing and licking his lips. He looks up at Barry, watching the speedster pull in some labored breaths. Barry pulls Len up by his arm, kissing him. “Well I can’t leave you like this now can is?” Barry asks, cupping Len’s cock in his hand.

Len sucks in a breath, pressing his hips against Barry’s hand. Barry smiles before bending him over the desk, pressing up against him. “That’s what I thought.” Barry’s breath tickles Len’s skin, making him shiver.

Len hears the speedster quickly remove his remaining clothing, pressing back up against him and lightly grinds his hips against Len’s. “God Barry.” He drops his head to the desk, hands clutching the edge.

“By the time I get done with you, you’ll be screaming my name.” Barry kisses down Len’s back, tongue flicking out to tease and prode Len’s entrance.

“Fuck.” Len tightens his grip, closing his eyes and moans as Barry’s tongue vibrates against his skin. It’s like pure torture how slowly Barry opens him up and the way his tongue vibrates, pokes, twirls, and moves in and out of him. Of course Barry enjoys watching him slowly lose his mind, all the moaning and whining he’s making. “Barry, please.” Len whines, pushing back on the devish muscle, crying out as the vibrating muscle brushes against his prostate.

“What?” Barry removes his tongue, licking his lips. “You don’t want to come from just my tongue?” Len shakes his head, forehead pressed against the moderately cool wood. “Oh I see. You want to come on this.” Barry’s cock slides between his cheeks, lightly pressing against his entrance.

“ _Fuck._ Barry, _please._ ”

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on and do as you're told?”

“Yes, fuck yes. Anything. Whatever you say.”

Barry leans down, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Barry smiles, kissing Len’s neck once again before reaching into the other’s parka into the secret pocket on the inside and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He coats his fingers, sliding them inside Len and begins to open him up more. He kisses Len’s neck again. “I love you.”

Len blinks, turning his head to look at Barry. “I love you too.”

Barry smiles, slowly sliding into Len as he kisses him. Len lightly moans, returning the kiss. Barry slowly pulls back and pushes back in, lavishly kissing Len as he gently runs his hands over his back, tracing various tattoos.

Len hums, one of his hands letting go of the desk to take hold of Barry’s other hand and simply holds it. Barry hums as well, pulling away from the kiss to gaze into Len’s eyes, lightly panting. “I love you and I’ll do anything for you.” Len tells Barry. “Even if I do tend to piss you off at times.”

Barry lightly chuckles. “I guess we wouldn’t be normal if we didn’t do something every once in awhile that the other doesn’t like.”

Len smiles. “Guess you’re right.” He kisses Barry again. “Now, are you going to continue this slow teasing that isn’t like you or are you actually going to move that little ass of yours?”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Barry picks up the pace, his hips grinding and vibrating against Len’s.

Len moans, pressing back against the speedster as Barry thrusts in and out, groaning alongside Len. Heavy panting fills the room, quickly followed by their cries as both of them reach their end. Their breathing evens out, Barry pulling out of Len and slowly gets redressed. Len pushes himself up, rolling over on the desk and watches Barry. The speedster pulls on his pants, grabbing his shirt but pauses when he notices Len watching him. “What?”

Len shakes his head. “Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

Barry slightly blushes, tugging on his shirt. Len slides off the desk, pulling up his pants and underwear before standing in front of Barry. “I’ll never get tired of that.” Len says with a smile, gently running his hands over Barry’s face.

Barry smiles, placing his hands on top of Len’s. “I’m sure you won’t.” He leans up and kisses him. “Now, are you good? Can we head over to Oliver’s now?”

Len thinks for a moment. “I guess.”

Oliver slightly frowns as everyone arrives at his apartment. Everyone except Barry and Len. Even Mick is here with his own booze. Oliver notices the criminal sitting alone in the corner and makes his way over to him.

“I got nothing to say to you.” Linc tells Oliver as the other draws closer, nursing a beer.

“Funny because I feel just the opposite.”

Linc looks up at him. "Ya gonna tell me that we shouldn’t be here? That they shouldn’t be together and that there’s no way in hell you’ll ever work with us?”

“Most of those things are accurate, but no.”

“So then tell me Greenie, whatcha gonna tell me?”

“How long have you known Barry?” Oliver asks.

Linc arches a brow, surprised by the question. “Officially, ‘bout two years. Unofficially, two and a half, three.”

“Unofficially?” Oliver raises a brow.

“Micky dated him before he was the Flash and we never got introduced but I knew who the kid was.”

“Micky?”

“‘S my brother’s nickname I gave him back when we were kids.”

Both of Oliver’s brows furrow in confusion and he crosses his arms over his chest. “Brothers?”

Linc raises a brow. “Ya don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” Oliver’s voice takes on a tone of annoyance.

“That he and Len are Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield.” Felicity says as she joins them.

Oliver rounds on her. “You knew about this?”

“They were all over the news and I had my suspicions but they were just confirmed by Cisco.” She motions over to the engineer sitting on a couch with Kendra talking to Thea.

“Michael’s got a real soft spot for the kid and he’s not letting him go again.” Linc finishes off his beer, pulling out another. “‘Sides,” The front doors open and in walks Barry and Len. The pair notice the trio and makes their way over to them. “Kid’s got a soft spot for Lenny.” Linc pulls out another beer and hands it to Len.

“Looks like you’ve made some new friend.” Len takes the beer, eyeing Oliver and Felicity. “Better than the ones you used to have.”

“I thought you liked Derek?”

“Derek was bearable. It was the other guys you were hanging out with.”

“Sorry that my criminal lifestyle didn’t agree with your college boy life.” Linc grumbles. “I had to do what I had to in order to make sure you got the life you deserved.”

Len slightly glares at him. Barry steps in between them. “Come on guys. Let’s not fight.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had a really good one.” Len says.

Linc stands up, starring his brother down. “You know ever since we took down the Company and we left, you’ve been different.”

“People change Linc.”

“Not like this they don’t.”

Len stares his brother down before setting his beer down. “I need something stronger.” He walks over to where the other drinks are, mixing himself a drink.

Barry slightly glares at Linc. “Can you two for once act like brothers and not try to hurt each other?”

“Michael and I have always been like this- that’s just how we are. But we don’t always get into a fight.” He walks away, plopping down into another chair.

Barry sighs, watching Oliver head over to Len before turning to look at Felicity. “So, CEO of Palmer Technologies is living with Oliver Queen?” Felicity nods. “It’s insane how much life can change in six months.”

“Which you should know about, considering, one, there is another Flash and another Dr. Wells from another Earth, and two, that you and Leonard are a solid thing.”

Barry gives a small smile. “Yeah. I know. It’s been....trippy.”

“So, what’s he like?”

“Who? The other Flash or Dr. Wells?”

“Leonard.”

“Oh.” Barry glances over at where he and Oliver seem to be having a civil conversation. “Well, he’s…”

“He was the one you were thinking about the first time you came to StarCity right?” Felicity asks.

“Yeah.”

Felicity nods, glancing over as well. “Does he...you know?” Barry gives her a puzzled look. “Does he still have all those tattoos?” She motions to her torso.

“Oh. Yeah he does. That and he, as well as Linc, have a son.”

Felicity almost spits out her drink, making Cisco, Kendra, and Thea glance over at them with curious looks.”They have what?”

“Len has a son named MJ and Linc has a son named LJ.”

“That is so...weird.”

“They are in their forties.” Barry shrugs.

“Still.” She sips her drink. “Have you...meet them?”

Barry nods. “Them and Len’s ex-wife.” Felicity’s eyes widen. “Her name is Sara and she helped the brother’s escape Fox River and is one of the few people Len has loved.”

“That’s got to be awkward right?”

“Not really. Sara is really nice and she’s an amazing doctor. MJ is..very much like his dad.”

Felicity nods. The timer goes off in the kitchen. “My pigs in a blanket.” She makes her way over to the oven.

Barry watches Oliver head back over to him and he meets him halfway. “Look Ollie. I know that it wasn’t fair that I just laid this all on you.”

Oliver sighs. “No, it’s ok. Look, I’m sorry if earlier I was a little..”

“Snippy?”

Oliver nods. “I have been called worse.” Barry lightly chuckles. “No, but I am glad that you’re here, that you reached out. It shows a real maturity and I would know because I’ve never been that mature.” Barry laughs.”But, I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you. It really means a lot.” Barry smiles and Oliver smiles back. “But I do have to say this doesn’t seem like the same Arrow team I remember. You seem...happy.”

“That’s because I am. I finally have everything I ever wanted. Being with Felicity has given me a real sense of peace. Something that I haven’t had in a long time.”

Barry nods. “But didn’t you tell me that guys like us don’t get the girl?”

“Yup. But I was wrong. And apparently, so were you.” He glances over at Len, who has moved over to sit next to his brother. Barry watches them as well, them laughing and smiling. “I thought you were pining over someone else. A certain woman who’s been in your life.”

“For a time I was, but then I meet Len and it was just like...everything I had hoped for. I get that we’re not the perfect couple- we had a rocky start after I woke up, but we’ve been working things out. And Linc is just as good to have around.”

Oliver nods, moving over to stand in front of everyone. “I would like to make a toast.” Everyone stops and looks at him. “I wish that it wasn’t just the dark times bring us all together, old friends and new ones.” He glances over at the brothers.

Barry speeds next to Oliver, taking the man’s drink. “But it is friends like you that make the dark times worth having.” Barry smiles. Cisco lightly chuckles and Len grins.

Oliver shakes his head, smiling. “What a guy- steals my drink, steals my words. As I was saying, it’s good to see everyone. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Everyone says.

Cisco stands up, heading over to refill his drink and Barry can tell that there’s something off about his friend. He heads over, standing next to him. “Hey, look Cisco. You don’t have to worry- we’re going to keep Kendra safe.”

“I know, but it’s not that.” Cisco turns to look at Barry. “There’s something I never told you.” Barry looks at Cisco, a little concerned. “The first time I kissed Kendra, I vibed her. Remember the man with wings? It wasn’t a man; it was Kendra. She was like a bird.”

Barry slightly frowns. “Are you saying that she’s a Metahuman?” Cisco shrugs. “Well, why didn’t you say anything about this sooner?”

“Well, I didn’t think this was related but I guess now it is.” Barry shrugs. “Look, I don’t want her to know about my powers. I have this great thing going with her: she laughs at my jokes, she loves movies. I’ve never felt like this before and I don’t want to sabatose it.”

“Then I suggest ya tell her.” Linc says. Barry and Cisco turn to see the criminal stuffing down several pigs in blankets. “If ya wait to tell her, she might feel like you don’t trust her and then you’ll ruin it.”

Barry puts his hand on Cisco’s shoulder, making the engineer look at him. “Look, you don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to. I get the feeling.”

Cisco smiles. “Thanks man.”

Kendra stands up, gasping as she looks out the window. "Look!"

They all turn to see the man hunting Kendra swing through one of the windows, shattering it. they all back towards the front door, Len and Linc unholster their guns as Burry speeds off, grabbing Oliver's bow and quiver and hands them to the archer. Oliver notches an arrow as the speedster moves next to Linc.

Savage stares at Kendra, unconcerned with the others. "I will always find you Chey-Ara."

“I suggest you just back it up buddy.” Linc growls, finger on the trigger.

Savage eyes them. “You have a sharp tongue. I think I will remove it.” He pulls out eight knives and hurls them at everyone.

Oliver releases his arrow as Len and Linc fire a shot off. Barry ducks under the flame of Linc’s gun and runs down the line, snatching the knives out of the air. As Barry moves from Felicity to Oliver, Savage tosses another two knives, watching Barry having to duck under the blast from Len’s gun to get the last two initial knives. The other two hit Len in the chest above his heart and in his lower side. The criminal cries out, falling to the ground as Savage dodges the blasts.

“Len!” Barry turns to look down at him, feeling guilty for not seeing the other two knives.

Oliver shoots two more arrows as Thea heads off to get her own bow and arrows. Savage catches the arrows, grinning and avoids the blast of fire Linc shoots. He knocks the gun from Linc’s hand when the criminal moves closer. Linc growls, throwing punches that Savage blocks and is then tosses across the room. Savage throws another knife, this one at Barry and the speedster catches it.

“Yeah, I can do that too.” Barry says, glaring at him.

Oliver unloads six more arrows at Savage, the man pulling out a metal fan to deflect all them. Linc pushes himself up off the ground, charging at Savage and attacks him alongside Oliver. Savage blocks all their attacks, knocking them away. Oliver staggers but remains standing up, firing another arrow.

Thea fires an arrow shortly after Oliver, hitting Savage in the shoulder. Oliver shoot Savage in the chest, making the man stager back onto the back deck. Thea notches another arrow, aiming at his heart.

“Thea no!” Oliver calls.

Thea ignores him, her arrow burrowing into Savage’s chest just above his heart and the force sends Savage over the edge. Oliver stares at his sister in disbelief. “What did you do?”

Thea turns to look at him. “I ended it.”

Oliver hurries over to the deck. Barry glances down at Len, seeing Felicity has moved over to him, the knives having been pulled out and is now pressing on the wound on his chest to help stop the bleeding while Len presses against the one on his side. Barry hurries over to Oliver, they both look over the edge to find that Savage has vanished.

“Wait, where did he go?” Barry asks, looking around.

“This is why we ask questions.” Oliver looks at him.

Barry gives him an exasperated look, heading back inside and over to Len, who’s standing with help from Felicity and Linc. “Hey Len. I’m sorry. I didn’t see-”

“It’s fine Scarlet.” Len tells him.

Felicity looks at Oliver. “We should get him patched up.”

“Mm hmm.” Oliver hums and they all head back to the Arrow cave, Barry helping Len out of his shirt as Oliver grabs their medical kit.

“Wow.” Cisco, Felicity, Thea, and Kendra stare at Len’s inked chest.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” Len glares at them. They all turn their heads away, trying to keep from obviously staring.

Oliver looks at Len. “This might sting.”

Len rolls his eyes, hissing as Oliver disinfects his wounds. Barry stands next to Len, taking hold of his hand as Oliver stitches the wounds closed. Felicity hands an ice pack to Linc.

“Thanks.” Linc takes it, pressing it to his bruised head. “So what are we going to do about this guy who has apparently disappeared?”

“We find him.” Oliver packs up the kit as Len tugs his shirt back on and the archer pulls out his phone, looking up as Dig joins them. “Thanks for coming.”

“I came as soon as I could.” Dig says. “Though it seems like you needed me earlier.”

“I’m not sure it would have made a difference.” Len states as Oliver talks to Lance.

“Thanks.” The archer hangs up. “Lance is going to call around and get us any information on our mystery man.”

“I know where we can get some info.” Barry looks over at Cisco.

The engineer looks at Barry, eyes flickering to Linc before he nods and turns to look at Kendra, the woman giving him a curious look. “Kendra, I have powers.” A surprised and shocked expression passes over Team Arrow’s faces. “I get these vibes from people that are visions of Metahumans and I had one of you.”

“So what you’re saying is that, a) you’re a Metahuman and b) she’s a Metahuman?” Felicity asks.

“I’m not sure.” Cisco admits. “In my visions, you can fly and it’s like you’re a bird of some kind.”

“A bird?” Kendra repeats in disbelief. Cisco nods. “What else did you see?”

“That’s it. Just you with wings.”

“Oh, I did not see that one coming.” Felicity says.

Len looks over at Barry, a little bit surprised that the speedster never told him about his best friend having powers. “Yeah, no kidding.”

The light suddenly go out, coming back on a few seconds later and Malcolm, along with a handful of assassins, are standing there. Len and Linc pull out their guns, training them on the intruders along with Oliver and Dig, who are holding handguns.

“Oh, there is a lot you didn’t see coming.” Malcolm says.

“Great, more surprises.” Cisco groans.

“Who the fucks this guy?” Linc asks.

“That’s my dad.” Thea says.

Oliver turns the gun sideways, setting it down. Dig follows his lead and Linc and Len hesitantly lower their guns as well. The other assassins sheath their weapons.

“The man you’re looking for is Vandal Savage.” Malcolm tell them.

“Vandal Savage? Never heard of him.” Dig says.

“Who is he?” Barry asks.

“Some say he’s the most trusted advisor of Genghis Khan; others say he guided Julius Caesar through the Galig Wars. One thing the League knows for sure: he was there for all of it.”

Len’s brows slightly furrow. “Are you taking the _quad semper est praesens_?”

Malcolm looks at Len in surprise. “So you’ve heard of him.”

Barry looks at Len. “What is that?”

“It means ‘the ever present one’ in Latin. The Company had a profile on Savage, but they were never able to put a face to the name.”

“He was one of the guys dad was looking for?” Linc asks.

“Apparently.”

“So are you saying he’s a vampire or something?” Cisco asks.

“Not a vampire; an immortal.” Malcolm says with an almost gleeful look on his face.

“Ok. We’ve officially stepped into crazy town.” Kendra says. “I mean immortality?” She looks around at them, none of them sharing her thought.

“Linc and I are both technically dead.” Len tells her.

“It makes sense.” Thea says. “Not about you two but the immortal part. It explains why he looks the same as he did in 1975.”

Kendra shakes her head. “That’s impossible.”

“There’s nothing you can do to save her now.” Malcolm tells them.

Burry shakes his head, looking over at her. "Kendra don't listen to him."

"I just need some air." Kendra hurries out of the building.

Cisco looks over at Barry, locking eyes with the speedster before hurrying after her. Barry turns his attention to Malcolm, marching over to him. "We are going to do everything we can to keep Kendra safe, whether you think we can or not."

Malcolm smirks. "It's cute that you think that."

“Why are you even here Malcolm?” Oliver asks. “I know you didn’t come here just to tell us who is after Kendra.”

“Actually, I did Oliver. That, as well as to make sure my daughter is safe.”

“Go to hell.” Thea grumbles.

Malcolm shoots her a disapproving look. “I also came to tell you that you need to give up this little endeavor of yours.” He looks at Barry. “These things are out of your control and you need to let them happen.”

“You might be fine with sitting back and letting people die, but we aren’t and we’re going to save Kendra.” Barry retorts.

“We’ll see about that.” the lights flicker off and when they turn back on Malcolm and the assassins are gone.

Oliver turns to look at Len and Linc. “Why was your father looking for Savage?”

“He used to work for the Company before leaving and was working with a group of other ex-Company employees to take down the Company.” Len explains.

“What’s the Company?” Dig asks.

“The Company was a secret multinational corporation that has influence everywhere and essentially decided what decision the country makes. Their goal was to obtain control over the country’s economy and they didn’t care who got killed or how many people died in order to obtain their goal.”

“You said was.” Oliver says.

Len looks at him. “I did. My brother and I, along with our friends, obtained the Company’s black book they called Scylla and exposed them to the U.N. The Company was quickly dismantled and all of its prominent leaders were killed.”

“And so why was your father looking for Savage?”

“According to his files, Savage was a key target for the Company to obtain because it seems like Savage knew everything that was on Scylla and they wanted him to work for them. Luckily they were never able to track him down.”

They all look over when Cisco comes running in, informing them that a birdman kidnapped Kendra. Barry and Oliver change and head out while Felicity works on tracking them down. Len and Linc stay back with Felicity and Cisco, Len not feeling up to fighting in his condition and Linc wants to stay with his brother. Len smiles when Barry hurls a bolt of lighting to knock Carter unconscious. Barry’s showing great progress on getting back to where he was and even beyond. Linc helps chain up Carter when they bring him back and he has to laugh when Carter declares that he’s the only one capable of keeping Kendra safe.

“Listen here buddy.” Linc jabs a finger into Carter’s chest. “You really want to keep her safe, then you let us _help_ you.”

“I don’t need your help.” Carter says. “She’s the love of my life.”

Len laughs. “I think she would disagree with you there.” He looks over as Kendra comes to join them.

“My name is Kendra Saunders.” She tells Carter. “I’m not this Chey-whatever you think I am.”

“You are priestess Chey-Ara and I am prince Khufu. We’re lovers, soulmates who’ve been partners for 4,000 years.” Carter explains. “We find each other and then reincarnate again and again and now that I’ve found you we need to leave.”

“Ok Romeo. Why don’t you pump the breaks?” Cisco interjects.

“These people cannot protect you from Vandal Savage.” Carter says.

“And do you know who Savage is?” Oliver asks.

Carter sighs. “He hunts us down in every life and kills us. So far he’s killed us 206 times and I’m not going to make it 207.”

“So why does he kill you?” Dig asks.

“His life force is tethered to ours; each time he kills us, he gets more powerful.”

“You’re O for 206 and you still think you’re her best chance?” Cisco asks.

“Doubt it.” Linc adds.

“So all we have to do is find Savage and get rid of him.” Barry says.

Both Carter and Len give the speedster apprehensive looks. “You can’t.” Carter tells him.

“Oh yeah? Watch me.” Barry says definitely.

“Oh, it might be harder than you think.” Malcolm says, emerging from the dark.

“What? Is that the only way this guy knows how to enter a room?” Barry turns to look at Oliver, the archer holding up his hand and shakes his head.

“My associates tell me that Savage left Star City a few hours ago.” Malcolm informs them.

“Where?” Dig asks.

“Not sure, but I’m guessing after his run in with you he needs something more powerful to complete his mission.”

“Something like the Staff of Horus?” Len asks.

Everyone turns to look at him and Malcolm looks impressed. “Now I’m starting to wonder if you’re secretly part of the League.” Malcolm comments.

“No. I just happen to be a world-class thief.”

“Why the Staff of Horus?” Barry turns to look at his boyfriend.

“It’s said that it is an ancient staff that Horus himself wielded and it was past from his high priest to the next. It’s thought to be very powerful and it was on display at the museum for a short time.”

Barry raises a brow. “Was? Please don’t tell me you have it.”

“Wouldn’t that be convenient.” Oliver comments.

“Sadly no. Before I could move on it, it was consecrated at St. Mark's eight months ago and there were prettier, more expensive things to steal.Even though I’m a thief I’m no graverobber.”

“So we just have to go to St. Mark’s to get the staff?” Barry asks and Len nods.

“That’s all well and good but she needs to emerge before we do anything.” Carter tells them and Kendra gives him a weird look. “Come on sweetheart, you saw my wings. What’s it going to take for you to believe.”

Linc leans in closer to Oliver. “I say we leave little birdie tied up here while we get the staff.”

“Normally I would agree but I think Carter can help Kendra out.” Oliver argues. “At least give him the chance to try.” He looks over at Kendra. “Kendra?”

She looks at him, feeling a little uneasy but agrees with him. They unchain Carter and head up to the roof of the building. Len is surprised when Carter shoves Kendra off the roof. Barry brings her back up and Len can see that his boyfriend is projecting his own fears onto Kendra and isn’t surprised when Oliver pulls Barry aside. Len figures he’ll have to talk to Barry as well but decided to save that for another time. He turns to look at Kendra, who looks a little shaken. “Kendra,” He says, making her look at him. “Want to go for a walk?”

She looks taken back by his offer. “Uh, sure.”

Len nods, noticing the worried looks on Cisco’s and Carter’s face. “Don’t worry Ramon, we’ll be fine.” His hand rests on his cold gun as they head down to the ground level and head down the block.

“This is so weird.” Kendra says. “I mean, taking a walk with a notorious criminal?”

“I know the feeling- walking with the reincarnation of an Egyptian priestess.”

Kendra looks over at him. “You don’t believe all this, do you?”

“Well, the Egyptians did believe in reincarnation.”

“Sure, but do _you_ believe?”

Len sighs. “I believe many things- that fate seems to have it out for me, that Barry is a good person who sometimes does bad things. This, reincarnated Egyptians fighting for thousands of years, I think it’s possible.” He stops, sitting down on a bench. “But the question is, do _you_ believe it?”

Kendra sighs, sitting down. “Honestly, I’m not sure what to believe. I mean, I feel like what Carter says is true but part of me…”

“Doesn’t want to believe it?” Len guesses, watching Kendra nod. “Yeah, I understand that feeling. You feel as if you’re being pulled in too many different directions, people wanting you to be one person or the other person and you have no idea who to be.”

“Yeah.” Kendra says, a little surprised by how on point Len is. “How-”

“You forget that I used to be Michael Scofield.” Len looks at her. “For half of my life, I was Michael and the other half I’ve been Leonard. I know what it’s like to struggle with who you are.”

Kendra sighs. “How did you work through it?”

“I decided that I was not either Michael or Leonard but both and that I did not let other people tell me who I am; I made that decision myself and I have embarrassed both Michael and Leonard.”

“Yeah.” Kendra looks out at the park they’ve stopped at. “That’s the hard part.”

Len nods, standing up. “My advice: don’t let people push you before you're ready.”

Kendra nods, following Len back to the others in time to watch Barry and Oliver head out to retrieve the staff. Kendra heads out with Cisco, Len plopping down into a chair next to Felicity, the blond turning to look at him. “You ok?” She asks.

Len nods. “I’ve had worse injuries.”

Felicity nods. “So, I was really impressed with your plan and how you broke your brother out of prison.”

Len looks at her. “Are we going to play 20 questions.”

“No. I’m just curious.”

Len shakes his head but is a good sport and answers all of Felicity’s and Thea’s questions, both about his and Linc’s past as well or his knowledge of art history. Barry and Oliver came back empty-handed shortly after Kendra and Cisco return, excitedly explaining that Kendra emerged. They all decide to head back to Central City.

“So where are we going to stay?” Oliver asks.

Len looks over at Linc. “The farm?”

Linc shrugs. “Could work.”

Barry looks between them. “What farm?”

“While Kellerman was working on getting us exonerated and when we had to decide what to do with T-bag, we all agreed on having a safe house where any of us could go to and call for help if need be. It happens to be a large farm with a lot of acreage around it 10 miles south of Central.” Len tells everyone.

Barry turns to look at Oliver. “What do you think?”

Oliver thinks for a moment. “How many people know about this farm?”

“Aside from Linc and myself, Sucre, Franklin, Sara, and Mahone. And no, the property isn’t under one of our known allies. According to city records, it belongs to Phineas Gage.”

“Are you serious?” Felicity asks, lightly chuckling. “They didn’t suspect that that’s a fake name?”

Len looks at her. “Not when you have all the right paperwork.” He glances over at his brother. “Right Phineas?”

“Sure thing Petrov.”

Barry looks at the two brothers. “Really?” They both shrug.

“As long as you all don’t mind us bunkering down there.” Oliver says. “Laurel is in Central visiting her mother; I’ll call her up and have her meet up with us.”

“I’ll call up Caitlin and have him get some equipment together.” Barry says, stepping away as he pulls out his phone.

Linc looks at his brother. “Do you want to call 'em or should I?”

“You can.” Len stands up, moving over to Barry and waits for the speedster to finish talking to Caitlin. “Hey, you got a minute?”

“Uh, sure.” Barry pockets her phone. “What’s up?”

“Are you going to be heading back to Central?”

“Um. Well, Oliver and I were thinking about it. Why?”

“I need to go to the farm before everyone else and...prep it.”

Barry raises a brow. “Prep it?”

“Yeah. I could use your’s and Oliver’s help.”

“Um. Sure.” Barry looks over as Oliver joins them. “We could leave now for the farm if you want.”

Oliver nods. “Sounds good.”

“So that means Len’s coming along with us.”

“That’s fine.” Oliver says.

“Ok.”

Len turns to look at his brother. “Linc, I’ll meet you there.” Linc waves him off. Len shakes his head, giving Barry the address and the speedster takes the three of them there. The sun is just peeking over the top of the trees as Len pulls out a key and unlocks the front door. Stepping inside, Len sighs as he looks around at everything.

“Wow.” Barry and Oliver say as they step inside.

The house alone is 4,000 square feet, fitted with six bedrooms and six bathrooms along with a master suite. The house is fully furnished and is decorated with paintings and artifacts Len has “acquired” over the years.

“Please tell me those aren’t what I think they are.” Oliver says.

“I’m a thief remember?” Len moves through the house, heading to the study. “And if you don’t ask questions then you’re not implicated in anything.”

Oliver shakes his head and Barry follows after Len, gasping at what he finds inside the study. Tacked up one of the walls is everything having to do with Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows- from the layout of Len’s plan to break his brother out of Fox River to how they were supposed to stay out, to the conspiracy of the former President and her brother, to Sona and that prison break, to them tracking down Scylla and bringing down the Company. Barry stares at the nearly full wall, running his hands over some of the pictures and newspaper clipping.

“I told you I made sure Michael and Lincoln were buried.” Len tells him.

Barry looks back at him. “I know, but I never…” He returns his attention to the wall. “Never imagined your life could be summed up by a couple of pictures and newspaper articles.”

Oliver enters the study, stopping when he sees the wall. “Wow. That’s...impressive.”

Len sighs. “I didn’t bring you two here to stare at this.” He moves to rip it down but Barry catches his arm.

“Don’t.” The speedster says. “I want to come back and thoroughly look at all this.”

Len raises a brow but lowers his arm. “Ok.”

“So then why did you bring us here?” Oliver asks.

“I want to move some of the more expensive and easily recognizable pieces down into the basement.” Len says as they exit the study.

They make quick work of moving everything down to the basement and decide to make a run over to Jitters. While standing in line, Oliver makes a comment about the Flash drink, Barry having a witty comeback of maybe if Oliver saves Star City he’ll get a coffee named after him. Then a kid runs by them, dropping his Flash toy and runs back to his mother after Oliver hands him the toy back. Len watches Oliver’s face morph into one of shock and confusion. Len glances over at the woman and the boy and knows exactly what Oliver’s thinking. Barry glances over at Oliver, looking a bit concerned but Len pushes Barry forward as they are the next to order, uncertain if Barry will understand or if Oliver wants Barry to know. Barry orders their drinks and Len and Oliver grab a table.

“You want to talk about that?” Len asks.

Oliver turns to look at him. “Talk about what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Queen- I know you knew that woman and you think that boy is your son. I saw the same looks on Lincoln’s face when he saw LJ for the first time and I was that way with MJ.”

“But did she tell you that she had a miscarriage and then moved 600 miles away?” Oliver asks in a low voice.

“Not exactly but I was the one who moved away from them and they followed a few years later to Bludhaven.”

“But she didn’t lie to you.” Oliver hisses, dropping the conversation as Barry approaches carrying three mugs.

“I know that there are only couple bedrooms but I’m sure we’ll find a way to manage.” Len says, taking the mug from Barry.

“Are you talking about sleeping arrangements?” Barry asks, sitting down.

“Yes.” Len looks at Oliver. “I’m sure that things will work out for the best.”

Oliver slightly scowls. “I don’t think you understand where I’m coming from.”

“Oh no I do; some people will just have to deal with doubling up on the rooms.”

“We can talk about all that later.” Oliver sips his drink.

Barry looks between them, getting this feeling like they were talking about something completely different. “Sooo, Cisco just texted me and told me that they have just about everything packed up and they’ll be ready to go within the hour.”

Len nods. “That’s good. You can tell them we’ll meet up at STAR Labs and head out from there.” Len never once takes his eyes off Oliver, knowing that they weren’t done yet.


End file.
